Seven War Lords Of Olympus
by Raven347
Summary: Every Swing of our swords our enemy falls, our allies think of us as Immortals. The Gods praise our Deeds, while our enemy curse us. We are the Seven War Lords Of Olympus, and our glory shall be eternal.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Darkness is all around us, the only thing lighting the place are the torch on the either side of the wall, horrible monsters are chasing us, I can hear their footstep and cursing. We are currently looking for the Doors of Death, this part of Tartarus remind me of the labyrinth there are doors on walls that could lead into a desert, or a burning land,we figured it out when I open a door out of curiosity and saw Typhon chain. Each door held a surprise, this maze is like a short cut to different level of Tartarus. A man we met while we were in the desert, told us of a secret maze that only the Primordeal Gods knows about, the maze was hard to find, it move from different level every second,minutes or hours, its unpredictable. The man told us where it will appear next. Me and my companion are running, we have been for a long time. Gaea figured out that we found the maze and she send her minions to hunts us.

I turn to my companion, she's falling behind and she stop, its a wonder she's still alive much less running, she's covered in blood from wounds she got fighting monsters, and some of the wounds from the time we got captured and they tortured us haven't healed yet, I must have look just as worse as her. I went back, she's holding one hand to the hall, she was out of breath "come on Pipes we have to keep going or they'll catch us" I encouraged her, " I am sorry Perce but I can't anymore" I took her other hand and, I reach into my pocket and I held out my last piece of Ambrosia the food of the gods that healed us demigods " here take this" she shake her head and said between breath " I can't its yours" "Don't worry I have one more piece" I lied. She took it and we kept on running. I don't know how long have we been in Tartarus, in here time does not matter, there is no time to think about anything because a monster could jump any moment to eat us, we have to be on alert every moment, this place would turn anyone mad even a God. I would have never survive if weren't for Piper, she's the only one I can trust in this Gods forsaken place. We rely on each other to survive ,she watch my back and I watch hers. To me she's like a light that hold my sanity together, if she weren't here with me I would have lost my sanity long ago and died. I rely on that light to give me strength and courage to live, eventually I came to love that light to point that I feel, I can't exist without her. It was unintentional but the more time we spent together in this place the more I rely on her and fall in love with her.

Finally I saw the door we were looking for, the man told us to look for a door that has the word Death scribe in it " come on, I see the door" I uncapped my trusty sword Riptide and Piper took out Katopris. we stop in front of it, just like the other doors its made of stone that slides. we look at each other and we slide the door, we burst into a corridor, on the right is pure darkness, on the left there is a commotion and a streak of light that hurt my eyes, I pointed to the left " the doors must be over there." I heard my name being called, I look back and, We saw the monster that are chasing us. We slide the door to close it, before it close I saw a Euryale reaching out for me she screech " Nooooo!", Piper said " I am getting sick of all these doors" I put my hand on her shoulders " come on this is the last one" we run to the left and arrive in a big dome, my eyes sting because of the light from being in a darkness for too long, I heard someone yelling and the sound of thunder. It took a while for my eyes to adjust but eventually I could see, monsters line up in front of us, their behind turn on us, at the other side of the dome stood two massive doors with skeletons sticking out as if they were chain in it. One monster notice us then the others followed, until they were all facing us with surprise faces, they were expecting us to die.

I look at Piper and she look me in the eyes, her choppy brown hair that was braided with strip of blood and mud and her kaleidoscope eyes that I have not seen in light for a long time, she could never be more beautiful at this moment. I touch her cheek with my left hand, she touch the back of my hand and press it to her cheek and close her eyes, she open her eyes again and look into mine, and then I kiss her on the lips, the moment our lips touch, I forgot about everything, my mind melted, Its like my sanctuary from all of this nightmare. She kissed me back, we separated I look at her ever changing eyes full of love, and adoration. Now that the end of our journey together is close my mind force me to think about the fate of our love that I have been denying. If we live, I knew that this affair won't last, I knew that from the moment we first kissed, and made love in that cave. We both have people waiting for us beyond that door, people who love us.

"Together?" I said

She smiled "Forever"

We scream our battle cry and together charge at the monsters.

* * *

**Sorry for the Grammar Error, this is my first fanfict 1k words not bad for a beginner : ). Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made some adjustment so the story will make more sence.**

* * *

Ch.2

We charge at the army of monsters, the army consist of Dracaenae, cyclopes, Earthborn,and a pack of hellhound. They clearly did not expect us to survive because considering they're number, they must have concentrated their force at the other side, that are currently fighting the others. The first monster that taste my blade was a dracanae, the snake point its trident at my chest, I swipe it with my sword deflecting it, then slash, the snake turn into dust, next I stab at an earthborn. My body went to auto pilot of slashed, stabbed, and whirled, I risk a glanced at Piper and I was mesmerized at her fighting. An earthborn tried to punch her, she twirl her blade into reverse grip, then she spin while ducking, wounding the earthborn on its kness then she brought Katopris while spinning up to the monster's neck, she twirl her knife again, then spin to the left dodging one of the dracaenae's trident, she stab Katopris into the snake's ribs. she did all of that in one motion, that's the only perk of being in Tartarus you have no choice but to improve your fighting skills. One of the cyclopes almost got me while watching her, I step back as a club almost smash me where I was standing, the cyclopes once again tried to smash me but I rolled forward and stab it in its chest as I was standing up repeatedly until it turn into dusk. Piper and I were back to back " we have to keep moving forward." I said as I stab an hellhound, "These monsters are endless" Piper said, she was right. So I raise my foot, and scream while bringing it down into the ground and cause an earthquake that would make my dad proud, crack appeared on the ground, the earthquake was so powerful one of the cyclopes accidently hit the other cyclopes with his mace as he tried to keep balance and fell over on some of the earthborn.

"Let's go" I said, as we took advantage of the disorientated monsters and kept on moving, pick up some monsters as we go, I once again went into auto pilot of stabbed, slashed and whirled. I felt Piper fighting beside me, we torn them apart. We were a hurricane that destroy everything in its path, until we burst through them.

We were face to face with something that look like a glass, its dark but not enough to unable to see on the other side, I saw Frank, he's wearing the legion violet shirt, he's holding a spear and a bow slung on his back and Nico with his aviator jacket, holding his stygian sword, coming toward us I look behind him I saw Jason and Annabeth fighting Porphyrion, I also saw Hazel and Leo holding of monsters away from the Door as they retreat from the Doors,coach Hedge must have blast the roof with the artillery because a lot of debris were lying around, Frank reach us but stop on the glass, then he reach out "what is this"

" don't touch it, it seperate the world of the living and the dead" Nico said

, he pull out his hand " You'll die, this is why someone must close the door from the other side, becouse the other half of the door is in Tartarus and the other half is in the mortal world and both must be close at the same time." I checked the glass "can we pass through?" Nico nodded "yes, it won't harm you, it's like escaping the underworld, you're coming back to life" "Percy I need help here" Piper said as she duck from the cyclopes club " Get behind me" I stabbed my sword in the ground, I raise my hand in front of me, I close my eyes and concentrate. I imagine an hurricane ravaging the monsters, I felt wind coming from my back then I open my eyes. An hurricane was in front of me holding the monsters back. I fell in one knee breathing hard, I used too much energy I thought, " You need to close the doors, we can't hold them much longer" I heard Hazel scream. "Nico, Frank get the other half, Piper help me on this one" I cupped my sword and Piper put Katopris on its sheathe and we move behind the door and began pushing. When it was half way close I stop and I uncapped riptide

Piper look at me, "what are you doing?" she asked me "you knew this will eventually happen, I promise you that I will get you out of here" Her beautiful eyes that change color every time she blink widened, this might be the last time I will see them, I thought. I raise riptide then, I hit Piper in the head with the butt of my sword, she fell unconscious.

I catch her in my arm left arm, then I stabbed riptide in the ground, I look at her beautiful face I smiled. I lean in and whispered "I am sorry and I will always love you" in her ear. " Percy" I look up and saw Frank tears starting to fall out of his eyes "We all knew that someone need to stay behind, It have to happen no matter how many times we keep denying it" I look at Piper again " _An Oath to keep with a final breath. I promise you that I will get you out of here"_ I tossed her into the glass, she passed through and Frank catches her "Kick some Giants ass for me buddy"

"Percy" he said between sobbed. I look at Nico he also had tears in his eyes, I smiled "tell Annabeth I am sorry" I felt a tear escape my eye "I will" he replied. I began pushing the door again and Nico pushing the other and **Finally the Doors Of** **Death **with a loud bang.

The moment the Doors close the hurricane that draining my energy dissapear . I turn around around and all of the monster are all looking at me, I picked up riptide swing it "well? are we gonna do this or not?"

I charged and screamed with a battle cry.

* * *

I was dying and I knew it, I was sitting on a Dark corridor with the wall at my back, I am holding Riptide lightly on my broken right hand. I can feel my life draining, I manage to outrun the monsters, they're probably looking for me. I receive to fatal injuries from the fight a Dracanae manage to stab me in my stomach an hellhound bitten me on the left shoulder and an cyclopes hit me with his club on my right side breaking my arm (not necessarily on this order).

I feel myself weakening, it might be becouse I am Dying, but I can actually see the **Fates** on the other side of the wall. Clotho holding the Thread of fates, Lachesis and Atropos with a Dark scissors. Clotho hold out a thread to Atropos as if their mocking me.

ah, that must be my thread I thought.

Am I gonna really die here? In this dark place all alone?

I won't be able to help my friends fight giants.

I will never see my friends again, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Chris, Nico, Katie, Thalia.

Its all right I thought you've done everything you can for them, Its time to rest. I closed my eyes

Piper's face float in my mind. Oh Piper I wish I could have more time to spend with you.

I called Piper's name in mind repeatedly until it got weaker and weaker.

NOOOOO!

I screamed in my mind, I open my eyes, I saw Atropos's scissor a millimeter away from my thread. the three fates look at me with shock faces,

" I...will..not..die... here" I said forcing each word out, I put my left arm on my stomach " I...refuse..to.. !"

I refuse to die here, I closed my eyes again and I went to the depth of my mind.

I am about make a deal with one of the most evil being on this world.

"Just..wait..my..love...I..am..coming!"

* * *

**What do you think. Plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made some adjustment on Ch.2 for this to make sence.**

* * *

Ch.3

I went to the depth of my mind, so deep that even the Gods could not reach.

I was on a beach at night, stars cover the sky, the moon shine bright, Waves slapping on the beach.

At the sand a man sat facing the dark ocean that reflect the stars and moon, his hand were chain that are buried in the sand, behind me was a coffin floating in midair, chain from all direction sealing it.

He looks like me, long shaggy dark hair that come up to my chin, he's wearing a black leather jacket,with white shirt inside and jeans, he's also bare foot, the one difference is his eyes are gold. I walk besides him staring at the ocean.

"It's been while since the last time you came here" **Kronos The Titan Of Time** said

"I've been busy" he look to his right " I can tell" I look at the direction he's staring, the part of the beach is desapearing.

"you're dying" he said looking at me smiling, "You mean we're dying" I said while staring at the ocean "ahh yes yes" while nodding "well? what do you want me to do?" his gaze came back to the ocean still smiling.

"I need you're power" he lough " the last time you came here you said you will never ever ask my help"

"Don't forget its becouse of you we're in this predicament, you tried to take over my body in you're weakest state, and now you're essence and my soul are tied together"

"**If I die and You die"**

"Don't fret I have not forgotten. what is in it for me?" he said

"Don't talk as if you have a choice, I only need your permission to use the power of time and if you don't want to fade you'll give it to me" I replied.

"Let's make a deal, how about you give me a little bit of freedom? I tire of staring at this ocean, I want to see the outside through your eyes"

"So you want to be my alter ego?"

"you could say that, Its not like I could take over your body in my current state, I need your permission, just as you need my permission to use my powers and the only way I know that could separate us is my scythe which could severe soul, which was destroyed in our battle. "

"It's a fair deal don't you think. So decide, we don't have much time" he look to the right again, he was right the beach is desapearing.

I thought about for while considering the possibility of him controlling me, and he was right "Very well, we have a deal" I held out my hands, his chain unbuckle, he stand up massaging his hands "something has change in you, I can see it in your eyes." smiling his golden eye meeting my sea green ones, he held out his hand, We shake and the deal was close, we glowed the color of gold. Then I open my eyes again, the fates still staring at me with frown in their faces, I concentrate and I tap at the power of time and wield it to reverse my body to its previous state. I can feel my muscles knitting them selves back to its previous state. My body glow gold, the power is draining my energy, just hold on I told myself, almost done.

The golden glow desapear, I feel exhaustion taking over me, my eyes dropping. As my eyes close I see the fates with rage in their eyes flash away, then I pass out.

* * *

I was floating in the sea of darkness just staring in daze at a starless sky. Its been a while since I had a dream. I hear someone calling my name.

"_Perseus, Perseus, wake"_ I don's want to wake up yet I thought

Then the voice scream "_WAKE UP!"_

I gasp as I open my eyes, for a moment I forgot where I was.

"_Finally,We have to go Their coming" _a voice inside my head said.

what the, "Kronos?"

"_Who did you expect, we made a deal remember. We have to go monsters are coming_"

He was right I can hear footstep from the direction I came from How long I have been Out?

_"Few hours" _Kronos replied, I stood up, I feel dizzy.I look at my tartered shirt and check my wounds, their healed. I took off my tartered,bloody orange shirt, then I cupped my sword and I started walking while holding the wall to keep my balance. How are we gonna get out of here? I ask Kronos

_We need to do it old fashion way we're going to_ the_ entrance to the Underworld_

I assume you know the way.

_Of course_ he reply.

* * *

With Kronos help I easily pass through the desert, and made it to the entrance that could take me to the underworld. While we were traveling, Kronos and I got to know each other, it was awkward since we both tried to kill each other. _Why did you not ask for my help when you and the girl got captured, I could have help you escape._

He asked while I was walking And risk Informing Gaea that you're inside me? I think not, she would have killed me on spot.

_How would you know that, she could have help us in our predicament you know._

Please she's your mother, your evil I figured she's more eviler. Beside she have a plan and you're irregular in that said plan, she would have killed us even knowing your inside me, she does not want anything that could be a risk to her plans.

_hahaha you're going wiser, Tartarus have been good for you!_

Hpmh

_I am curious how are you gonna defeat her?_

Don't worry about that I have a surprise I smirk

* * *

And now I find myself staring up where the underworld is, Please tell me I don't have to climb that

_You have better Idea?_

then I started climbing the wall.

* * *

**Plz review and tell me what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

I have been climbing the pit for a long time now, my hands have started to bleed, and its dark, I have to search something to hang on dark. The guy inside of my head is not helping either, he always mock whenever I stop to rest, saying I could go faster, he always says I am weak.

You can say all that becouse your not the one climbing.

_bah! Tell me about the coffin_

I don't know ab- I slip, I slide down until, I found rock I can firmly hold on. My hands are burning, they hurt like hell, I almost cry but I held, I don't want Kronos to mock me again.

_Don't be such a baby._

SHUT UP!

I started climbing again, Anyway, I don't know anything about its been there the whole time, I tried opening it but.

_I have tried to open too, however Its sealed tight, I did not have enough power to breaks the chain. I am curious on what's on it._

You're not the only one.

* * *

I am losing my strength, I can feel myself weakening, I am tired of this darkness.

I want to give up, but the thought seeing Piper kept me going.

I did not defied the fates and made a deal with one of my most hated enemy to give up halfway.

* * *

How long have I been climbing?, how long is this gonna take? How long is this Madness gonna take? I wanna see light!.

* * *

And then I saw light in the distance, must be from the torch. FINALLY, I lough like a madman, I increase my pace, It took me a while until finally I reach and touch the edge of Tartarus. I pulled myself and lie down on a dark cavern facing the ceiling, its just like I remember even the smell of a murderer.

I put my left arm in my head and lough, I lough so hard my stomach hurt.

I made a fist with both of my bloody hands and raise them in front of me "YES, HAHA I DID IT,I HAVE CONQUERED TARTARUS!"

_good for you_ Kronos said in my head, "I did it" tear fall from my eyes, I stared at the ceiling until I passed out.

* * *

I woke up, after a dreamless sleep how long did I pass out? _four hours_

I sat, groaning, my body feels like hell I look down and check myself, I am half naked with only jeans and beat up shoes that looks like an hobo might own, I am covered in dirt and sweat from climbing,I have some wound from fighting when the monsters chasing me caught up at the desert. I have some cut in my legs and my chest nothing serious, I am only worried about Infection. I look around me and I saw the tunnel that lead to the underworld. I stood up and fell down on my knees, _you're still weaken,you need to rest or you won't last long_ Kronos said with a mocking tone. NO! I need to do something.

_ahh yes you're plan to defeat Gaea. _ I need to get to the rivers.

_The rivers? I am intrigued about this plan every minute Demigod._

I chuckled, You will be surprise.

I drag myself into the tunnel and out, I burst through and the Underworld lay before me, I can hear screaming from The Field of Punishment, I see The Palace of Hades, Elysium, Island Of Blest, and the Field Of Asphodel.

You need to hide, I can't have the lord of the Dead sensing your presence

_Hmph I am the Titan Of Time, I used to be ruler of this world and now I am being boss around by a demigod._

Key word used to, now out I felt him go back to the depth of my mind. I walk through the Asphodels field passing spirits, I explore the Underworld carefully so that the Furies or Hades minion do not discover me. Hades must not be here or he would have notice me and have me captured already, I pass Elysium and I avoided Hades Palace, and then finally I reach the center of the Underworld, I look around, yes this could work I thought. My plan was simple, It was an idea I came up while me and Piper were in a dark wasteland where the rock, sand is black, I was on watch while Piper was sleeping, I thought about how to kill an Immortal, how can I force them to fade? I thought about Briares the Hundred Arm One, When we found him he was fading, becouse he gave up on himself, I thought about how am I, a mortal gonna force an Immortal to give up on himself. Then the Answer was clear, make them feel pain beyond anything they ever felt so that they will forget themselves, the problem was the how. Thats when I remember something only I can do. I can control the five **Rivers Of the Underworld**, If an Immortal was hit by each river Individually, It won't be enough. If a God was submerged in the styx he will eventually recover, what if an Immortal was hit with all five rivers all at once. The Lethe will make the Immortal forget his or hers memory, The Cocytus will replace the memory with the grief of the love once The Immortal have killed, Acheron will force the pain of those who have died, styx will dissolve his/her essence and the Phlegethon will burn the immortal's essence, thus forcing him/her to fade. At that moment I decided to make a weapon that is mix with all of the rivers.

I took a sit, cross legs allowing myself to rest for few hours, preparing myself for the ordeal. After while when I am well rested I stood up, I uncupped riptide a leaf shape sword sprung to life, I made a cut on my left arm, I grunted. Blood poured out of the wound, then I stab riptide into the ground, then I put my right hand in front of my left hand but not touching, and I control my blood and then pull my right hand, I felt blood leaving my left hand. Blood float in front of me.

" The things I learned in Tartarus" I muse.

Then I control the blood to shape like a sword, I am gonna mix my blood so that only I can control it. the blood sword float in front of me and then I close my eyes and concentrate, first I have to call the rivers one by one, I don't have enough power to do it all at once. First I called the river styx, I felt the familiar tug in my stomach whether I use my powers, its resting me, I pulled harder until, a small portion of the river travel into me, it took a while until it got to me, I open my eyes, a circle of oily water orbiting the sword, I did the same on the other four, red water of Acheron, Dark water of Lethe, A ball of fire for the Phlegethon, and white water of Cocytus. I made the water orbit the sword, I made them go faster and faster and then I slam them into the sword.

* * *

**I did't know the colors of the rivers so I made some up. plz Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

I willed the waters to collide into the sword but they stop.

Do you know the feeling when you force two magnet with the same charge and they try to repel each other?. That's the same one I feel right now as I try to force the water to mix together.

They stop right before they hit the swords, I put more force into it, and the orbs of water starts to shake, the intensity in my stomach increase. No matter how many times I push, the water did not mix, then I had an Idea, I willed my blood into a form of sphere just like the others, If the waters would't come together I will use my blood as a catalyst and absorb the other waters, to test it out I made my blood connect with a line to the water from styx, the moment it touch it I felt a familiar pain of being bathe in the Styx. I scream, Then I immediately disconnect the connection, I fell into one knees gasping with both my hands still up in front of me, Damn! I stood up again and look at the orbs. I see if I make a connection with the Lethe I will forget my memories and if I connect with the Acheron I will feel pain.

If I have to this my blood need to overpower the others, this is harder than I thought! should I do it all at once or one by one?

I'll die if I do it all at once, so one by one it is. The problem now is which order should I absorb them, I absorb the Lethe first I will forget everything so no, Phlegethon will burn me, Styx will dissolve me. It's between Acheron and Cocytus, which one?

Okay think, I spent few minutes thinking every possibility that could happen until.

I decided Cocytus will be first then Acheron, Pain will overcome Grief, then Lethe is third, which one will overcome forgetfulness? Of course the river of promise Styx, then Phlegethon will be last then, Its set.

I started off with Cocytus, I made my blood connect with the sphere the moment it touch. I felt the grief of all the Death's love once, Image show in my mind, I saw a mother weeping for her dead son, A wife crying as she held on her husband's coffin, A father's pain as he lost his daughter, the image continued on and on, I felt all of their grief, losing someone important to them, tears fall from my eyes. Then I connect my blood to Acheron to overcome grief while continuing absorbing Cocytus. I felt the pain of the dead, Image of war, carnage, murder, destruction flash in my mind then. I shut my eyes squeezing them while falling in to my knees.

Kronos spoke in my mind,_ WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL YOU'LL KILL US! STOP!_ he scream

IT"s...too...late I thought between pain..

I scream, like I never have before, I feel myself losing to this madness. So before I went mad I connect my blood to Lethe, Memories start to disappear from my mind one by one in a flash then, an Image of Piper appear, I remembered what am I doing. I connect my blood to Styx next before I forget, I feel myself being bath in acid and melting into dust. Then I connect my blood to the last sphere the Phlegothon, I feel my blood boiling as if I am being cook in the inside.

Carnage, war, murder, and the consequence of these flash into my mind until Lethe erase them then Styx will revive them while Phlegethon boilling my blood this cycle happen over and over again. I am going mad, I am slowly losing myself from all of it.

Just hold on I thought to myself, almost there

I scream until I tear my vocal cord

I can see the sphere shrinking and mixing in my blood swirling in red block white and fire.

Can't take it anymore, then a powerful shock-wave blast me four feet back. I was lying face down, one more cycle and I would have lost. Then I raise my head, I see a black circle four feet way from me, It's so dark, its like sucking away everything like a black hole. I slowly crawl to the black hole, until it was above me, I reach with my left hand. Then suddenly it went to the cut on my left arm disappearing inside my body, then everything went dark.

* * *

Percy Jackson woke up in a white room with no window, everything about it is white, the sheets, the furniture to his right, the roses to his left, even the sheets of the king size bed, and his silk pajama he's wearing. The only thing that is out of place is the man at the end of the bed, who's wearing all black, " I see your awake" Thanatos the death god said, "your throat must be hurting, drink the Nectar, it should help" He gesture on the top of the drawer to Percy's right a glass of Nectar was sitting on top along with Percy's trusty sword riptide. He lift the glass and gulp down the Nectar, Drinks of the Gods, after a while "I assume I am still in the Underworld, considering your here?" Percy said in hoarse voice

"Correct, I change the color of the room considering you might be getting tired of the dark. Anyway I felt a disturbance in the realm, I went to check it out and I found you" Thanatos looks at him "may I ask what were you doing?"

"Don't worry you'll find out soon."

"Will I like it?"

"No you won't"

"Where is Hades?" Percy said while examining his left hand.

"In Olympus preparing for the war with the Olympians, he left me in charge. Everyone thinks your dead, how did you get out" Thanatos reply

Percy look at him "I climbed" Thanatos raised an eyebrow "how long was I out?"

"four days since I found you and two weeks since you close the Doors of Me and your injury have healed while you were sleeping"

"I see, what of the others"

"They reach the original Mount Olympus three days ago, it took them a while to reach it what with Gaea's interference" Thanatos said

"What about the Greeks and the Romans?"

" the Romans have found the Greeks and their preparing to attack in two days"

Percy got out of the bed and stood up, he stumbled but eventually regain his balance.

" I need to go, the others won't be able to defeat the giants without an army." He look down then look at Thanatos "I suppose you would't mind giving me a change of clothes do you?" Thanatos sigh and snap his finger, a gray jeans, blue v neck shirt, blue shoes, and a black leather jacket with a hood appear on top of the bed with a boxer of course. Percy change his clothing and look at himself in the mirror on the wall.

He has not seen himself in the mirror for a long time, his tan skin is still there, his body is more muscular from all the fighting and climbing, his long messy hair that he could't tame is longer, but the biggest change of all was his eyes, Percy almost didn't recognize himself.

His sea green eyes are still there, but there is a certain hardness and coldness in them, a warrior's look that says I-will-destroy-you-if-you-get-in-my-way kind of look. His brooding look that branded him a troublemaker now make him dangerous. This person in the mirror is a warrior who seen all of what war has to offer, tragedy, death, sorrow, and destruction.

He pick up riptide and put it in his pocket and look at Thanatos again "I need to go, how do I get out?"

"I hope this settle my tab on you for saving me, demigod and good luck in your war" Thanatos snap his fingers and Percy was flash out of the Underworld, he found himself standing in front of DOA recording studio in the street of Los Angeles.

* * *

**Like it? Plz review, this is my first fanfic. I need opinions so that I can improve.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Percy was standing in the street of Los Angeles. "Finally a civilization" he look at the blue sky and spread his arm, then close his eyes bathing on the light of the sun, he took a deep breath and let out a big sigh.

The first thing he did in the world of the living was find a fast food restaurant and ordered ten burger with the $300 he found on his pocket with his pen. Thanatos must have left them. he thought about his situation, everyone he knows think he's dead, hopefully Gaea does, he need to stop a war to fight a war, and hide the fact that he have created a weapon that might be powerful enough to kill immortals. He could feel the black hole inside of him, he could call upon it anytime he want. After he ate he close his eyes and went to the depth of his mind to check up on Kronos, he found himself on the same place as last time, but this time its not disappearing. He look around, the coffin is still there, but there is no sign of Kronos, he called his name over and over but there is no answer came. He must have faded when I was creating the sword, he could not take the process, Percy thought to himself, well now at least now I know it work but Kronos was weakened there is no guarantee that it work on stronger immortal. Percy pondered on this for a while then started to wonder if he still have the power of time. Percy stood up to go somewhere isolated to test it out, he was about to leave when a little girl trip in front of him, Percy held out his hand to catch her as she was about to fell down, but she froze in midair as if frozen in time, then Percy pretended to catch so that no one would notice.

The girl unfroze, Percy straightened the girl up "there you go"

"thank you" said the mother behind the girl

Percy smile " just be careful next time okay?" he said while patting the girl in the head, and the girl nodded.

Percy got out of the restaurant and into the streets.

He went into a fancy hotel where rich people stays, he goes to the garage and waited for a car he

might like, then a red Ferrari enter the garage, the man park the car, the driver got out but met with a fist.

Percy took the key, turn on the car and drive.

Percy goes to a harbor, he went inside an abandoned building so that when call out the black hole inside of him no one would see it.

The building was empty there are holes in the ceiling and few scrap at the end, it was old and it looks like it could crumble with a single earthquake.

Percy close his eyes and call the black hole out, he open his eyes and sure enough its there.

Its just like he remembered, a very dark sphere that seem to suck everything in, even light. He wield the sphere to form a sword and it obey his command, then a trident, a bow , a knife, then a sword again, without fail it obey every command. Percy held out his hand and the sword flew into his open hand, he test a few sword technique with it. Then Percy began performing techniques he never learn, his body move on his own, and he perform the moves as if he have been doing them all his life. Percy stop and stared at the sword "No way" he said, then he began again but this time he thought of a Japanese swordsmanship. The sword transform again into a Katana and knowledge of how a samurai use his sword flooded Percy's brain.

Percy stop, the The black Katana hold above his head with both his hands holding it pointed where he was looking which was to the to the left, his legs spread, his left feet was perpendicular where the sword is pointed and the right leg pointed to his front.

He broke his stance and look at the sword again in wonder, and then his head was thrown up and lough filled the abandoned building, echoing through out. He look at his at the dark sword smiling "ohh, you are more than I expected" The sword was actually connected to the five rivers of the underworld, Percy knew how to use a Katana because, the sword gave him the knowledge which came from the river Lethe, some Japanese samurai probably chosen rebirth and drank the water of the river and now that part of Lethe was absorb in Percy's blood, he now have the power to access the memory of all the Dead that drank the water of Lethe.

"What are you doing here? you're not suppose to be here!" a wandering fisherman said.

Percy made the sword disappear then turn around a crazy smile on his face and a hint of madness on his eyes " I am sorry, I guess I was lost"

the fisherman knew it was a lie, he could see that there is something off about this teenager. the fisherman gulp "You should go, it's dangerous in here, the building could collapse" said the fisherman nervously.

Percy walk toward the man still smiling, he stop in front of him, the fisherman took a cautious step back. Then Percy's right shot up to the mans neck, the mans eyes widen, he try to push Percy's hand

"What are yo-"

but it was too late. Percy Imagine the fisherman's memory coming to him, then a flash of image came to him. An image of his wife, daughter, his young son came to him, he have absorb the fisherman's memory. He let go the fishermen and he crumple in to the ground like a sack of flour.

Percy look at his hand and evil lough escape his lips, it became louder and louder until it echo through the building. His eyes started to glow and the white from his right eye turn dark.

* * *

**What Do You Think? Plz review, every opinion is valuable to a beginner**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Percy's lough echoed throughout the building, when he was done, he look at the ceiling with a longing look on his eyes and said "With this nothing could separate us not Jason, not the Gods, not anyone" in a quiet, excited voice. Percy touch the pass out man on his head and gave his memory back, He would have experiment more but time was short, so he went back to the car and sat thinking what he's gonna do next, he thought of a plan, then start driving toward San Francisco.

Percy drove to SF only stopping for a gas, he was going so fast he had to put mist on the car so that the cops won't pull him over. Percy almost miss his chance to enter the Garden of Hespirides, he stop at the base of the mountain, he got out of the car then put his hood on and start climbing the mountain with a bag on his pocket, as usual the mist is thick on the mountain when the mist start to clear he was met with a beautiful garden that has a huge dragon coiled on a tree with golden apples. The four sisters of Hespirides appeared in front of him " state thy name and business here mortal" one of the sisters said, "I am here for the apples" Percy replied, the sisters lough "thee wants to die, very well we will not hold thy back from thy death" The one who ask Percy's name said, they step back, Percy start walking and then one of them shout " Ladon wake", the huge hundred head dragon stir from its slumber, Percy look back and said " Not cool".

The Dragon heads open their mouth and roar, it shook the mountain.

As if sensing the challenger all hundred head of Ladon look at Percy. He look at the dragon trying to figure out how is he gonna fight it, he didn't want to use the black hole in front of the Hespirides, in fear of they might report it back to the Olympians, he could kill them too but, he did not want Zoe hate him for it. Percy decide to use a trick he learn in Tartarus, It was a skill he learn in a desperate situation, actually all the skill he learn were from life and death situation and extreme survival Instinct. Percy felt the usual tug on his stomach every time he use his powers, He's trying to pull something out of the earth, not water, not wealth like Hazel no, something else that exist beneath the earth, another form of liquid that can only be found beneath it. The earth starts shaking, and the Intensity on Percy's stomach Increase the more he pull.

"WHAT ARE THY DOING? STOP THIS!" One of the Hespirides scream as they balance themselves.

Percy put more force into the pull, Ladon roar, it could have killed Percy but it could not leave the tree even for a second. Finally crack appear on the ground.

Instead of water

Lava sprout from the ground like a geyser.

It was a skill Percy learn, when he and Piper were fighting a dragon in one of the level on Tartarus in a circular ground like an arena surrounded by lava, the dragon they were fighting swipe him with its tail and he flew toward the lava, becouse of his blood he was hard to burn, but it was only matter of time before dies so out of desperation and survival Instinct he try to control the lava which his basically liquid fire to not get burn from it, just like he can willed water to not get wet. He could still be burn by fire which is not liquid of course.

Percy stop the lava from sprouting, he willed the lava to form a snake then command it to coil Ladon to stop its movement. The Lava snake obey and goes toward Ladon, It try to fight back, biting it, spitting it with poison and fire as the Lava snake start to coil from its foot towards its head. Ladon kept on struggling, Percy held out his right hand and willed the Lava to point Ladon's head toward the sky so that it could not spit poison and fire at him, then he made a fist to tightened the hold of the snake. Percy walk toward the tree while his fist point toward Ladon, he was breathing hard, controlling lava takes more energy than water, he pull out a bag from his pocket with his left hand, he put the edge of the bag on his mouth and start to pick the golden apple. After he put fourteen apple from the bag, he start to back up, he let Ladon loose when he was out of range.

Ladon let loose a roar of rage as he was beaten by a mortal again. Percy tie the back start to leave, the Hespirides stare at him shock evident on their faces "Who are you" one of them ask, " I am the strongest Demigod in the world!" Percy said with a smile under his hood.

* * *

He reach his car, he toss the apples on the passenger seat and drive towards Home, towards the eternal city of the Gods, Olympus.

Out of excitement Percy conjure a storm when he enter a highway toward east and made it follow him.

* * *

Percy stop on a hotel for the night, he took a shower, had his clothes laundry, and wear a robe. after he ate, he fell asleep. He woke up at 1 am after five hours of sleep, Tomorrow the Romans are attacking.

Percy dress up on his clothes. and continue driving toward Olympus.

* * *

After all day and all night of driving, only stopping for food and gas and only sleeping for couple of hours.

Percy arrive on New York in the morning,

* * *

Percy drove pass a burn down apartment building. a Tear escape his eyes, he was hoping it wasn't true, he was hoping his parents weren't dead. Gaea torment him nonstop, showing him vision of his apartment burning down along with his parents, until he felt numb, and his tears have dried. He wipe his tears and

He continued driving toward empire state building.

Percy park his car on the side of the street. He walk inside and demand the key to 600th floor, as usual he deny there is such thing.

Percy who was in foul mood, grab the doorman's head and slam it in the table, the doorman grunted "omhp"

"Listen to me you foolish mortal" he said in a threatening voice full of power " I am not in the mood for your stupid games, now give me the card!" Percy let go, the doorman hand him the key with a trembling hand.

"Thank you" in his calm voice "now was that so hard?" he took the key, went inside the elevator, he shove a man outside that was riding with him, he put the key and push 600th floor.

* * *

The Mighty Olympian sat on their thrones discussing the second Giant war.

"Now that the Demigods have proven themselves worthy, we will fight with them, those who agreed?" Hera said

Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, raise their hands

"What about the war between the Romans and The Greeks?" Ares ask

"Hpmh, I say we should let the Greeks destroy the Romans" Athena reply

"Hades, has my son enter your realm?" Poseidon ask his brother, he have receive a message that his favorite son was left behind Tartarus to close the other half of the door of death.

"No, how many times must I say to you, even if he die, he will stay in Tartarus, you know that" Hades reply

"beside I doubt the Punk could escape" Ares said, Poseidon slam his fist in his throne "SHUT UP"

"Dionysus can't you do anything about my daughter's condition?" Aphrodite ask Dionysus sigh and roll his eyes " I can't do anything about it, her madness kept on coming back, she's beyond fixing"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" Zeus scream

"We have a war to discuss no-"

"Lord Zeus" a godling running into the room "WHAT?" the godling cringed

"He's alive, and he's outside"

"can't you tell I am busy, tell them to get out before I blast them to pieces"

" But sir-"

"Entering the throne room! PERSEUS JACKSON THE SON OF POSEIDON, CONQUERER OF TARTARUS!

* * *

**what do you think? good Or Not?**


	8. Chapter 8

**There is gonna be a personality change on percy in this chapter**

* * *

Ch.8

The shock were evident on the gods and goddesses face as they watch Percy Jackson The Hero Of Olympus stride in the room while holding a bag with a bright smile and brightness in his eyes. Percy stop in front of Zeus and bow "Lord Zeus" and then turn to Poseidon and bow again "Father". Silence filled the room, the Gods looking at Percy as if he were a ghost, they all thought of him as dead, they saw him sacrifice himself to close the Door. The silence broke when Athena ask the question that is in every Gods mind.

"How are you alive?"

"Why is it that everytime I disappear, everyone assume I am dead, you all should know by now that I am very hard to kill" Percy reply with a frown on his face.

Poseidon lough with joy and reduce to a human size and hug his greatest son

"My son has conquered Tartarus!" he said with voice full of excitement and joy

"Dad, Can't breath"

Poseidon let go Percy, he put his hands on his shoulder, he look at him with pride in his eyes

"I knew the moment you were born you will be a great hero but this" he said while smiling down on Percy, he return the smile and said "thanks dad"

"How did you get out?" ask Hades with a questioning frown on his face

Percy look at him "I climbed, of course" he said with a smile, just like Thanatos, Hades raise his eyebrow.

The gods look at Percy with amazement a demigod, who survive Tartarus, without going mad was going through their mind.

"Anyway, we more important matter to discuss" he said looking at Zeus, Poseidon sat back on his throne.

"Now that we have close the doors of death, we have proven ourselves to fight alongside you gods correct" Percy ask Zeus

"That is correct child" Zeus reply with a frown on his face, Percy was rubbing salt on his wounded pride

"The giants are preparing their force as we speak, you need an army to fight them of" Juno said in his Roman form

"And the Greeks and Romans are still preparing for war on each other" Artemis add in

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it" Percy reply

"Then why are you still here?" Apollo ask

"I am here to ask all of a favor" looking each gods in the eye, except Dionysus

the gods gave him a questioning look

"The problem is not stopping the war but how to get to Greece fast enough, get there before the giants attack"

The gods realize what he want " so you want us to help you to get to Greece" Hades stated

"yes"

"you know that we can't interfere in mortal's affair punk" Mars said in his roman form

Percy roll his eyes at him " I know that, that's why I brought these as an offering" Percy threw the bag on the ground, The Golden Apples of Immortality poured out of the bag.

The Gods stare in shock between the apple and Percy

"How?"

Percy smirk "There are 14 apple total each one for each god, that include Hades, and Hestia. At the sound of her name Hestia appear from the hearth, she was listening to the discussion, she smile brightly at Percy ,and he return the smile.

then he look at the others again " I am not asking you to transport us there directly, I just need boats, safe passage and protection while traveling"

"How did you get these" ask Here back to his Greek form

"I don't have much time to tell my story, the Romans could attack any minute now, hurry and decide"

" All in favor?" Zeus ask for vote

"Wait!" Dionysus said, Percy curse silently, he was hoping he would't notice

Everyone look at Dionysus "What now?" ask Zeus

"I do not think we should trust this man, there is something off about him" he said with a serious voice and a frown on his face

"Are you doubting my son" Poseidon said in a threatening voice,"okay stop, you need to hurry and decide, we don't have much time" Percy say with a bright smile

"Did you think I would't notice it. even if you don't look at me in the eyes, I still can tell when a man is sick with Madness!" Dionysus glaring at Percy

Every God in the room look at Percy as his smile melt, his eyes turn cold, his face expressionless as if he could care less if the world burn in front of him. The hero they offered Immortality, on his birthday gone replace with cold blooded warrior.

"Percy?" Poseidon ask him "What happened to you?" Percy look at him with his cold sea green eyes " come on Father, I came back from the most evilest place on earth and you expect me not to change?"

"Well, he's more stable than my daughter" Aphrodite said

Percy turn to her with wide eyes, his expression change into worry

"What!, i-i-is something wrong with her? is she alright!?" he stutter with a panic voice, stepping toward her.

He turn walk to the door " I should go to her" then turn back

"NO! I should stay, I need the army" turn to the door again

"Screw the Army, Piper needs me" he shout, then turn back again. The gods watch as he runt and pace,

" but, We need the Demigods to win the war" he said in calmer, soft voice

Aphrodite interfere "She's safe, nothing is wrong with her"

"DO NOT LIE TO ME" he roared suddenly looking at her, Rage in his face, and his eyes full of Hate, that turn Aphrodite's blood run cold. As if her next words could decide her fate she said carefully said "It's true Dionysus treat her"

Percy's expression change into relief, he sigh and said "oh, that's good, that's good" and he smiled at the gods again.

They all look at Percy with eyes wide "This guy is so crazy its not even funny" Hermes commented

"You kidding, he has voice inside his head that urging him to stab us, even Hallucination, I am not surprise if he see a unicorn in the room" Dionysus said.

Percy lough " Don't worry I am not seeing a Unicorn"

"then What do you see?", Percy smile at him

"Is there anyway you can fix him?" Poseidon ask him "No, Its a miracle, he's still talking to us"

Aphrodite look at him in suspicion...

"Look You need to decide now" Percy look at Zeus again

"All in favor of helping them?"

"As if we have a choice" Hera reply, she raise her hand, then Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Hades raise their.

"very well we will help you"

"I suggest you go now, the Romans are about to attack at noon" Ares add in.

"Well, I'll see you then" Percy turn toward the door, Aphrodite said before he left "Do You Love my daughter?"

Percy stop on his track he look back and smile "What are you gonna do about it?"

then he left heading toward camp half blood.

* * *

**What do you think? Plz review**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9

Roman legion form a wall of shields facing the hill, where Camp-Half Blood lay. The Greeks have line up at the top of the hill to protect the golden fleece that protect their borders, the Greeks army consist of Ares cabin, Hermes Cabin, Athena, Iris, Demeter, Hephaestus, and other Minor Gods cabin, behind the army The Apollo cabin, Aphrodite cabin stood for long range support, along the Hecate cabin, leading the army is Clarrise La Rue daughter of Ares. On the Romans side Reyna, Praetor of the Legion sat atop scipio her Pegasus in the middle of the army ,next to her is their augur Octavian. Both force are anxious for the upcoming battle, blood will spill between Romans and Greeks for the first time since the civil war.

Reyna raise her sword, "Legion Advan-" just then a red Ferrari drove through between the army and drive in circles in the middle. The car stop, a man wearing a black leather jacket, blue v neck shirt, grey jeans and blue sneakers, step out of the car, he has long messy hair, tan skin and sunglasses hiding his eyes. He walk toward the legion and then stop " Reyna, we need to talk" he shout, he took off his sunglasses to reveal Sea green eyes.

"Jackson" Octavian said under his breath, "There is nothing to talk about, you Greek scum" he shouted

"Shut up, nobody is talking to you"

"You so-"

"Octavian enough" Reyna said, right next to him then at Percy " I am sorry Percy but there is no more room to talk"

" I am not moving from here if you don't talk to me"

"Then you die"

Percy smile, "that's not gonna happen any time soon, beside isn't a tradition to trash talk before a fight?"

"come on Reyna, just one last chance"

Reyna thought for a while "Very well"

"Praetor! Do not Listen to this Oath breaker!" Octavian pointing at Percy, Reyna look down at the augur with a frown on her face "Are **YOU** questioning my decision?"

Octavian look down "No of course not"

"Oh and bring the stupid augur with you" Octavian glare at Percy.

* * *

Soon Octavian, and Reyna with two other Romans sat face to face with Clarisse La Rue, Malcolm, Connor Stoll, and Percy Jackson under a white flag, with no weapons.

"So where did you get the car?" Connor broke the silence, looking at Percy " I borrowed it"

"They told us you were dead" Clarisse said while looking at the Romans

"Please tell me you did not burn my shroud again" looking at them

the others look away refusing to look at him in the eye "Are you guys serious how" Percy stop himself, he sigh " We have more important thing to discuss, Introduce yourself"

"They go first" Malcolm said

"Gracus" the augur said with sneer

"What did you said? you Roman A**hole" Clarisse stood up

"You heard me"

"Clarisse enough sit down and introduce yourself now" Percy said with a commanding voice

"tch" sitting down

"Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes"

"Malcolm Son of Athena"

"Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares"

"I am Reyna,Daughter of Bellona, Praetor of Rome"

"Octavian legacy of Apollo, augur of the legion"

"Legacy? Augur?" Connor ask, Percy shut him up with a look, then he said to the Romans

"We cannot have a war between us right now, the giants are currently gathering their force in Greece right now, if we fight now, they will attack The original Mount Olympus and destroy the gods, the other six won't be able to defend the Mountain without an army."

"He's lying"

Percy look at him "You're the augur, its your job to see the threat,yet you don't. even an idiot could see the real enemy"

"What's an augur?" Connor whisper to Malcolm

"The Roman oracle, now shut up" he whispered back, Connor frown "Why is holding a teddy bear?" Malcolm glare at him

"You were the one who attack us"

"It was unintentional"

"Come on Praetor, let us return, it is pointless talking to these stupid Greeks" he sneer

Clarisse start to stand up, Percy raise his hand

"I'll give 1 hour to think about your actions, let us meet again here" Percy stood up, he look down at Reyna with a sad face "Please Reyna, I don't want to kill you" Reyna look at him, eyebrow raise, what are his intentions she thought . She look at him in the eyes, one of the important skill need to learn to become a Praetor is to read people, Reyna always figure out others intention when she look at them in the eye, because the eyes are window to the soul, who ever said that was right.

The eyes that use to reflect a pool of emotions were gone, what Reyna saw in his eyes made her blood run cold, and her hair at the back of her neck stand, she saw Darkness in him so deep she thought it was endless, every instinct she has, as a warrior tell her not to cross him because it will be her end. He was not trying to hide it, this guy is threatening me she thought, he will destroy Rome until there will be nothing left was the message he was sending.

Percy turn away, he walk toward the hill, followed by the others. "Remember I'll give you an hour to decide" he shout without looking back.

* * *

The Greeks watch as their missing leader walk toward them, Chiron gallop toward Percy greeting him

Percy hug the old horse "My boy I am glad to see you"

"you too Chiron"

Percy look at the sight of Camp blood above the hill "Ahh, home" the familiar scent of strawberry greet him.

"Chiron gather the Councillors, and meet me at the usual place"

The Councillor gather around the ping pong table

"Annabeth Iris message us ,and told us you stayed behind Tartarus" Chiron said

"I did but I got out" Percy replied

"My,My Percy You look more handsome than before" Drew batted her eyelashes at him

Percy did not even look at her

"You do know that those Romans are not just gonna leave us alone you know" Clarisse said

"I know"

"Do you have a plan?" Katie ask him

Percy stare at the ping pong table for a while, then " Jake I want you to lead some campers down at the tunnel ,I believe there is a secret passage goes through the forest on the right side of the hill?"

Jake frown "yes, but how did you know about those?"

"It does not matter, I want you to flank the Romans on my signal, in case the war starts"

Jake nodded "Got it"

"Oh and how about the things I ask of you before I disappear?"

"They lock and loaded" Percy nodded "Good, Butch you lead them"

"Got it" he reply

"Stolls where did you hide the tank you stole at the Titan war?" Percy ask looking at them

they both look like a deer in a head light "How did you know about that, not even our siblings knows" Connor said "you stole a tank?" Clarisse said

"What? it was just standing there, we thought it will be a waste to not take it" Travis reply

"We will talk about this later both of you" Chiron stated

Both of them sigh " Its in the forest, we camouflage it. Are you gonna use it?" Travis said to Percy

"No just in case. Clarissed you and Malcolm will be with at front line" both nodded

"Will make sure your archer don't miss"

"Got it"

"Miranda have your cabin help Butch" she nodded

"Lou make sure your Cabin stay with the Apollo on the back and don't hit your allies with spell" she nodded

"That will be all"

"Wait, what about our cabin?" Drew ask, Percy look at her

"I have no use for Barbies, go take a swim in sea for all I care" everyone look at him strangely

"that will be all"

* * *

Percy look at the glistening ocean under the sun, "Soon I will be there with you my love"

"You miss Annabeth or you miss my daughter?" a woman said behind him

"Athena is mad at you"

"When is she not mad at me?" Percy ask Aphrodite, still looking at the sea

Aphrodite chuckled "She's mad becouse you cheated at her favorite daughter, the war is the only thing holding her back becouse she know we need you" she stand beside him staring at the sea

"by the end of this war, you will all curse me,and every Immortal will fear me, maybe even my father"

she raise an eyebrow "really why is that?"

"You'll find out soon enough" silence evelope them as they stare at the beautiful sea

"Anyway, you and my daughter, how did that happen?"

"Tartarus happen"

"so you love her becouse she understand what you went through?"

"Part of it yes but" Percy pause and close his eyes "In there I saw her for who she really is, beautiful, compassionate, kind, strong, courageous." He open his eyes again stare longingly at the sea

"and perfect?"

Percy smile "No, just like anyone, she has weakness, things that she does not want anyone to know, beside nobody is perfect. I mean look at me" Aphrodite did, she look at him up and down then smile seductively "I see nothing wrong with you" Percy rolled his eyes "my Mind is so corrupted, every-time I see someone, I want to kill em"

"What's holding you back"

"You're daughter,

even in this world she keep me sane"

Aphrodite look at him, he's so in love with her, he can't live without her anymore, she thought

"she was suppose to end up with Jason"

Percy look at her in the eye "I don't care, she's mine, Nothing will keep me away from her, Not Jason, or even **you**. I will not let her go, even if I have to sacrifice this world." Percy move his face closer to her "You better not interfere, or I swear to the River Styx I will make sure you'll regret ever being born"

"Are threatening **me**?" Aphrodite said with rage in her eyes

"No I am warning you" Percy walk back to camp "Have a great day Aphrodite"

She stare at his back with rage then flash back to Olympus.

* * *

**How was it? I can't think of a great name for the sword, if you have on please review**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Reyna and Octavian walk back to the legion army.

"You're not considering his words are you?" Octavian said as they walk.

"We have to be cautious. There is something off with Percy" Reyna said

"He is an oath breaker, and a liar" Octavian reply

"He has change, there is something dangerous about him"

Octavian stop and said "This war will happen, for Rome"

then ran off ahead. Reyna sigh "Convince Octavian Percy not me."

* * *

Both group met up again

"Have you decided?" Percy ask

"We have decided long ago, since the day you fire your cannon at us, we want war" Octavian said to him

Percy's eyes turn cold "You claim yourself to be servant of the gods, yet you do not follow their desire, You don't even know what they want, I am starting to doubt if you can even see the future"

Octavian face turn red "You dare to challenge my lineage?"

"you act as if you're powerful yet you are nothing but a worm trying to be a bird" Percy said in a emotion less tone.

Rage filled Octavian eyes, Percy step forward in front of Octavian he look down at him, eyes full of hate, bloodlust, and madness, it made Octavian shiver, then he said "I am not afraid of you!" he said

"If you want war so be it!" he shouted, the earth trembled a little, Percy turn back toward camp half blood he stop and look back, he said to the other's "Spare the augur, I want him to watch as I burn Rome to the ground" in a dangerous voice.

* * *

The war between the Greeks and the Romans have began. The Greeks charge the Romans wall of shield, swords clash together, scream soon filled the air.

* * *

Percy and Reyna face each other off, Percy's Armor, and face is splattered in blood of Romans, his expression blank and eyes cold, and hard, he was the perfect image of a cold blooded Warrior.

Reyna attack with her sword, she slashed at him, but Percy easily dodge, his guard down as if mocking Reyna. Reyna kept on attacking, but Percy dodge and block them all. Percy attack for the first time, he slashed upward , blowing away Reyna's guard, she almost let go of the sword, she step back.

"Quite sad is it not?"looking around the battle field, Romans and Greeks fighting ,and dying, "you say that but I see nothing in your eyes, what happen to you? for you to become like this" Percy look at Reyna

"I served the gods, that's all"

Percy attack again this time downward, his blow were so heavy all Reyna can do is block them, he attack her again and again, stabbed, and slashed, the speed of his sword become faster and faster on each attack, until he disarm her. Percy pointed his sword at her chest, Reyna look at him, breathing hard

"I am sorry" Percy said, Reyna smile at him

"Again you say that but , I don't see it in your eyes."

Percy stab Reyna in the chest, she never look away from him as he push his sword through her. blood came from her mouth, as Percy pulled out his sword, then he spin cutting at Reyna's throat. Reyna fall to the ground, Percy walk pass her toward the golden eagle standard, which is the symbol of Roman Military, without giving a single glance at the fallen Praetor

* * *

Octavian watch as his beloved Rome burn with Greek fire on his knees, tears filled his eyes, Percy got down and whispered in his ears "Don't think this is over, I will hunt every Roman demigod in the remaining time of this world, and I will kill them all, You will watch as the Roman legacy disappear forever" Percy smiled at him, "so are you afraid of me now?" in almost monster like voice. all Octavian can do is scream and cry in agony.

* * *

Octavian saw all of this moments in a vision of the future. Reyna snap his finger in front of his face

"Hey you okay?" Octavian look at Reyna with a confuse face

"Huh?" was all he said,

Percy rolled his eyes "I said have you decided?"

Octavian look at him, and shivered, he was smiling at him, his sea green eyes filled with expectation, as if he knows what he saw and waiting for him to say the next words that would destroy Rome forever. Octavian's forehead sweat, his face pale,and hands tremble, he only stare at Percy with wide eyes full of fear.

"P-P-Peace" he said "The Gods demand peace between us" still staring at Percy with fear. Reyna stare at Octavian gaping like a fish

Percy's smile widen, and hug Octavian, then he whispered "Good Choice" in his ear, in a same monster like voice, Octavian jump in surprise. Percy put one hand over Octavian's shoulder and walk him in front of the legion "Now, say that the gods demands peace and the attack was Gaea's attempt to distract us from our true enemy, we must unite to defeat the threat" he whispered to Octavian as they walk, Octavian could only nodded. Percy place him in front of the legion,Octavian clear his throat, his face still pale, he feel like a monster is standing right behind him, waiting for him to make mistake, then he would be eaten.

Octavian raise both of his hands and spread them "Legions The Gods demand peace between the Greeks and the Romans, the attack was an attempt to distract us from our true enemy, Gaea and her Giants. We must unite under the Gods and defeat the real threat" lightning flash across the sky as if Zeus is agreeing to what he's saying, Octavian said all of this as Percy whisper all of them in ear behind his back. Percy forward "Romans you are welcome to our home, the legion cheered.

* * *

The Greeks welcome them, and allow them to pass the boundaries with no weapons, of course. Greeks and Romans put their weapon in one place so that it would be fair, they guide them into the Amphitheater.

Percy stood and talk to them "The giant are preparing to attack the original Mount Olympus, The rest of the seven are already reach the mountain, they won't be able to hold them off. so they need an army"

"how are we gonna get there?" Reyna ask

"The Gods will provide us of a transportation"

"But the Gods are not allow to Interfere with mortal affair" Chiron said

"I already took care of that"

The fire in the middle turn red and Mars step out, he look at Percy "The things you ask for are here punk"

"Good to see you too, Mars. Where are they"

"At the beach"

They walk at the beach, and they saw an Armada of 7 ships with sails on them

"Poseidon and Zeus will make sure you get there faster. are you happy?"

Percy smile "yeah I am. Reyna prepare the Romans and since you guys have no sailing experience considering your Sea force have sdom Greeks to help with sailing" she nodded

"Jake load the weapons, have the Hermes cabin help"

"Got it"

"Butch have all the Pegasus fly into Greece since they won't board the ship. Grover" Percy look around " Where is he?"

"Perce, I am here" Percy smile and hug him, then Grover frown "Man You reek of monster" Percy lough at him "yeah Tartarus does that to you, Where have you been?"

"I just arrive, from New Mexico"

"Anyway, I need you to prepare your nature spirits and load them at the boat"

"Roger that"

"Clarisse help the Romans loading their stuff, and Malcolm you're in charge of organizing us" Then a sound of a horn was heard at the hill "The Hunters" Percy look all of them and said

"Now Go"

* * *

**Review Plz**


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

"NOOOOO" Porphyrion roared as the Doors of Death close with a loud bang. "Curse you Demigods" he said as he stab his spear at Jason, he rolled to the side "I will atleast kill you all here" the giant said in a angry voice as he swipe his spear at Annabeth, she step back at to dodge. Then Porphyrion stop on his track, he look at the sky and scowle, he look at down at Jason again "This is not over, we will meet again" just like last time he stab his spear at the ground and the earth swallow him, then a bright light Juno appear as the giant disappear.

Juno smile at them "Good job my champion,Now close your eyes"she said in a booming voice, Jason Immediately close his eye this time, and the rest close theirs. Juno revealed her real form vaporizing the monsters.

"It's okay to open your eyes now" Juno said, Everyone slowly open their eyes.

"Jupiter has agree to let you Demigods fight along side us gods" she said, Annabeth glare at her

"And stop staring at me that way my dear"

Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Nico walk toward them, Frank carrying a dirty girl cover in blood and dirt, and all of them have tear in their eyes. Jason ran toward them " Is that Piper?" he took her from Frank, she look horrible, she look like she been through Hades he thought which she has

"Where is Percy?" Annabeth ask them, with a frown in her face, they look away from her, Hazel started to sob, Frank wrap his arm around her.

"NO NO NO" she kept repeating the word, she sank to her knee and tears fall from her eyes

* * *

Jason watch Piper as she slept, her wound have mostly healed by Hera, Hazel change her into the power ranger pajama she likes her, knife Katopris was on the table along with her cornucopia which was the only way she could feed herself and Percy in the Tartarus, she has been sleeping for 3 days. Everyone have lock themselves in their own room except Leo, he watch the helm while working at Archimedes's scrolls, The Argo 2 is currently flying toward Greece. Jason decided its time to come up with the plan so he called everyone into the mess hall except coach Hedge who is taking the helm, everyone have red eyes. Annabeth look worse, her hair is a mess and her eyes are red from crying. Nico stand silently at the side.

"We have to come up with a plan of what we're gonna do" Jason said, he look around everyone looking down on the table. Jason sigh "look, We just lose an important member of the crew, I may not have known Percy long enough but I knew that he was a great guy, but I also know that he wants us to continue on our quest."

Annabeth sniff her nose "yeah you're right, he'll want us to finish the quest"

"Maybe when we finish the quest, we could have the gods take him out of there" Jason said, it was a slight hope but it was all he can give them. they nodded.

"Annabeth, what do you think we should do?" he ask her, she look at him

"Now that the Gods have agree to help us, I think that we should fly toward the Original Mount Olympus"

"I agree, we know that the giants are planning to go there, so we only have wait for them there, we could also set some traps while we're at it" Frank suggested

"Yeah that's a good Idea. what do you think Leo?" Jason said

Leo nodded "I 've been looking at Archimedes's scroll, I think we could improve our weaponry, and Hazel I forged some weapons that you could control with your powers so that you could take out more enemys"

Hazel nodded "Thanks"

"Okay this is goo-" A scream was heard throughout the ship, everyone run at Piper's room, Jason open the door, everyone saw Piper clutching her bed, shaking her head, and screaming, Jason ran to her side and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, It's okay, It's okay your safe now" Jason said as he stroke her head. Piper hold his Harm, she open her kaleidoscope eyes and look at him, everyone stare at her with concern, look of relief came to her face, she pull Jason into to a hug, and she snuggle her head between her neck.

"Oh, Percy, I just had a horrible dream" Tears flooded into her eyes, she push away and look at him with tears of relief, she put both of her hand in his cheeks and brush her thumb, "I dream that we were closing the doors, Frank,and Nico were on the other side, then you knock me out, and you stayed behind. It was horrible" she pulled away and look at him with tears and concern, she brush his blonde hair away. Piper look behind him, and saw everyone at the door way"Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico?" with a confused face, then she put Jason behind her "Be careful Percy, They're Illusion" She search for katopris, and found it at the table, she grab it and point it at them.

"uh Piper? its us, We're not Illusion" Leo said.

"Liar" she reply with a sneer.

"No, Piper, we're really here" Hazel said, then Frank step forward

"It's not a lie Piper,we really close the door and...and Percy was left behind" Frank said with a sad face

Piper put both of her hands in her head, shaking it, her eyes close and kept repeating the word "NO" then she look at them again.

Piper expression turn into rage "YOUR LYING TO ME!" she roared and, she jump on him, they fell over into the ground, she put her hand in his chest and raise her blade to strike at his head. Frank block the strike with both of his hand, but her attack was so powerful, he move his head to side to avoid it, her blade was embedded on the ground. Leo grab her from behind trying to hold her back, using the strength she gain from the man who told them of the maze, she grab Leo on his shirt and thrown him into the wall, then she punch at Annabeth, she duck and Piper's fist broke through the wall. She pull out her fist and glared at them with, hate and blood-lust, the others stare at her with shock face, they watch as the white in her eyes turn into the color of black, it start to her right eye and slowly moving toward left, as if the darkness started to eat the light in her.

"Woah, that is the most creepiest thing I have ever seen" Leo said, Annabeth shot a glare at him, she look back at Piper

"Piper calm down now, we're not illusion" she said as she held her palm at her

"NO! I will not fall for your cheap trick" Piper said, she look back at Jason and smile "Per-. Jason?", her smile faltered.

she look around and said "Percy?" she lower her knife, she had a lost expression in her face. then she back up so she could see everyone, the look of rage came back to her. "What have you done to Percy?"

"I think she still think she's in Tartarus" Leo whispered

"you think?" Annabeth replied.

Piper strike at Jason, he dodge moving his head to the left, her knife embedded in the wall, then she drag it to the left, toward Jason cutting the wall, Jason rolled away toward everyone.

"Why is she so strong?" Hazel ask, "I don't know but, we need to knock her out. We can't fight her here its too tight, we need to get her up deck" Annabeth reply then she run into the door toward the deck, everyone followed her.

Piper chase them, "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME" she screamed.

Piper burst through the deck, she found herself surrounded, everyone's weapon pointed at her, Coach Hedge look down "What the hell is going on?" he yelled, Jason said "just ignore us and keep us afloat" while still looking at Piper. Piper jump ten feet in the air toward Jason, he rolled to the side as Piper landed into the deck, the wooden ground crack and the ship shook, then Piper grab one of the Ballistae, everyone watch with wide eyes as she lift it up with her hands.

"Woah" Leo said, Piper threw the Ballista at Hazel, "Watch out" Frank yelled as he tackle her.

"How are we gonna knock her out if she's strong than us?" Nico ask, then a bright light appear behind Piper, everyone look away. Piper turn around and Bacchus tap her head with his pinecone on a stick, Piper fall to the ground knockout, "well, this is the most crazy girl I have ever seen, and that's saying something" while looking down on her.

* * *

**I decided to give Piper some power, I hope you like it. Enjoy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12

"Now would anyone carry this crazy girl inside?" Bacchus said looking at everyone, Jason scoop up Piper, he look at Bacchus " Lord Bacchus, may I ask why are you here?"

Bacchus sigh "Venus has ask me to cure her daughter, now get her inside" Jason nodded, he walk inside.

Jason lay down Piper on her bed, Jason step back and let Bacchus do his thing, everyone watch at the doorway. Bacchus touch her head with his Pinecone, a violet light appear at the tip. The light disappear "there, that's should fix her" Bacchus said.

"Is she gonna go crazy again?" Leo said at the doorway

Bacchus look at him "Are you doubting me?" Leo raise his palm in front of him "NoNo, I am not"

"May I ask why are you helping us?" Annabeth ask, Bacchus rolled his eyes "Venus won't stop nagging me. Now this will be the last time you will receive my help" he disappear in purple smoke that smell like grape.

Jason sat on the bedside, he brush her hair with his hand, a sad look came to his face "What happened to you to make you like this?", everyone left to give them a moment.

* * *

Everyone ate breakfast at the mess hall, when Piper walk in, she wore a jeans, a one inch high hills, a red blouse with long sleeves, and her brown hair was braided to the side with a pig tail, she was more taller, sexier than before and have an air of maturity in her, everyone stare at her with wide eyes, then Hazel said with a smile and a excited voice "Piper!"

"Wait! Hazel stop, she might attack again" Leo said

"Attack you? why would I do that" Piper said with a small smile, Hazel ran to her and hug her, tears fall to her eyes "I am so glad your back" Everyone hug her one of the time, then Jason was last. A bright smile appear on his face and hug her "I am glad your okay," he whispered in her ear, he pull out and look at her then, then he kiss her on the lips, Piper tense, then push Jason away, he look at her weirdly and she look away "I need to sit down, I'm a little dizzy"

"oh" Jason took her hand and guide her into a chair "you look beautiful, how did you get the clothes?",

"My mother gave them to me" she said while sitting down at the table along with everyone "would you like to eat pancakes?" Annabeth ask, Piper nodded "yeah" Annabeth stood up and got a plate, and pass the pancakes. Everyone watch as Piper eat, after a while, she put down her knife and pork and look at everyone, she frown "what" she said everyone look away, Piper start to eat again.

"so? how did you get so strong?" Leo said, Piper tense, Frank elbow his rib,

Leo look at him "What? I just wanted to know how she got so strong" then Frank sigh

Piper start to eat again, everyone was silent, then she stood up, wipe her lips "I'm going up at the deck"

* * *

Jason found Piper standing at the front of the ship, staring ahead.

"hey" he said from behind her, Piper stayed silent.

"Leo said sorry, by the way"

"It's okay" she reply with a soft voice, an awkward silence fell over them

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason said with a nervous voice, he curse himself, his girlfriend just experienced horrible things and he wants to remind her of everything by talking about it.

Piper look at him and give him a small smile, Jason was immediately mesmerized by her beauty and with her eyes that change color every-time, Gods I have forgotten how beautiful she is Jason thought, the more he look at her the more he was mesmerized by her.

Piper look ahead again "It was over, and I am here that's all that matter right?"

"Yeah, yeah that's all that matter" Jason said while nodding, then he close his eyes and sigh

"I am sorry, I'm being horrible, you must want to forget everything and I want you to talk about it" he said

"Not everything" she whispered to herself

"did you say something?" Jason ask

"I said I want to be alone for a while" Piper reply

"okay" Jason walk away then he stop, he turn around and look at her back "Did something happen while you were in there?" he ask, his voice full of suspicion.

"Why would you ask that?" she reply

"Nothing, nothing at all" then he walk away

The moment he was gone, Piper grab the railing of the ship with one hand and clutched her chest, she look down and slowly fall to her knees. she feel pain, that even the torture in Tartarus could not compare, memory of Percy flash into her mind, his touch, his kisses, his gaze that make her feel like she's the only one important in the world. "Oh gods, I miss you so much" she said to herself.

Piper look up, tears in her eyes "Please,Please just kill me" she said.

* * *

The Argo 2 landed at the ocean, everyone goes out at the deck relaxing. Frank and Hazel watch as dolphins swam at the side, Annabeth was looking at Deadalus laptop sitting down, Nico is inside his cabin sleeping, Leo is in the helm looking ahead, Jason look at him "Why are you wearing a eyepatch?"

"I always wanted to be a pirate, all I need is a pirate hat and it would be perfect" he reply

Jason smiled at him "You're an idiot" then he look around, he found Piper leaning at the railing, her head on her knees, and her harms wrap around her legs. he walk towards her "Piper, are you okay?" he said, Piper look up, for a moment Jason saw the white in her eyes was dark again, then she blink and it was gone.

"yeah, I am okay" she stood up "I just need some sleep" she said and walk away.

* * *

They have been traveling for days now, whether they were in the sky or the sea they were attack by monsters, that slowed them down. Every night nightmares hunts Piper, her scream filled the night, Jason would always come to her room to comfort her but her nightmares still continues, her Hallucination started to appear again, she thought Coach Hedged was a monster and try to attack him.

Piper lock herself into her room, one night Jason heard her scream, he ran into her room, he tried to open the door but it was lock, he bang at the door "Piper let me in" he said

"LEAVE ME ALONE" she scream. everyone started to appear wearing their PJ's

"What's wrong?" Nico ask

"She lock herself into her room" Jason gestured at the door

"Here let me help" Leo said, then he started to pick the lock, and click was heard. Jason open the door, the lights are off, the room was dark.

"um Piper? you there?" Annabeth ask.

"Leave me alone" a voice spoke in front of them

"Are you okay?" Hazel said, Piper open her eyes

Everyone started to back up as her eyes faintly glow in the dark "What do you think? everything is not okay" Piper said in a growling voice.

"Okay That is really creepy" Leo said, Katopris flew at him missing his ear by half an inch, Leo look at the knife then at Piper

"uh oh"

* * *

**review plz**


	13. Chapter 13

**I made some few Adjustment**

* * *

Ch.13

Annabeth change's Piper's clothes while she's sleeping, she look around the room and it was a mess, there was a holer in the wall that lead to to her room. Piper was ripping the ship apart as she chase everyone, they could not stop her because of her new strength, it was finally over when Aphrodite appeared and put her into coma. After changing Piper clothes, Annabeth went into the mess hall and found everyone eating breakfast, they look tired from the event.

"last night was a mess" Frank said, as he chew on a bacon

"you think?" Leo reply, then he look at Annabeth as she get her food "How long is she gonna be on coma?" he ask

"Aphrodite said, until we think of a way to fix her" she reply,

they fell silent

"what are we gonna do? even Bacchus could not cure her, and he's the god of madness" Hazel said, with a sad voice

"Let's think about that later okay. we will be arriving at Mount Olympus this afternoon. Leo do you think you could fix the damages?" Jason said

"if you guys help, then yes" Leo reply

"Hazel,Nico, and Coach will help you. Frank I want you to go on ahead and scout the area when we're close"

Frank nodded

"Annabeth can you get a map of the area, so that we could come up with a strategy"

"Okay"

* * *

Jason came to Piper's room, he sat down in a chair and look at her, he took her hand "You've change since the last time I saw you, I am not talking about you being crazy, you're more girlish and beautiful. In the past you you don't care about looks now, it's as if you want to be more beautiful for someone" Jason frown and close his eyes, then he open them again "I miss you so much, I thought of you everyday when you were gone. The moment you fell into the Tartarus played into my mind wondering what I could have done." a look of anger came to Jason "It should have been me with you not Percy! It should have been me protecting you, it should have been me!" Jason took a deep breath then sigh, he let out a small laugh "I am sorry, I should't be jealous of him, I should be thanking him for getting you out of there, its just that I can't help but think that something happen between you two, I know its stupid and I know that you will never cheat on me and Percy would never do anything. But... I can't help it. I am stupid for even thinking such a thing but its just, I love you very much." he put her hand into his forehead and close his eyes "please tell me how can I fix you? I will do anything"

"Jason?" Annabeth called him from the doorway

"what is it?"

"we'll reaching Mount Olympus soon and wear the jacket bought" she said.

* * *

Jason came out on the deck with blue snowboard jacket, they were flying above the clouds, so that they could see the old city. As they got closer they saw more of the mountain and the city came to view.

"Its just like the one in New York before the Titan War" Annabeth said

Just like the one in the states dozens of mansion with column that were covered in snow clung to the mountain, the snow the reflect the afternoon light making the place glow, its a beautiful sight, the city looks like an ancient ruin that is thousand years old. on top of the mountain the largest palace stood and just like the others it was covered in snow.

"Wow" Hazel said and Jason nod

"so that's the city of the gods huh." Leo said

"You should see the one in Manhattan, its more livelier than this place" Nico said, Leo took out a binocular on his tool belt and put it over his eyes

"Its abandoned" Leo stated

"of course its abandoned, the gods move away remember" Frank reply, and Leo rolled his eyes. they got closer and closer to the city.

"We should explore it. Leo land us!" Annabeth said, Leo landed the ship next to the edge, and they got off the ship.

Leo look down on the edge, the mountain overlook a city. its surrrounded by a forest except to its right is a clearing with a road and ahead is the ocean. "That's the city of Thessalonika" Annabeth said next to him

"Coach stay here and watch the ship"Jason said and the satyr nodded, he looked at Annabeth she was wearing a jeans, black boots and a gray snowboard jacket, actually they were all wearing one. Annabeth insisted that they should buy some along with snow boots, so they stop on one of the city on the way, Thank the gods I listen to her Jason thought becouse it was very cold. They had not enough money and could not buy ski pants so they had to settle for boots and jacket, they wore their regular jeans instead. Frank was wearing a red jacket, Hazel's jacket color is gold and her brother was wearing a black one

"Annabeth lead the way since you know more of the city than us" Annabeth nodded and she started to walk toward the top of the mountain.

"Let's go guys" she said

* * *

They saw fallen statues and column as they walk towards the throne room, each mansion was dark inside with no sign of life, the shadow cast by the afternoon light make the place creepy, and snow covered the road.

"You know, if the gods are all powerful being they could have at least keep their old place in good condition" Leo said hugging himself on his brown jacket to shield against the cold as he stood and look at a mansion.

"I agree with you, these mansion creep me out, it feels like something will jump out of the darkness" Frank said next to Leo and looking at the mansion that seem like it could crash with a single touch.

"Stop Whining like a little girl and keep going" Nico said in front of them, they started to walk again to catch up, ahead of them are Annabeth who is leading the way, right next to her are Jason and Hazel behind them is Nico

After walking in snow for a long time they finally reach their destination, the throne room of the gods loom over them, the door was close and the sun behind it make it dark and cast a shadow over them.

Leo touch Nico's jacket while examining the mansion,

Nico look back "What are you doing?" looking at his hand, Leo look at him "What! I am scared of hunted house okay and this place looks like one" Nico shove off Leo's hand "Stop being weird" he said

"How are we gonna open this giant door?" Hazel ask

"Lets try pushing it" Jason suggested "Leo,Nico and Hazel take the one on the left, we'll take care of this one"

They move into position "Okay guys ready?" he ask them "Ready" they reply yes

"Push!" the massive door slowly open, revealing the throne room of the gods, as hot air shot through their faces. Hazel, Frank, Leo and Jason who have not seen the throne room before have a look of awe.

They look around, just like The other throne room, the thrones were arrange in inverted U and the Hearth pit was lighting the place, the ceiling is covered in moving constellation. they spread out and look around

"It looks the same but, something is different" Annabeth said as she examine the room.

"I can feel power coming from these thrones more so than usual" Nico said as he look at Apollo's throne

"yeah. Make sense since this is the original ones" she reply

"So if the giants destroy these thrones, the gods will fade?" Jason ask as he look at the Head throne

"you are correct" a voice from the hearth spoke, they jump and draw their weapon. Hestia walk out of the flames, she look at them and smile "Hello"

"Lady Hestia" Nico said as he bow just like the others

"may I ask what are you doing here My Lady?"

"Tending the Hearth of course" she reply

"but this place is abandoned"

"Even so, this is the gods, our original home, and its my job to keep home warm." she took out a stick and poke the fire "As I say Jason you are correct if the Giants destroy these throne then the Olympians will fade, this is our roots, the very source of the western civilization, if these thrones were be destroy all the work we have done will completely disappear" Hestia said as she poking the fire making it stronger

"Hey you guys better see this" Coach Hedge said on a the wokey tokey strap on Annabeths waist that Leo gave her

* * *

Everyone ran where the ship is landed next to the edge of the Olympus. They all look down at the city, they saw an army of monsters at the large clearing with two Giants on the lead. Enceladus the giant that is suppose to kill Athena is one of them, he look about the same when the time Jason, Leo and Piper saw him. his top body is covered with bronze armor with flame design, his skin the color of bronze sooty with ash and lower body with scaly legs.

"Well, I guess he did't die when he fall and who's the dude right next to him?" Leo said

"That is Gration the giant that is suppose to kill Artemis" Hestia said behind them

The giant like the others have bronze body armor with wolfs on its shoulder and dragon legs, his hair is the color of mud, his eyes is white like marble and his skin is the color of Dry soil.

The army stop at a large clearing outside of the city and made camp as the sun set on the horizon

"I guess they're gonna attack tomorrow" Frank said

* * *

They gather at the mess hall and talk about their plans. while Hestia came back to the throne room

"How are we gonna beat that army?" Nico ask

"We should set up a defense here" Hazel suggested

"yes but, we should also hold them, on the clearing below and thin down they're force, we can't have them climbing the mountain with that numbers, or it will be close call" Annabeth said

"Annabeth is right, we can set some trap up here and fight them below"Jason said

he thought for while then he have an idea

"Leo do you think we could set some explosives on the side of the mountain to set up an avalanche?"

Leo thought about it "Yeah, I think so"

"Good" Jason reply then He look at everyone

"Okay here's the plan. We're gonna thin down they're number then retreat into the mountain, then we could detonate the bomb when they're climbing"

"We also should look around for anything that could be use as a defense" Annabeth suggest

"yeah, Me and Frank will help Leo while you, Hazel and Nico look around" Jason said, then he look at the satyr "Coach make sure the Artillery works okay?"

"Gotcha

Jason look around, Seven demigods with a war craze satyr versus an army of hundreds monsters with two giants that can only be killed with a gods

"We could do this" Jason said, then he shake his head "no, we have to do this"

the other's nodded with determination in their face, they won't let the sacrifice of their friend in vain

"Let's get to work"

* * *

Jason has just finish setting the explosive with Leo and Frank which they did all night, Leo has to ride on Franks back on his dragon form so that Leo could set the explosives, the others could not find anything that could help to defend the city. The place is completely abandoned, Annabeth complain that if the gods would abandoned their home they could have at least leave a powerful weapon, they are all powerful being after all.

The sun is about to rise in an hour and, the others are currently preparing for the battle while Jason went into Piper's room, he sat down in the chair and look at Piper, her choppy long hair is spread on the pillow and a blanket cover her body. Jason combed her hair off her forehead, she look peaceful Jason thought, he caressed her cheek which is cold, for a second Jason thought she was dead if not for her chest rising.

"I wonder what are you dreaming right now? I hope its about me"

* * *

Piper was in a apartment in the kitchen cooking breakfast for two. She put down a plate full of eggs, bacon and hot dogs on the table.

Piper took off her apron goes into a bedroom, she open the door, and find a man sleeping on the bed half naked, wearing a PJ pants. Piper jump on top of the man then sitting on his stomach, the man grunted, he open his eyes slightly.

"Wake up Percy it's breakfast time" Piper said as she look down on him, Percy let out a groan

"do you really need to wake me up this way, you could have just shook my shoulder you know"

Piper smile at him "where's the fun in that. You need to get up or you'll be late for work"

Piper was about to get up when Percy pull her toward him and kiss her on the lips, she kiss him back, Percy wrap his arm around her back, and Piper hold his head with both of her hands. Percy pull back and put his forehead into hers

"I think I'll just have you for breakfast" Percy said, Piper laugh

"as much as I love that, but you'll be late for work" she got off him, and he pouted.

Piper dream that she and Percy live a normal life with no Gods, no monsters, no Giants and no Mother Earth trying to kill them. It was a paradise for her, but its just a dream and it has to end.

* * *

Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Frank and Nico stand at the deck of the ship, while Coach Hedge check the aim of the Ballistae. Leo descend the ship toward the clearing, they all wore armor. Hazel had his spatha on her side, Frank hold a spear, bow and arrow on his back, Nico twirl his stygian sword around, Annabeth have his knife and his invisibility hat which is now working, and Leo have his tool belt which contain a hammer. They left Piper in the care of Hestia since they could not take her into battle. What Hestia said bother Jason when he gave Piper to her in the throne room, she said that he don't have to worry and the cure is coming, they're about to land so he put it out of his mind.

They landed on the clearing opposite side of the monster the city on their back and a forest that lead to the ocean is on their left. Enceladus and Gration step forward, the army on their back. Jason and the others got off the ship and line up in in the front.

"It has been a while Demigods" Enceladus said

"Not long enough" Jason said

"So these are the demigods, mother having trouble dealing with? I don't see much" Gration said now that they could see him up close the giant was taller than his brother

"Why don't you come here and find out?" Jason reply, the giant laugh

"I like him, I shall be the one to fight him" He pointed his big hunting knife at Jason.

"Its time to end this. Give up now and your death shall be quick" Enceladus said

"how about this. you guys surrender to us, and we don't have to fight its pointless , now that the gods are with us" Frank said

"do you really think we could be beaten easily?" Enceladus said

"Enough talking and let us begin" Gration said, the demigods took out their weapons, Hazel whistle and Arion came, she swung on the back of the horse and unsheathe her spatha. Leo took out Archimedes sphere to control the Argo 2's weaponry.

Gration raise his knife and point it at them "Attack" he scream the monster consist of Earthborn, Dracaenae, Hellhounds, cyclopes, Centours, and some giant scorpion charge at them.

"well, we had a good run did't we? it was nice knowing you guys" Leo said as he held a sphere on his left arm and a flaming hammer on his right.

a Hellhound that was running ahead of the army was suddenly impale with a spear and turn into dust.

the army stop, and all of them turn to left.

A man was standing there with the forest on his back, he wore a Greek armor with a helmet, his eyes gleam with Power and held leaf shape sword on his hand.

The man start to walk toward them, then suddenly people who wore Romans and Greek materialize behind him as they left the cover given by the trees.

* * *

**I made up the terrain of the place but the city is real. I am gonna try to write longer chapter because this story is very long, and I want to thank you for the review, I hope you guys enjoys this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

People who wore Greeks and Romans armor came out of the forest, they held swords, and shields. 60 total people including the leading man came out, they line up behind the man and made a wall of shields, everyone stare at them.

The man took off his helmet, a long messy hair fall out, he had a sea green eyes and tan skin. Percy Jackson stood smiling at the giants.

"Well it looks like , I am not too late for the party" he said. Jason and the other stare at him shock

"You, you can't be here, your ship should be still at sea" Enceladus said, pointing his spear at him

"I am the son of the sea god, did you really think that by sending sea monster would delay me?"

Enceladus smile at him "I see you went ahead and left the others, I am curious how did you escape our sight?"

"That's because you never look under the sea" Percy reply

"so your THE Perseus Jackson, the rumored unkillable Demigod" Gration said, examining him

"and you are?" Percy look at the Giant

"I am Gration, the bane of Artemis. I would like to test if you really cannot be killed" Gration reply

"I don't know how that thing started but...I like it" Percy said nodding to himself

"Percy is...that you?" Annabeth said, Percy look at her "Lets save the reunion for later we have Giants to kill"

Percy charge at the army, the Greeks and the Romans let out their battle cry and charge with him.

* * *

Gration raise his hunting knives, and brought them down, Percy roll to his left to avoid the attack then he swept his left hand, and out of nowhere A jet of water hit Gration's on the side of his face, and fell over. Percy use the moisture in the air to create the jet of water it was something he learn when he and Piper got separated in the desert and he needed a water to drink, this technique exhaust Percy. "you're not the one I want" he said as he ran pass him heading toward Enceladus, Percy slashed at him and Enceladus block it with his spear.

Around them Demigods and monsters clash, the crew of Argo 2 attack the army's front while Percy's group of demigod pin them on the left dividing the Army of monsters.

A series of stabbed, slashed were exchanged between Percy and Enceladus, both are fast that, a one opening in their defense could cause a severe damage. A shadow loom behind Percy, he jump to the side to avoid the strike then he drop to the ground as a huge hunting knife pass above almost cutting him in half, then Percy roll forward to avoid Enceladus spear, he stood up and look at the Giant

"Don't you think that its a little unfair that there is two of you and one of me" Percy said as he dodge a blast of fire from Enceladus. The other demigods tried to help Percy but they were no match for the strength of the Giants, Percy told them to leave them to him.

Enceladus spew fire at him, Percy block it with a wall of water, then wield it to turn into a trident and threw it at Gration. he block it with his knife then slash at him and Enceladus stab him at the same time, Percy created a hurricane around him, it block all the attack and deflect their weapon, Percy made the hurricane disappear then stabbed Gration in the stomach, the giant scream in pain then he stab at Percy but he jump back, Enceladus was expecting the move, he swept him with his spear, but Percy saw it at the corner of his right eye, a wall of water using the moisture in the air appear, the strike is so powerful the water bend.

Gration raise his left leg to step on him, Percy move the water above him then he made spike appear on the wall of water, Gration brought his foot down, Percy grunt and felt the weight of the giant on his shoulder, Gration scream as the spike stab him. To buy himself time for his next move Percy, stab his sword in the ground and create an earthquake to disorientate the Giants, then he raise both of his hand in front of him.

Water start to swirl around him, little by little the water start to increase until a massive whirlpool surround him, Percy expand the whirlpool until it caught both of the Giants, the water came up to their waist, both refuse to be swept away, they slowly walk toward the middle where Percy stand, he increase the speed of the whirlpool but the Giants still refuse to be swept away. Enceladus reach with is left hand to crush Percy, but before he could reach him the water start to turn into a Ice.

"AHHH WHAT IS THIS!" Gration said as his body is slowly froze from down to up

Enceladus spew fire at the ice but it was too late, Percy has froze him from the neck down and it slowly move up his head.

Percy drop down, breathing hard, he look at his work, a massive frozen whirlpool with two giants covered in white ice, their lower half body is buried in frozen whirlpool while their upper half is frozen.

Percy stood up, then he heard a cracking noice, he look at the giants and the ice covering their body start to break.

"Uh Oh" he said to himself

Both Giants let out a roar as they break their prison. Both look at Percy with rage.

He sigh "Lets start again shall we?"

* * *

all around the clearing Monster and demigod fought, light flash as a Greek fire bomb exploded on a group of Earthborn. The Argo 2 continue to send valley after valley of massive spear light with Greek fire, Leo have to make sure he does not hit his allies again while killing monster with his flaming hammer.

Hazel is a blur to the monster as she ride Arion and killing them with her spatha, everytime she ride through them, dozens of monster were killed as she control swords and spears to float and follow her movement.

Frank transform into a massive elephant and trample on some centours, Nico fought off a pack of hellhound and summon the dead to defend the ship. Annabeth turn invisible and kill monsters with her knife.

Jason blast a cyclopes with lightning as he flew toward Percy, he had decided that he will go and help Percy fight off the Giants while the others defend the ship and attack the monsters. At the corner of his eye Jason saw the Drakon making its way toward the ship, Jason stop "you're gonna have to wait Percy" and flew toward the drakon.

* * *

"you cannot win this fight with your puny army, demigod" Gration said as he strike at Percy, he block the strike with his sword, he flew and landed four feet away from the giant, the attack numb Percy's arm, but he did not have time to think about it as he duck and a ball of fire fast over him then charge toward Enceladus. Percy threw another jet of water toward Gration which he dodge, while he roll under Enceladus and slashing at his feet, the giant let out a scream and fell on his knee blood flowing on his wound. Percy stood up and stab him on his back, Enceladus let out another scream, then he turn to Gration, just in time to see him slashing downward.

Percy step back to avoid but the Giant still wounded him, the knife cut through his armor like batter, he scream from the pain, a slashed from his left shoulder to his right hip bled. He look down examine the wound, blood flow out, it's a shallow cut but it will still leave a scar he took off his armor leaving him with a bloody violet shirt. Percy look at Gration with Hate on his eyes, just like with Piper the white on his eyes is being slowly swallow by darkness, Gration was about to attack but stop, his instinct told him not to attack.

"Percy!" someone said behind him, he blink and the darkness was gone, Percy look back and saw Jason coming toward him Jason stare at the frozen whirlpool and wonder how it got there, blood running down his left arm and forehead. Enceladus stood up, his wounds closing.

Percy whistle, it was a signal for the force he left behind in the forest who is preparing a surprise attack. the Hunter's of Artemis appear along with some demigods who are pushing some cannons. one of the cannon is fired and a cannon ball landed little farther to Percy's right exploding killing dracaenae and some hellhounds and the Hunter's of Artemis send a valley of silver arrow to anyone who dare to come toward them, they did not have time to unload the cannons so Percy left some people behind to do it and he also left the Hunters to protect them as they fire the cannons, Enceladus watch as the Demigod push back his army, then he look at Percy with hate

"YOU! DIE!" he open his mouth and spew fire, Percy try to dodge but pain shot through his wound, stopping him for a split second, but it was enough for him to get hit in the shoulder as he dive to the side. he roll over to put out the fire on his shoulder, his skin is red, if he was not son of the sea god, he would have been barbecue.

Gration loom over him as Percy lay there, he was about to deliver the finishing blow but Jason shot a lightning at his chest, he staggered and shook off the damage, but it bought enough time for Percy stand up.

"Take care of Enceladus" Percy said to Jason and he nod

Jason flew toward Enceladus slashed at him, the giant block with his spear. Jason hit him with lightning as he flew around him and the giant try to swat him out of the sky

* * *

"So its just you and me son of Poseidon" Gration said twirling both of his hunting knife around as they circle each other.

"You're gonna pay for this wound Giant" Percy reply as he rip his burn, bloody shirt, he wield water to appear and cover his wound so that it will heal as he fight.

Percy held his sword "Time to Die" and he charge at Gration. The giant slash at him to the side and Percy slide on his knees and lean back, he watch as Gration's hunting knife pass over him, and then he spin cutting the giants right leg, Gration scream and fell on his knee and Percy push himself up, then jump, he spin in mid air and found himself looking at the giants back, he wield a water trident appeared on his left hand and threw it at Gration's back. The giant roar in pain, then he turn around as Percy land on the ground. Gration brought down his blade, Percy sidestep, then he ran on the Giants arm cutting it as he move, he reach his shoulder and then he stab him on his left eye with riptide, the giant roar and his right hand came to crash Percy on his own shoulder, Percy jump backward as Gration hand is about to hit, then Percy stab his sword on the Giants shoulder blade cutting him as he come down. Gration lean back looking at the sky as he scream from pain, golden ichor flowing from his wounds, Percy roll over as he fall in the ground then he look at the giant and held out his hand, a pointy pillar of water shot through the ground impaling Gration from the back, the pillar went through the giant then Percy froze it, freezing the giant from the inside, it should immobilize him for a while.

Enceladus saw what happen to his brother and let out a roar and charge at Percy

"DIE DEMIGOD" he scream

"We cannot allow him to escape, we must kill their strategist here" Percy said as Enceladus coming toward him

Percy stomp his foot causing an earthquake shaking the giant off balance as he ran which also cause Percy's wound to bleed, then Jason shot a lightning at him to disorientate Enceladus. The giant scream, and he fall to his knees Percy ran toward the giant, he threw his sword at a earthborn that was on his way, the sword embedded itself at its head which cause it to be thrown back, but before it turn into dust Percy jump on its shoulder freeing riptide of its head then jump as the monster disappear, he raise his sword and stab Enceladus at his temple, he let go of his sword and fall on the ground. The Giant's scream shook the land, Percy stood up and look up at the Heaven

"ATHENA!" Percy scream, the goddess of wisdom fell from the sky with full armor on, she bend as she land on the ground and her landing cause a slight earthquake. Athena look at Enceladus with a sword stuck on his brain, she pull back her spear to deliver the finishing blow.

But Athena lean back to Dodge a hunting knife coming at her, Gration charge toward them, recovered from his frozen state. He attack Athena with her remaining Knife, she easily dodge all of his attack, his movement have slowed from the damage he took, and his inside is still a bit frozen.

"Go now Brother, you cannot die here" Gration said as he attack Athena

Enceladus pull out riptide off his temple, he grunted. "This is only the beginning, Mother Gaea will rise and nothing you can do to stop it"

Percy created a jet of water,and Jason let out a Lightning to stop Enceladus from escaping, the giant raise his spear and brought it down, and the earth swallow him, the water and the lightning miss him by an inch.

"NOOO!" Percy scream

* * *

The battle still rage around them, the monster's number have dwindle down to a hundred, the Argo 2 have ran out of Ammo, including the cannons from the reinforcement, so the Hunters of Artemis and the demigods firing the cannon join the fight. Leo send fire ball at his enemy and smash them with his hammer, Hazel fed Arion so he can still run, they destroy an horde of cyclopes, they cut through them in speed of sound. Nico continue to fight with his servants, and Frank have turn into a Dragon to fight off the giants scorpion along with Annabeth. Crater from the explosions, Greek fire, ice from Percy's whirlpool, and dead bodies of demigod litter the clearing.

* * *

The demigods and the Hunters surround the army of monster along with Athena.

"Don't you think its time to surrender?"Athena ask Gration

he smile at her "NEVER!"

Percy step forward, his body covered in blood and water is still covering the wound, riptide on his hand, dirt on his face and a little bit pale from the lost of blood. He pointed his blade at the monsters

"DESTROY THEM!" he roared, then charged at Gration.

Percy made a spike of water appeared in ground impaling Gration's feet, the giant step back and scream, he fall to his knees then Percy with both of his hands, cut the giants throat, then Athena impale him with her spear on his chest. Gration look at them with pure hate in his eyes as he Disappear.

* * *

Before coming back to Olympus in the states, Athena transported everyone to the Original Mount Olympus, she also inform the Jason that there will be meeting in the throne room tonight. Hestia provided medicine, Ambrosia, Nectar and Food for everyone, she also clean up the mansion they use to rest and treat wound, she also provide bed for everyone to rest in as a payback for the golden apple Percy sacrifice for her. Percy went back to the sea to treat his wound, while the others burn the dead's shrouds which was also provided by Hestia.

Percy lay down on the sea floor half naked, sharks circling above him as if guarding him from danger, he wore a Jeans, he's barefoot, and he took out his burn shirt threw it away. Then a man swam toward him holding a trident and the sharks clear a way for him, Poseidon look at his son as he rest from the battle.

"Father. what do I owe you the pleasure of your company?" Percy said still lying down

Poseidon sat next to him "I just wanted to say, good job today"

Percy open his eyes and look at him "Thanks" silence fell over them

"How is the Armada?"

"They will be here in two days"

"Good" Percy sat up and look at his wound, it has healed leaving a nasty scar, and it still hurt everytime he move. Percy look at his father

"I have to go back now" he said standing up, he was about to shot out of the water when Poseidon

"Wait let me transport you there, you must be tired and using water travel cause a lot of energy" He said, Percy look at him with confuse

"What is Water travel?" Percy ask

"you mean, you don't know?" Percy shake his head and Poseidon laugh

Percy frown at him

"Sorry, with all your tricks I assume you know water travel. Perhaps I will teach it to you someday" Poseidon wave his hand, and water swirl around Percy transporting him to Old Olympus

* * *

Percy appeared next to the Argo 2 the place is dark except for one place near the throne room where the demigods are resting, still half naked and with no shoes Percy stand and look at the ship, he could feel her in there. He board the ship and found Coach Hedge on the deck, the satyr look at him with wide eyes

"So you're really alive huh" he said, Percy look at him with cold eyes

"leave"

coach Hedge raised an eyebrow at him

"Excuse but did you jus-"

"I SAID LEAVE" Percy roared and the ground shook slightly, his eyes glow with power

The satyr stare at him with wide eyes and start to run off the ship, but Percy caught him on his shoulder, and he jump in surprise

"and don't tell anyone I am here, do you understand" Percy said in a threatening voice, coach Hedge nod and ran off when Percy let go his shoulder.

* * *

Percy went inside and found himself standing in front of her room, he twist the door nob and it open. The room is dark except for the moonlight coming through the window, He found her sleeping peacefully on her bed a blanket covering half of her body, she's wearing a red night gown that has thin straps on the shoulder. Percy forgot to breath as he stare at Piper sleeping, he walk toward her and held out his hand to touch her cheek. His hand carefully caress her cheeks as if he's afraid she might burst into bubbles just like in his dreams. Percy lean in and whisper "Wake up" in her ears, but she would not open eyes, anger came to Percy, Aphrodite have visit him in his dreams once and she said that Piper is in a coma and He's the only person who can wake her up, now he thinks she was lying.

He look around the room and found the hole block with plywood's.

"I guess they found out about your strength"

He thought about how to wake her up for a while, then he sigh and roll his eyes

"of course"

Percy lean in to kiss her on the lips, they felt soft and cold against his. Percy lean back and look at her beautiful face the room gone dark as the clouds block the moon, he saw her eyelids flatter, then they open wide, and look at Percy.

Her hand shot on his neck, and pull him on the bed and roll around

she's on top of him in the bed choking him with both hands, Percy try to hold her arms but she's too strong, a look of rage is on her face and Hate on her eyes

"HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP FROM MY DREAM!" she scream at him. Percy reach out with his hand and touch her face and caress his thumb on her cheek

"Piper..it's..me" Percy said between word as he choke.

Moonlight lighten his face as the cloud past over and Piper immediately pull out her hands and put them over her mouth, Percy cough

"OH Gods, Percy are you okay, I am so sorry"

"I am okay" Percy said between cough. He finally calm down and look at her, her skin glisten on the moonlight, her ever changing eyes glows in the dark like a cat, as if she could see every detail in the darkness, her choppy long brown hair fell over his face as she stare down on him. she touch him as if testing if he's real, tears start to fall from her eyes, and she smile.

"Its really you" then Percy sat up and kiss her, they did not stop until they run out of breath, then Percy kiss her everywhere, her nose, her forehead, her jaw and her neck, Piper close her eyes as if savoring every touch. Percy pull back and look at her, both breathing hard.

Percy look at her in the eye "you're mine, and you're mine alone, nothing will take you away from me" his eyes are saying. Piper reply by pushing him down on the bed, she stood up on her knees on top of him and took off her night gown over her head and toss it aside and lean in to kiss him...

* * *

**What do you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I decided that one year is too short so i expand it for 3 years**

* * *

Ch.15

Percy and Piper are laying down on her bed, she's facing side way while her head rest on top of his arm, her hand on his chest, the blanket covering her naked body.

Piper look at him and ask "How did you escape?"

Percy play with her hair and smile "I made a deal with Kronos"

Piper sat up, put her left hand on her chest to keep the blanker from falling and look at him with wide eyes

"But you told me you'll never use his powers even if you die"

Percy pull her back into his arms

"yes, I did but, I could't leave you, I wanted to see you again" he said kissing her forehead, Piper smile at him

"I love you" she said then peck him on the lips. Then She turn over and stand up on her elbow and watch him closely

"Can he sees what you see?" she ask him, searching his eyes that might indicate Kronos is with him, Percy brush her hair off her face "Don't worry he's not here anymore"

Piper threw him a confuse glance "what do you mean?"

"Kronos is no more, I still have his power but he'd faded"

"how"

Percy sat up "this bring us to my greatest secret"

Piper put her chin in his shoulder and wrap her arms around his waist from the his back, she watch as he held out hand, then from the top of his palm a sword appear, its dark, the blade, the hilt, even the handle, its so dark that it looks like its sucking away the moon light coming through the window. Piper look at it curiously "What is that"

"That is a weapon that could kill immortals. Do you remember the theory I have about the Rivers of the Underworld?" looking at her on his left shoulder, she nod while still looking at the sword and she smile.

"so it works" she laugh "with this power nothing can separate us" she said, hugging him tighter with her bare body and kiss his neck, Percy close his eyes savoring her touch and the warm of her body.

Piper look at the sword again and Percy open his eyes.

"What is its name?" she ask

"I haven't come up with a good one yet"

Piper thought of a good name, she come up with few good ones but settle for

"How about Andromeda?" the sword vibrate as if telling them it likes the name, Percy smile "Andromeda it is"

"such a dangerous weapon, I assume the gods don't know about it" Piper ask, Percy made Andromeda disappear and fall back down in the bed and Piper Lay down beside him.

"Its not yet time for them to find about her" Piper raise her eyebrow at him, Percy look at her "What, her name is Andromeda so it got to be her. Anyway, I will reveal her when they need me the most, so that they won't kill me on spot"

"and What about us?" Percy went on top of her, and smile down on her "I want the world to know your mine, especially Jason" then Percy kiss her on lips and Piper wrap her arms around her neck. Piper pull back and look at his sea green eyes full of love and happiness, it almost broke Piper's heart on what she's about to say

"As much as I would love that but you can't tell anyone about us"

Piper watch as his expression change from happy to scared "Why not?"

Piper put both of her hand into his cheeks "It's not what you think, I love you and don't ever doubt that, do you understand" Percy see anger in her eyes for doubting her love for him, he nodded

"I don't want you to tell anyone because, if we have internal conflict in our group right now, we won't be able to defeat Gaea. The seven of us are symbol of unity between Greeks and Romans, if we fight each other so will they, even if you have Andromeda you're still a mortal"

"I`m working on that" Percy said interrupting her, Piper continue on

" you can't defeat Gaea by yourself while the Gods are trying to kill you. you need the army of Romans and Greeks to fight her" Piper said, a pain expression came to Percy

"but-" Piper put a finger on his lips

"When I thought you were dead, I felt pain unlike any other I have felt before, not even the tortures in Tartarus could compare, the only thing that was keeping me alive was the thought of revenge against Gaea, even that did't kept me from going mad, and it only made it worse because it kept me alive when I wanted to die. Gaea want us dead and I will do anything to keep you alive" Piper said while looking at him with fierce determination

Percy have agonizing expression, he close his eyes, then sigh "Fine, you win, just make sure you live with me or I am gonna end up killing myself anyway" Piper kiss him deeply, then a thunder rang across the sky, they separate and look at the window

"What was that?" Piper ask him

"I forgot there's a meeting with the Gods at midnight" he stood up and search for his boxer, he found it and put it on then he turn on the light in the room, he pick up and look at his jeans which was rip from the battle. He look at Piper who cover herself with the blanket and walk toward her closet "Is there any chance you have some clothes for me?" Percy ask her hopefully, she open her closet with one hand.

"Well, it looks like my mother was expecting you".

* * *

Piper dress in the clothes prepared for her, a white leather jacket, a short sleeve white blouse, and a white scarf which she put around her neck, a white jeans, and a white high heel boots. she let her long choppy brown hair down, which came down between her shoulder blade.

Percy is the opposite of her, he wore a black coat, a black v neck shirt, a black jeans and black shoes and a black scarf.

"you know ,I kinda look evil with these clothes" he said, as he look at himself in the mirror, Piper came up on his back and look at him in the mirror with his dark long messy hair, his sea green eyes, he have a dark, mysterious attraction to him, and a look that says take my hand and I will give you the roller coaster of life.

"That's because your evil" she said, Percy turn to her and raise his eyebrow "All your life as a hero, you always thought of others, never about yourself. you never allow yourself to be selfish because your afraid that if you do, you will want everything and you will do anything to satisfy your desire" Piper said as she comb her messy hair and look at him in the eye "I know this because you and I are the same. Others see light in us, and they fail to see the deep darkness lock away in our heart. That's why we survive Tartarus, while the other could't have" Percy look at her and he knew she' right. He have always been giving to others, and now its time to take.

"I love you" Percy said to her

"too bad" Piper said as she walk toward the door, she put her hand in the knob and open it. she look back at Percy "I love you more" then walk outside

Percy laugh and follow her

* * *

The Gods sat on their old throne comfortably, they have a look of belonging in them, and they give more aura of power than usual. The others, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Leo, Frank came in thirty minutes ago at exactly midnight they stand in front of the gods they wore their respective camp T-shirt, jeans and shoes, they are waiting for their thought to be dead friend, they cannot wait to see him, especially Annabeth. She miss her boyfriend terribly, they got seperated for eight months, then they had their reunion, and then they got seperate again, but this time she thought he was dead, now he came back to life again, and he wont't even see her, she understand the reason though he needed to be treated and the best way for him to get better is to swim at the sea, she saw his wounds from afar but even then she could tell it was bad. The gods are getting impatient from waiting, she could tell from their irritate expression, gods hate waiting except when their the one being late.

"Sorry we're late" a voice spoke behind her, she turn around and saw him, her breath caught in her throat, and she forgot to breath, it seem that every time he disappear he get more handsomer Annabeth thought, he's wearing all black, he's more taller than he used to be, he was more slender before he fall, but now he's more bigger and muscular, his messy dark hair is more longer, it come up to his chin and his sea green eyes are much more different but she could't tell what.

Annabeth run and hug him, tears fall to his eyes "I miss you" she said

"yeah I miss you too"

"you're awake" Jason said from behind her, she look to her left and saw Piper, only one word could describe her and its beautiful, she wearing all white the opposite of Percy, Jason hug her. Annabeth let go of Percy and let his other friends greet him. Frank and Hazel are crying as they group hug, Leo has a wide smile.

They stand in circle "now we're complete again huh"

Piper smile at him "yeah we are"

Jason put her arm around her waist and look at her "how did you wake up and why are you with him" he ask her, his eyes full of suspicion. Piper smile innocently "I don't know, I just woke up in my room at the ship, and I found Percy, while he was rummaging in your room trying to find some clothes" Jason look at Percy

"I could't find anything that fit me but yours" Percy said as if he's talking about something else not the clothes, Piper flash him a glare the other did't see, and he just smile.

"those aren't mine" Jason said, Percy gave him a confuse stare

"but I found them at-" Zeus cleared his throat, they all look at him

"if you aren't busy, do you think we could start with the meeting?" he said in a irritate tone

"yeah sure" Percy reply, they stand in front of the gods in line

"I congratulate you for winning yesterdays battle. we are here to discuss the future of this war and how to end it, Athena please start" Zeus said

"The giants have gone into hiding now that we agreed to fight with the demigods, they scatter across Greece along with their forces to avoid being wipe out, and to make it harder to track them" Athena said

"isn't that a good thing, I mean we could just wait for them to show themselves" Frank said

"that's not how it work, if we leave them alone they will grow powerful and harder to kill" Mars said

"that's why we need to find them, and destroy them while they're still weak. Them hiding makes me feel uneasy" Athena said

"you should be. There is another reason why we should destroy them now." Piper said looking at the gods seriously "If we leave them alone and give them a chance to regroup, we will lose the final battle which will be taken place at the winter solstice"

"you mean this winter solstice?" Leo ask

"No, three years from this years solstice" everyone look at Piper

"Why is that?" Annabeth ask her

"I'll take it from here" Percy said, all of them look at him

"When we got captured I overheard someone saying that the giants are gonna awaken Gaea at winter solstice" everyone look at him with a confuse stare

"How and Could't they wake her up at this year solstice?" Jason ask

"No, they're using this one particular solstice because it's special. The winter solstice is the night where evil is most powerful that is why the gods gather in one place is that correct" Percy ask them, and they nod

"The giants is gonna use that power to awaken her, usually they can't do that because of the moon" when Percy mention the moon Athena start to think.

"The moon is like a seal, it hold back the darkness at night from overcoming the world, it is the lights last defense at night"

"That still does not answer the question son, why are they gonna use the one from three years" Poseidon said, Athena realize why but too shock to say it

Artemis close her eyes and said "because at that, solstice there is gonna be a New moon"

Percy nod "That's right, its the time where evil is most powerful and the time where the moon is at its weakest"

Everyone eyes widen

"how are they gonna use it?" Jason ask

"They said something about a spell and a trigger, that's all I got then..." Percy close his eyes for 3 seconds then open them again

"How can you not listen to something that important" Jason yell at him in anger

Percy look at him

"Jason stop" Piper said in a strain voice

Jason look at her with a frown

Percy look back at the gods " the point is we need to thin down their force, destroy as much as we can before the final battle or we won't survive"

Hades nod "the boy is right, we need to hit them as hard as we can right now, so that there won't be any left at the final battle"

"Those who agree?" Zeus said, all the god raise their hand "its anonymous, we shall attack the giants and by the look in your face I assume you have a plan Jackson?"

Percy smile at him " yes actually. I propose that each of the seven demigod in this room shall be given an army of demigods to command, their purpose shall be to hunt down giants across Greece, this way our force will be more flexible and we could destroy more enemy."

" that is a very good idea" Poseidon said

"And Olympus would be the base." All of them except Piper look at him with wide eyes

"You want to live here?"Hera said

"Why not? This way we could easily protect the place and your not using it anyway" Percy said

Zeus glare at him "Those who agree?" Poseidon, Hermes, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus and Aphrodite raise their hand. Hera have a look of rage in her

"You would allow these demigods to live here" Ares yelled at Athena " why not, its a good idea to use the place as the center of command since we're not using it anymore and just like the sea spawn said they could easily protect our throne this way" she reply raising her shoulder

Zeus sigh "very well since it's been decided, the demigods will live here" Hera glare at Zeus

"And when the armada gets here each one of you will be given an army to command to hunt down the giants across Greece, destroy their forces as much as possible before the winter solstice next year" All seven nodded

" if that is all then MEETING ADJOURNED" in a flash of lightning all the gods disappear

Percy step forward then turn toward them

"That went well, don't you think so?"

* * *

**Review plz**

**Sara- your review is always a pleasure to read**

**Kov- you're right i've only been in US for 3 years that is why I write this story to improve my writing, and I hope this chapter will answer your Q's**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Leo scream and glared at Percy, all of them look at him with wide eyes except Piper who knew what he was planning. Percy put his hand on his coat's pocket looking at Leo with an innocent face

"What? what did I do?" he said, Leo who's hair is starting to catch fire said "Percy I can't lead an army. that would be a disaster" throwing both of his hands up

Percy shrug "Relax Leo, don't worry, you'll do alright" Leo turn around away from him and put his hand on his forehead.

Percy turn to Annabeth "Beside don't you think its a great idea?" he ask her

"It is but" she pause

Percy sigh "look, the giants army is big, If we don't do this, how are we gonna destroy all of them in 3 years? It will take a while to fight them one by one and plus giving them time to gain strength" he look at them, they have thoughtful expressions, thinking all the possibilities and the benefits of the plan

"Well, it does seem like a good idea, and Lady Athena also seems to agree to it" Frank said,

"It is but, I agree with Leo, I don't think I have what it takes to lead an army of Demigods" Hazel said, just thinking about leading them into battle scare her, much less in real life.

"I think its great" Jason said, with a smile

"of course you'll agree, but unlike you some of us don't have experience in leadership" Leo said to him

Percy smile at him "Don't worry you'll learn on the job, beside you can always ask for advice"

then Piper said "We are chosen for this quest for a reason, anyone could have been pick to travel these ancient land but Hera or Juno chose us, because each of us have what it takes to lead an army into battle." everyone look at her, she have a serious face and a look that says she believe what she said

"\We have to try this. No" she shook his head and said " we have to do this"

Percy took out his right hand and held it out in front of him "Who's with us?" he said looking around, then Jason put his hand on top of his, then Piper, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel. They all look at Leo who have a frown on his face, he point a finger at Percy

"If this go bad, I'm blaming you" he said, Percy smile and nod, Leo put his hand on top of Hazel

Percy look at them, Jason is smiling, Frank and Annabeth have a determined expression in them, Piper nod at him, Hazel, and Leo look downright scared.

"Remember we're a team, and we will always watch each others back no matter what happened, do you understand?" Percy said to them, they nod and he continue on "We were born and trained for this, all the challenge we have face to get to this very moment are all for this war and when WE WIN, our glory will be eternal, the future generations of demigod will tell our tale." with a strong and firm voice Percy said " The seven demigods who stood up against mother earth and her children and won against all odd" determination spread through them "Alone we are strong, but together we are invisible" they all smile and a fiery determination in their eyes "Together?" Percy ask them

they all shout and threw their hands "TOGETHER!"

* * *

They went outside of the throne room and stood in front of its door, since the throne room is on the very top of the mountain, it overlook the entire city. They decide before they went out and fight Giants they need to organize things first. they look at the city, its dark except for the moonlight lighting the place, the city looks like a ghost town with its Fallen statues and column litter the place, the mansion seems to fall over with a slight shake. Jason stood in the middle, to his right is Percy, Frank, and Hazel, and to his left is Piper, Annabeth, and Leo

"Annabeth, your in charge of getting this place back to shape, so we can live here without worrying about a roof falling in our head" Percy said

Annabeth nodded and start to think of all the things she could build.

"Leo your in charge of the Armory and make sure Annabeth gets all the equipment she need to rebuild the city" Jason said

"Got it" Leo said, nodding

"Frank, your in charge of training everyone, make sure they're in shape for battle, and both Greeks and Romans have teamwork when fighting" Percy said

"I'm gonna need some help" Frank reply, Percy nod and said "Piper will help you, she will make sure both sides don't fight and I'll try to help"

"Hazel, you and I will set up defense" Jason said, and Hazel reply "Got it'

"When they arrive I'll ask the Hecate cabin if they could set up the barrier" Percy said to Jason "That would be great"

"How are we gonna divide our forces" Hazel ask Percy

"We'll worry about that later, the Greeks and Romans must establish a real friendship before we could do that" Percy reply

"How long do you think we will be able to achieve that?" Leo ask him

"I don't know but we'll have to do it fast, we can't waste time" he reply,

Percy look at a one mansion, which is the only one that have a light on, its the place where the demigods he took are being cared for their injuries.

"I'll be checking on the men I bought with me and you guys should get some sleep, you all look tired. we can finish organizing tommorow" Percy said

"Yeah, I feel sluggish right now, I'll see you guys" Leo said, he start walking toward the ship along with Frank and Hazel.

Percy look at Piper, Jason and Annabeth "you guys should go too"

"I'm coming with you, I only woke up few minutes ago" Piper said, Percy look at her "suit yourself"

"I'm coming too, I want to see my sister" Jason said

then at Annabeth "you should go to sleep, its been a long day"_  
_

Annabeth is about to open her mouth to tell him she's okay

"No, you're not okay, go rest" he interrupt her

Annabeth sigh "Fine" she kiss Percy goodnight and ran off, Piper turn away to hide her face.

Percy watch Annabeth walk toward the ship, then he look at the two.

"Let's go"

Jason walk behind the two of them, Piper to his right and Percy to his left, He watch them, Percy is taller than him now, he used to be slender but now, he got more muscle than before. He also has this air of care free arrogance that he can do whatever he want, like a king and with his dark clothes, he look like he could live on the dark mansions just fine. Piper on the other hand with her white clothes is a like a beacon of light, she's more taller, have perfect curves and she have this air of maturity in her, like she seen everything life has to offer. Its like they spent years in Tartarus instead of a month.

Piper stop a look back at him "What's wrong?", Jason look at her eyes with shock, he point at her "You're eyes their glowing"

Percy look back and saw they stop, he walk back to them "What's the matter" Jason look at him and his eyes just like Piper glow like a cat "What's wrong with your eyes?" he ask them

both of them stare at him

Percy point at his eyes"Oh this, its nothing don't mind it" Piper nodded to agree

"I've been meaning to ask this but I was considering your feelings" Jason look at Piper in the middle of the road "How did you gain your strength?"

Piper and Percy glance at each other as if communicating, and Jason watch them, then Piper sigh "Fine I'll tell you while we're walking"

they start walking again, piece of statues and rabble on the road. Jason walk between them, and Piper start talking "We met this man when we were in a desert, Percy got lost and" Percy interrupt her

"No you were the one who got lose not me" he gestured at himself, and Piper glared at him "You said you saw a cheeseburger and you ran off to follow it."

Jason laugh "Dude, a cheeseburgers"

Percy groan

Piper start again "Anyway when Percy" she look at him "Got lost, I was looking for him and I saw this man, he was like a shadow that stood on the ground, he did't have an eye, he was just pure Darkness. He gestured at me as if he wants me to follow him, so I did. After a while I saw Percy face down on the grown, before he left he touch my forehead , then I started to become stronger"

Jason look at her expecting more "That's it? do you know the man?" Piper shook her head, then he look at Percy "Do you?"

Percy also shook his head "Not a clue, after that we never saw him again, and we found the door and before you ask, I don't know why my eyes glow okay?"

Jason fell silent then "How did you escape when the door close?" he ask him

Percy shrug "Monster were chasing me and I kept on running the next thing I know I found the entrance to the underworld, I climb, until I got out"

Jason raise an eyebrow at him "That's it?"

Percy shook his head "it's much harder than it sound, you have to do it in the dark and the hole is deep, my hand were bleeding by the time it was over" Percy look at his hand then put them on his coat's pocket

"Piper went crazy for a while, but you look fine" Jason said, looking at him

Percy shook his head, looking ahead and have a serious face "I'm not fine, you just haven't seen me in my worst yet, and I hope you never will" Percy look at him and smile "because you're my friend"

"Could we stop talking about this?" Piper said, she have an haunted look in her, Jason was gonna ask them about their eyes when they turn dark but stop himself, he's afraid if he press on the matter Piper will start going crazy again, Jason took her hand and hold it while they walk, as if reassuring her everything is okay now. Jason is glad that she's back and okay, Jason look the one responsible for her survival.

Percy smile at them that look sincere and he's happy for them, but Piper knows he's going crazy on the inside, he probably thought of a hundred way to kill Jason by now. He walk ahead of them, Jason let go of Piper's hand and catch Percy, he walk beside him

"I never thanked you" he said

Percy look at him confuse "What for?"

"For protecting her and getting her out of that place" Percy smile at him

"Don't worry about it, besides I did promised her I'll get her out" Jason smile

"I am sorry about earlier when I yelled at you"

Percy shook his head "Don't worry about it"

"I was jealous of you, you know"

Percy laugh and look at him as if he's crazy

"I know, I know, I felt that it was my job to protect her and I could't, but you did. So I felt jealous of you"

"you really love her huh" Percy said looking ahead like Jason

"Yeah, I do, that's why I'm thankful to you for saving her and I'm sorry for being jealous, I won't be anymore" Percy put his hand around his shoulder

"good, because we're friends Jason, we take care of each other" Jason smile and nodded at him

"Oh and if you ever get married can I be your best man?" Jason laugh, he felt stupid for doubting this man, who has a girlfriend he love, and who's fatal flaw is loyalty. Jason also put his hand around his shoulder "Only if I am in yours" Percy laugh

"I hope you guys are not turning gay" Piper said behind them, smiling

both of them stop and turn toward her both smile at her "Don't worry we're not" Percy reply

* * *

They reach the mansion, just like the others, it has columns but in better condition than the others. The door is close and torch light the place from the column. Percy open the door bed line up the place, all the demigods are sleeping, Jason look around searching for his sister but she's nowhere to be found, Percy close the door to not disturb them.

"Where's your sister?" Percy ask Jason

"I don't know the last I saw her, was here" he reply

"don't you think they're in the forest, cause you know they're hunters" Piper said

Jason sigh "you should go to rest, I'll go to their camp" Jason nodded

Percy start to walk away, Jason called out "Do you know how to get off the mountain?"

Percy turn around "I'll just call blackjack"

Piper step forward and turn to Jason, she touch his cheek "you should go to sleep, you look like you'll drop dead any minute" she said with a worried face "And I'll go with him since I'm not that tired"

Jason nod, Piper kiss him goodbye on the lips and ran off to catch Percy.

* * *

Percy and Piper walk side by side toward the edge of Olympus, when they were out of sight Percy took her hand and pull her into one of the house, he push her into one of the column hidden by the shadows, he put both of his hands on his cheek and place his forehead into hers, he closed his eyes. Piper hold his arms and look at him

"I don't think I can do this for 3 years" he sound like he's about to cry, he open his eyes full of anger

"Endure it" she said in a commanding voice

"Piper, everytime he touch you, or even look at you, I want to kill him" he said with agonize expression

"The only way to end this is to defeat Gaea" Piper brush a strand of air out his face, she look at him with adoration " besides, you know that I'm all yours, there is nothing to be jealous about" Percy turn away from her and close his eyes, he step back and pace in the dark, Piper put her arms across her chest and watch him.

Percy turn to her, rage in his face and hate in his eyes, he point where they came from "But he doesn't know that" then, he slam both of his hands on the column, and he towered over her "I want him to know that you're mine" he said in a quiet dangerous voice. Piper just stood calmly, her arm crossed on her chest as he towered her, with his dark clothes, the shadow across his face, and his glowing eyes full of Hate, anger, and madness, and the white in them have disappear. then Piper reach and trace his eyebrow with her finger, his nose, his jaw line

"Calm down" she said in a sweet voice, Percy close his eyes and took a deep breath, and sigh. he open his eyes again, the white in them are back, and instead of hate, anger and madness, only love for the person in front of him remain in them. Percy put down his arms and a look of guilt came to his face.

"I'm sorry, you have to see that" he said, running his hand through his hair

Piper smile at him, "Its okay, now come here" she put her hands on his neck "Always remember that you're the only one I love, and that will not change no matter what" then she whispered in his ear "I swear it on the river Styx" thunder rang across the sky sealing the Promise, then kiss him. Just like always his mind melt everytime, he put his hand on her waist and lick her lips asking for permission to enter, she open her mouth, and their tongue wrestle for dominance. Piper put her right hand on his back and left hand on his head, she pull and squeeze his body into hers, as if she wants them to merge into one

Percy broke the kiss "aaaw aw aw, my back, my back" he said in pain

Piper loosen her grip and laugh. she look at him with amusement, Percy look down on her smiling, his eyes full of love.

Piper took his hand "Come on we better go" she pull him back in the street, she let go of his hand and turn to him "I almost forgot" she grab him on the collar of his coat and lift him in air, Percy grab both of her hands, and look at her in the eyes. Just like him the white in them disappear replace by darkness

"You better not cheat on me with Annabeth or I will make sure both of you will regret ever being born" Percy could see she's serious, he stare at him wide eyes then he smile

"My Gods I love you" he said, Piper put him down and kiss him.

"Come on the sun is about to rise"

They arrive at the edge, Percy whistle for his Pegasus, he kept waiting looking at the sky, then suddenly the Black Pegasus land behind them. Percy jump in surprise "By the Gods blackjack, you almost kill me"

Piper laugh at him "I can't believe you did't see him", he frown at her

_sorry boss, so where do you want to go?_

"We're just gonna circle around at the forest down there and look for the hunters" he reply

"Do you think they're awake?" Piper ask him

"I'm pretty sure they are, I mean the sun is about to rise in an hour"

Piper go on the Pegasus and Percy got on behind her, they soar the sky looking for the hunters. The sun rise lighting the land, both of them watch. They found their camp when Piper saw a glint of silver in the forest, the Pegasus land in the middle of the camp and the hunter immediately point their arrow at them.

Thalia walk toward them

"Percy? What the Hades are you doing here early in the morning" Piper and Percy got off the horse

"I'm checking if you guys are alright and you did't show up at the meeting so"

Thalia look at Piper "I see you're awake, Jason told me you were in coma"

Piper nodded at her

"come in" Thalia gestured at a tent.

"Blackjack go, I'll call you when we're done"

The Pegasus push itself out of the ground and flew

They went inside the tent, and sat around the fire

"Tell me what happen at the meeting" Percy told her everything.

"How many did you lose?" Percy ask her

"6 Hunters dies" Thalia whispered, Percy nodded

"and 42 only remain in yours" Percy stare at the fire, then he stood up

"Tomorrow the Armada will arrive and be sure to be there"

The hunters look at Percy as he come out of the tent, He whistle to call Blackjack

The Pegasus landed, he got on its back, and held out his hand to Piper, he pull her up, and got on. Percy look at Thalia "see you" and she nodded

They were airborne and watch the ocean glisten under the morning sun, Piper lean back at Percy "I wish we could stay like this forever" she said in a longing voice, Percy wrap his arm around her waist, he put his head on her shoulder "Don't worry, when this is all over, we will have eternity together" he whispered softly in her ears, Piper smile.

Her smile melt and her eyes widen when she saw a ball of fire coming toward them.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17

Piper saw the fireball coming toward them in the corner of her eye. Percy held out his palm at the fire ball and a whirlpool appear in thin air, blocking the the fire ball, it explode at the whirlpool and steam came out from the vaporize water, Percy made the whirlpool disappear.

They look at the being who sent them the fireball.

A dragon with a size of a big building coming toward them, it have black scale, with four feet, its massive black wing beat against the air, its tale full of spike, and it has one red eye, while the left eye have a cross scar in it.

Small dragons the size of Pegasus flew beside it.

"Is it just me or that dragon looks familiar" Percy said

"That's the one we fought it Tartarus, remember" Piper reminding him

Realization hit Percy "Oh yeah" the biggest dragon roared and the air seem to vibrate, Piper and Percy put their hands on their ears, "Damn I forgot how annoying that was" Percy complained.

he analyze the dragons, thinking of a plan to kill them, "How are we gonna do this?" he ask Piper

Piper thought for a while "How about I take care of the smaller ones and you take the mother"

"I agree" Percy reply, then he whistle again calling another Pegasus, The dragons came closer and closer while they wait, until finally a white Pegasus flew beside them, Piper stood up at blackjack's back then jump at the other Pegasus "When your done ask Leo for a back of explosives" Piper nodded. Then both of them flew toward the dragons, Percy went straight to the mother, the smaller ones try to follow but intercepted by Piper. the mother dragon roared of recognition.

The smaller ones chase Piper in the air, they snarl and snapped their teeth at her. She look back and about 5 dragons are chasing her, while the others flew around her, one of them came to Piper's right, she flew up and the dragon went past beneath her, then one dragon came from her left and one in front of her, The Pegasus fold its wing and spin downward to dodge, then unfurl its wings with a snap to stop and head off.

A dragon was flying beside her, then Piper jump on its back, the dragon start to struggle as she hold on.

Piper look back and saw one dragon chasing her. Piper took out Katopris from her left boot, then she stab the one she's riding on its head, before it turn into dust, Piper high jump, time seem to slow down as she face the sky and her body arc, she spin,and landed on the dragon chasing her. She grab its left wing and pull it to change its direction toward another dragon, before they collide, she jump and reach for the dragon flying on top of her, both of the dragons turn into dust from the impact. she grab its leg, then slashed its stomach, the dragon turn to dust.

Piper spread her arms and legs as she free fall, then she saw another dragon flying beneath her. She straighten herself and move toward it, she collide on its back, both spinning in the air, then Piper stab the dragon on its back three times then it went slack and turn to golden dust covering her. she once again free falling in the sky, then she whistle, and her Pegasus catch her.

three dragons chase her in the sky and four remains, the fourth one dive toward her from above, Piper pulled her Pegasus to stop, the dragon past in front of them, then the Pegasus furl its wings and dive to give chase to the dragon, along with the ones chasing her. Piper aim her knife at the dragon in front of her as they kept on diving to the ground she waited for the moment the dragon stop, then her opportunity showed up, the dragon unfurl its wings to stop. Piper threw Katopris and it struck at its head, Piper kept on diving toward it, then it turn to dust covering her and her Pegasus as they went through it, while catching Katopris.

They are closer to the ground, so Piper decide to get some help, she went through the forest heading toward the hunter's camp followed by the three remaining dragons.

she dodge trees, as she flew. Piper hope that the dragons would get hit but no luck, they're as agile as her Pegasus she's riding. Piper could see the Hunters camp ahead, she burst through the trees and into the camp, she saw some hunters high up in the trees bow drawn and ready to fire. Piper landed at the middle of the empty camp and waited for the dragons, few seconds later they land in front of her, they growl at her as they move slowly to attack then

"ATTACK" Thalia yelled

The Hunters fire their arrow at the remaining dragon, until they're covered in silver arrow and turn into dust. All of them jump of the trees and landing with a thud, Thalia came toward Piper and smile

"I saw you fighting them in the sky, nice moves by the way, if you weren't my little brother's girlfriend I would've recruit you to the hunters" Piper smiled back

"I don't think I would've join, either way, no offence" Thalia laugh

Piper look up then look at Thalia again "I'll head back to Olympus to get help for Percy" without waiting for a reply Piper took off

* * *

Percy head toward the mother while Piper fought off the smaller ones, as soon as the dragon saw Percy it roared as if recognizing him

"She remembers" Percy said to himself, the Dragon open its mouth "uh Oh" Percy dive to the ground to dodge the fire, it felt hot on his back.

"Head toward the Ocean" he told Blackjack, and he obeyed, the dragon followed them close behind it open its mouth to swallowed them but Percy move to the right to dodge , then the dragon open its mouth again, Blackjack spread his wings, they catch the wind and both of them went up, the dragon below them spit fire too late, then Percy made a water trident appear and threw it at its neck, the trident barely penetrate its skin and the dragon roared as if irritate.

They flew toward the ocean again followed by the dragon. The sea lay below them, then Percy told Blackjack to dive, Blackjack furl his wings and dive to the ocean, then before they hit the sea, Blackjack unfurl his wings to stop, they fly an arms reach at the sea. Percy look back and sure enough the dragon is still there, Percy held out his right hand and swept it to the side and a wall of water rose from the sea and then Percy froze the wall to block the dragon. it ram his head to the wall braking it but another wall of ice was waiting for it, Percy erect another as the dragon break them with its head, after five times ramming its head, the dragon roared in frustration, it open its mouth to breath fire.

Percy saw the color of flame through the wall of ice, Percy turn for forward wield the sea to form a gigantic wave.

"DODGE!" he yell at Blackjack, the Pegasus flew up as the flame melt the ice and goes through, the dragon burst through the melted ice and find himself facing a massive wave, the dragon roared as it got hit. Percy wield the sea to swallow the dragon, it struggle roared in defiance, the water wrap around its body, until Water covered the dragon excepts its head, Percy is about to submerge it but at the last moment it breath fire toward him, Blackjack dodge the flame, it broke Percy's concentration momentarily but it was enough for the dragon to free himself. Its body burst through the water and flew high up.

Percy curse, and stare at the dragon in front of him. The dragon has learn its lesson, it won't go near at the sea now, it roared and the air vibrate, and Percy wince in pain.

"For the love of the Gods, Please shut up!" Percy said

"Percy!" someone yelled behind him, he look back and saw Jason riding Tempest, he's holding a sack on his right hand and flying with him is an eagle.

Tempest flew until, Jason is right next to Percy, Jason hold out the sack "here" Percy took the sack and look inside, a balls of explosives are inside "Piper told me you need them"

Percy nodded "thanks"

Jason examine the dragon "Do you need help?"

"No, I'll take care of this, and morning Frank" Percy said and nod at the eagle

"beside, it only want me because of the thing with its eye"

Jason look at the eye with a cross scar "You did that?"

"Yeah, and it never like me ever since" The dragon start to fly toward them

"I'm going" Percy flew up toward the sky and the dragon follow.

Percy wield water to cover the sack then froze it, the dragon snapped its teeth as they go up trying to eat them, Percy look back at the dragon and wait for the opportunity as they contunue to go up Until finally the dragon open its mouth to breath fire

. Percy spin the sack covered in ice and threw it up ahead and continue to go up, the sack stop and start to fall toward them. Blackjack fold his wings and dive toward the dragon. Percy could see fire on its mouth ready to spit fire, then right before they hit the dragon, Percy jump, time seem to slowed down with his power it was possible but he did not use it

He landed on the dragons nose, while Blackjack shot pass underneath the dragon. Percy turn toward the dragon's one good eye and smile, he took three step on the head and push himself away from the dragon then turn and watch as the sack covered in ice fall toward its mouth, the dragon breath fire and engulfing the sack, the ice melt as it travel toward the mouth, it enter the mouth and the ice completely melted, Percy turn in midair and free fall toward the sea as the back of the dragon pass him. The fire of the dragon heated the explosives, then Greek fire explode inside the dragon's mouth, blowing its head off. Shockwave and heat Percy's back pushing him toward the sea, Percy grunted, then Blackjack swoop in to catch him.

* * *

Piper, Annabeth, Leo, and Hazel watch in amazement as Percy defeated the dragon from the edge overlooking the city, the forest, and the sea.

"Whoa, that was freaking awesome" Leo said, as they watch Blackjack catch Percy, then head toward them with Jason, and Frank flew besided him.

BlackJack land at the deck with Percy pass out on the back. Annabeth rush at him, she check his pulse to make sure he's alive.

Jason got off Tempest and the spirit disappear immediately, and Frank land and turn back to himself, Annabeth look at them "Could you guys carry him to his room?" both of them nodded and got Percy off Blackjack's back and carry him inside.

Piper look down at herself and sigh "I should go take a shower" she said and walk inside.

* * *

Annabeth spend her day walking around the city to see what she need to do, Piper tag along with her wanting to see everything, Leo work on the ship repairing the damage from the battle. Hazel and Frank check on the demigods and Nico, Jason visited his sister at the forest. Percy slept exhausted from both battle at his room.

Annabeth scribble notes at her notepad, as she examine the coliseum, Piper watch her from the back she braided her hair, and wore plain red shirt, jeans and sneakers. Annabeth is wearing a gray shirt, jeans and sneaker, her hair tied in ponytail. She turn and face Piper

"Okay, I'm done. let's go take a look at the amphitheater" Annabeth said, Piper look at her and she have bags under her eyes.

"You look tired, you should rest" Piper reply

Annabeth shook her head "I have to finish this first"

"come on Annabeth you barely gotten sleep, because of the attack" Piper said to her with concern

she sigh "okay, but after we check out the amphitheater", Piper nodded at her "After that you go to sleep okay?", she laugh "Yes, mom", Piper smile at her then start walking toward the other side.

Annabeth look at Piper as they walk "so how are you feeling?" she ask

Piper turn to her and smile "you mean if I'm still crazy?"

"sorry"

Piper laugh and shook her head "Don't worry about it and I'm okay, thank you very much"

she smile at her "I'm very glad"

they fell silent as they walk, Piper examine her and decide to do a little experiment "Why aren't you with him?" Piper ask her, she look at her confuse

"Percy, why aren't you with him?" Annabeth look back ahead "I don't know"

Piper raised an eyebrow at her, she stop and turn to Piper "its just everytime he come back, it feels like he's a different person and he's not the Percy I know anymore, don't get me wrong I still love him but.." Annabeth sigh and close her eyes, then she start to walk again, Piper followed her.

"different how?" Piper ask

she was silent for a while then "He's more smarter" Piper interrupt her "Isn't that a good thing?" Annabeth shrug "yeah maybe"

"Anyway, he have this confidence as if he could do anything he want without consequences" Piper stare at her "And he's more warlike, there is this coldness in his eyes that scare me as if he doesn't care about anyone anymore."

Piper stop, Annabeth turn to her "Do you really think that he would be the same after what happened to him?"

she hit the bull's eye, Annabeth thought that when he return, everything would go back to normal, and they could continue where they left off, but that was all crush when she saw him strode in the throne room as if he own the place

Piper turn away from her and examine a statue of her mother, a wicked smile appear on her face "If you really love him, you'll accept of what he become or If you can't, you should break up" Annabeth look at her back and frowned "Why"

"Because the Percy you love is gone, and you can't accept the new Percy, isn't that the logical action to take?"

"I can't break up with him" Annabeth reply, Piper turn toward her with concern, she walk toward her,and put her hands at her shoulder "you can't have Percy pretend to be something he's not, you'll only hurt him and yourself" she look down at her shoes, with a thoughtful expression

Annabeth look at Piper's eyes "Yeah you're right but I think that I love him enough to accept this new Percy, it just take time to get use to him" she said with a small smile. Piper smile back "Good, now why don't you surprise him with blue pancake when he wake up?"

Annabeth's face brighten "That's a great idea" she hugged Piper in joy and ran off to finish her work so she could get start at the pancakes. A blank expression came to Piper and her eyes turn cold as she watch Annabeth ran off "Oh well, at least from now on she will doubt her feelings for him" she muttered.

* * *

**This is my first aerial battle, I hope you like it :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18

Percy Jackson stood at the observation deck of the Empire State Building, he look around and found a tea table and two chair on either side overlooking the town of Manhattan. There are tea pot, tea cup, cookies and biscuit in a small basket, the chair on the right of the table is occupy by a woman, she has dark hair, her robes is forest green, dapple with gold and white. He walk toward her, and sat on the chair on the left, he pour tea on one of the tea cup and put three sugar cubes, he took a sip

and nodded to himself "Mmm, Nice"

He look to his right, and smile at the lady sitting at the other side of the table

"Don't you think so?" he ask

"It is quite good. I think, I will keep this tea, around when I destroy the world" Gaea reply

Percy look at the city below him. The sky is dark, every building is burning, Giants and monsters roam the street, they pull humans out of their house and..., Scream filled the air.

"Well, this is a nice view" Percy said

Gaea sip her tea, then put in on a small plate and look at Percy with her swirling green and black eyes "What are you scheming?"

Percy smile innocently at her "Why would you think I'm scheming something?"

Gaea look into his eyes to look inside his mind and soul, she saw his fear, that everyone he love is gonna die but Gaea know that is a lie, he's only showing her what she wants to see, not what she needs.

She have underestimated him before, she thought, he's like any other spawn of the Gods, fragile, and easy to destroy. But no matter how many times she break him, he always come back up stronger than before.

"It seems that I created a monster" Gaea said, Percy laugh

"Piper thought differently, she thinks that you release one instead of creating it"

Gaea raise her eyebrow "Does she now?"

Percy look away and stare at the city for a while, then "You know what I use to want?" Gaea stayed silent "I wanted a normal life, where my only problem is failing a class, and what I should get my girlfriend for anniversary of the time we've been together. Now my problem is you, trying to destroy the world"

"you were just born in a wrong century" Gaea reply

Percy nodded in agreement "yeah, you're right I was just born in a wrong time, but for some reason I'm glad" he took a cookie out of the basket and eat it.

"You're not like any other demigod I met before not even the daughter of Aphrodite" Gaea said as she look at her children roam the city

Percy look at her incredulous "Did you just compliment me?"

"I thought that you're just like any other mortal, weak and worthless, but somehow you continue to surprise me with your actions"

"I hope you're not falling in love with me are you?" Percy said jokingly then serious "Are you?"

Gaea shook her head with a smile "someone like you is a waste at the service of the gods, why don't you join me?"

Percy raised an eyebrow "Why would I do that?"

Gaea look at him in the eye "with me you can stop pretending to something you're not, you can take off the mask of a great hero who is kind and loyal to the Gods"

a small smile crept on him "Tempting but, I have to decline" he said and sip on his tea

"suit yourself" Gaea reply "Now lets get back to our original discussion shall we?" she look at the city "You're planning something and I would like to tell you that it's not gonna work, no matter what I will be awaken completely, and when that happen nothing can stop me"

"Lets see about that. Oh and could you pass me those sugar cubes please" Percy reply

silence fell over them as they watch the city burn.

* * *

After checking out the Amphitheater, she decided to get some rest to get rid of the bags under her eyes. She went back to the ship and found Leo working at the helm he was wearing the dreadful team Leo shirt, a jeans, and sneakers.

"Hey could you wake me up when Percy does? I'm gonna get some sleep" she ask him

Leo nodded while looking at some scrolls "Sure thing" he said not looking up.

* * *

Annabeth felt someone shaking her shoulder and calling her name, she open her gray eyes and found Leo standing over her

"Percy's awake" He said, Annabeth rub her eyes, then got off the bed, Leo left her room while putting her shoes. She look at herself at her mirror, she brush her hair, and put on her owl earrings, she still wore her gray shirt and jeans. She look at the clock and it was 3:40 she slept for six hours and could't prepare the blue pancakes Percy likes. she walk out of her room and went toward Percy's room, she stood in front of his room's door, she smooth herself then knock.

"Come in" Percy said inside, she twist the handle and open the door. She found him sitting up on the bed, he wore his orange camp half blood t shirt and his lower body is covered in a sheet, his bangs is tied back so she can see his handsome face. he look at her with his sea green eyes and smile

"Morning" he said, Annabeth walk toward the bed and sat beside at the edge, she smile at him "Its Afternoon seaweed brain"

"Oh, it is? well good afternoon then wisegirl" he said, smiling. she suddently hug him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face at his shoulder

He wrapped his arm around him and rub her back "What's wrong?" he said with worry

"Nothing, its just I miss you" Annabeth on his shoulder

"I miss you too" she felt his lips on his head, she pull back and look him, then she press her lips on his. They made out for few minutes until someone knock in the door, they separate and straighten themselves.

"come in" Percy said

Hazel, Jason and Frank who are wearing their Camp Jupiter shirt came in with Leo who still wear the team Leo. Piper came in last, she carried a tray that has orange juice, blue pancakes and bacons

"you miss breakfast so Annabeth cook these for you" Piper said as she set down tray on Percy's lap, she saw Annabeth staring at her, she look back smile and wink, Annabeth smile back with a silent thank you on her eyes. Percy look at the food then at Annabeth "Wow Thanks" he said brightly then start eating.

After he was done everyone ask him how he feels

"I just needed a little rest thats all, thank for the concern guys" he said and smile at them.

"How did you met the dragon?" Jason ask, he never seen a dragon that big.

"we met her in Tartarus" Percy reply, Jason drop the subject, he know how sensitive that subject was

"That was a sweet move Perce, you gotta teach me how to do that" Leo said, excitedly

Percy laugh "maybe next time"

Percy got off the bed and stretch himself "I need to walk"

then Hazel got an idea "Why don't we visit the town?" she said

"That's a great idea, I haven't seen civilization in weeks" Piper said with a bright smile

Everyone agreed

They got on the deck while Leo steer the ship to fly, they descend down the mountain toward the city.

Leo landed the ship outside the city to avoid attention, they explore the city, bought some souvenir, and went some tourist attraction. They went to the sea and watch as the water reflect the afternoon light, some people talk about some giant bird and a green light flashing in the sky in the morning, they also thought about the commotion at the clearing. Everyone got back at the ship as the sunset on the horizon. Leo steer the ship toward Mount Olympus, the city brighten as the night come.

* * *

They check on the demigods who Percy bought with him, They explore the city of the gods all day and some of the injured one are still in bed

Annabeth stare at the ceiling of her room, it was midnight and everyone is sleeping. She got off the bed to and walk to the deck wearing her PJ's.

Annabeth found someone sitting in the middle on the ground with a blanket looking at the sky.

"Percy?" Percy look back at her, he smile "Hey I guess you could't sleep too huh" Annabeth look at him, he wasn't wearing a shirt, he only wore a Blue PJ pants. Annabeth blush as she stare at his body, he was ripped, with six pack and his tan skin glisten in the moonlight

she sat beside him "I was gonna go to the stables but I found the Athena Parthenos in there"he said then she smile at him "I guess we forgot to take her off the ship"

both of them gaze at the sky "This reminds me our time at the stables" she said with a small smile

Percy nodded "yeah"

Annabeth look at Percy with wonder, Percy saw her staring "What's wrong"

"Nothing, its just your eyes they're glowing" Percy frowned

"before you ask I don't know how they got like this, and are they that weird?" he said

she shook her head "No, not really, they're kinda of nice. besides they're not really glowing but your eyes seem brighter than usual" Percy nodded "Not like when you're angry, they really glow when you are"

"Thanks" he reply

they stay silent for a while

"I'm sorry for disappearing again"

she smile "Its okay, you came back did't you?" he nodded

Annabeth look at her boyfriend as he look at the stars, he remember the first time she met him and they been together ever since. They have been through everything together, he have save her many times on life and death, he's her bestfriend and the love of her life.

"Remember the things you said about New Rome at the stables?" Percy look at her confuse "What about it?" she put her hand on top of his "I think That's what I want when this war is over" she said blushing. Percy's eyes widen he took her hands "Really?" he said with surprise,

Annabeth nodded embarrassed, his face brightened and kiss her hands then kiss her on the lips, he put his hands on her hips and lean her slowly on the ground. Annabeth wrap her fingers on his dark messy hair, they made out for a while until they seperated, both of them breathing hard, she cup her cheeks with her hands

"I love you" she said, Percy smile and pressed his lips into hers.

* * *

Annabeth got up, she look down at Percy "Are you going to sleep?"

Percy shook his head "I'll stay here for a while" Annabeth nodded then kneel and kiss him

"Good night" she said

"Yeah"

Annabeth walk back inside

Percy heard a pop behind him, he close his eyes and curse, then he look back and saw Piper wearing a very sexy sky blue night gown with thin straps, that stop at the middle of her thigh, she was barefoot and he can see her black underwear. Her unbraided choppy brown hair was drop down on her shoulder, she was holding a bottle of champagne they bought at the city, and two glasses. She glared at him while the cork of the bottle in her mouth, she blew the cork out of her mouth and hit him on the forehead

"Owww" Percy said, rubbing his forehead

Piper walk toward him, she put down the bottle and the glasses, she sat down next to him on the blanket.

they stayed silent for a while

"Are you mad at me?" Percy said looking up, afraid to look at her

"No" Percy look at her Incredulous

"really?" he reply

Piper nodded "It was my idea to keep our relationship a secret so I have to be able to endure this" she said in soft voice

Percy look at with concern "I love you" he said, Piper look at her "I love you so much that the word love doesn't describe what I feel" he look as if he's struggling to find the right word. Piper smile and kiss him

"I'm sorry for putting you through this" she said with guilt

Percy shook his head "Don't be, You did it for me" he comb her hair "don't ever apologies for loving me and neither will I"

Percy press his lips at hers, she deepened the kiss, they're tongue wrestle, they separated, and Piper move in front of him, she sat on his lap, she wrap her legs around him and her arm around his neck. He put both of his hand on her cheeks and pull her head to kiss her.

"Percy!?"


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.19

**Sneak Peak**

We were walking on a dark marble hall way, the only things that is lighting the place are the torches on either side of the wall. The six of us are visiting Olympus along with the other campers, we wanted to visit the temple of the heroes of Olympus so we sneak out while the others are partying. we were looking at the statue of the great six heroes that defeated Gaea, when Abigail Daughter of Athena discover a passage behind the statue, we push the statue away and a flight of stairs that goes underground greet us, out of curiosity of why the Architect of Olympus would build such a thing we decided to explore it, and that's how we got here.

"Guys I think this is a bad idea" Mary Daughter of Hecate said

"Relax, its not there's monsters in her, this is Olympus for gods sake" Elizabeth Daughter of Jupiter reply

"I know that but, the said gods could kill us for trespassing"

"Aren't you curious why Annabeth Chase would build something like this?" Abigail said

"Do you think they lock a monster they couldn't beat?" William Son Of Mars ask

As we walk ahead, more torch are light up "I don't think so" I said

"I agree, I mean they practically beaten every monsters there are" Henry son of Hades reply

"Look" I pointed ahead, there is a golden big door each side have circle that goes up and down, each circle have a mark, on the right one the first mark is a trident, cross spear, and a cross with curve arms with head. On the left side a lightning, a hammer, a dove and an owl. At the middle between the openings is a mark I never seen before.

"That's strange" Abigail said

"What is it?" I ask

she pointed at the marks "I think these marks represents the six demigods of the Prophecy, but there are seven marks"

"Maybe someone made a mistake?" Will said

Abigail shook her head

"Anyway let's just open it shall we" Eli said excitedly

Abigail,will, and I push the left side and the others push the right side. The door slowly open revealing the a white room, the wall, the floor and the ceiling is white. We slowly walk and look around the room, I look at the end of the room, and there a massive block of ice in chains.

"What the Hades is that?" Will said, we stare at the block of ice

Entomb on the ice is a woman in a beautiful golden Greek armor with a mark of a dove on the stomach, she wear two golden vambrace and golden armor shoes. Just like the armor the woman did not disappoint, she's the most beautiful women I ever saw, she have long chocolate brown hair that is braided and place over her shoulder, dark skin and her eyes are close as if she were asleep, how beautiful they must be. The women may look peaceful sleeping but I could tell she will be fierce in battle.

"Wow" Eli said

"By the Gods" I whispered

I step forward to look closely

"You know her? Will ask, I nod

"She's the girl from my dreams" I said

"you mean the woman you've been dreaming about for the past week?"

I nod, I reach to touch the lock, to try to free her

"Wait" Mary said

"What" I reply Irritably

"There is a force field surrounding the the ice" I pull my hand out

I look at her "How do we free her?" I demanded

"You can't, the barrier is tool powerful and that ice..." she gulp and a look of fear came to her "I don't think its an ordinary"

"She's right" Henry said, I look at him and I can see his hand trembling

"What's wrong?" Eli ask

Mary look at me, face pale, hands trembling, and eyes wide "I think we should get out here" she said, her voice quevering

I gestured at the woman "We can't leave her here" everyone look at me "We have to free her!"

"Come on Adrian, This place is dangerous, and we don't even know her" Henry said

"Umm guys I think we do know her" Eli said, I turn to her and she's looking at the woman

"Who is she?" I ask her desperately, I've been dreaming of this woman for days, everytime, we would meet in a beautiful meadow full of flowers and the sun shining. We would spend the night talking and lay down on the flowers under the sun looking at the blue sky. I enjoyed every moment of my time with her but everytime I woke up I always forget her face.

"She's a little bit older and different on the pictures and she's supposed to be dead" she paused and gulp nervously

"She's Piper McLean one of the six demigods in the prophecy"

My eyes widened

"That is correct" a man spoke behind us, I look behind and found a blond man at the door "You should't have come here" he said

I kneel and look at the ground so did the others

"Rise" I stand up and look at the greatest hero of all time Jason Grace, he walk toward and stop in front of the ice

"Forgive us my my lord we did not mean to intrude" Abigail said, Jason stay silent

Then he look at me "I can see you have questions"

"Why is she entomb in a block of ice?" I said, anger coming to me "How could you the greatest Hero imprison your own friend" I thought he's gonna blast me for insulting him.

Jason look at me and smile but it did not reach his eyes "you're a son of Poseidon aren't you"

"Actually Neptune" He wave his hand as if it did't matter then look back the woman

"I thought so and to answer your question no We did not imprison her, someone more powerful than you can imagine did"

"Why didn't you free her then?"

"because we can't" I look at her, remembering all the time we spent together in my dreams

"Sir please tell me how, I would like to free her"

Jason look at me with pity

"I beg of you" I said desperately and then Jason laugh, we all stare at him

he finally stop enough to speak, he pointed at Piper "You're in love with her, and you think she a damsel in distress"

I step back, taken surprise, I thought they couldn't free her because of the ancient law that forbid them to interfere, I thought that he would be glad that I offer my help.

"boy you don't know what you're dealing with" He shook his head

"I do know her, I had... dreams about her, we talk together and told me all about herself" I look at her longingly "she kind, and beautiful"

Jason pause to examine him then "What is you name?"

I look at him "Adrian"

"No your full name"

I tilted my ahead confuse "Adrian Jackson"

* * *

Nico di Angelo woke up at the deck of Argo two, standing over him is Leo

"What are you doing here, sleeping" he ask

Nico sat up and groaned, he rub his eyes and look around him

"What happened to me?" he ask

Leo frowned "how should I know, I just found you sleeping here"

Nico stood up, and rub his temples

"Well since your here, we're about to eat lunch at the mess hall, why don't you come in"

Nico nodded and follow Leo inside, he found everyone eating they're breakfast. Hazel saw him and her face brightened, she stood up and hug him, then led him to a chair next to her and Frank. Across him is Percy to his left is Annabeth and to his right is Piper and Jason sat next to his girlfriend. They all wore they're camp t shirt, jeans and sneakers

"What brings you here" Hazel ask

"I found him pass out in the floor at the deck" Leo said as he sat down next to him

"What are you doing sleeping in the floor?" Annabeth ask

Nico shook his head "I don't know", he frown trying to remember "I remember heading toward here then.." he tilted his head "nothing"

everyone look at him weirdly "I think you need some rest, and here have some food" Percy said, he handed him eggs, bacon.

"Thanks"

Jason look at Percy "What time are the others gonna arrive?"

"At noon. we should go and greet them"

Frank put down his utensils and look at the others "How are we gonna get them up here, we can't have them climb the whole mountain" everyone stop eating and they all looks like they just realize the problem.

"We should go to the throne room and ask the gods if there is some way to transport them here" Piper said

everyone nodded and ate they're breakfast.

After they ate, they walk to the throne room to speak to the gods. As they walk Percy and Piper drift behind them

"I didn't know you could erase someone's memory" Piper whispered, so no one would here

Percy smile at her "Don't be surprised just by that, there are many amazings things I could do" Piper smiled back

"Come on you guys" Frank called over his shoulder, they reach the throne room but

Hestia was waiting for them at the door

"I know what you will ask." she said then she walk toward the edge "Follow me"

Everyone follow her to the edge where should the elevator should be but instead there are columns in an omega symbol, the ship is on the right a few yards away, Hestia walk at the middle of the column, then the floor glowed

"It is done, now the passage is open to Olympus" she said

"thank you Lady Hestia" Jason said, he bow and everyone followed, Hestia smile at them then flash away

"Well that solve our problem" Leo said

"All we need now is where we can have them sleep"

"Don't worry about that, we had the demigods to clean some house yesterday" Frank said

Piper smile at him "Nice job" he smile back "Thanks"

"now shall we test it out" Percy said

everyone walk in the middle, each one of them were surrounded by light, then found themselves in the same omega columns but surrounded by forest, everyone look around

Jason look at Annabeth "How far is the city from here?"

Annabeth look at the mountain, they were right about the base. According to the map she bought at the town it should be

"About hundred miles give or take"

"how in the Hades are we gonna take them here, we can't have them walking" Leo said

"how about we borrowed some car?" Piper suggested, Jason thought about it since they didn't have much choice

"Yeah we could do that" Jason look at them "who knows how to drive?" only Piper and Percy raise they're hand

Leo look at Piper "I didn't know you can drive" He said Incredulous

"I stole a SUV once remember?"

"Oh yeah you did. Man that seems like a million years ago"

"Anyway" Jason look at Annabeth "could search where they sell cars here?" she nodded

"No, instead of cars we should get bus instead" Percy said

"oooh good idea, we should got to some schools and steal they're bus" Leo said excitedly

"we should separate into groups and each group should have someone who knows how to drive" Annabeth suggested.

* * *

Jason look at the sea at the beach of the city, waiting for the Armada "So" he said, on his right is Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel. To his right are Leo, Percy and Frank. Behind him are 8 bus's of different kind

"You wanna tell me what happened to you guys?" He ask still looking at the sea

Leo have a look of Innocent "Nothing happen"

"Leo, you have a kiss mark on you cheek and you drove a party bus here" he reply accusingly then he look at Percy "and you what the Pluto happened to you, yours is police bus and it have a bullet hole all over it" he said in a quite anger

"I told you, it's not a police bus"

Jason close his eyes "It says police on the b" he stop himself "You know what forget it"

"I told you, You shouldn't leave them together" Annabeth said

They fell silent, staring at the sea waiting for the Armada

Leo tilt his head on a guy next to one of the bus "who's the dude?"

Piper look behind her "just some guy I charmspeak to drive the eight bus" Leo nodded and fell silent again

Hazel pointed at forward "Look at that"

Six sailing ships coming toward them riding a huge wave

"So that's how they travel so fast" Frank said

As the ships got closer, the wave got smaller until the ships are ashore. They could see the Greeks and Romans in the boat. Everyone got off and some of them either threw up or fall over from being in the sea too long.

Reyna, Octavian, Clarissse, Malcolm and Grover came toward them.

Everyone have a frown in their faces.

"I hate sailing" Reyna said, Percy look at Octavian and he refuse to meet his eyes, then his gaze drift to Reyna

Percy smile at her "You look well" she glared at him. Everyone greeted each other

"Reyna" Jason greeted and she nod

"Get everyone on the bus and leave you stuff behind, we will have the Argo 2 to fly back here and get them" Annabeth said

"We should also cover the ships with mist so that the mortals won't bother the ships" Piper suggested

Everyone nodded

"I will stay behind with some other satyrs to guard them" Grover said

* * *

They drove for an hour in an awkward silence, the atmosphere felt like a fight is about to start. Percy sigh in relief when they stop at the edge of the forest where the portal to Olympus lay. The mountain loom over them as they travel upward to the portal. They climb for 20 minutes until the column that was arrange in a omega symbol with six step of stairs lay before them in a small clearing.

"Finally we're here" someone said

The seven Demigods line up in front of the Army of both Greeks and Romans, they stood at the top of the stairs of the portal. They glance at each other, deciding who's gonna speak until Percy step forward to address

Everyone look at him

He wore his orange camp half blood T-shirt over is a black jacket, faded jeans and black sneakers. His long bangs of messy dark hair is tied back, and everyone could see his handsome face. he stand in front of them tall and proud and his eyes shine and show no fear.

"We have come to this ancient land to fight a war that demand us to be united. In this war you will face monsters beyond your Imagination, each of you could die in a painful death. If anyone wants to back out, now is your chance, you will not be given another opportunity later on" he pause and look around to see if anyone wants to run away, no one move "Very well". He sigh and start again "I believe the difference between us demigods and a regular mortal is, they have fate while we have destiny. We get to choose how we die, and the meaning behind it whether for good or evil, while the regular mortals cannot, I believe that what make us different and special. A demigod is a great hero because she or he understand this. I also believe that we were born in this era for this war, it is our fate to fight and now let us choose our destiny to win it" he gestured at the portal and his voice rising "beyond this point we must forget that we are Greek or Romans, beyond this we are neither, beyond this we are one!" In a laud firm and strong voice

"WE

ARE

THE

CHILDREN

OF

THE

GODS"

Percy pointed at the ground

"HERE IS YOUR DESTINY! TAKE IT AND YOUR GLORY SHALL BE ETERNAL" All the demigods put their fist in the air and roared, birds flew around them scared of their shout.

Percy made a claw on his hand put it in front of him, covering his face and with a wicked smile "LET US SHOW OUR MIGHT TO THOSE WHO DARE TO RAISE THEIR BLADE AGAINST THE GODS"

* * *

**Review please, and the sneak peak is to tell you guys this story will not end at the Giant war**


	20. Chapter 20

Ch.20

The Demigods cheers echoed through out the forest, Percy raise his hand to signal silence.

He step aside and gestured at the portal

"You're destiny awaits" he said, the demigods run at the step and inside the omega column, they went by groups. when arrive to the top, they were greeted by the first group of Demigod Percy bought and Nico. The seven watch over them as they teleport to the old city of the gods, it took a while until the last group went up.

The seven line up at the bottom of the stares and watch as the last group disappear, each one of them surrounded by light and it zoom in upward.

Jason look at Percy at his right "That was a nice speech"

"Thanks" he reply

"Where did you come up with it?" Leo ask, Percy smile "Google"

everyone laugh "Haha, very funny" he reply.

Annabeth walk to the stairs "Well we better go" everyone follow except Percy, they look at him

"You coming?" Hazel ask

Percy shook his head "No you guys go ahead, I have to talk to the Hunters" she nod, walk to the stairs

Annabeth wave at him and smile "see you at the top"

he nodded and watch as they disappear to Olympus.

Percy look around the forest "I know your there Thalia, come out. I need to talk to you about a job"

The hunters materialize to the right of the portal, lead by Thalia. She smile at Percy as she approach him, she stop in front of him and behind her are the Hunters.

"That was a nice speech Kelp head" she said, and punch his shoulder

Percy nodded and smile "Thanks"

then he got serious "I have a mission for you, I hope your willing to accept"

Phoebe step forward "We do not take orders to anyone except by the Lady Artemis, especially to a boy" Thalia raise her right hand to stop her.

she put her hand down and look at her cousin "What is this mission" a small smile appear on his face

"I need you to search the whereabouts of the Giants"

Thalia's expression change into realization "I see, you want us to act as a scout for you"

Percy nodded "Correct, even we have an army, we can't attack them if we don't know where they are"

Thalia nodded with thoughtful expression "I have to confide with Lady Artemis"

"I need your decision by tomorrow" Percy turn around and walk toward the portal

"you seem to be in a hurry, we have three years you know" Thalia said behind him, He stop "I want to finish this early" then start walking again.

* * *

Artemis gave the Hunters permission to look for the Giants in Greece, it has been a week since then. While the Hunters look for the enemy, the demigods have fix the coliseum for training, They remodel the houses into a storage room for supply, armory,and mess hall for eating. They clean the streets off fallen statues and columns and some mansions for living area where they can stay, Nature spirits have also move in to help them, they cook and kept the living area clean. The seven turn the last house before the Throne room into their meeting, and living area, it has two floor, the first floor is where the kitchen, dining room and living room with a round table where they discuss plans are. The second floor is where the rooms located. The first week was pure chaos for them, everyone was busy rebuilding the place, especially Annabeth because she was the Architect, the streets bustled with demigods walking around with equipment for building. Leo had one of the house remodel fit for making weapons, and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin move in.

The seven sat around the round table in their house with their Pj's on at night and papers spread in front of them, each one looking at some papers. Annabeth look at a blueprint of the Amphitheater, Frank was designing a training that would make the Greeks and Romans work together, Hazel look at the plans for the defense of the Mountain, Leo calculate the amount of weapons they need to make, Piper look at some reports of a fight between Romans and Greeks, just because they decided to be allies, the hatred that exist for so long can't be erase by few days, and so because of her charmspeak Piper was voted as the Peacemaker, Percy read Thalia's report of their progress of finding the Giants, Jason look at suggestions for them to travel all over Greece with their army easily.

Jason sat next to Piper, then Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Percy and Leo

Leo read through his papers "if this is a girls slumber party looks like, don't ever invite me" he said without looking up

"Don't worry we never plan to anyway" Piper reply as she read a person threw a hammer at another person

Jason sigh, he put down his papers and lean back at the chair to stretch. He close his eyes "This is madness"

"What time is it?" Frank ask

"11:50 pm" Percy reply

Annabeth put down the blueprints and stood up, she look around the table "Anyone wants a snack?"

"a coffee would be nice" Hazel said, Annabeth nodded and walk to the kitchen, Frank called at Annabeth "I would like some too"

Annabeth turn around "Anyone else?", everyone else raise they're hands

she nodded and reach for the doorknob and open the door to the kitchen.

Annabeth came back with seven white mug in a tray, she set down tray on the table and pass the coffee around.

They all said thanks as she put the tray under the table full of papers

"This is getting ridiculous" Piper said as she read another complain. They all look at her

"What's wrong" Percy ask with concern

she hold out her paper and shook them "These reports, each one someone end up with injuries. If this goes on we will kill each other before we even fight monsters" she smack down the papers at the table, she cross her arms and lean back. Everyone put down they're papers and look at her

"What do you suggest we do?" Leo ask

Piper shrugged

they fell silence, thinking of a way to keep them from fighting each other

"We need to destroy anything that indicate we're Greeks or Romans" Percy suggested, everyone payed attention to him, he look down at the table with thoughtful expression

"we need to get rid of everything that separate them" he look around and they look at him confuse

"for examples, the color of our T-shirt, it separate us from Greeks to Romans, it show that we are different than the other"

Everyone nodded thinking

"so you want to get rid off anything that tells we are Greek or Romans, like our camp beads?" Leo ask

"yes"

"but Percy we have Tattoos" Jason said

Percy look at him "Do you think we could cover it up with another one?"

"Percy!" Annabeth half yelled "We can't brand them"

"No I think he's right" Jason agreed, Annabeth look at him shock

She shook her head "No, I disagree"

Percy grab her hand and look at her with pleading eyes "We have to get rid of the difference between the two camp or they will never truly be united." he squeeze her hand "We need a new symbol that mark they're unity, that does not separate Greeks and Romans"

"But a tattoo?" she look around the table "You guys don't agree with this right?"

Hazel look at her determination in her eyes "If that is the price for peace I'm willing to pay for it" she stayed silent thinking the she close her eyes and force the word "fine" out of her mouth

Percy smile and look around "Those who agree?" everyone raise they're hands

he nodded "Now what kind of mark should we use and no we're not gonna use Assassin creed's" he said to Leo as he was about to open his mouth.

"First we should start with the shirt" Piper suggested "What kind of color should we use on the new ones?"

"White?" Jason said

"No, it could get too dirty easily"

"Blue?" Leo suggested, she shook her head

"How about silver?" Hazel said, Piper smile and nodded her head

"sliver it is" Percy look at Frank "Make a list of these suggestions and Piper you're in charge of this" Frank nodded and got a piece of paper and a pen.

"How about the armors?" Leo ask

"I'll leave that to your imaginations" Jason said, Leo smile thinking of the designs he could use

"Now all we need is a mark" Annabeth said

Jason rub his eyes "We should take care of this tomorrow its late" everyone agreed

they said good night to each other and went to they're room.

* * *

They spend four more days until the construction are finish and start the training,. In the end they decided to put the Omega symbol with two olives leafs at the bottom facing each other and the word δεμιγοδ demigod and δεμιγοδδεσς demigoddess in Greek letters, inside the circle of the Omega is the symbol of their parents.

Piper finish the silver shirts with the help of her siblings and Nature spirits, it has the same mark except there is no symbol inside the circle and the word half blood ηαλφ̈βλοοδ Greek is written.

After the final day of rebuilding the place, the demigods celebrate at the mess hall, at the head of the table, sat the seven with their camp shirts, along with Reyna, Octavian, and the councilors of Camp Half blood.

Jason stood up and hit the his glasses with his spoon to get them silence but the talking didn't stop, he called silence but his voice was lost to the more than 500 people in the room.

Percy took at deep breath and shout with a deep and strong voice "SILENCE!"

the ground shook a little,and silence filled the air

Jason look down on Percy next to him "Thanks"

Percy smile and nodded

"Now everyone please attentions" everyone look at him "Good, I just want to thank all of you for all your hard work on rebuilding the old city of the gods" everyone cheered, Jason hold out his hand for silence, "Now I would like you to give you a gift" he gestured to the nymphs at the side of the table, they walk toward each table holding silver shirt, they hand out the shirt to each persons in the hall. The demigods look at the shirts

"This is so cool" Travis said

"each of you are expected to wear the shirt by tomorrow instead of our regular ones" Jason said, everyone look at him "And Greeks necklace will be replace by a mark in their arm including the Romans"

Silence, then protest came from all direction

Octavian stood up "You cannot do that, it is our tradition to put SPQR in our arms, you can't replace it"

"I will not have a tattoo in my arm" Malcolm yelled

Reyna slam the butt of her knife at the table and yelled silence, the talking slowly died down and Octavian sat down

she look at the seven, Jason stand still, Piper look ahead, Leo tinker with a machine, Annabeth used Deadalus laptop, Hazel look down at her food and Frank stare at the ceiling. Percy kept on eating his dinner as if he doesn't care what's happening

"I agree with Octavian, you cannot change a thousands years of traditions"

Drew stood up at the right side on the third table "Besides who are you to tell us to change what we do?, just because your chosen in the prophecy doesn't mean we have to obey you" she said smirking

some people shouted "Yeah"

Octavian smile at the opportunity to question they're leaderships, he stood up again "I agree with the girl, you are not a god to who can just change our traditions on whims"

Jason glared at both of them

"Please sit down" Percy said as he put down his spoon and fork

everyone look at him

Drew smile at him " we all agreed to make an alliance with the Romans, but we didn't agree for you guys to be our leader" Percy look at her with blank stare

"your saying you don't want us to lead you"

"yes"

Percy laugh "Let me guess you want to do it"

she shrugged

he stood up and walk around the table, and stop at the middle, he look at the people in the room

"I assume you all feel the same with her" he ask them, nobody answered

Percy sigh "what do we have to do to earn your loyalty?"

still nobody answered

"TELL ME!" He yelled, he took a deep breath and calm down

"We convince the gods to fight with us, we save Rome from destruction, we have close the doors of death, we prevented war between our group and yet you still question our leadership" He spread his arms, a sad and tired expression on his face "What more do you want us to do?"

"All we want is peace between the two groups you all know that and we believe this is the right way to do it, why can't you trust us and believe that we have the best interest for our world that is being threatened"

he look around "Please trust us, I'm begging you"

Clarisses sigh "fine, I'll go first", she walk toward Jason, "What do I need to do?"

Jason smile "Thanks and just hold out your arm" she hold out her right her, Jason took it, he close his eyes and pray for Vesta. she scowl as The omega symbol, a cross spear inside and two olive branch at bottom, the word demigoddess appear below it. she look at the mark and nodded to herself "Not bad"

Reyna came second and hold out her hand, she look at Jason in the eyes "For Peace" Jason took it and the SPQR was replace by the new mark.

one by one people head toward their table to get the mark, they line up in front the seven behind them is the head table.

Octavian and Drew glared at them, they had no choice but to get the mark now. Hazel was about to give Octavian the mark when Percy intervene

He smile at her "I'll do this one" she look at him confuse but nodded, she step out of the way and Percy took Octavian's arm, he look at Percy with wide eyes, and Percy smile down on him

"This is my last warning to you" he said

Octavian felt losing control of his body, he try to pull away his arm but he could not move, he try to cry out but he could not open his lips.

Percy was controlling his blood to keep him still and quiet, then he use the power of Acheron to inflict pain on him.

Octavian's eyes widened as pain spread through out his body, he felt that he was being stabbed all over his body over and over again, he try to scream but he could't, he have no control on himself. After a few seconds the pain disappear.

"Try to defy us again, and I will show you what other things I'm capable of" Percy whispered, and his tattoo replace by a new one.

Octavian regain control of his body and pass out on the floor. Percy look at him, then at everyone

"could anyone take this idiot out of here?"

Some Romans who had their mark replace, took him out.

Percy saw Drew staring

Percy look into her eyes, then broke eye contact.

It took a while but they manage to finish marking them, when they finish they all got back to their sits and continue eating.

"Where are your marks" someone ask at the left side

Jason answered "We already have them"

Reyna frowned look at his arm and the SPQR is there "Where?" she ask

Jason hesitate but he pulled back his shirt to show his chest, The Omega was there but there wasn't any olive branch, but wings on either side of the symbol and the lightning inside the circle. Instead of saying demigod it says Jασον Jason, Its color is electric blue as if there was an electricity running through it.

"why is yours different?" Connor ask at the right side of the head table

Jason shrugged "I don't know, we ask Vesta or Hestia to mark us but it came out like this"

each mark is different in sizes

Leo showed the back of his hand and a winged Omega with an hammer and the word Leo at the bottom. the color is fiery orange

Frank's tattoo is on his right shoulder and the color is muddy brown

Hazel is on the Opposite of Frank her left shoulder and the color is black

Annabeth tattoo is on the right side of her neck with the color of gray, and the inside of the Omega is an owl

Piper's mark is on her stomach right above the belly button with the color of red, a dove flying side way is inside of the omega.

Percy's mark is on his back between his shoulder blade, the color of sea green and his name inscribe at the bottom.

After they showed they're mark, Jason stood up

he held out his goblet "For the Gods"

Everyone repeat the gestured.

* * *

**I did't have any idea for the mark so I chose this instead.**

**I will not be answering Q's for the Sneak peak, and I'm an a** for writing that**

**Plz review**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21

After the celebration, the seven went into their house, they sat down at the round table.

"Well that was fun" Frank said, as they sat back

"you kidding, I thought they were gonna kill us" Leo said

Annabeth look at Percy "Nice job convincing them"

he smile "thanks"

"Oh I almost forgot" Piper ran upstairs to her room.

"What was that about" Hazel ask, everyone shrugged

Piper came down the stairs holding T shirts with the color of gold, she hand them out to everyone, the shirts have the same design as the silver ones except for the color

Leo hold out the shirt in front of him "Woah this is so cool"

everyone thank Piper, then fold the shirt and get down to business. Everyday for the last week they have been holding meetings at the round table at the end of the day and report what happened in their jobs. They discuss they'r issues and think of a way to solve them.

Leo made some modification at the table, it is now a marble and in the middle is the new symbol of the demigods. The chairs are now kind of like a thrones, carve in them is their parents symbols.

The order of the chairs are, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank each of them have goblets that fill any drinks they want

"I guess I'll start first, Our problem in transportation across Greece" Jason said, he look around "Who has any ideas how to do that?"

Leo raise his hand, and Jason nodded at him "Could we just fly with the Pegasus?"

Jason shook his head "I consider that but we don't have enough for each of us." Leo nodded, then look around "Anyone else?"

Frank raise his hand "Can't we just build another flying ship?"

Jason have a thoughtful expression "That might be a good idea"

"No it's not, it take too much time to build them" Annabeth said

"Anything else?" he ask

"How about cars" Hazel suggested

Jason nodded "I thought of that, if we can't find any faster transportation, that's what we're gonna use"

Piper put both of her elbow at the table and made a bridge with her fingers, she put her chin at the bridge "Why don't we use the portal?"

Everyone look at her confuse

"Why don't we use the portal to transport us to any location in Greece instead of the base of the mountain" she said

"That might be a good idea" Percy reply, he look at Hazel "you've been setting up the barrier with Lou Ellen for the past few days, could you ask her if she could do it?"

Hazel nodded "yeah I could"

"Great" Jason said

Annabeth look around "Who's next?"

"I am" Frank answered

he past around some papers for them to read, it's the training menu he have been organizing for the past few days

Everyone read his papers "what do you guys think?" he ask them

"I think it's great" Annabeth said

"did you already made the obstacle course for training?" Jason ask

Frank nodded "Yeah, I had Leo help me, it would be located at the forest we went through to get to the portal. I design it to establish teamwork and I also made sure that Romans and Greeks team up"

Piper look up the paper and at Frank "It's great Frank nice job", the big guy smiled proudly.

"you use the coliseum for sword and archery class" Percy said as he read the paper

"yeah, I was gonna use it for the obstacle course but, I thought it was pretty small"

Percy nodded

"Is that all?" Jason ask him

Frank smile "yeah", everyone put down the papers

"What's next?" Hazel ask

"the construction are pretty much done, and the only thing that need to be build is watch tower" Annabeth said As she explain her plans

Percy drank some wine on his goblet, he's been drinking wine often, it calm his mind and distract him from the issues of his relationship with Piper. Everytime Jason kiss her, he wants to kill his friend no matter the consequences, he came close when he catch them having a picnic on one of the gardens full of flowers the nymph restored, so he been drinking wine to keep himself from thinking about it.

Piper look at him and hate herself for making him hide their relationship, just like him, she wants everyone to know especially Annabeth that she loves him and he's hers, but through determination she keep herself from shouting it at the world. Women are more emotional than men, and so when she sees Annabeth touching Percy or even look at him with those eyes full of love, she wants to throw her off Olympus, she know if this kind of situation keep up she won't last long.

while thinking of way to have Percy all to herself Piper notice, Annabeth have been spending some time with a boy other than Percy for the past week of working to restore Olympus, if Percy broke up with her, she will have some ill feeling which will affect their team, but if she broke up with him there won't be any problem. She already plant the seed of doubt in her mind, the only thing left to do is to water it. Piper thought of things she could do and a small smile appear on her beautiful face, on the outside the smile would make any men swoon but if they see inside her head and hear her thoughts they would have cower in fear.

"That's great Annabeth. Anything else?" Jason said, breaking her train of thoughts

"That's it" she reply, he nodded at her

"I guess it's my turn" Hazel said, Just like Frank she hand out some papers

"Those are the list of things we put to defend the mountain and the things we plan to make" she said

Annabeth read the paper "since I have free time, I could help with designing the automans" she said reading the future plans

"and since I'm busy making weapons, I'll send some help to make them" Leo said, Hazel smile at him gratefully

Jason rub his chin "How much attack will the barrier hold?" he ask

"We're about to test that tomorrow and I also kept the explosives we set up at the side of the mountain just in case" she reply

he nodded "keep up the great job"

everyone put down the papers and Leo came up next

"We're short on people of making the armors and weapons we need, that's the only problem I have" he said

Percy smile "Problem solve, I could send a word for my brother Tyson to come and help"

"where did he go anyway?"Annabeth ask

Percy look at her and his smile widened "He took Ella to meet my dad"

Everyone laugh

"really?" she reply smiling

he nodded

"Are they gonna get married?" ask Frank

Percy shrugged "I don't know yet, I haven't talking to him since I was on my way here"

"Well, if they do I hope we're invited" Piper said

he nodded "definitely"

Jason clear his throat "on the final issue, what's the new about the whereabouts of the Giants?" he ask him

Percy got serious "Thalia said she could't find them yet, but she pick up Khione's track, it seems that she's up to something. Thalia thought by following her, she could lead them to the Giants but she' heading to the Sea Of Monsters with a small army of monsters"

"That can't be good" Annabeth said

"Did my sister find out why?" Jason ask

"She told me, they were looking for something"

Leo frowned "That doesn't sound great"

Frank nodded "Whatever they're looking for must have something to do with the winter solstice"

"Gaea must have a plan to wake up early" Piper said, thinking all about Greek and Roman myth she know that Gaea could use to wake up but nothing came up

Hazel sigh "I guess it was too much to hope, she'll wait for three years" she said in a weak voice

"I asked Thalia to keep me update in their progress" Percy said

Jason nodded "Good"

Annabeth rub her eyes "That's it we're done"

Leo yawn "Council Dismiss"

everyone stood up went into their room.

* * *

After everybody was asleep Percy open his door and went outside of the house, he whistle for Blackjack, and waited for him. It was past the curfew they set up, just like always Percy couldn't see the Pegasus because of his color

The Pegasus landed in front of him, Percy put a finger over his lips

"Quiet, we don't want to wake up everybody"

he got on Blackjacks back "You know the way" he said to the horse.

They flew up in the sky, Olympus below them, it looks much better now, the place doesn't looks like a ruin but ancient Greek city, some houses are still abandoned but many have lights in them.

They flew to the edge of Olympus and the city of Thessaloniki bright lights spread to them.

They flew at toward the base of the mountain, a couples of miles away from the portal there was a small meadow full of all kinds of flowers, they flew over head then landed at the side. Percy patted the horse's head

"Thanks, and don't ever mention this to anyone okay?"

"_you got it boss_" Blackjack said, then he flew up leaving him, he turned toward a woman standing at the middle of the meadow, she wore a plain white dress, and a green scarf over her body like a blanket, her luscious chocolate brown hair was drop on her shoulders, and the choppy in it is almost gone. Piper smile at him and as always he caught his breath at her beauty, just like the Hunters of Artemis she look as if she's bathing in the moonlight. Percy walk toward her and smile

"Hey" he said

she nodded "Hey"

Percy just stare at her silently then

"you're beautiful" Percy said, he saw her blush in the moonlight

"you always say that everytime" she reply

Percy reach with his right and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand

"If it would please you, I would't mind saying it for all eternity"

Piper laugh "Oh Percy, that's so cheesy"

"It's working ain't it?"

Piper smile and nodded "yes", she cup his head with both of his hand and pull him for a passionate kiss, they're tongue wrestled for dominance and Percy put his hand on her waist. After a few minutes they separated both out of breath, and Piper look at him with eyes full of lust.

She step back, and took off the scarf.

Percy watch what she's about to do, his heart thumping as if it want to burst.

her eyes never leaving his, Piper reach for the strap of her dress and let it fall to the ground.

Percy forgot to breath just like always at the sight of her bare body, and smile at the knowledge of Piper is his. she smile at him and step out of the dress into his arms, Percy buried his right hand on her hair at the side of her head and put his left arms around her waist.

"Don't ever let anyone see you like this" He commaned as he look at her eyes

Piper smiled "If it would please you, I would't mind saying it for all eternity" she lean in at his right ear and whispered "I'm all yours"

* * *

Jason woke up, took a shower, he remind himself to thank Annabeth for putting bathroom on each room and got dress into the golden shirt Piper made for them, he wore his jeans and his electric blue sneakers. He went downstairs to get some food and found Piper and Percy eating cereals in the dining room. Piper wore a plain white sun dresses and a green scarf over her shoulders, she looks very pretty, and Percy wore his blue v neck shirt, a faded jeans and sea green sneakers

Jason walk to the cabinet to get a bowl and a spoon, then sat next to Percy across Piper. He poured the cereal and the milk, he look at Piper

"Did you go **Outside**?" he ask, then ate his cereal

Percy froze at the question, the spoon half way to his mouth, he glance at Piper, then start eating again

"What?" she ask, with an innocent face

"I ask if you went outside" he reach toward her head and held out a leaf that was tangled in her hair .

"Oh yeah I did" she smile and nodded "I woke up early, so I took a stroll"

Jason frowned "Why I didn't you wake me up, I would have come with you"

Piper shrugged "I didn't want to disturb you from your sleep"

Jason smile at her

"If you guys are gonna go gooey and romantic please don't, I don't want to puke out my breakfast" Percy said

both of them laugh

Hazel came in with her golden shirt

"Morning" she greeted

"morning" they reply

she look and frowned at Percy "Why aren't you wearing you shirt, you know Piper work hard on them"

"I'll wear it after breakfast"

soon enough all of them sat at the dining table eating they're breakfast.

They waited for both Piper and Percy at the round table while they took shower

after fifteen minutes Percy come down of from upstairs with the golden shirt

"Sorry for the wait" he said

"couldn't you take a shower before breakfast" Leo reply

Percy raise his hand "Sue me for being hungry"

"you're always hungry" Annabeth said jokingly

After fifteen more minutes of waiting Piper came downstairs

Leo sigh in relieved "finally"

They stood up and walk to the door, Leo fall behind

"Hey I always wanted to ask this, what do girls do in shower to take too much time?" Leo ask Piper

everyone stop on their track and look at him

they shook their head and walk out of the door

"What? what did I do?" Percy turn around and put a hand on his shoulder, he look at him with a sad face and shook his head "Don't, you're making it worse"

Leo frowned confuse of what he did wrong

When they walk out of the door and found Hermes standing before them with his usual get up and his caduceus.

everyone bowed

"Lord Hermes, what do we owe the pleasure" Percy said

the god smiled at them "you're needed at the throne room"

* * *

All the seven stand in line in front of the gods

Zeus look down on them "We are here to discuss a quest"

Percy thought of what will they say on the way and so in order to get there faster "Is it about the thing Khione is looking for at the sea of monster?"

Athena raise her eyebrow at him

"uhh, yes that" his father said

"What are they after anyway?" Annabeth ask

Hera look at her "They're looking for a book"

The demigods threw her a confuse look

"Haven't they heard a mythical place called library?" Leo said chuckling at his joke

Piper frown at him "Leo shut up" she said with charmspeak, he tried to make a retort but his mouth wouldn't open

Jason ask the gods "What so special about this one?"

"That is why Hecate is here to explain" Athena said

a woman step out behind the throne of Hera, she was wearing a dark robe, she has red hair, and cloudy eyes as if she's blind. a dog and pole cat at her side

she smiled at them "I'm Hecate goddess of witchcraft, magic, crossroads etc..."

They bow to her

"so these are the seven heroes of Olympus" the goddess said, she examine each of them. They felt uncomfortable from her stare.

"So about this book" Percy said

Hecate nodded "yes yes the book"

she thought what to say "nobody know how it comes to existence, it is said to be contain unimaginable power, I tried looking for it myself but it is too well hidden"

"So Gaea knows where it is" Jason said

"it appear so"

Percy frowned "How much powerful is this book?"

Hecate shrugged "I do not know I have not seen the book myself, but according to the rumors it has enough power to change the phace of the moon"

realization hit everyone

"Wait could't she just use the power to awaken herself instead of using it to change the phase of the moon?" Annabeth ask

Hecate shrugged "just like I said before, I never seen the book. I do not know its capability"

"Then how did you know it exist" Jason ask suspiciously

Hecate glared at him

Jason eyes widened and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand

"be careful what you say boy, or I will make you wish that you were never born" she said in a threatening and dangerous tone.

Percy decided to interfere "Anyway, back to the question how did you know about it?"

Hecate look at him, she tilted her head with a confuse face

"There is something wrong with you"

Percy smile "Really?"

"yes you are hiding something"

Hecate dive through his mind to the depth his soul.

* * *

She found herself standing in front of a cell surrounded by darkness. Inside of the cell is a sitting half naked man, his hands raise and both chained on either side of the wall by the wrist, his head looking down, the only way she could see him is from the light shining down on him, he had long messy black hair, and wearing a black leather pants.

Hecate examine him trying to see his face

"a visitor, how nice" the man said

Hecate frowned "Who are you?"

The man raise his head, she could see his eyes glowing with green light behind the curtain of hair, she still couldn't recognize him because of the hair.

"I will ask you again who are you?"

The man smile "I am the darkness in his soul"

Both chained snap and the cell in front of her open, a wicked smile appear on his face, he dash toward her, a hand reaching out and a roared like a monsters coming from his throat, his eyes glowing and the usual white in the eyes is dark. Hecate's eyes widened and disappear from his mind.

* * *

Everyone stare at them, they have been staring at each other for few minutes, Leo was about slap Percy in the face, when Hecate jump back in surprise.

Everyone look at her, glaring at Percy

"You" she said growling

Percy had a innocent face and he look around "What? what did I do?"

"Hecate?" Athena ask, she's still glaring at Percy full of rage

"I have told you everything I know" she said, then disappear with flash of light, everyone averted their eyes to avoid disintegrating

"Well who's gonna do the quest?" Zeus ask

They look at each other

"could we talk about first?" Jason ask

Zeus nodded his head "We will give you until tomorrow morning" then they all disappear in flash of like

* * *

**Be Warn This Story Is Gonna Take Long, It might Go Up to 50 Chapter**

**And If you guys have a good website where I can do research about Giants please PM me, I'm having trouble finding one. If you see a movie reference it's probably from the movie TROY, Great movie**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	22. Chapter 22

Ch.22

They went to the mess hall and all the demigods ate their breakfast, and as always the place is loud. they all wore the silver t-shirt they gave them and the Greeks doesn't wear their beaded necklace anymore, they all chatted and show each other their tattoos. The seven sat at the head table watching them eat.

"What are we gonna do about the quest" Frank ask

Percy wave his hand "Let's discuss it tonight at the round table"

everyone agreed to his suggestion

Jason look at Frank "What are you gonna with the training?" he ask

"I'm thinking of splitting them up, the half will go with me at the forest for the obstacle course and the other group will train at the coliseum" he reply

Frank look to his right and left "Who wants to do the coliseum?"

they fell silent, Frank look at Jason

Jason shook his head "No, I'm busy, I have to talk to Lou with the portal thing" he look at others and they all try not to meet his eyes

"you guys, I need some help here" He said, begging

they stayed silent not wanting to train more than five hundred demigod who wants to murder each other.

Percy sigh "Fine I'll do it"

Frank smiled brightly at him "Thanks man"

he smile back and nodded "Anytime buddy", he drunk his wine.

Annabeth frowned at Percy "Are you drinking wine?" she said in disbelieve tone

"Don't worry I'm not gonna get drunk" he was about to drink but Annabeth swipe the goblet off his hand

"Annabeth! Give it back"

she shook her head "No"

Anger coming to him, he stood up "Give it back, come on!"

"If you don't want to turn into Dionysus, you'll stop"

Percy thought about it for few seconds then shrugged "Well if you put it that way" he sat back to his chair

"good" she said

After watching the two of them fight together, Jason stood up and hit his goblet with his spoon to demand silence, but the demigods wouldn't stop talking and so Percy have shout again.

"SILENCE" he yelled loudly and the ground shook a little bit, the hall got quiet and everyone stare at them

"Thank you again Percy, and now that we have your attention, the very first training together with our two group will begin today. The first on the thing is we will be dividing you by half, depending on your group, you could be training at the forest on the base of the mountain or the coliseum, We will begin after breakfast Thank you very much" Jason sat down and everyone began talking again.

* * *

At the coliseum, demigods line up in front of Percy wearing their armors ready for training, he had decided to separate his group.

"Greeks, go to the left and Romans to the right" he commanded, everyone start to walk to the right and left, after everyone was done, Percy had Reyna stand beside him

Percy turn to his left "Some of you might not know, this is Reyna the praetor of Rome, and she will be teaching you how Romans fight, I want you all to treat her with respect ,she's a great warrior" he turn to right "And I will be teaching you guys Greeks fighting style, Does everyone understood?"

Everyone nodded their head

"The reason I'm doing this is because, if we're gonna fight together, we must know each other's style, make sense?"

Everyone nodded again

"Good, not let's begin" Percy put his hand on Reyna's shoulder before going to the Greeks side, he smile at her "good luck" he said

Reyna smile back "you too"

Percy and Reyna taught them for half a day, they went into the mess hall to eat and watch as the group that Frank took came back. he watch them come in to the mess hall full of dirt, and leafs on their head, they were all smiling, joking at each other.

Percy smiled "Nice work Frank" he muttered to himself. they switch, his first group went into Frank and his group wen into his, he told the second group about the same thing he did to the first group

* * *

All of them sat at the round table in silence

Each of them have different expression, a look of fury on Piper, disapproval on Annabeth, worry on Hazel and Frank, being a leader Jason had a indifference, Leo was just nervous. They had been arguing on who's gonna go on the quest for hours, there were a lot of yelling, and cursing.

"It's been decided, Percy Jackson will be going on the quest alone" Jason announced in relief it was finally over "And he will be taking the Argo 2 with him

Leo grumbled, "I should be coming with him"

Jason sigh "We've been over this you can't go, we need you here." Jason look around the table "each of you have important jobs that can't be delayed, and Percy can go on the quest because there's always someone who can help with the training and he's in charge of finding the Giants"

Piper gave Jason a hard look "And since someone else could replace me on my job of keeping peace, I volunteer to go"

"You can't, you're in charge of internal affairs, and you need to make sure we have everything we need or do you want to Drew to replace you?" he reply exasperated

Annabeth was about to speak when Percy interrupt her "Enough of this, we've been arguing for hours. its been decided, I will go" Percy said

Hazel look at him with concern "could you at least take some people with you?"

Percy nodded "I'll need a child of Hecate since its about magic you guys can pick the third member"

"I'll ask the Hecate cabin if someone could go" she reply

"I'll pick the last guy" Annabeth said

"Gaea must never get her dirty hands on that book, do whatever is necessary to prevent that" Jason said

"Don't worry I won't fail"

Piper look at him with anger "I assume you know the deadline of the quest"

"this year's winter solstice, which is a month from now" Percy tilted his head, confuse "It's been only a month and half since Rome."

Leo nodded "I know, it feels like it's been years"

They all remember the first time they set out to this ancient land, they all have a faraway look in them except for Piper who was glaring at Percy, they stare at each other while the others are lost in the memories.

Piper didn't agree on the decision of him going on the quest without her, her eyes send a clear message to Percy, we will talk about this later.

"Anyway let's get back to business, shall we?" Percy said

Jason frowned "What do we need to discuss?" he ask him

"the separation of the army in seven" he said

Everyone look at him with serious face

"What do you propose?" Annabeth ask

Percy smile at her "I suggest that we give each person on this table 80 men to command"

Annabeth calculated the numbers and he frowned at him "But if we did that, one of us will only have more than 50 men"

"which will be place under my command"

she shook her head "No, we should divide them evenly"

Percy sigh and look at everyone "Do you all trust me?"

everyone hesitated not knowing where's going with this but they all said yes

"Then let me have this one, all I need is 50 men" he look at them begging

Piper look calm and indifference but inside, she boil with anger of his choices

Annabeth wonder what he's planning

All of them have a thoughtful expression wondering what's he's planning, they went silent for a while till Frank raise his hand

"I trust you and your judgement, if you only need 50 then so be it" after that everyone agreed to the plan except Piper and Annabeth

Jason lean back on his chair "I guess that's all need to be done. Council Dismiss"

Everyone got up and stretch themselves, they headed to the stairs when "Frank could you stay I need to talk to you" he called to him, Frank look back and nodded

"you guys don't stay up late" Jason said as he climb the stares

Frank and Percy sat at their chair at the round table

"What is it?" he ask him

"I need you to separate the demigods to the weakest and strongest" Percy said

Frank look at him with suspicion "Why?"

he smile "I won't be here when you separate the army, so I want you to place the weakest men in my command"

Frank shot up off his chair and put both of his hand on the table "I can't do that, you're all be killed"

he lean at the table "Frank I need you to do this for me"

Frank look as if he doesn't know what to say "Percy, what the Pluto are you planning?"

he smile at the guy "Don't worry you'll find out eventually, I need you to promise to do this"

Frank look like as if he was about to cry and he shook his head "I can't" he said

"Promise me" he commanded

Frank look lost "I really hope you have a great plan" he reply then walk upstairs

Percy lean at back at the chair and put his right hand at his forehead, now the only thing he need to deal with is Piper, he's sure that his lover will kill him.

* * *

Percy stare at the ceiling lying down on his king size bed at his room thinking about his meeting with Piper, he's not looking forward to it. It makes him happy that she's overprotective but just like her, he wants to protect her. Percy rehearse on what he's about to say on his head while staring at the ceiling, after a while he came to decision, he's just gonna beg until she approves of him going. Satisfy with his plan he stood up and sneak outside, The house was big and it has many rooms but it's not finish, They've only been at the house for more than a week, they didn't have time to fix it except clean it and install rooms, kitchen, dining room and living room which is not even a living room since there's only the round table and they did't have TV. Annabeth was planning to renovate the house when they're not busy, but they don't even have time for them to relax, Percy crept in at the hallway, when a door behind him open, Percy froze mid step.

"Percy? what are you doing still awake?"

Percy turn around to face Annabeth with her gray pajama

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to get something to drink" he reply

Annabeth nodded, and walk toward him, she smile "Come on I'll go with you"

They walk down stairs into the kitchen, and sat at the table across each other, with milk between them

"I don't want you to go" she said

Percy look at her "You know I have to"

Annabeth reach for his hand "Please don't go, I just got you back and now you're going away again"

"Annabeth you know that Gaea can't have that book"

Annabeth glared at him, her voice rising"Then let the other demigods go in the quest"

"You know they're not strong enough"

they glared at each other until Percy break eye contact, and sigh "I don't want to go with you angry with me, so please try to understand"

Annabeth look down "Fine" she look at up again, her eyes soften "But Promise me that you'll come back"

Percy smile and nodded

They stood up and walk to the living room holding hands

"Why don't you go to sleep, I want to think about the quest for a while"

Annabeth nodded and smile "Don't take too long"

Percy kiss her goodnight and she walk upstairs to her room

When Percy hear a door close, he went outside and whistle for Blackjack

* * *

He was flying toward their secret meadow when a tree came in flying toward them

Percy's eyes widened

"DODGE" he yelled

"_Holy Horse Feed_"

Blackjack dived and the tree pass over his head. Percy look back and the tree hit another tree, he look forward towards their secret meadow

"_Damn Boss, you're girlfriend is crazy_" he said in his mind.

"Let's go"

Blackjack landed at the meadow, Percy got off his back, and the Pegasus flew away.

Percy turn toward Piper at the middle of the meadow, she wore a tight jeans, a red shirt and high heels, her hair is braided over her shoulder and a eagle feather is attached to it.

"I guess you're still mad" he was hoping she would've calm down by now

she shook her head "No I'm not mad"

Percy laugh "you threw a tree at me"

"sorry about that"

"Does that mean you approve of me going?"

she nodded "I thought that there is no use arguing since your going anyway", Percy searched her face for any anger.

"I'm sorry" Piper look at him then she sat down at the middle of the meadow and look at the stars "come sit with me" Percy walk toward her and sat down, she put her head on his shoulder and intertwined her fingers into his

Both of them gaze at the starry sky in the middle the meadow full of flowers under the moonlight, peace envelope them

"I love you very much" Piper said

Percy squeeze her hand "I love you too"

* * *

Percy sat at Blackjacks back as they flew toward Mount Olympus and Piper flew next to him with the same white Pegasus she fought with the dragons, The Pegasus got attached to her

so Piper name her Delilah. the Pegasus landed at the roof of their house, they got off and watch them fly away.

Piper reach for the feather in her hair and hold it out "I want you to have this, so that wherever you are you'll know that I'm always with you"

he look at it "Are you sure?"

she nodded

Percy took it and examine it "Thank you"

she put her hand to his cheek "Just come back to me alive"

Percy smile and kiss her.

Piper walk to the edge of the room, she look back at him "good night" then jump and somersault in midair, she landed with her feet and a laud thud.

Percy made a circle of water appear in front of him, he step in the circle and made it float toward the ground with him.

* * *

I was eating my breakfast in the mess hall and talking to my roommate, who's a Roman demigod, her name is Jennifer or jeni, I got stuck with her when the seven decided that we need to be roommate with a Roman, I was pretty piss but after getting to know her, I thought she's pretty cool. After I ate my breakfast, I went into to the portal, My sibling and I have been working at the portal since Jason ask us if its possible to have it teleport us anywhere in Greece, I saw two of my siblings at the portal

my half sister saw me and smile "Good morning Sherry"

I smile back "Morning to you too Jess"

I look around to find our councilor "Where's Lou?" I ask Jess

"Oh, she's in the council"

I nodded must be another meeting

The Council consist of the Camp Half Blood leaders and the Roman leaders, they meet at the temple of Athena they renovated, in there they discuss on what need to be done and future plans for the war. The leaders of that council are the seven. I remember being Lou pissed off about the shirt and the tattoos because the seven never mention it at the meetings, although it was a good move not telling them and announcing it at the dinner or we wouldn't be wearing these cool t shirts.

The seven is a short term for Seven War Lords, for some reason the council members started calling them that. I don't know why they gave them a such a name, I've been working with Hazel for the past week setting up the barrier, she's a nice and innocent girl, I also met Jason when he ask us if we can do something about the portal, he was a little bit intimidating like a leader should be but he was nice.

I ask Lou once why they call them that, she only look at me and said "you'll know when you met them"

Then she left, I never met the rest of the seven I only seen them from afar at the mess hall, I arrive at Camp Half Blood the day after Jason and the others set out to New Rome, I only turn fourteen two weeks ago.

I smile at one of my sibling "Morning Louisa"

she smile back and greeted me, Louisa is my sibling from the Roman camp her mother is Trivia

"How is it?" I ask both of them

both of them frowned "It's not working at all, we can't redirect the portal" Louisa reply

"We need some powerful magic to do this" Jess said

"Hello" someone said from behind us, we turn around and a fifteen years old boy smiling at us, I can't tell whether he's Greek or Roman, because we all wear same shirt and Tatoo

"What is it?" Louisa ask

"Uhh is there a Sherry Valentine among you" he ask

"That would be me" I reply

his smile widened "great, you need to come with me, the council summons you"

I frowned and look at my siblings confuse

they shrug

I nodded at the boy "Okay"

"pleas follow me"

I feel nervous wondering why would they summon me as we climb the mountain to the council room

"umm why would they need me?" I ask Jerry

"I don't know, I'm only a messenger in case they need to send for someone"

People roam on the streets of Olympus as we climb. After a while we finally reach our destination, The Athena Parthenos loom over me, behind it is a Greek temple my sister Lou waiting by the door. The Romans also have temple for their Gods which is currently under constrution design by Annabeth Chase.

I walk to the door but I notice Jerry wasn't following me, I look back to him

"I can't enter"

I look at my sister "why am I here"

"You'll find out soon enough" she reply, she open the door and found myself in a marble hallway, the building looks new, and it's full of room on either side of the wall and at the end of the hallway, is a wooden door, on the left side of the door is the design of the golden eagle of the Romans and on the right side is the Athena Parthenos, finally at the center between the crack is the new symbol of the demigods.

Lou grab the handle of the door, she look back to me "Don't forget to breath okay"

I didn't understand why would say that but I nodded anyway, she push the door open. I look around the room and everyone are staring at me, It's just like a college classroom,the chairs are position in semicircle tiered seat, a path is open at the middle and at the center of the room is a long table, just like the ones I seen the judges sat on but longer, sitting on them are the seven but the are only six of them. I can't help but look at them, they have this presence that demand attention as if you would notice them from mile away and when you look at them, you'll know instantly their different.

The Romans sat to my right led by their Preator Reyna and the Greeks are on my left led by Clarrise and Malcolm.

I gulp nervously and I was frozen in place as everyone stare at me, Lou put her hands on my shoulder and push me forward.

"Try no to look at their eyes" Lou whispered to me, we reach the center, and Lou took her seat to the left. I look down at the ground nervous,

In a strong, proud voice "State your name" Jason said

I made a mistake of looking up, no wonder my sister warn me not to look and I finally see why they call them War Lords, they sat in their chair tall and with pride, like kings and queens

I stood frozen staring at them, six pair of eyes stare down on me, their expression hard like statues, they look at me with their emotionless and piercing gaze as if they could see the depth of my soul, my weakness, my fears and my secret are all out in the open for them to see, and their eyes send a clear message, obey us or suffer the consequences. Power roll off on waves on each of them, and they give off this pressure that makes me want to kneel in front of them. I want to run away and never turn back but I'm frozen in fear. Their different from the time I see them at the mess hall laughing and joking around, even Hazel who I thought of as an innocent girl who I thought of as a little sister.

"Relax" a beautiful girl from Jason's right, Piper McLean, she's seriously gorgeous every man in this place have a crush on her. I felt my relax and I took a deep breath which I didn't realize I was holding.

she smile down on me "Don't worry you're not in trouble, now please introduce yourself"

Cold sweat trickled on my back "I'm Sherry Valentine" I said carefully as if a singe mistake could decide my fate.

Annabeth Chase look at my sister at the Greek side "Are you sure, she's strong enough?"

"I'm sure, she's a genius in magic, and she's second to me in my cabin"

"I see" Annabeth reply, she look down on me again.

"Miss Valentine, we would like to offer you a quest" Jason said

I stare at them dumbfounded "E-e-excuse me sir?"

"We would like to offer you a quest"

"Sir you haven't tell me what the quest is about"

Jason nod "Ah yes, you would be going on the quest with two others, you would be journeying to the Sea Of Monsters aboard the Argo. Well if you accept"

I stay silent until I realize they're waiting for my answer

I nod vigorously "Yes, yes, I accept"

Jason clap his hand and smile "Great, you would meet your companion at 12 pm at the Argo, until that time please prepare yourselves" he look at my sister "Lou would you please help her?"

"yes"

She put her hand on my shoulder and guided me out of the room, when the door close I collapse on the floor.

"Oh Gods" I look up to my sister "How could you stay in the same room as them?" I ask her

She stare down at me with sympathy, then took my arm to pick me up "Come on, you have to prepare for your quest"

"I see now why you call them War Lords" I said weakly

"and you're going on a quest with the most dangerous of them"

I frowned at her confuse "Who?"

She stop before the door to the street of Olympus, then she turn around and look at me with a serious face "Perseus Jackson"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday**

**Enjoy and Don't forget to Review**


	23. Chapter 23

Ch.23

"What kind of person is Perseus" I ask my sister as we walk toward my dorm where I live, Demigods run around the mountain, some carry equipment for buildings, weapons and supply they bought at the nearest town.

"That's right you never met him" she reply

I nodded

"Well he's carefree kind of guy, he's handsome, kind and powerful. He's the perfect Hero everyone wants to be"

I look at her confuse "But you said he's dangerous"

Then again you can't judge a person by appearance I learn that now. I thought Hazel was an Innocent girl, but that thought was crush when I saw her today, she's a warrior that is capable of crushing her enemies. I always question why someone young as her would be chosen to be part of a big prophecy, I wondered how could she take the pressure of it and I ask her once how, she reply with "It's because we have things we want to protect"

"yeah he is" we arrive in front of the dorm that looks like a Greek temple. Actually it is a temple "Get prepared and after you're done meet us at the Argo"

I nodded and went inside

* * *

I walk toward the Argo, and saw nine people waiting for me, The seven with their golden clothes, my sister and a fifteen year old girl with long brown hair. They saw me and smile.

Jason gestured at a dark haired man beside him "you guys never officially met but this is Percy Jackson" Percy offered his hand and I shook it

"I'm Sherry Valentine, its nice to meet you"

Percy smiled kindly at me "me too"

now that I seen him closely, I gotta say he's handsome, his messy dark hair is pulled back loosely, but a strand of braided hair is let down at the right side of his face, his natural tan skin shone under the sun, and his sea green eyes shine brightly. He wear a black leather jacket, the golden shirt, a gray jeans and black sneakers, he's a little bit taller than Jason and I could tell that under the clothes is a muscular body like a swimmer. So this is the legendary Hero who survive Tartarus, I don't know what so dangerous about him.

He look at the brown haired guy and pointed at him "This is Haley Halloween legacy of Ceres" I smile and hold out my hand at her.

she smile back and shook it

Percy look at Jason "I won't be able to Iris Message you, until you figured out how to free Iris and I ask Lady Artemis to have Thalia to look for her" So that's why he wasn't at the meeting.

Jason nodded with a grim face "Nico too, just concentrate on the quest we'll think about how to free her"

Percy patted his back "Ready a feast when I get back"

Everyone laugh

Annabeth kiss him and said goodbye. Hazel, and Frank hug him, Leo gave him a six inch thick book, he dump it at his hand, he look at it.

"What the Hades is this?" he said with frowned

"It's the instruction book you ask" Leo reply

"This is not a instruction book" Percy exclaim

"If you don't promise to read it, your not taking my ship" Leo reach for the book, Percy took it away "Fine I'll read it"

Then Lastly Piper, she hug him, then Percy's expression change into shock and then a frown. Percy put his hand on her shoulder and push her

"Are you sure?" he said, Piper nodded

Percy's hand fall to his side, then he put his right hand into his mouth and turn around away from Piper.

She look at him with concern, she reach and touch his back "Are you okay?"

Percy's shoulder move as if he's crying, everyone watch him with concern

and then he burst out laughing, turn around and hug Piper, he had tears on his eyes. He let go Piper and jump around saying "yes" over and over again, everytime he touch the ground, it shook slightly

"What the Hades is wrong with him" Annabeth ask

Percy fall to his knees and spread his arms at the heaven "YESSS" he shouted

Piper laugh at him, a tear in her eye.

Percy stood up, and turn to us full of joy.

"Percy you need to go" Piper said with a wide smile

he nodded "I'll be back, I promise", he turn to the seven and hug each of them again

"Take care" Frank said

Percy look at us and smile "Let's go" he said and board the ship, I hug my sister and follow him.

I drop my bag at the deck as Percy control the ship to fly, it rise up slowly into the air.

I heard Percy say "Huh what this button do?"

then suddenly a sound of something opening came from the front of the ship and a laser shot at the direction of the throne room. I watch with wide eyes and mouth open as the laser almost hitting the Throne Room of the Gods.

"Woah that was close" Percy said with a shaky laugh,

I fall to the ground out of relief, and shock on what just happened

"YOU IDIOT" Leo scream at the side of the ship

"my bad"

"YOU ALMOST COST US THE WAR" Jason scream

"WELL IF LEO HAVEN'T PUT THE LASER IN A BLUE BUTTON, I WOULDN'T HAVE FIRE IT" Percy yelled back

"YOU'RE STILL NOT SUPPOSED TO PRESS IT DUMBASS" Leo scream back

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW IT WAS DANGEROUS WHEN THE BUTTON LOOK FRIENDLY, WHY COULDN'T YOU PUT A RED BUTTON"

Hairbrush hit Percy in the head, he rub the spot where he got hit "OW"

"JUST GO YOU IDIOT" Annabeth yelled

I felt the boat rise up again, then it turn toward the edge of the mountain, the boat lurched forward. we are on our way to The Sea Of Monsters

* * *

Haley and I look around the lounge of the Argo 2, then we sat down next to each other and have an awkward silences

"So" she said, trying to look busy, then she look at me "What do you make of him?" she's talking about Percy who's watching the over the helm,

I shrug "I don't know"

she nodded "I see"

The awkward silent came back

"Should we check on him?" I suggest

Haley nod

we walk the hallway that contain the room of the seven on either side of the wall, then climb up to the deck. I look at the stern of the ship and I saw Percy using a laptop relaxing in a wooden arm chair that has a goblet at the cup holder, since we were out of Olympus which is always cold because of the high altitude, we couldn't install the control weather yet, his jacket is hang at the top rail and there was a feather at the braided strand of his hair. He's surrounded by the so called helm that is bunch of complicated looking stuff.

Percy notice us and smile, he wave us to come to him

"Is there something you girls need?"

We both shook our head, I just stood stiffly there not knowing what to do and nervous because I don't know how to act in front of him. I mean this guy is practically living legend

"sir how long until we reach the sea?" Haley ask nervously beside me

He raise his eyebrow at her "Please drop the formality, just call me Percy Okay?"

we glance at each other then nod

he smile "good and we should be seeing the sea at nightfall, then we will stop"

"Why? shouldn't we go right in?" I ask

he snort "Go in the Sea of **Monsters **at night that would be suicide" Right, I felt stupid for asking

"What is our objective?" Leila ask, I guess just like me nobody told her the detail of the quest

Percy look at us confuse "Wait, they didn't tell you?"

We shook our head "All we know is we're going to the sea of monsters"

"You mean you accepted a quest without hearing anything about it?"

we glance at each other and shook our head

Percy close his eyes and sigh, then he told us the detail of the quest. Now that I know the quest is about, pressure is suddenly building inside me, that makes me want to hurl myself to the sky

"And the prophecy?" I ask at least we have that as a guide

the moment he shook his head, my heart stop beating "There isn't one"

Haley frowned "Then why are we here?"

he held a finger to give his a second, then reach in the pocket of his jacket and pulled a folded paper that looks like a map. He unfold it and it show the Mediterranean sea, then gave it to me.

I look at the map then at Percy "What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Lou told me that you're and expert in finding someone using a map and a crystal"

"Y-yes but its not always accurate" I stammered

He smile at me and put his hand on my head "Don't worry, just do you best. Okay?"

I nodded slowly

"And what about me?" Haley ask

He look at her "I heard your smart right"

she nodded

"I need for you to read the instruction Leo gave me"

she tilted her head and frowned "Didn't he gave it to you so you can read it?"

"No, I need someone to be able to work the ship when I'm fighting. So make sure you read it" he pointed at the dragon headed mast "get to know Festus"

she nodded "Understood"

Percy grab the goblet on his hand and drank

"Now Sherry, I understand that you only been at Camp not too long?"

"yes"

"Go and get you weapon, I will be training you starting now"

I just stood there trying to process on what he just said.

Me, I will be train by the legendary demigod me, a fourteen year old newbie.

I smile happily "Yes!" then I ran inside to get my weapon.

"you too Haley"

* * *

We stood at the main deck of the Argo in front of Percy the 2 pm light shining on us. I held my knife on my right hand and Haley has a sword on her hand, Percy uncapped his sword Riptide. The sword have turn many monsters into dust and it has taste the blood of the Gods, Titans and Giants, when I thought of that the sword looks ominous.

Percy smile "Now, Let's get started"

We train for two hours, by the time we were done I couldn't lift my sword arm, I sat and lean at the railing of the ship right beside Haley who is equally exhausted. While Percy sat on his arm chair using his sea green laptop and the guy is not even sweating, Haley and I fought him together, we couldn't land a hit on him. Every move he make killed us, I try to stab him, I'm dead, Haley would slash at him, and she's dead.

"So this is the Percy Jackson" Haley said breathing hard

"If this were real battle, we wouldn't last a second" I said

"Are you girls okay?" Percy ask us

We both nodded

I thought about what we're gonna face at the Sea Of Monsters.

"What do you think kind of monsters we're gonna face?" I ask Haley

she smile at me "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll survive, besides we have him" she tilt her toward Percy

I nodded "Yeah"

"Hmm" I heard Percy say, I look at him and he's looking around

"What's wrong?" Haley ask

Percy sight and then get back at his laptop

"Both of you go inside and don't go out until I tell you to" he said

"Why?" Haley ask

Then he pointed ahead of us, I look and caught my breath, a massive Tornado heading toward us, I stare at it with wide eyes and open mouth. We're still far away but, I can slightly feel the wind being suck into it, the massive tornado ravage the land with destruction.

I look at Percy to see if he has a plan but he's still using his laptop, and relaxing on his chair

"What are we gonna do?" I ask him

without looking up "Both of you will go inside and I'll take care of it"

* * *

The seven watch as the ship sail away, Jason look at Piper "What did you tell him?" he ask

Piper look at Jason "Nothing" he shove her playfully "come on tell me" he said smiling

Piper shook her head

Jason sigh "Fine. Let's go shall we?" he said

the others nodded and walk toward the mountain, Jason turn around and look at Piper "You coming Pipes?"

"No you guys go ahead, I want to relax for a little bit" Jason nodded

and the others went back to their duty.

Piper stare at the direction of the ship went, she rub her stomach gently, and softly say

"Don't worry my sweet, Daddy is gonna come back to us fine"

* * *

**Please Review**


	24. Chapter 24

Ch.24

The tornado is closing in on us, I could feel the wind being suck into the tornado getting stronger and the tornado itself seems to be getting bigger. To top it off, Percy is still looking at his laptop, doing nothing, at this rate we're gonna be torn apart.

I look at him "Its getting closer, please whatever you're planning do it" I said desperately

He smile at me "Calm down and I told you guys to go inside"

"But we want to help" Sherry said, and I nodded

Percy shrug "suit yourself", then he went back to his computer.

I'm getting piss at this guy, we're about die and he's just sitting there doing nothing

"How could you seat there relaxing, while a Tornado is about to tear us apart" I yelled harshly at him, I couldn't help it, how could this idiot man be part of the Seven War Lords, I admit he's good at sword fighting but there is a limit of how carefree a human can be.

I don't know why Octavian fear him, I remember when he ask me to go on this quest, his hand trembling, forehead sweaty, and he was always looking around to see if anyone was following him. He ask me to spy on Jackson for him, I ask him why me and he answer with "Because you don't know him" I don't know what he meant.

He look at me with those gorgeous sea green eyes then pass me "And who might you be?" he said, I turn around to see where he's looking at, at the front of the ship a Ventus materialize. The storm spirit smile arrogantly at us.

"You must be Percy Jackson" it said, Percy look back at his laptop

"I ask you again who are you?" he said but this time there is serious tone in it

"I am you're doom" Percy raise his eyebrow at the spirit

he look at the Ventus with a frowned " Is that line in a poster around Tartarus because every enemy I meet say it all the time" he said with amusement in his eyes

The Ventus arrogant smile widened "You cannot hope to beat us not even Jason Grace could hope to stop our combine powers. Surrender now Son of Poseidon"

The Ventus is right, the tornado is getting bigger and bigger not even Jason could stop that, the only way is to surrender.

Percy look at the Spirit, the amusement gone, he close his laptop. Like a man taking off his mask, the carefree atmosphere that surround him is gone and his true self that could do the things in those stories about him is revealed. Suddenly Power seems to rolled off him in wave

"you just made the two biggest mistake in your life" He said as he put on his jacket, and stood up

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and every instinct I have as a warrior tells me to run away from him. I took a step back, and Looks like Sherry could feel it too because like me she step back away from him

"one" Lightning started to flicker around him, and the sky seems to be darkening "You actually thought you could defeat me"

Dark clouds have covered the sky and Rain started to pour down on us, Sherry and I back away to the railing of the ship.

"two" Percy blink, and His pupil seems to have merge with his Iris and glowed with sea green light.

The rain have started to swirl faster around us, "You compared me with Jason" he said with voice full of power, the rain rotated faster and faster until, Clouds of water vapor swirled around the ship, and the wind was so powerful it blew the Ventus away, a hurricane have appeared in the middle of Greece and we're right in the middle of it. Every seconds the hurricane seems to be getting stronger and larger. We grab the railing of the ship tightly and hang on to our dear life, while rain hitting our face.

The ship continue to move forward toward the Tornado along with the Hurricane.

I look at Percy Jackson as he make the hurricane more stronger, his jacket flying behind him like a cape, and his hair thrash around his head, he's looking ahead while lightning flicker around him, eyes glowing with power, a wicked smile, an expression that promise cruelty and destruction at his enemies, and arms spread as if daring anyone to challenge his power.

One word pop into my head **GODLY**. The man standing in front of me is a god disguise as a human, Octavian have every right to fear him, and I tremble in fear at the thought of him finding out why I'm here. I understood why Octavian chose me, it was because nobody in their right mind would spy on Percy Jackson unless they don't know him and I was the perfect candidate.

"Oh Gods" I heard Sherry say beside me

something caught my eye in the hurricane, an ice that is shape like a shark's fin is attach to the cloud of vaporize water like blades.

The Hurricane and The Tornado clash together, and the ships stop as both force fight for dominance. As soon as they clash scream filled the air and then I realize that the Tornado is the Ventus themselves. They did not stand at the sheer might of Perseus Jackson.

The scream was full of pain and suffering as they were torn apart by the wind and cut to pieces by the blades. I want to put my hands over my ears to block the horrible scream but if I let go, I'll be swept by the wind, and so tears drop from my eyes as I'm force to listen. The scream seems to be endless until finally sweet silence came, and the ship continue moving forward.

Slowly the hurricane disappear, first the rain then the vaporize water, and then the dark clouds.

the after noon Sun shine on us, the ship and us are wet except Percy who's hair is completely a mess, it seems the feather on his braided strand survive. Both Sherry and I collapse and lean at the railing of the ship, we just sat there completely shock on what just happened.

Percy yawn "Oh man, I'm tired" he look at the Dragon headed mast "Festus continue on auto pilot toward our destination" Festus made a squeaking and whirring sound

Percy hold out his hand toward us and the water in our clothes came out, then we're completely dry

then gave us with kind smile "Wake me up if there's some kind of trouble"

* * *

We sat at the lounge of Argo, with my hands covering my face, I thought about of what I gotten myself into. If Percy find out I'm a spy, he will kill me. At first I thought it would be easy because its Percy, I always see him at the mess hall carefree and acting like an idiot, but it was just a mask he was wearing. It has been 4 hours since the incident, night have fallen and we landed at a beach few hours from Sparta.

Percy walk in with his laptop half naked in the room, he only wore his jeans , he yawn and then smile at us "Afternoon ladies" he walk to the cup holder and took out a mug, I see his Omega symbol with a trident inside and wings on either side of the Omega and the word Perseus in Greek letters at the bottom, just like the others the color in his case Sea green seems bright and moving as if there is something inside. He sat down across me set down his mug that is filled with black coffee, then open his laptop.

Sherry and I just sat there frozen as Percy uses his laptop and drank his coffee, he glance at us "Is something wrong?" he ask

We stayed silent for coupled of minutes until "You don't really need us here don't you?" Sherry ask

* * *

I felt proud for being part of this quest, I felt proud that Percy Jackson himself need my help but that wasn't the case. The truth is he didn't really need anyone coming with him, we're just being a burden. Everytime I thought about what happen, it sent shiver down to my bone, how could a demigod be powerful as that, before I had thought Clarisse was the most scariest demigod out there but no, Percy make her look like an ant. I finally understand why Lou said he's dangerous, if this guy ever go to the side of Gaea, we'll gonna die.

"No I don't" Percy reply as a matter in fact to my question

"Then why take us?"

"Because they wouldn't shut up if I don't"

"That's it?"

he nodded then took his laptop and coffee "Oh by the way, you guys could use Annabeths and Hazels room to sleep in" he said then walk out.

* * *

It was past curfew when Piper sat at the meadow she and Percy only know about. She wore a white sundress and sat down on a blue blanket, her horse laying down in front of her.

Piper couldn't stop smiling, and happiness surround her. She's having the baby of the man she love, of course she's happy.

Piper hum happily as she tangle small flowers together to make a crown while thinking of a name for her child.

"If it's a girl the name will be Madeleine Jackson or Victoria, What do you think Delilah?" The Pegasus whined as if agreeing to the name, Piper smile "And if its a boy it would be Arthur Jackson" the Pegasus snort, she frowned "No?"

Piper had a thoughtful expression "How about Helix?" the horse snort again

she sigh "Well I'm sure we'll figure it out" Piper finish the crown and place it on the top of the Pegasus's head, she smile at the Pegasus and brush its mane.

Piper sigh again, she close her eyes and a small smile appear on her mouth. She thought about what will her life be with Percy and her child when they win the war.

"I could just imagine it" she said to Delilah "We would live in a house near a beach, everyday we would go together in a car to the city to get to school and work. Every weekend we would have family night and Percy would take us under the sea to explore" the Pegasus snorted, and Piper laugh "Don't worry I won't forget about you, I would take my child and fly in the sky on you back" the Pegasus threw her head and Whined happily.

Piper look around "It seems that we need to get back soon" she stood along with the horse, Piper got on Delilah's back and the Pegasus flew into the sky.

* * *

Morning came, and we stood at the deck of the ship, we're about to enter the Sea Of Monsters. Percy is relax on his wooden armchair at the helm, the ship move forward without him touching anything, it must be Festus. The sky is clear on any storm, the sea is smooth, the sun shine brightly and the wind is strong. The ship sail smoothly at the sea, and dolphins swam beside us.

"How long till we reach the sea of Monsters?" Haley ask, I don't know how could she find the courage to speak to him.

"Until a storm come to us" Great another storm

I look away and watch dolphins swim, I put my elbows at the railing of the shim and my chin on my hands. The dolphins made noise and jump, I smile. Then suddenly a Head that look like a snake burst out of the water , it has green skin and scale like snake, fins on its back, it has long tongue, pointy teeth and fangs. The sea serpent jump and went over the ship, it dive to the other side, I watch in shock as its long body move, until its tail burst out of the water.

"Don't worry they won't attack us" Percy said

After few hours of sailing, the storm that Percy mention appear on the horizon and in the distance a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea.

"Scylla and Charybdis" Percy said as he look at the storm and the massive cliff

"we need to pass through them to get to the Sea of Monsters right?" I ask

"Yes, I suggest we use the clashing rocks" Haley said

Percy shook his head "no too troublesome" and then he smile wickedly, the same one he had when conjure the hurricane, the smile the makes me tremble in fear, "and you guys should go inside"

this time we obey

"Wait" Percy said as I was about to go inside "Get me a bow"

* * *

Percy sat on his chair as the ship get close to the sisters, just like before his eyes turn completely into sea green and glowed. Percy summon Andromeda and a dark sword that looks like Riptide appear and the white in his eyes turn dark. He turn the sword into a katana, and held it on his right hand while a bow on his left, he walk toward the front deck, a trail of sea green light is left behind from his eyes as he move. He stop in the middle and put the bow down.

Percy wield the ship to head for Scylla, then he made a very very thin dome out of water to surround the ship and made it move along with the Argo.

The sky have darken, the Argo rock side by side as the sea become chaotic, A massive whirlpool was trying to suck the ship toward it but Percy have enough power to keep the direction toward Scylla. Rain pour down and lightning flash across the dark sky

Percy put his left put forward for balance and hold Andromeda with both hand, right hand at the top and left hand at the bottom for leverage. Percy raise Andromeda over his head and close his dark, glowing eyes. He waited for Scylla to make her move. Percy just stood there with the same position, and eyes close for few minutes.

The moment Scylla's head touch the dome of water, Percy open his eyes and brought down Andromeda slicing one of her head that was coming toward him, a slimy head that is a shape like a dog with scale like snake is slice into two in the middle of the head, the head is disintegrating into black piece like burn paper starting from the cut. A terrible scream came from the cave of the cliffs.

"umm, so the stronger the monster the longer it has to stay in contact with it" Percy muttered. Percy went into another stand, he brought his left leg forward, then he bent his knee and put the sword to his left side, and He felt more than one head touch the water dome. In a flash and his sword a blurr

He slash, slicing two heads, and as he move a trail of light is left behind from his eyes. Then slashed upward in a slanted angle toward the left, a slashed downward, then a upward slanted slashed to his right, then slashed in horizontal toward the left, then a slanted downward slashed to his right, a straight upward slashed, a slanted downward to left and a straight horizontal to the right. Every strike he made Scylla scream and just like the first head, they disintegrate in black piece like burn paper.

Percy pick up the bow and wield Andromeda to turn into an arrow, knowledge of how to use a bow flooded his mind from the River Lethe. He took his stand, just like before the movement felt natural as if he'd been doing them all his life. Percy aim at the cave where the scream coming from, the chaotic sea rock the ship side by side, and rain pouring on his face. He pulled the string as far it can go, then let go. The dark arrow sail through the rain then went into the dark cave, and Scylla scream one more time then silence. Percy threw the bow away and walk toward the armchair, he sat down. Andromeda appear in front of him again in a form of an arrow, he wield her to turn back into a Katana, then he took out Riptide and uncapped it, he cut his left hand, then stab riptide at the ground. He put his hand together and pull his right hand. A string of blood came off his left hand, he coated the handle and hilt of Andromeda with his blood, and wield the remaining blood to turn into a scabbard in the shape of a katana then froze it. Percy put Andromeda inside the frozen blood scabbard, and the Argo continue on sailing through the storm.

* * *

Haley and I stayed at the lounge of the ship, the Argo rock side to side, thunder rang across the sky and scream that can only belong to a monster. It took awhile until everything finally calm down, then Percy came to the room holding a Katana that has a blood red handle and hilt. The scabbard, just like the handle and hilt is a frozen liquid that looks like blood, and a frozen regular water shape like a small chain wrap around the hilt and the scabbard as if to preventing it to be drawn.

Percy reach to his jeans and pull out a map and gave it to me

"I need you to track our enemy down"

I nodded slightly and took out my crystal that's tied into a string. I spread the map of the Mediterranean, I held out the crystal on top of it, and it circle around. The crystal is supposed to stop and point in the map of the location of our enemy

after few hours of trying and failing, I sigh in frustration and slam the crystal into the map

"What's wrong?" Haley ask beside me

"It's not working"

Percy took a sip at his cup full of wine.

"Is there another way we could find them?" he ask

I thought about it for a while, then I remembered something I read in a book from my cabin "yes there is"

"What is it?"

"I read something about a compass, it point to the one you seek and desire"

"and where is this compass"

"A sorceress has it and she lives here"

Percy close his eyes and curse "Circe"

* * *

**Enjoy!**

**It seems that you all like the twist I put. I got the idea of the compass from the pirates of the Caribbean  
**

**I'm planning a fighting scene for each of the seven and I'm gonna put more twist in the story to keep the story interesting.**

**Review**


	25. Chapter 25

Ch.25

Percy sat at his usual chair at the helm of Argo, they are currently heading toward Circe's Island. He remember the time he got turn into guinea pig, and he don't like the scenario of that happening again, he thought of plan to get the compass without her knowing as he rub the scabbard of Andromeda made from his blood. It seems that his blood is the only thing that could suppress her powers, now that she's covered in his blood, other than him could now touch her without being destroy, of course as long as they touch his blood not the sword itself, but if a person other than him drew the sword out of its scabbard she will destroy the person, Percy learn all this at the time they were constructing Olympus since his only job is finding the giant and helping out, he use his free time and sometimes he would experiment with Piper at their secret meeting, and he had discover many things about the sword. The only reason Percy use her right now, is because he was sure that the gods are not watching, when he fell asleep after the battle with the storm spirit, It seems that something or someone is hiding them from the Gods, and so Percy is free to use Andromeda out in the open. Percy would have put Andromeda inside just to make sure the gods can't see her but, she did not want to. Percy could feel that she didn't want to go back, and she wants to see the world. It's not the first time it happen, there was a time he try to talk to her at one time but she didn't respond, he could only feel what she wants. She's like a child hasn't learn how to talk, so Percy coated her with his blood to block her power.

The Sea Of Monsters is the same as the last time he was here, the sea is more brilliant green, the sun always shining on his eyes.

Percy sigh, he can't think of anything that could work, well if it comes to it he'll just gonna have to take it by force. Sherry came out to the deck and look at the sea refusing to look at him just like him she wore his new Demigod shirt but he wore his gray Bermuda short and sandals. Percy could tell that she's afraid of him, and Haley too. He wondered when she's gonna tell him that she's a spy sent by Octavian, he predicted that Octavian would do it, knowing him.

His though drifted to Piper, joy spread through out his body. He wants to finish this quest as soon as possible and come back to her. Percy was so excited knowing that he's gonna be a father, he search through internet on how to take care of a baby, and now that they're in the sea of monsters connection is out. Percy tap his foot impatiently, he really want to finish this quest and get back to her.

"Mm" Percy notice something at the corner of his eye, "Sherry, would you please get the binocular from Leo's room" he said as he look to his right. Sherry run inside to get the binocular, Percy squinted trying to make out a dot from afar, after a while Sherry and Haley came out, Sherry hold out the binocular to him.

Percy smile and then it turn into laughter, the girls glance at each other

"Oh man" he said still smiling, they have been sailing for hours now, Percy was getting bored out of his mind "This should entertain me for a while"

"What do you see?" Haley ask

"Have you read the instruction Leo gave me?" he ask

Haley reply with a yes

Percy handed her the binocular, still smiling "Pirates"

He look at the Dragon figurehead "Festus Ready for battle" Percy wield the ship to turn toward the pirate ship.

"Wait, we're gonna fight them?" Sherry ask

"yes, if we don't do it right now, they could become troublesome later and besides now that the Captain have seen me, they won't stop chasing us unless we sink them"

"You know whose ship is that" Haley ask

Percy nodded "He had a different one now because I stole his first one"

"Who's the Captain?" Sherry ask

Percy smile "Blackbeard"

"Woah, you mean the Blackbeard, isn't that guy suppose to be dead?" Sherry said

"It's complicated, it involve stuff I rather not say" Percy look at the ship and then frowned as if he just saw something he didn't like

"Sherry man the balistae" Sherry had a panic look

"But I don't know how to use it" she said

"Aim, then fire" he reply "Haley, you'll be at the helm"

"What about you?" Haley ask

"It seems that, it's not coincidence they found us, I can feel sea monsters underwater"

Sherry look at the water wondering what is under there, the pirate ship is now getting closer and closer.

"I'll take care of the monsters while you guys stay on the ship" Percy run to the railing of the ship and took off his sandals as he ran

"WAIT" Sherry shouted but it was too late, he already jump into the brilliant green sea. Sherry look at Haley with panic on her eyes "What do we do?"

Haley purse her lips "All we need to hold out until he gets back and beside we have **THAT**" she said

* * *

Sherry Pov:

The pirate ship turn so that we're facing its side, where the cannon's are, Haley did the same. We circle each other then the Pirate ship started to fire its cannon.

"FIRE" Haley shouted and I fire, I missed my first shot and then the Ballistae reloaded and I fire again. The huge flaming arrow hit the deck and it exploded, and Haley start using the crossbow at the aft. A cannon ball sail pass the ship and hit the other side of the water, one went through inside. Haley and I kept on firing while the pirate ship and the Argo circle each other, after a while I notice something the Pirate ship seems to be getting closer.

"Haley they're planning to board us" I shouted, then she went back to the helm and direct the Argo to face the ship, it continue to turn until the figurehead is facing the side of the Pirate ship. then I heard the familiar noise of something opening, I waited for the laser to come out but it didn't. I look at Haley to see what's the problem, she keep pushing the blue button but nothing is happening. I look the ship again and it turn toward us, I could see men getting ready to board us, when the Pirate ship sail beside us in opposite direction, men came swinging toward us, and they landed with thud, the first one to come down must be the Captain because he's the most ugliest. They all held their sword point to us, I raise my hand, "Now Where is he?" the captain said

"W-w-we don't know what're you talking about" I said

"Argggh, I know he's here. The one who stole me vessel" Blackbeard said

and then Percy shot out of the water and landed on the top of the railing of Argo, he held the scabbard on his left hand and the blade itself on his right, It was the darkest blade I ever seen, its as if sucking everything including light like black hole, the scabbard make me feel bad but the blade itself makes me ten times worse. I could tell by just looking at it, its a very powerful blade, and with just one touch it could kill me.

it's like an abomination. Its not suppose to exist, its unnatural and its against nature itself. And what worries me most is the person wielding such a sword, Percy's eyes have change, they're not glowing when he use his powers but the white in his eyes have turn dark as if his very soul is corrupted by darkness. I wondered where did he get the creepy sword, it just suddenly appear after the battle with Scylla, I was gonna ask him but I;m afraid of the answers.

Water rose up behind him in a shape of tentacles. Percy started his attack, the tentacles started to stab the Pirates and then Percy made a wall of water to block the incoming cannons from the ship and then swallow it and bring it down to the depth of the sea. Percy jump off the railing, one Pirate attack him from his left but he only swipe his sword and the Pirate scream, it was horrible, it was a scream of pure agony, then he exploded in black piece like a burn paper. My mother is the goddess of ghost, so I was expecting the soul of the pirate but it didn't come. All enemy that fought met the same fate as the other until Blackbeard is the only one left.

"well, its been a while" he said

Blackbeard charge at him, then Percy slash at him upward. Percy sheath his sword and look at us, his eyes have return to normal

"Are you guys okay?" he ask us and we nodded

He smile kindly "Good job defending the ship"

* * *

Percy sat on his chair and look through Blackbeard's recent memories, he was right, Khione uses his grudge on Percy to convince them to attack the Argo, according to his memory Khione were heading to the same place as him Circe's Island.

"I wonder if she knows about the compass" he muttered to himself "Well only one way to fine out" He wield the Argo to sail toward Circe's Island. nothing attack the Argo on the way to their destination, after few hours of sailing Percy could finally see the familiar white building at distance, he stop the ship a few miles away.

he'd change his clothes from short to faded jeans, a thin sea green hoodless sweater, sea green sneakers and of course his golden shirt. Sherry and Haley are still inside, and just like usual Percy is on the helm

He was expecting Circe to send something horrible to him, the moment he's in sight, but he'd been waiting in the same spot for a while now. Percy wondered why she's not attacking, and curiosity eating him, so he decided to go alone

He jump of the ship and dive on the water, he wield the current to push him forward and he shot through water like a torpedo. When he was near the Island, Percy shot up to the surface and stand at the top of the sea and walk. Just like before someone greeted him but this time there are more of them, they bow to him and said welcome at the same time.

a blond woman gestured "would please follow me, the owner would like to see you personally"

Percy nodded, he was holding Andromeda to his left hand "Of course"

Just like he remembered the place looks amazing, he's guessing they fix everything after they drove the pirates away. They headed to the main building, and two woman stand in front of the door as if guarding it, when they saw him they step aside and let him in. The room was just like the last time he was here, back wall covered in mirror, white furniture and the loom, the only thing missing is the cage. Percy caught a sight of himself in the mirror, his messy hair is let down except for the braided strand that holds the Feather, he immediately look away, he really doesn't want to turn into a pig again. The blond woman stayed by the door like a guard.

Circe sat at the loom weaving, and she didn't look up to him. Percy make his way to the white furniture, he sat down on the couch, and put Andromeda to his side. He help himself on the tea in the table, he took a sip and said "Green tea, nice"

"Jackson" Circe said as she weave threads

Percy nodded at her while sipping his tea

"You've change since the last time I saw you. You've gotten handsomer"

"you haven't change, beautiful as always" he reply

Circe snort

Percy look around him "you're expecting me"

"I heard a rumors that says the conqueror of Tartarus is in the Sea of Monsters and so I assume you'll visit me" she reply

"Oh, you heard about the Tartarus thing huh"

Circe laugh "who haven't, every monsters have heard it"

Percy smile

"now why are you here?" she ask

"I'll cut to the chase, you have something I want"

Circe turn to him and raised an eyebrow "I welcome you to my home, not even apologizing to me for what you did, you drink my tea and now you want to take my possession?"

Percy pause as if thinking and then smile at her "yup that sounds about right"

Circe laugh again in amusement "My, my you have become arrogant"

Percy shrugged

"Like a King"

Percy took a sip at his tea again "I know that Khione went here to talk to you"

"knowing that and you still came here, that tea could be poison you know"

"yeah, well I can't do anything by just watching can I? beside I'm curious of what kind of surprise you have for me"

Amusement dance in her eyes "how brave"

Percy got serious "Let's get back to business"

"Yes they came, asking me to keep you occupy here"

Andromeda humm beside him as if sensing a threat, Percy pat the sword besides him "Shhh, calm down" he said whispered softly

Circe smile kindly at him"How about this, I'll give you what you want, If you give that sword"

Percy frowned slightly as if thinking and then he laugh loudly "So that's why you didn't attack me, you want my sword"

"I don't know how or where you got such a sword but you do not deserve to wield it"" Circe said

Andromeda shook as if angered by her insolence, he pat her again, and turn to Circe and smile at her "You can't have her, Andromeda is not for sale"

Circe tense as if getting ready to attack "Then I'll just force you to give it to me"

Percy shook his head "even if you manage to kill me, you'll never have her " only him is able to touch her not even Piper, only him is able to control her not the Gods, and Gaea, and only him is able to destroy her no one else, because she is made out of his own blood and she's part of him.

The blond woman took out a knife from her dress and lunge at Percy but before she could thrust her knife at the side of his neck she stop, Percy reach for his tea at the table and drank it. The blond woman grunted, trying to break free of Percy's control over his body.

Percy made the women attack Circe instead, she walk slowly toward her and raise her knife, Circe raise her hand toward the servant and blast her back to the wall, a sickening crunch was her as the servant damage her skull.

Circe look at Percy, with rage and he just smile at her, she summon fireball to her hands and threw them at Percy, he grabbed Andromeda and rolled to the side as the fireball exploded where he was sitting. Percy drew Andromeda out of her scabbard, just like last time he use her the white in his eyes turn dark and then slash toward Circe, at the slash an ark of red water came out and went toward Circe, she duck and the arc of red water pass over her head and cleanly cutting her loom in half. She look at her loom and then at Percy, one of the things he discovered is he could now summon the Rivers Of the Underworld at will. Circe hold out her hand at him and lightning came out, Percy swing his sword cutting the lightning and then he spin and slash, another arc of red water came out, Circe rolled to the side dodging it and the arc hit the wall creating a mark. The two women that were guarding the door burst in, one of them charge at Percy with a sword, she stab at him and Percy swipe it aside then slash downward killing her. Then the other one slash with her spear and he block it, then he grab her by the neck and toss her to Circe, who fired another lightning, it hit the women and killing her. Circe created another fire ball and threw it at him, Percy duck and the fireball exploded at the wall. He run outside and found himself surrounded by women with bows pointed at him, they were at the roof and balcony everywhere, Percy turn around and Circe is waiting by the door smiling.

"Did you really think you could get away easily" she said, then she raised her hand and brought it down, as soon as the women saw the signal they all fired. Percy blink and just like every time he uses his powers, his pupil and iris glowed sea green, he raise his left hand that was holding the scabbard and use the power of time, all the arrows froze in midair.

Circe look around in shock "Impossible"

Percy summon the river of Acheron and red water surrounded him in circles, he wield the water to turn into a Chinese dragon and have it attack the women in the balcony, they scream and jump off as the dragon chase them. Some tried to fire at Percy but he easily deflected the arrows and everytime he move a trail of light is left behind from his eyes. The dragon went on a rampage, destroying buildings, and everytime someone touch it or it swallow someone, they scream in pain and died. Percy turn around to Circe, and she look at him with pure hate. He toss the scabbard, held Andromeda with both hand and took a stand. His body face Circe side way, he put his left foot forward, held the sword over his head pointing it at her. Circe summon a fireball at her left hand and lightning at her right, they stare at each other in silence for a while and then, She threw the fireball first and Percy step forward with his right foot and slash Horizontally, and arc of water from river Styx came out cutting the fireball and continue on toward Circe, she rolled forward and then send the lightning at Percy, he lean to the right and the lightning pass him, and then he slash vertically sending a red water toward her. She muttered under her breath and then slam her palm to the ground, and a wall shot up blocking the arc, then she push the wall and it fall down, then it back up, then fall down again, then back up toward Percy. He dive to the side then rolled over as the wall fall down again, he look at Circe and she has a fireball in her hand, she threw it at him, he hold out his hand and a whirlpool appear blocking the fire, and then he run toward the whirlpool and burst to the other side he dash toward her, he brought Andromeda to the side ready to kill her but then suddenly the ground he was running rose up sending him flying into the window on one of the building.

Circe knows that if the blade touch she'll die, she can't have him getting close to her

She waited for him to come out of the building, then suddenly a large sharp block of ice came out of the building threatening to impale and crush her, she muttered a spell and a wall of fire vaporize the ice as it came down on her, it took awhile until finally the block of ice melted.

she made the fire disappear and waited for him, he appear from the hole the Ice made, a flight of stairs made out of water form for him to step on.

He walk down the stair, with his eyes still dark and glowing, a wicked smile on his face.

The sky have started to darken, and lightning flash across the heaven.

Both of them stare at each other

"your strong" Circe said

"Thank you" Percy took a the same stand again "Shall we start again?" then he lunged at her

* * *

Haley Pov:

Sherry and I stand at the deck of Argo and watch the Island. A storm surrounded the Island, the sky dark, lightning travel across the heaven, the waves rock the ship side to side, and the wind have become strong.

Huge pillar of ice and earth stood and lightning flash all over the Island, and large ice in different shape , such us dragons, birds, snakes, and one Athena Parthenos litter the place. The buildings are either burning or frozen, lifeboats are all over the sea and the people watch as their home become battle ground between the strongest sorceress versus the strongest Demigod. It's like watching an apocalypse, nature itself went wild destroying everything, there won't be anything on that island after this.

From the right side of the island a large fire shot out toward the other side leaving destruction on its wake, and on the left side, the same size as the other one, water shot toward the other side. Both force clash in the middle of the island and shot upward, then a large explosion, I brace myself for the shockwave.

* * *

Percy walk slowly toward Circe, her hands raise and impaled together with a trident made of ice on one of the pillar of earth she created. Her dress is torn, dirty and bloody, she's full of cut and her hair is a mess. Her chest rise and fall as she breath hard, she look at Percy with hate and fury.

Percy stood in front of her holding Andromeda, he reap his torn and burn shirt off him. just like her, he was covered in wounds and dirt, his left hand was burn badly from one of her fire and he have a small hole at the lower right side of his stomach from her lightning spell, it burn his inside and it went through him, lucky for him it didn't hit one of the vital organs and he's slowly healing it with the power of time.

All around them, the buildings are burning, frozen or rubbles, they're surrounded by pillars and ice sculpture, and storm is over their heads

"I'll never give you what you want" Circe said breathing hard

"you don't have to" Percy put his left hand on his forehead, he close his eyes and search her memories for the item he need, after couple of minutes he found what he wants.

he smile "underground library, nice"

Circe's eyes widened and then look at him with hate "you monster"

"That's not a nice thing to call people" he hold his left hand up and Andromeda's scabbard flew to his hand, he sheath his sword and his eyes return to normal.

Percy walk toward the main building, while Circe scream at him.

The main building is the only place not destroyed but a pillar of ice hit it from the front and it went through the back, he walk inside the building, he went to the basement of the building, he walk to the other side of the door, he enter the password and the ground shook and a secret stairs appear on the ground.

He walk in the spiral stairs until he's face to face with a door, he enter the password again and the door open. Percy found himself standing in a huge library with glasses case that contain relics, he walk deeper toward the compass. He found it at the right side of the glass case, it was a golden square with the zodiac sign that goes in circle, he grab it and walk out.

* * *

Percy found Circe still impaled at the pillar "I'll let you live since I got what I want" he said as he walk pass her, she scream and curse at him

Percy jump to the sea, and it rejuvenate him, he could feel his wound slowly healing, he closed his eyes and float at the sea for a while.

* * *

**The pirates fighting scene was not my best work but Enjoy**

**and **

**don't forget to Review**


	26. Chapter 26

Ch.26

Percy open his eyes and wield the current to push him toward the Argo with Andromeda on his hand. He's slowly losing his conscious again, he use too much energy at the fight, he could see the bottom of the Argo, he wield the sea to push him to the surface, the sea rose and gently set him off at the deck of the ship, the water went back to the sea and the moment the water left him he collapse. Haley and Sherry rush to him, to check his wounds, the cuts have mostly healed, his left hand is red but slowly healing and the hole on his lower right side stomach is still bleeding. He had no shirt, his jeans is burn and one side is torn up to his ankle, he has one shoe, but its burn too.

"You should get us out of here first" Sherry said, Haley nodded agreeing, she went to the helm and direct Argo away from Circe's Island.

She come back when the island is out of sight, both of them carry Percy inside the ship and put him on his bed, he was still holding his sword on his hand, so Sherry reluctantly touch the sword, and she let go immediately in surprise, the sword is cold like ice.

Sherry tried to pry off Andromeda from his hand but it wouldn't budge "would you help with his sword, careful its cold"

Haley touch the sword and yelp in surprise, and then finally he let go when she and Haley tried together. Sherry doesn't like touching the sword, so she gave to Haley. They decided to keep his current clothes on to keep his privacy and bandage his wounds, she found the compass on his packet, it was a gold square and when she open it, the zodiac sign surround the compass, Sherry put it on top his drawer and upbraided the feather, and clean his wounds. she clean the hole on his stomach and blush at the sight of him half naked, while Haley bandage his left arm. Who wouldn't blush she thought to herself, he was completely rip not those steroids rip but a natural muscles that build up from constant work out or in this case killing monsters, Sherry can't help but look at his six pack, they look hard but soft when touching them, she shook his head and continue treating his wounds while her heart beats as if its trying to burst out of her chest.

After treating Percy both of them sat at the lounges, completely exhausted, both of them agreed that its not safe to travel in the sea of monsters at night with Percy unconscious and so they stop the ship. Sherry stood up.

"I need some rest" she said weakly, Haley nodded "Go ahead, I'll keep watch"

"You sure?"

Haley nodded, and Sherry walk to Piper's room to sleep.

* * *

Haley Pov

I stare at the sword of Percy Jackson, I don't know why is Sherry so scared of the sword, sure its creepy looking and its strange that is cold, but I don't know what so scary about it, I examine the Katana. It has blood red smooth scabbard, hilt and handle, it also has small ice chain that's wrap around the scabbard and hilt as if to prevent anyone from drawing it. I reach for hit and as usual its cold as ice, I touch the handle and try to open it but it wouldn't budged, no matter how much I tried. I slam the sword down and sigh in frustration.

"useless"

I examine the sword again, I'm pretty sure its the source of his power, because no demigod can be that powerful without a help. I want to use that power, then I don't have to be afraid of him or anyone anymore, I don't have to take orders from someone else, I'll be the most powerful demigod, more powerful than the rest of the Seven War Lords.

I smile at the thoughts

Only if I could just figured it out how it works, maybe if I could just melt the chains of ice

"Good afternoon Miss Halloween" someone greeted behind me, I jump and turn around. Standing there is Percy Jackson himself, he's still half naked but he change his pants into a Pajama pants, he still has his bandage, he's barefoot and his hair is once again braided with the feather, his eyes glowing, not glowing like when he use his powers but his eyes are slightly bright in the dark like a cat. He smile kindly at me, and I smile back

"You scared me" I said as I put my hand to my heart and breath to calm it down, Percy look at the sword behind me and then he walk to the cup holder, and took out his favorite golden goblet. He sat down beside me and drank wine from his goblet.

We sat there silently as he drink and then

"That's not how it works you know, it's the opposite" He said as he stare at the wall

"how what works" I said calmly

he turn toward me with amusement in his eyes and raised an eyebrow, as if saying really you want to play this game?

"Her power came from me not the other way around"

I look at him innocently "I don't know what your talking about"

his hand shot to my neck and lift me off my feet, I hold his arms with both of my hands trying to pry his hand off me, and I struggle.

I thrash around wildly, I open my mouth to scream but before I could, my mouth suddenly shut and I couldn't open them, I started to panic and clawed my mouth.

"calm down" Percy said and drank wine from his left hand that wasn't holding me. I stop thrashing around and look at him with wide eyes. I could feel tears falling from my cheeks, my entire body tremble in fear, he set his goblet away and look at me. The amusement on his eyes are gone, replace by cold, hard and emotionless eyes, as if he wouldn't lose a sleep if he kills me.

"What the Hades are you doing smashing Andromeda down, huh?" he said in a voice only a monster could produce, I shook my head, to denied it, and his hand tighten around my neck

"Don't lie to me girl, Andromeda said so herself"

I tried to apologize but my mouth wouldn't open, tears falls from my eyes

he let go of me and I crumbled to the ground, I stood up and run to the door but before I could reach the doorknob my body stop moving on its own, I struggled telling it to move but it would not obey.

"Come here" Percy said, I slowly turn around, he patted where I use to seat "Sit down" he said without looking back. I slowly walk toward the chair, while I struggle to regain control, and fear taking over my mind. i cried silently as I struggled

I took a seat and put my hands at the table, he put his hand on my shoulder

"Consider this a warning" he said

Then I felt my entire body on fire. I tried to scream but I could not, and I tried to move but I couldn't. I could feel myself slowly being burn alive and all I could do is cry silently, and let horror eat away my mind. I pray to my mother and to all the Gods to save, as if reading my mind Percy lean in to my ear and whispered

"No Gods can save you from me" and laugh like a madman

Finally he let go of my shoulder and as soon as his hand left me, the fire disappear and relief spread through me but I still don't have control of my body. I felt my head turn toward Percy and I look at him, he has a wicked smile, his eyes filled with hate, fury and madness its. Everyone thought that Jason is the most dangerous of the seven but they were wrong, the man sitting next to me is worse than any monsters I encountered all my life, he's evil. No he's not, he's darkness itself.

"Don't ever attempt to control Andromeda again, it's useless and just like I said, her powers came from me" he stood up and pick up his sword "And I also know you're a spy from Octavian" he said before leaving and as soon as he close the door I regain control of my body and collapse to the ground, I curl into a ball and cry by myself

* * *

Percy didn't come out of his room until noon, he walk in the lounge as Haley and Sherry was eating their lunch

He yawn "What's for breakfast"

He was wearing a brown v neck shirt, jeans and blue sneakers, he hold his sword on his left hand

"It's lunch actually" Sherry said

Percy nodded and smile at Haley "hello"

Haley tense and said nothing

Percy took out the compass, he open it

"That compass doesn't point north, it points to the one you desire most" Sherry said

Percy nodded "I know how it works, we should be heading toward the book now"

* * *

They've been sailing for two days without seeing anything in the horizon, Percy spend his day sitting at his armchair and the others in their room.

It was night and the second day of sailing was just finish, Percy is sitting on his armchair looking at Andromeda

"It looks like those who have magic are the only ones who can sense you when you're coated in my blood" He said

the sword humm as if saying something

"Maybe you're right, we can't be sure until we encountered someone else but isn't Haley the prove of that?"

"I don't know about the gods but, the only way to make sure is to show you to them"

"I know it's risky but we have to try it"

Percy lean back on his chair and watch the stars "Beautiful, I wonder if Piper is looking at them right now?" he closed his eyes and remember his beloved, her eyes, her smile and her touch. He miss her terribly, not an hour goes by he's not thinking of her.

"I was hoping to finish this quest early but I can't see that happening with all this interference" he open his eyes again and find himself face to face with a man he only seen once and briefly in his life

"Oceanus"

He look just like the last time he saw him, with the horns and serpent sword but this time he has feet.

Percy smile at him "What do I owe the honor of such a visit?"

Oceanus examine him

"I am here to check if what **HE** says is true"

* * *

Piper sat on a judge chair in a court room in the same building as the council room, in there she listen to the Demigods complain, settled dispute and decide their punishment for breaking the rules they set up. Annabeth is suppose do this since her mother is the goddess of justice, but she's too busy designing the automans they're gonna set up for deffence. Piper sigh as she listen to a complain about the lunch, she can't wait until her lover gets back, its been a week since he left and she's going crazy of worry.

she sigh "I hope he's eating right" she muttered

"Ma'am?"

Piper look down "Oh yes, you request will be put into consideration" the demigod bow to her, Piper doesn't know when the bowing started, and before she knew she got use to it. They also found out what the others are calling them now the Seven War Lords, they all had different reaction, they ask Connor once why they call them that apparently It's because we give off and aura of obey us or die and our authority is second only to the gods.

"next" she called

she has to listen to their complaints and request for another hour, so to distract herself she rub her stomach and thought about what's her baby is gonna look like, Piper sigh longingly.

After long hours of torture

it was finally over, Piper walk back to their house to get some food. She open the door and found Annabeth sitting at their round table with the boy she have been hanging out with, and of course with Piper's encouragement

"What are you doing?" Piper said

both of them look at her,

"Piper hey, Riley and I were just looking at the blueprints" Annabeth said and gestured at him

The boy smile brightly at him "Hello"

Piper tilted her head "What are you doing sitting in our seat?"

"oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I'm not suppose to"

"Can't you see the marks, That means we're the only ones who is suppose to use them"

Piper pointed at t door behind her "Go"

Riley look at her confuse "I'm sorry?"

"I SAID GO" she yelled and Riley run fast her to the door

Piper look at Annabeth "Why are you letting a stranger sitting in our seats?"

Annabeth spread her arms "What's your problem?"

"We agreed nobody is allowed to sit in there but us and he was sitting on Percy's"

Annabeth sigh "I'm sorry" she turn away from her and look at the blueprints

she smile deviously, "I notice that you've been spending more time with him"

Annabeth tense for few seconds then continue on working "yeah, he's been helping me a lot"

"I see" she walk toward her seat and sat down "But I.." she look at her "Sense more than that"

Annabeth look up to her "What are you implying?"

She shrugged "Nothing at all"

Annabeth went back to her work

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Annabeth slam the blueprint at the table she buried her hands to her hair "I don't know, how I feel Piper, I love Percy but" she look away "I kinda like Riley too"

"Oh Annabeth"

"What am I gonna do?" she look at Piper pleadingly

"you can't ask me that, no matter what I say, in the end its all up to you"

"I didn't mean to like him, its just that Percy is always disappearing and we never spend time together"

Piper move next to her and put her arms over her shoulder

"Shhh, you have to ell Percy when he get back" she look at her "Why?"

"Annabeth if you're feelings are wavering he deserve to know or you'll be cheating on him"

She nodded "yeah your right" she smile at her "thanks"

Piper nodded "anytime"

* * *

Percy and Oceanus sat at the deck of the ship drank wine together under the moonlight

"So are you gonna tell me why are you being so nice?" Percy ask

"Someday this will all make sense do not worry"

Percy snort "I doubt that"

"I'm here to warn"

"Oh?"

"the goddess your chasing have a giant her side" Oceanus look at his reaction "it seems your not surprise"

Percy shrugged "I doubt that Gaea would leave such an important mission to a little goddess"

Oceanus nodded "The Giants name is Clytius and I will also warn you of the guardian that is watching over the book, he will not hand it over easily"

he frowned "if you know the guardian that means you know its location, why didn't you use it at the titan war?"

"That power is not for me, or anyone to use but the maker himself"

"Are you the one hiding us from the gods"

Oceanus nodded "My mother ask me to do it"

"keep it up"

Oceanus raised his eyebrow "If the gods doesn't know where you are they cannot help you defeat the Giant"

Percy wave his hand "Don't worry I already have that covered, tell me more of this guardian"

Oceanus shook his head "I have to go, my mother might know I'm here"

Percy nodded, and Oceanus jump off to the sea

Percy drank wine from his goblet thinking about the road ahead of him, "Looks like we'll be able to test if you could destroy Giant" he said to his sword

Andromeda humm and vibrated

Percy smile and watch the stars

* * *

Percy watch an island with three volcanoes, its not the forge of Hephaestus he seen with Annabeth, there is no sign of life in the area it, was all dark rocks and its covered in lava. and he heard a howl that can only belong to one thing

"What is that?" Sherry ask

"Dragons"

"Aren't we gonna go around it?"

he smiled "No, I always wanted a dragon for a pet"

Percy dive to the sea towards the island

Sherry waited at the deck and wonder why Haley doesn't want to leave her room. After waiting for few hours Percy shot out of the ocean landed with a tud holding a red egg and his sword on the other.

Sherry pointed at the egg "Is that what I think it is?"

Percy nodded "yup, a dragon egg"

"And you stole it!?"

he nodded again, a roar of a dragon came from the island and Percy made a huge wave carry the ship away

Night came in again

Percy stood on the deck of Argo half naked, and sweat covering his body. His eyes dark and Andromeda is in form of a spear, he stab, slash and whirled, knowledge of different technique flooded his mind.

even if he has the technique, he has to train his body to withstand them. He walk to his chair and and reach for his towel, he wipe his sweat of his back and then he tense as he felt the cold metal of a sword at his neck.

* * *

**I know its a boring chapter**, **but I have another twist that would blow you minds away**

**Actually two but the other one is pretty far away in the story**


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27

Percy felt the cold touch of a blade at his neck, Andromeda has turn back into a katana and to its scabbard.

"Turn around" Percy turn and found himself staring at a very pale girl that could use a sun,with black hair and brown eyes, she wore a snowy white dress with a crown on top of her hair. Percy look behind her and monsters have started to climb aboard the Argo. they point their weapons at him,and some of them went inside

Khione hold out his free hand "Hand over you sword"

Percy slowly handed Andromeda into her hand, she turn it over and examine it

"A frozen blood scabbard, handle and hilt. very interesting sword you have here" She lower her sword and hand it over to a cyclopes beside him

"I wonder if I could break the seal?" Khione put her hand into the chain to melt it but, it wouldn't break. She frowned and try again but the ice wouldn't melt.

The monsters tied Percy's hand and the monsters that went inside came out dragging Haley and Sherry with them.

The monsters line them up at the deck of the ship, tied them up and one has a spear on their back, in Percy's case all the arrows, sword and spears are all pointed at him and Khione stood in front of them with a smug smile while still holding Andromeda in her hand.

"I believe we haven't officially met Son of Poseidon, I am Khione" she said

Percy smile at her "Nice to meet you, I'm Percy"

Khione nodded "yes yes I know who you are, the demigod who conquered Tartarus. the mighty Perseus Jackson" she smile and lift his chin up "Not so mighty now are we?"

she step back and examine him "I don't see why you're a threat, you're handsome I'll give you that and Gaea seems to be in a hurry to get rid of you.

"Cut me loose and you'll find out"

"Very funny, but I'm not an idiot to fall for your tricks so save your breath"

Khione look at the others "And who these be? a daughter of Hecate and a legacy of Ceres, they look young for such a dangerous quest. Did you underestimated us to send such amateurs"

Percy shook his head "Nope, they send me didn't they?"

Khione laugh "And you seems to be overestimating yourself"

"I want to join you" Haley interrupted on the conversation, Sherry look at her with wide eyes "Haley?" she said

Khione look at her and raised her eyebrow "What is your name girl"

"Haley Halloween ma'am"

"Tell me why should I let you join us?" Haley fell silent, she was hoping that was enough, then "I could tell you the source of his power"

Khione was taken back in surprise, and then slowly a smile spread on her face "Really?"

Haley nodded vigorously seeing her chance of survival

"Then tell me"

"No promise me first"

"Very well, if you tell me I'll let you join us"

Haley look at Andromeda in her hands "The sword your holding"

Khione look at the sword "This?"

Haley nodded

"How do you break the seal?" she ask her

"I don't know, I tried but it wouldn't budge, it seems only he could draw it out. now your promise"

Khione wave her hand "yes yes, let the girl go" a monster obey her and cut her ropes. She stood up and rub her hand.

Sherry look at her with tears in her eyes "How could you?"

Haley smile "to survive" then look at Percy, he look at her with dead, emotionless eyes, it made her shiver. She punch Percy in the face "That's for what you did to me" the monsters close in but Khione raise her hand to stop her and watch in amusement.

"This is for ordering me around" Haley punch him again but his gaze never waver and stare at he with emotionless dead eyes

"Stop looking at me like that" she punch him again

and again and again, until her knuckles started to bleed "Not so tough now are you?" she said breathing hard. Blood run down on the side of his mouth.

a monster whisper on Khione ear, she smile "looks like our ride is here'

A large ship with sails stop beside the Argo, a bridge came down connecting them, khione step on the bridge and walk across with Andromeda in her hand "Let's go"

"wait, what about them" Haley called, Khione look back "Don't worry their executioners are about to arrive" she said then board the ship, the monsters retreated while their weapons train on Percy. Haley was the last one, she was about to go.

"this isn't over"

she turn back and smile arrogantly at him "but it is, you're useless without your sword, there is nothing you can do but wait here and die"

Percy look at her with pity as if she just doom herself "I told you its the other way around, the powers of the sword came from me"

"Like I'll believe you"

he shrugged "suit yourself"

"Are you coming or not?" Khione called to her from the ship, she run to the bridge, leaving them.

Sherry cried from her betrayals, she thought of her as a friend and she betray them.

The ship sail away until it was covered in darkness of the night and she couldn't see them, she thought it was their chance to get away but then a sound of bubbles comes from the ocean

"What is that?" she ask Percy

"it seems that our executioners have arrive"

the moment he finish speaking seven reptilian heads burst out of the water in front of the ship, a sea serpent that looks like a dragon burst on the right, another one with a crocodile head on the left side and a bright orange with huge fangs burst on the back.

They all look at the two of them hungrily

Sherry whimper "We're dead"

Percy laugh and she look at him as if he's a lunatic "Don't worry we're not gonna die" he stood up and the rope tied around his body came loose. He stretch his arms and look at them monsters

they all hiss at him and then, Percy dash in front of the ship and then jump into the sea. As he fall down he blinks and his eyes glowed, the white in his eyes stay white, his right foot touch the water first and then

* * *

Sherry wrap herself with blankets and drink hot coco as she shiver from cold, the sea around them is frozen including the monsters. Before the four monster froze they try to eat her, so all their heads looks like their diving in the middle of the ship with mouth open ready to feast. Layers of blankets covers Sherry inside lounge while Percy try to get them out of the circle of ice, and luckily he didn't froze the bottom of the ship.

"Wow this is so creepy" he muttered to himself as he look at the frozen monsters getting ready to eat, he walk in the front of the ship, he held out his hand and a giant whirlpool appear in front of the Argo and then the whirlpool turn into to a tunnel, Percy wield the ship to go forward toward the tunnel. The Argo slip and travel underwater in a tunnel like a water slide, the tunnel went up the and Argo burst on the other side of the frozen monsters. Sherry burst out to the deck.

"What the Hades was that?" she look around and the monsters weren't there anymore, she look behind and saw them.

"How did we get out?" she ask Percy

"don't worry about it, come lets eat breakfast the sun is about to come out"

Both sat the lounge eating their breakfast silently

"you never been betray before have you?" Percy ask her

She look down and nodded

"Don't think too much of it"

She nodded again, tears run down on her cheeks

"I just can't believe she would betray us"

"yes unbelieve able" He said nonchalance as eat his cereals

Sherry stare at him, he finish his cereals and stood up, he walk toward the door

"What happened to make you to turn into this kind of person?" She ask him, Percy stop "You wear this" she pause and struggled for the right word "Mask you show to everyone to hide that you're a mad, crazy, emotionless, psycho and pretend to care about others"

Percy turn to her "when you live long enough in our world, you'll learn that the only way to continue living is to go crazy" and then he walk out, leaving Sherry in tears.

when she found out that she was a child of a goddess, she felt proud, and special. She felt proud receiving an important quest, she imagine herself facing all the monsters bravely and be a great hero but reality is a bitch. through out the quest she constantly felt fear enough to make her mad. The only thing she wanted now is to be normal and live a normal life, she doesn't want to be a demigod anymore.

Sherry put her hands over her face " I wanna go home" she sobbed in despair

* * *

Percy stood on the deck of Argo, then he heard a splash at the side of the ship. he walk toward the railing and lean over, Nereids look up to him, they smile and wave.

"We have finally found you Perseus Jackson" said the middle one

"Lord Poseidon will be please" said the one on the left

"We must report this to the king" the nereid on the right said

"Wait" Percy said before they dive

"I have a request for you"

The three of them look at each other then look at him "What is it?" they ask at the same time

"My enemies have a head start, I need to move fast but I can't do that if I have to worry about the ship. I want you to guard the ship while I go ahead chase them"

The nereids look at each other then nodded "Very well, one of us will report to Lord Poseidon and the others shall guard the ship"

Percy smile kindly at them "Thank you" he climb above the railing and then dive into the sea. He close his eyes and feel the touch of the sea against his skin. He open his eyes and as usual he could see by body heat. he reach to his pocket and open the compass, then shot to the direction its pointing like a torpedo.

he shot in the middle on a school of fish and their scatter and continued to swim toward his destination. After a couple of hours he stop, he floated in the middle of grand canyon underwater under him is dark and creepy, its the part of sea where the sun can't reach. he could see the sea floor rising up.

He swam to the surface, half of his head is on the surface and he look at the island in distance, it was a tropical island where family might have a vacation. the compass is certainly pointing at it, he look around to see if the Giants have arrive but no sign of their ships, his head slowly submerge.

he was about to wield the current to push him when he felt something rise up in the darkness behind him. He closed his eyes and curse

Percy slowly turn around

The monster is big, he could only see half of its body, and the other half is still shrouded in darkness, of the sea

"You must be the guardian" he said in his head

The Kraken roared under the sea.

* * *

**I'm just gonna use the kraken in the Clash of the Titans**

**I don't know how to describe it but please imagine it fighting Percy**

**And I want to thank you for all the reviews and compliments, it encourage me to write more**


	28. Chapter 28

Ch.28

Two of the Kraken's tail came at him, Percy shot to the surface to dodge, he look up and one of its tail is lashing down on him, he stop and shot to right, he look down and another tail is coming up on him, he held his hand toward it and harden the water in front of him. The Kraken's tail stop for few seconds then broke through, it hit him like a car and he was blast to the surface, Percy was flying in the air, then fall to the sea again, he landed and the water act as cushion for him, he grunted and stood up on top of the water. Percy watch as the Kraken rose from the sea until half of its body is emerged out of the water, it has arms on each side with claws and four eyes. eight large octopus arms flailing around it and it has four large crab feet, it roared at him and a blast of wind blew on his face.

"Ugh"

Percy stood up straight and held his right hand to the heaven and shout

"ANDROMEDA"

he stood and waited for her, until a blood red sword landed on his hand. He didn't wanted to summon her because his enemies will know he's alive and he'll lose the element of surprise but he didn't expect the guardian to be this tough.

He held Andromeda in front of him and unsheathed her, the chain broke and the dark blade emerged, he drop the scabbard into the water and held Andromeda on his left side. Percy slide like a skater in the water as the Kraken's tail came on him, he dodge to the right as its tail came down where he was, he jump forward and spin cutting the tail, its skin was hard but it was not hard enough to stop Andromeda, The Kraken roared it pain.

Percy landed on the water and continue to stride, one of its tail come to him he dodge to the right and it past through him , then another one and he dodge to the left, both tails are both either side of him and another one is coming toward him in the front, he catapulted in the air and landed in the tail and run into it.

Another tail lash out on him as he run, he fall to his knees and then lean back as it past over him, he got up, then slash sending an arc of red water toward the Kraken's head, and it put its hand over its head for shield.

The arc hit the hand and it didn't faze it, he jump back to the sea and continue striding forward toward the Kraken. He swipe his hand and send three pillars, and rode the the middle one, he send the other two to the Kraken, it swipe its hand breaking them and raise its other hand and brought it down on him, shadow envelope him as it block the sun, Percy wield the pillar to dive in the water, before he could shot off to the depth, its hand hit him in the back.

He grunted and blast toward the depth, he wield the water to stop himself, he closed his eys and floated for a while.

Percy open his eyes and dive toward the sea floor, his feet touch the ground, he embedded Andromeda and then he blink and his eyes glowed and

pull the lava out of the earth, the ground shook and eight pillars of lave surrounded him. He shot to the surface with the lava following him, he emerged out of the water and stood on top, the lava burst out of the water around him, he pointed Andromeda and the lava shot to the Kraken, its tail intercepted the lava and Percy wield them to wrap around its tail to immobilized them, then Percy strode toward the Kraken.

The Kraken tried to break free of the lava but Percy harden his grip as he strode, he slash sending Ancheron then slash again sending the Styx, the Kraken block them with his hands. Percy pointed Andromeda to the sky and summon Phlegethon, flame circle around the sword then gather at the tip, and Percy wield it to form a massive Trident, then when the Kraken move its hand away from its face, he swing Andromeda and the large trident sail toward its head.

The trident hit the top eye on the right, it roared it pain as the Phlegethon burn its essence. Before the Kraken regain it sense Percy made the water catapult him in the air, he raise Andromeda with both hands again and summon the river Styx, the oily water surround the sword then gather at the tip, just like before he wield it to form a large trident.

Percy felt something hitting him

He look down and there was an arrow embedded on his left side, he look where the arrow came from and saw two ships sneaking in to the island. The arrow was poison, he could feel it burning and he loses his concentration, the styx dissolve and he fall. The Kraken gain its sense, it open its mouth and Percy fall toward it. Percy look at the sky as the Kraken close its mouth, then nothing

* * *

Percy groaned

his eyes flutter, and open. It was dark and the ground was wet, he held Andromeda in his hands, and felt pain on his left side, then remembered where he was.

He curse who ever shot the stupid arrow, he touch the arrow, he's use to pain after the torture in Tartarus and when creating the sword, so when he pull it out he didn't even grunted. he wield water to appear, it coated his hand, then he put it over the wound to heal it, relieve flooded on his left side as the poison and the wound heal. He fall asleep laying in the wet ground as his wound healed, then he slowly stood up and look around. He couldn't see anything, then he held Andromeda in front of him and summon the Phlegethon, fire surrounded the sword and lighten the place. Broken ship are all around him, there were yacht, battle ships, submarines and sailing ships, some are broken in half and others were just in pieces. He started walking around, he found a human bones wearing navy uniform and he had to cut a mast in front of him to move on.

Percy doesn't know how long he'd been in the Kraken's stomach, he explore the ships and couldn't find food. He'd been eating Ambrosia and if he didn't find the exit soon he'll run out. Percy kept Andromeda burning the whole time, he could't light a fire because of the wet ground.

Percy stop walking and look at his problem

a battle ship lay side way stop him, he groan and started to climb the ship. When he got to the top he saw a Greek temple.

"Well, this is a nice surprise"

The temple was dark and there was a statue standing in front of it, a statue of a man sitting down on a throne, and the face of the statue is carve out. He held his hand down and a circle of water appear, he step in the water and it come down like an elevator. He walk toward the temple, he past over the statue and walk up the stairs to the temple. Percy look at the marbled columns and they look new, then he look at the door, it was large door as large as the one in the throne room of the gods. He reach for the door, as he held Andromeda on the other, the moment he touch the door, it burst open. He put his hand over his eyes as light blinded him, he blink and eventually got used to it, the inside of the temple was amazing. There were sun and moving clouds on the ceiling, the marble floor is shiny and golden statues line up from either side and two statues stood facing him at the end, in front of the two statue is a ruby red podium, and behind the statues are emerald green column. He made the fire on his sword disappear and walk inside, he look at the statues as he walk, the girls are on the left and the guys are on right, Percy didn't recognize them but when his gaze fall to the woman at the end he stop on his track,

He recognize her immediately, the woman was his most hated enemy

Gaea

Percy look around the statues

"These must be the Primordial Gods" he said to himself, Percy started walking again and stop in front of the podium, in it is an old book, the spine is gold, and the edge is silver, in the middle is a ball of crystal that looks like it was force in it, it has a diamond lock preventing anyone from opening it, the cover of the book is dark and covered in blinking stars, and inside the crystal is swirling color of light and dark. Beneath the crystal are words he never seen, he trace them and as he look longer the words swirl until they form

"**The Book Of Ouranos**" he read, Percy smiled evilly "Interesting"

He embedded Andromeda on the ground and took the book into his arms and examine the diamond lock. He look for the key hole but there isn't one

Percy sigh in frustration "of course" he put the book back to the podium and took out riptide, he cut his hand made another scabbard for Andromeda. He had to use Riptide because Andromeda refuse to cut him, he sheathed her and put the chain back on. He look at her then put his hand over the scabbard and engrave Andromeda in Ancient Greek.

"So that everyone will know who you are" he whispered softy

Andromeda humm

He look around the temple with the book and Andromeda in his hands, he went around the statue of Gaea and there was a door. He push it open and found himself in a white room, on the other side there was a red circle with a sign. He walk toward it read the sign

"Exits" Percy read, and there was an arrow pointing at the button

"I have no idea how to get out so its worth a shot" he push the button and the floor disappeared

"Son of Bitchhhhhhhhhhhhh" he yelled as he fall down

* * *

Percy have been falling for the last hours until finally he could see light at the end of the tunnel

"I hope there's water in there"

Percy landed on something soft

"oof"

Percy groaned "I hope nothing is broken"

he rolled then stood up, holding the book on his left hand and Andromeda on his right

he stop on his track and look around him

"You got to be kidding me" he complain and curse, he gently put the book and Andromeda down on the ground and raise his hand

"I'm starting to believe the rumors about you being unkillable" Khione said

Monsters surround him and pointing their weapons at him, he look down and it seems he landed on a cyclops. They were in a large dome inside of a cave somewhere in the island. Percy couldn't see the giant

Khione look down on the book "That must be the prize" she said

She pick up the book and examine it "We'd been looking for this thing for three days on this stupid island" Khione look at Percy "How did you find it?"

"you didn't try looking inside the Kraken's stomach"

Khione laugh "Did you enjoy you're trip?"

Percy shrugged "Eh it was nice"

"tie him" Khione ordered and walk back outside

* * *

This time they learn their lesson and tie him up with chains, they walk out of the cave and into a forest, while they walk the monsters weapon never left him. They've walking for a while now

"hey how long do we have to walk?" he complain

"shut up" Khione said ahead of him

Percy groaned

After walking for a while, Percy could hear the sound of wave

he sigh in relieve "Finally"

The walk out of the forest and into the beach of the island. The giant Clytius sat on a large chair, with the two four mast ship behind him and Haley stood beside the chair like a servant. Monsters line in front of him like with a path in the middle.

Haley stare at wide eye at Percy, they walk until they stop in front of the giant. Khione hit him at back of his head to make him kneel but Percy just turn his head to look at her

"What the Hades was that for?"

Khione glared at him "Kneel" she said

"Then why the did you hit me in the head?"

Khione hit him on the back of his knee forcing him to kneel, Percy look up at the giant and tilted his head

"Is it...Is it just me or are you guys getting taller?" he ask the giant

The Giant smile down on him

The giant has blue hair, marble color eyes, violet skin, bronze plate upper body and snake feet.

"So you are alive, my mother warn me that you are a tough one"

Percy smile and "Nice to meet you,you must be Clytius"

The giant frowned "How did you know, I have not introduce myself"

Percy shrugged "I know a lot of things"

the giant laugh "I like you, you always surprise me"

Percy smirked

Khione step forward and presented him the book "My lord, I have found the book"

"Hey hey hey I was the one who found it" Percy interrupted

Haley slap him across the face "Shut up"

Percy look at her with the same emotionless expression and dead eyes

The giant examine the book in his hand "yes this is it, I could feel great power coming off it" he look at Khione "I have decided to test its power"

Khione nodded

The Giant stood up, he was the most tallest Giant have ever seen, he was forty feet tall

"Seriously, don't you guys ever stop growing?"

the Giant smile "As we grow in power we get taller"

Haley kneel in front of him "My lord, what are we gonna do about him?"

"umm, since I can't leave to die again, I will personaly kill him after I have tested the book's power"

"But sir!"

The giant glared down on Haley, and she shrunk

"Take him to the brig of the ship and do not left him out of you sight" the giant said and then walk into the forest followed by Khione and some of the monsters.

Two cyclopes drag Percy into the ship and Haley took Andromeda from the monster who held her and follow Percy.

The cyclopes undo his chain and then chain him again on the wall, both hand raise and he face the wall of the prison. Haley gave Andromeda to one of the Cyclopes and then tear his blue shirt.

Haley smile evilly "How about a little punishment?"

she grab the whip from the wall and uncurl it

"You know every monsters in this place fear you, but look at you now, powerless"

Haley whip Percy on his back, she expected him to cry out in pain but he didn't

"you gotta do a lot better than that if you wanna hurt me"

Haley raise her whip "shut up"

she kept on whipping but no cry of pain came out his mouth. After the twentieth time Haley stop, breathing hard

"Are you done?" Percy said calmly as if his back isn't bleeding

Haley had a look of rage in her face, she threw down the whip, she took Andromeda from the cyclopes

"Don't let him out of you sight" and run off

After couple of minutes to make sure Haley was gone Percy blink and his eyes glowed and then healed the wound from his back with the power of time. It took him an hour to do it, then the cups that were holding him started to rust then fall apart, Percy use the power of time to make them old.

Percy turn around massaging his wrist, and the back of the two cyclopes were on him. The two cyclopes heard the falling sound of the metal and turn around, they found Percy smiling at them and massaging his wrist, one of the cyclopes open the door rush inside and Percy slash at his eye and stab him on the stomach, it turn to dust and Percy was face to face with another one, it raise its club but it hit the ceiling, it look at it and Percy stab him three times and it turn dust. Percy look at Riptide and smile

"Gods I love you, they always seems to forget to take you out" he chuckled and then walk out of the cell, he explore the ship trying to find Andromeda until he walk past one of the rooms and heard Haley curse

"Damn Sword Why won't you open"

Percy open the door slightly and peak, her back is turn on him and hunch on a table, he slowly open it more and walk inside. He silently close it as Haley keep trying to draw Andromeda out. He lean back at the door and cross his arms.

"How many time do I have to tell you?, you can't use her" Percy said ,Haley jump and turn around, she was about to scream but Percy control the her blood. She stop moving as her mouth is wide open, and horror evident in her eyes.

Percy calmly look at her, he held out his hand "Andromeda" he said and the sword flew into his hand

he smile evilly at Haley "Now, what to do with you?"

Percy touch her cheek "I told you, I will make you feel worse than death didn't I?"

He made her seat on one of the chair with arm rest. He tore the bedsheet and gag her mouth and tie her legs into the chair's legs, he stood in front of her, while tears fall from her eyes

Percy held his hand and three different color of water floated above it, Acheron, Phlegethon, and Cocytus

"hmm, which one to use?" Percy would have use all of them but he can't, if he use Acheron and then stab Phlegethon, Acheron will disappear, and if he then stab Cocytus, Phlegethon will disappear, they cancel each other out. There can't be more than two rivers in one body, the river can't be mix, that is why he had to use his blood as catalyst to make them.

Percy Grab Acheron "I decided with this" he made the other two disappear and made one more Acheron appear.

He smiled at her, as her eyes filled with terror

"This is payback I guess" He stabbed Acheron into her hand and it embedded itself at the armrest, Haley's eyes widen, just like before she try to scream but she couldn't. Percy did the same on the other hand, then walk to the door, he look back

"I'll be back, meanwhile enjoy yourself" Percy release her from his control and a muffled scream came from her. Percy walk out of the door and close it, He summon Acheron again and coated the door knob and froze it to prevent any one from entering, then froze the edge of the door to prevent sound to come out. he turn to right in a corner and found two dog headed monsters, as he drew Andromeda his eyes turn dark, and cut the two, they scream then gone forever, and Percy continue on walking as if nothing happen. Percy burst to the deck of the ship and walk up, all the monsters in the deck stare at him then charge, Percy made a ring of Acheron appear around him, then spread it cutting the monster that were charging including one of the mass, it fall to the left side of the ship. Percy kept on walking and then jump down on the beach.

All the monsters that were left behind as guards look at him, there Cyclopes, Dracanae, those annoying dog headed monsters, and some earthborns

Percy sigh deeply

"Come on then"

* * *

Percy stood in front of the forest, behind him there are pillars of ice, and frozen whirlpool. He close his eyes to concentrate, then open them again and they're glowing. Mist line the edge of the forest, Percy push the mist into the forest and close his eyes, he waited for a while until he found them. Percy open his eyes then run to the direction where the mist touch his enemies, he held Andromeda on his right hand and the scabbard on his right. He run as fast as he could, hoping he wasn't too late, Percy didn't know what kind of test they're running, and assume its bad. The forest become blurr he could hear a water fall as he near his target, He killed monsters as he as ran without stopping, until finally he burst into a beautiful water fall. the Giant stood with Khione in front of the lake and he held the book which is glowing on one hand and the other held up as if was preaching in a mass, Percy look at the water and it was dark green, he could see fish floating around, and on top of the water is giant ball of dark green water, his eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

"Nooooo" Percy roared

Khione and Clytius smiled at him

"You are too late Jackson, My brother Polybotes shall be reborn again" then he started reading in some language he can't understand and Khione step in front of Percy to stop him

Percy was desperate to stop them, he shot his hand in front of him as he ran and use the power of time to stop them.

Everything slowed down, the water fall, Khione's movement as she charge toward him, the giants words as he read, everything slow down but Percy and the book started to glow golden. He run toward the them, khiones smile very slowly melted as she realize what's happening, Percy run past her toward the Giant, he jump and raise Andromeda, he brought her down on the Giants back but then a golden shockwave blasted him back including Clytius.

"Aaaaaaah" Percy scream as he was blast back, then everything stop, Percy look around and everything stop moving including him, the water fall, the Giant beside him who was also thrown back, he look down and he was midair. Then Everything start moving again but this time forward, toward the golden light.

Percy scream as he was suck into the golden light.

* * *

Percy groan as he slowly open his eyes, he was face down in a crack marble floor, he still held Andromeda and the Scabbard in his hands. He let them go and push up, he brought his left leg forward, then his right leg, he slowly tried to stand up but he fall down again

"Ugh"

Percy tried again and he succeeded, he close his eyes and straighten himself

he put his hand over his forehead as he look up with eyes close

"ugh my head"

He run his hand over his face then open his eyes and froze

Percy frown and pointed in front of him "Wait, aren't you?..." he turn around and

his hand went slack

"Oh you gotta be kidding me"

* * *

**I hope you guys like this little twist I put :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Ch.29

Percy turn but he could leave, Poseidon called "Honor Guard"

The Cyclopes immediately came forward and made two lined from the throne room to the door. they came top attention "All hail Perseus Jackson" Tyson said "Hero of Olympus...and my brother"

Percy was about to walk out of the throne room when a bright golden light shine at the ceiling, everyone cover their eyes, then something fell to the ground with an impact. Everyone in the room look at the man lying face down on the marble floor which has crack from the impact. The man was half naked, he wore a battered gray jeans and black dirty shoes and He has a tattoo on his back, an Omega symbol with wings on either side, inside the symbol is a trident, at the bottom is Greek letters that says Perseus and the color is sea green that glisten and move as if there's something inside of him. He was holding a blood red scabbard on his left hand and a ominous dark blade on his right, the man let them go and tried to stood up but fail, he tried again and he succeeded. He look up and put his hand over his face and groan

"Ugh my head" he run his hand down his face

He tense and look at the gods, he pointed at them.

"Wait aren't you?..." then turn and his arm went slack

"Oh you gotta be kidding me"

he has natural tan skin, with muscular body, his long messy hair fall up to his chin, and a strand of hair was braided on the side with a feather attach to it. He has sea green eyes but the white in them is dark. The man turn around and pick up his sword and scabbard, he sheathe the sword like a snake a frozen water chain wrap in the scabbard and the hilt like a snake, the moment the scabbard hit the hilt, he fall to his knees and pass out again

Everyone just look at the man with silence

"What just happen?" Percy ask

* * *

Percy just spend the most wonderful week of his life, he survive the war, he save the world and the most important of all he got the girl, he and Annabeth are together now, the building of the new cabins are coming on great and more demigod are walking in the borders. Percy walk to the to the mess hall for lunch, he walk in and smile and wave at Annabeth at the Athena cabin and she smile back, her golden lock of hair that shine under the sun, her glistening gray eyes. Percy got so distracted by her beauty he walk into one of the table.

"ooof"

Everyone laugh

"Idiot" Thalia said on Artemis table, The goddess of the moon decided to give them a break for their War effort, so they stayed at Camp for a while

"Dude that is so uncool" Travis said at the Hermes table, he limp to the Poseidon table and sat down. He ate his breakfast and wonder about the man in the throne room. He's currently at the infirmary of the camp, the gods decided to put him there until they know more and until he woke so that they could ask him, everyone kept on telling him that they look alike. Zeus even ask Poseidon if the man was his hidden son, and he shook his head. Everyone were curious who the man was, some say, he's Percy's twin, or brother, considering he has a creepy Katana they say he's a ninja, and some say he's from the future and Travis got hit for suggesting it.

After breakfast Percy walk in to the Arena for his sword lesson, He saw Annabeth practicing on one of the dummies, she saw him and she stop and smile brightly, Percy walk up to her and kiss her, she blush

"What was that for Seaweed Brain?" she ask

"For being so beautiful"

Annabeth blush reddened and laugh

"Oh Gods, if you guys are gonna be all gooey Romantic please do it somewhere else" Clarrise said as her cabin get ready for sword training.

"Wanna spar?" Annabeth said

Percy nodded

He got distracted by her beautiful golden hair and after two moves, Annabeth's knife is in his throat, she frown at him "What was that?" she ask

Percy rub the back of his neck and look down embarrassed "I just got distracted by how pretty you are "

Annabeth blush and punch his arms

they laugh

"Seriously you guys take it somewhere else" Clarrise said

They started again

Annabeth stab at him and Percy swipe it and then slash downward, she jump back to avoid. Percy lunged and stab, she side step and then slash, Percy duck and then whirl, she step back and they circle each other.

"What do you think about the man?" Percy ask her as he lunged again

"I don't know" She reply as she swipe his sword away with her knife

"Do we really look like each other" as he dodge Annabeth's strike

"Yeah but the guy was a little bit older version" they continue to spar for 30 minutes before they took a break

"What do you think this mean?" Percy ask breathing and sweating

"I honestly don't know" she reply

After the sword training Percy walk into the infirmary, he found Will checking the man, he was wearing a white v neck shirt and a sheet cover half of his body, the braided strand was let loose and the feather in the stand next to the bed.

"What's up Perce" Will greeted

"hey Will, how is he?"

Will look at the sleeping man "There's nothing wrong with him actually, he just need some rest" he look at the man and Percy back and forth

"You guys are really alike, he could be your twin you know"

Percy nodded "I know. Do you think he's my brother?"

"I don't know, but this guy is older than sixteen, eighteen or seventeen"

"Call me when he wake up" Percy said, then walk out

The conch horn blew to signal dinner and Percy walk in the mess hall, just like usual he look at the Athena cabin and wave at Annabeth, she smile at him and he got distracted again and walk in one of the table

"oof"

Everyone stare at him

"Okay it was funny at first, the second, the third, the fourth and the fifth times you did it but now its just sad" Connor said

"Shut up"

Percy sat down on his table, he got his food and then sacrifice to the gods

"To the Gods" Chiron cheered

and everyone followed

After dinner, Annabeth and Percy sat and hold hand together and sang along the campers at the Amphitheater, after that Percy walk her to her cabin

They were at the door

"Night" she said

Percy smile "Good Night" Annabeth lean in to kiss him and went inside and close the door, Percy had a stupid smile on his face, then he look at the creepy owl and his smile melted

He heard an owl coo and he bolted for his cabin.

* * *

Percy woke up, he brush his teeth, got dress on his camp shirt, then walk out of his cabin, on his way to the mess hall he ran into Nico

He smile at him "morning, you don't look so good" He look like a zombie

"I hate mornings" Nico complain

Percy put his arms around his shoulder "come on lighten up"

Nico groan

the moment they walk in the mess hall, everyone stare at him, he stop "What?" he ask

"We're just waiting for you to do your routine" Katie said

Percy rolled his eyes "Don't worry, I won't do it this time" he said and sat down on his table.

* * *

Percy woke up in a familiar sight before him, he rub his eyes and sat up and look around, it took him a while to remember what happen and then he curse the Giant in every language he know which is a lot considering the Lethe's power, he threw the sheet aside and put his feet on the ground. He was wearing a white v neck shirt and a blue jeans, he braided his hair and attach Piper's feather on the strand, he look for bandage and cover his SPQR tatoo, then walk out of the infirmary barefoot since he couldn't find shoes. He climb the hill of Camp half blood and the dragon guarding the fleece look at him

Percy smile "Hello Paleus"

Percy look at his home, the arena, the cabins, the strawberry field and the big house

"Ahhhh sweet home" he held his hand to the sky and shout "ANDROMEDA" and the blade flew from the big house to his hand.

Percy look at her "I'm sorry for losing you again, I promise it won't ever happen"

The sword humm

Percy smile "Thanks" he look at the mess hall and began walking, he could hear noise coming off the hall, he stop in the front, he sigh "Here we go" he said and walk in

The talking die down and everyone look at him and he just smile. Percy walk toward the head table and look around him, he saw Annabeth, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, Jake, Thalia, And then he stop at the Poseidon table and look at himself, he marbled at how much he has change in an expand of one year. He continue on, then stop in front of Rachel, Chiron and Mr. D

he smile at them "Hello" he greeted

"ah finally you're awake, would you mind telling us Who you are?" Chiron ask gently with curiosity burning in his eyes and Mr. D just look bored

Percy pause for while and everyone waited for him to answer

"That is difficult to answer"

Chiron raised his eyebrow

"Why do you have Amnesia?" some one ask and laugh behind his back

"Its not funny as it sound but no, its a lot more complicated than that"

"Then tell us your name" Clarisse said exasperate

"I'm Perseus Jackson and i'm from the future"

Silence envelope the room for a few minutes as they all try to process on what he said and Percy just stood there smiling mischievously.

"Wait I was right!" Travis said from the Hermes table

"Travis shut up" Katie yelled

Annabeth was about to open her mouth when Percy said "I thought it was impossible too but I'm here" she frown at him

"No I'm not reading your mind, I just predicted your gonna say that and if you don't believe me I swear on the river Styx that I'm telling the truth" Thunder rung across the sky and everyone expected the Styx to claim him but he remain there standing in front of the head table, while everyone stare at him wide eyes.

"Well that was a nice surprise" Mr. D said

* * *

The councilors stood around the ping pong table for the emergency meeting, they all look at Percy as he eats his nacho seating in a chair and his sword on the side.

"Dude this is so weird" Grover whispered at young Percy

"I know" he reply

"Well look at the upside, you gotten handsomer" Drew said the new head of the Aphrodite Cabin, Annabeth frowned at her as she look at the future Percy like an hungry wolf and he's a meat.

Drew lean in "So tell us about you?" She said sweetly and added charmspeak, Percy was about to swallow a nacho, he stop for a second, then continued on.

Drew frowned, then smile "Tell us about the future" she said again and adding more charmspeak

Percy continued on eating

"Drew stop" Annabeth said, But continued on goind

Frustration growing on Drew, she thought she could control him with her charmspeak but it's not working

she tried again, this time full power

"Hey do you wanna have a date with me" she said sweetly

Suddenly Percy slam his hand on the ping pong table, he look at Drew with anger

"Look here you little bitch, I haven't eaten for gods know how long, I can't enjoy my food if you keep on annoying, if you ever charmspeak me again I will cut off your tongue" He yelled, then continued on eating

Everyone stare at him shock

"it seems to me you still need to control your temper" Grover said to younge Percy

Chiron and Mr. D came in

Percy look at them "could we start the meeting, I'm kinda of in a hurry" he said then drank from his soda from a goblet

"We have to wait for few more minutes err" Chiron doesn't know what to call him

"Why don't you all call me Jack to avoid confusion" Future Percy said

Chiron nodded "Yes I think that would be the best"

Mr.D look at Jack "It seem the older you get the more annoying you become"

Jack look at the god "You know, I was gonna tell you how you got your sentence over, but now I change my mind"

Dionysus froze and look at him eating his nacho "you mean I got freed from this prison"

Jack shrugged "Maybe you did or maybe you didn't, I guess you'll never find out"

Dionysus eyes flared "TELL ME" he roared, everyone in the room got ready to run if the god revealed his true form

Jack just sat there and smile at him unfazed by his anger

"Mr. D please calm down"

the god look at Chiron and calm himself, he sat down while glaring at Jack. Everyone stare at him in shock on what he just did.

"So umm Jack how far are you from the future?" Annabeth ask

He had a thoughtful expression "The Titan war just ended, I guess a year"

"What else can you tell us?" Grover ask

he shook his head "I don't think you'll want to know" that put stop at the questions

Percy sat there silently feeling confuse of the situation, here sitting in front of him is his future self. The whole thing is giving him a headache

They waited until one by one the Gods of Olympus appeared

They all look at Jack and he smile at them.

"Hello" he greeted

Zeus look around the room "Chiron Don't you think this room isn't suitable for meetings?" he snap his finger and the room did a 360, the room was still the same but the furniture were different, the gods sat on chairs positions like their thrones and the demigods sat on a long couch while Jack on a chair

"You'll tell us your story and we will decide if its the truth" Zeus said

They all waited for him to start but he just kept on eating his nacho which irritate Zeus

Jack look up "Oh I'm sorry, I haven't eaten food except Ambrosia for a while now, just let me finish" he said and continue on eating

By the time he finish his nacho, Zeus was ready to blast him with his master bolt

Jack clap his hand "Now let's get started, I'll just tell you the short version since I don't have time" lean back on his chair "It all star-"

"Wait" Athena interrupted "Tell us the long version so that we may understand"

"Look I don't have much time okay I wasn't the only one who came to this time, they probably have a head start so just listen closely, it all started when you issue a quest to find a book"

"This all started because of a book!" Zeus said exasperate

Poseidon sigh "Calm down and let the boy finish"

Jack gestured at him "Thank you. Now I was pick to do it, so I went to The Sea Of Monsters to find it, After days of sailing and I found the island where it was hidden,

Jack brush it off as if its a minor detail "Anyway, I found the book, and that's where things got complicated, I got ambush by the enemies and they took away the book"

"And you let them?" Ares said

Jack shrugged "They're really cautious of me after that incident, If I move a single muscle they would have kill me"

"What kind of book is it, I've never heard a book powerful enough to travel someone back in time"

"Nobody knows about it really, even Hecate only thinks of its existence as a legend her father told her about, the title was The book of Ouranos , and the only one who knows everything about it is" Jack expression change in to a pure disdain "**HER**"

everyone stare at him

Then his expression change again "Anyway, they threw me into a prison and I escape, I found them and they're already using the book, so I try to stop them, then a shockwave blast me back then suck me into this golden light. Then I woke up in the throne room"

Everyone was silent for a while

"he's telling the truth" Apollo said and Hermes agreed

" now now, Before we judge we should find out about these enemies he's talking about, I sense he's holding back something" Hera said, and Athena nodded

"Who are your enemies? and what are they using the book for" Zeus ask

They all waited for him to answer

he run his hand through his hair "I think that we should stick to need to know basis, it might mess up the future beyond repair and we all know that I'll get blame even though it wasn't me who's using the stupid book"

"That's true, everyone seems to blame us for everything even though we didn't do it" Percy said

Jack pointed at Percy "The handsome dude is right"

"you may be right, but how are you gonna find it?" Poseidon said

Jack smile "Don't worry about that, now that you all" he stood up but Athena snap her fingers and two handcuff wrap around his wrist to the armrest.

he pull them and then look at Athena "What is this?"

"We can't have you wondering around, you might cause damage, perhaps you should tell us how to find it and we'll issue a quest" she said

"Those who agreed" Hera ask

all the gods raise their hand

"I don't think you understand, no demigod in this time can defeat that asshole, your just sending them to their death"

"I assume you could?" Artemis ask

"Of course"

For the first time Annabeth spoke "Why don't you just tell us how to defeat them?"

"even if I did, you're not strong enough, you'll die" Jack look at the gods "And before you do anything, that includes the guys from San Francisco"

They all look at him

"How do you know about them?" Zeus ask with suspicion

Jack smile "I know a lot of things, now if you please release me"

"even if what your saying is the truth, we still can't let you go" Hera said

Jack curse under his breath

"Then how about this, someone must accompany him"

"That could work" Jack said

"very well we shall tel you tomorrow of our decision" Zeus said as he was about to leave

"Wait, you need to decide now, I've been delayed for a week, I cannot wait for another day"

"How about we accompany him Milady?" Thalia said

everyone look at her

"What do you think" Athena ask Artemis

She thought for a while, then nodded "I'll make an exception since it's an emergency"

Jack smile "Great, we'll leave in an hour"

* * *

**What do you think?**


	30. Chapter 30

Ch.30

Thalia Pov:

We walk through camp towards the hill where my tree stood along with the golden fleece hanging from it. The Hunters have not been happy with this new mission, traveling with a man is number one list on their things of not to do. But with the orders from the gods and the necessity along with some grumbling and cursing, they finally agreed

"What do you think of him Thalia?" Lady Artemis ask me, she have decided that she will be coming on the quest.

I frowned "I honestly don't know My Lady, but I sense change in him to present Percy something" I pause thinking of the right word "dangerous"

Artemis nodded "yes I could feel it too, something happen in the future, that he's not telling us"

Realization hit me "That's why you're here"

"Whatever he's not telling us must have something to do with the great Prophecy" she said, I thought for a while and it make sense, a major incident like this must have something to do with the fate of the world and Percy is prone to those kind of things, so it would only make sense if the great Prophecy is tied to this incident, besides everyone in camp think so too.

We climb up the hill and found future Percy sitting down on the grass, leaning back with his arms and staring at the sky. He look at peace and has this vacant look in him as if he's lost in a memories, he wore a v neck white shirt, blue jeans and green sneakers. I look at the creepy blood red with a chain that look like ice Katana beside him, and the name Andromeda in Greek letters were etched on the scabbard, whoever made that sword must be a psychopath.

Percy sigh deeply "I haven't felt peace in a long time" he said softly, then he close his eyes "I'm sure by now you all know that this have something to do with the great prophecy" he stood up and brush his butt off "You are all correct"

"Are you gonna tell us who are these enemies are?" Artemis ask him

Percy nodded "Yes I will, I was hoping that I'm gonna go alone so that I don't have to tell anyone and I can finish this silently but I had to agree with you coming or you wouldn't have let me go peacefully" he run his hand on his long dark messy hair with a strand braided on the side and a eagle feather attach to it.

"Just tells us already" I said exasperate

Percy started walking down the hill "I'll tell you on the way"

We followed him

"What is our destination?" Artemis ask

"Nevada" He said cheerfully

* * *

after riding the camp van while Argos drive to the city with an awkward silence, he drop us off to New Jersey, we continued our journey, then as the sun was about to set we stop in a forest at Pennsylvania. We set up our camps and I saw Percy just standing there with his sword doing nothing.

After setting the camp, we gather around Lady Artemis, we're about to start our annual hunting competition, which is every week.

"Okay girls you know the ruled, whoever get the biggest prey by sunset win" Artemis said and we all cheered. I'm pretty excited, whoever win doesn't have to do chores for the rest of the week that means no feeding the wolf, washing the clothes and sharpening the arrows.

Artemis raise her hand, then brought it down "Begin"

We disperse

* * *

"No My is bigger" I shouted

Phoebe and I have been in a screaming match for a while now, she and I are the only remain standing at the competition. Both of us brought deer but their roughly the same size, Phoebe look at Artemis

"My Lady?"

all of them stayed silent as Artemis inspect the deer, anticipation and excitement filled the air.

"Thalia wins"

I raise my fist and shout "YEAH HA HA" The Hunters pat my back and cheered, and Phoebe hug me and whispered "Good game" I smiled and reply with "yeah"

"What's going on?" I heard Percy ask outside of the crowd, they all stop cheering and look at him, he was holding wood on his arms.

"Where have you been?" Artemis ask

"Oh I just gather some woods for dinner" he raised an eyebrow "What's going on?"

I smiled at him "I just won the game"

he slightly threw his head back in surprise "What are you talking about"

He drops the woods ,then walk toward one of the bush that has a rope at the bottom, he pull the rope and a head of a bear appear, he continue to pull until all of it is out.

"What the Hades, how did you get that?" I ask in shock

"I hunted it" he look at the deers " and looks like I win"

"Wha. that doesn't count, it's past sunset" I said in protest

"I went back early, you guys were taking so long so I gathered some firewood" he had that impassive look on his face that piss me off

"Son of Bi-"

* * *

After eating the bear stew provided by Percy, the Hunters sat around a campfire, telling stories and jokes, Thalia laugh at one of the Hunter's stories when she notices Percy across her sitting in the dark against a tree.

Percy thought of Piper as he sat and look at the stars, he miss her terribly. He wants to kiss her soft lips, get lost in her beautiful eyes, run his fingers through her luscious hair and feel her heat, he miss her fiery kiss trailing his body. Piper is his medicine for his madness, he had been away for far too long and if he doesn't get back soon, it will consume him.

"Hey, why don't you join us" Thalia called to him, breaking his thoughts, he look at her with annoyance, which Thalia didn't notice because of the shadow surrounding him, he sigh and control his temper. Percy stood up and pick up Andromeda, he walk to the campfire and the Hunters fell silent. He look at Artemis beside Thalia and ask for permission to sit

"may I?"

she hesitate but nodded

Percy sat down and the Hunters scoots away from him, some glared at him, as if they're trying to kill him with their look.

Awkward silence filled the campfire

Thalia decided to speak to break the silents "Why don't you tell us one of your adventures?" she ask Percy, but he stayed silent and stare at the fire as if remembering something.

Then suddenly "You made the right choice" he said softly

Thalia look at him confused

"I understood why you join the Hunters but there is this... little part of me that resent you for it" he said in a gentle voice

Everyone look at him silently then Thalia said "I didn't know you feel that way" she look at the fire "but we both know, I would have fail if I was the one who fought Kronos in the throne room, I don't have the courage to trust and give him the knife"

then Percy said with guilt "I'm sorry for feeling this way"

Thalia shook her head "No, you have the right to feel anger, I mean you only knew you were a demigod for two years and yet I abandoned you with the responsibility of saving the world. I know this is probably late but I'm sorry"

"No, its okay I know why you did it and I understand"

she felt weird having two Percy around so she didn't know how to act around him, she hadn't met his eyes since they met, she hadn't look at him really close but now she has, Thalia realize how much Percy had change from the current one

He was handsome, his hair is long and messy that comes up to his chin, one strand was braided in side and a eagle feather was attach to it. He sat with one elbow on the ground, one knee up while the other point to the side and his other hand is on top his knee. He look like a king who watch his subject as they bow to him from a high place, and the light of the fire makes him look fierce and strong

Percy close his eyes "You're lucky you have a way out, you found this nice family" he open his eyes "I envy you"

Thalia look at him with concerned "You have a family too, you have friends and a home"

He smile longingly, Percy thought about Piper again, he love the way she touch him in a kind and loving way, and then he started to get Angry, jealousy started to taint his mind. He was gonna decide that he's gonna stop by in San Francisco and kill Jason when

"How do you know, the book is in Nevada?" Artemis ask

He look up "um?, Oh" he nodded, he rummaged his pocket and then threw the compass to her, she catch and examine it.

"Its a compass that point to your most desire"

"Where did you find it?" Thalia ask curiously

"I borrowed it from Circe"

Thalia raised an eyebrow "I thought she hated you?"

He shrugged "I can be convincing sometimes"

Artemis threw the compass back

Percy look around the camp fire, some of them are looking at him with distaste and others just plain ignore him

"I will warn you, that the monsters you are gonna face are anything you have ever face" he said

One of the Hunters glared at him "Are you telling us we're weak?"

He shook his head "No, I'm not" Percy sigh "I'm just say-"

He run his hand through his hair "You know what, I'l just tell you who they are"

Artemis look at Percy across her, there is something off about him, something dangerous and she have a feeling it has something to do with the ominous sword he's holding.

Percy look around the Hunters "I assume you all know the lines in the great Prophecy?"

They all nodded

He cleared his throat and then began

"It all began at this year's winter, it was the season where my life fell apart even though I didn't know it" he look at the fire "And it was also the season the enemy strike their first blow against the gods by kidnapping the Queen of Olympus"

thunder rumble across the sky, everyone look up except Artemis and Percy

"How could they Kidnapped Hera?" Thalia said

"I don't really care how but the who is the most important"

"Who?" Artemis ask

a look of disdain and pure hate came to his face

"Gaea"

Lightning flash across the sky and thunder rumble that shook the ground slightly, the animals in the forest made noises, and panic, the birds chirp and flew and the wolves howl at the moon

"Impossible" Artemis said with a look of shock

Percy waited until everything calm down to continue "It is the truth, and if you don't believe me decide when I finish the story"

"Continue" Artemis said with a grim expression, if he's telling the truth that would be bad

"Gaea use Hera's power to raise the king of the Giants Porphyrion. We manage to rescue her but it was already too late, and they declare war against Olympus in the name of Gaea"

The Hunters are so engrossed in his story, they forgot their suppose to hate them

Percy hold out his hand and seven sphere of water appear on top of the fire

"Seven Demigods were chosen by Hera to defeat Gaea and her children" as he say their parents name, the water took the shape of their Omega symbol

"A Daughter of Athena" the last one from the right took the shape of the symbol

"A Son of Hephaestus"

"A Daughter of Pluto"

"A Son of Mars"

"A son of Jupiter"

"A Daughter of Aphrodite"

"and A Son of Poseidon"

"these are the chosen demigods to journey to the ancient land and fight war against the giant"

"why do you say the gods name different?" one of the Hunters ask

"Can't tell you" he reply

"I can't believe Hera pick a daughter of Aphrodite to fight giants" Phoebe said

rage flash through Percy's eyes then it was gone

"Don't insult her, she's stronger than you think"

Percy stood up "I didn't want to tell you all of these because messing with the future could cause disastrous results" He thought about whisking Piper away from this place and leave in an island peacefully but the Fates won't forgive him if he did that, they're already piss with this incident.

he walk back to the tree and sat down.

* * *

Everyone at the camp are talking about Future Percy lunch and dinner yesterday and even now at breakfast, they just can't stop talking about him and for some reason Mr. D was called back to Olympus

Travis stood up at the Hermes table and look at Chiron

"Hey wouldn't be awesome if we could watch the quest?" he shouted

"get down from there you idiot" Katie yelled

"And how is that even possible?" Malcolm ask

Travis smile "Are you kidding, the word of him being here spread around Olympus and all the god are all watching the quest on Hephaestus T.V"

"And you know this how?" Clarrise ask

Travis eyes look to the side "uhh, coincidence?"

Connor look at Chiron "Can we watch"

Chiron shook his head "I am sorry but you cannot"

"come on Chiron, we are all curious" he look around "come on you guys lets watch"

Everyone started chant "LETS WATCH" together, they continue on chanting until

Chiron sigh

"Very well" he said

and all the campers cheered

Travis look at Jake "bring the T.v" he stood up along with one of his siblings and bring out a Tv outside

"You plan this didn't you" Annabeth said

and he grin at her

Jake connect work on the big screen and connect it to Hephaestus TV, then they saw Percy about to board a train, with Thalia behind him, he wore his white v neck shirt, blue jeans and green sneakers. and it seems he found a black leather jacket. He held his sword on his left hand, he took one step in the train then stop

"What's wrong" Thalia as him

He look around until, he look directly at the screen

everyone froze, he look as if he could see all of them

then he look away "Nothing" he said and board the train

* * *

Percy sat by himself on the train watching the window, the Hunters doesn't want anything to do with him. As he watch the window he saw a family of centours and something that look like a Lion. After riding the train for half a day, he felt it slowing down, he stop one of the attendants and ask what's wrong.

"Excuse me miss, why are we stopping?" he ask

"There are some technical problem with the engines, excuse me" she said then run off

He stood up and walk to the other cart where the Hunters sat, he open the door, and saw all of them standing on their seats.

He look at Artemis "We need to go"

* * *

They found themselves in a forest in Missouri , Artemis decided that they would rest for few hours there then continued on.

Percy went pick up some woods by the order of Artemis, he carried the woods back to the camp but the Hunters were nowhere to be seen, he drop the woods and look around but found nothing.

Percy sigh, then he heard a rustling behind him, he slowly turn around and found himself face to face with a monster he first met on his first quest, and relentlessly chasing him and Piper in Tartarus along his best friend the Minotaur and other monsters that hate him. He had killed the monster as many times has he killed the stupid bull.

He lean on his left foot put his right hand on his hip and his left hand on his forehead. The chimera roared at him, Andromeda humm and vibrate on a tree where he left her, Percy put his hand down and took out riptide and uncapped it, the sword that had taste its essence many times before.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take care of it" Percy said and Andromeda silence herself.

He look at the monster with its lion headed, body and hooves of a goat and a serpent for a tale "So where's your mother" he said as they started to circle each other in the middle of the Hunter's camp.

It growled at him

"your a lot more friendlier in my time"

The lion charged at him with gnashing teeth, he leap to the side dodging the attack, then the serpent attack him, he move his head to the right as the serpent snap at his head, then jump back as the lion bite at him, then it open its mouth again and breath fire, Percy rolled to the side and then lean back as the serpent snap at him again. Percy stood up, they circle each other again.

The Chimera lunged at him and he dive forward, below the monster and spin once cutting its stomach, it roared it pain, Percy rolled forward as he land then stood up, he turn around to look at the Chimera.

It growled at him

and he rolled his eyes

"don't you think its time to end this?"

He wield a water to appear shape like a sword on his left hand ,then froze it. His left side facing the monster, he bent his knee and point the ice sword to the monster and riptide over his head also pointing it to the Chimera.

"come"

The Chimera charge at him, he side step to the left, just like before the serpent snap at him, he block it with riptide then stabbed the ice sword to its body, it roared then open it mouth and breath fire, he let go of the ice then spin to the right and slashed down with riptide on the lion head, the sword cut its right eye, it roared, then jump back. But Percy won't let it get away, he slashed down again, the monster jump to the side and open its mouth to breath fire, he rolled forwards. They circle each other again.

The Chimera shot fire at him , Percy made a wall of water to shield himself from the fire and run forward, he burst through the fire, he step on the lion head, then jump, the serpent snap at him and he slash horizontally cutting the serpent completely, then landed at its body, he made a trident appear on his left hand then spin around, he stabbed at its body the Chimera roared and jump to shake him off. Percy landed on his feet when the Chimera snap its teeth at him and he jump back. It growled at him, Percy could see the ice sword is still embedded on its body, he wield to go deeper and the Chimera roared in pain, Percy charged and embedded Riptide on the lions forehead it roared then pull it out, then stabbed again and again and again until it slowly fall to the ground, Percy turn around and walk away, he slash riptide in an x then cup the sword and the Chimera turn to dust.

The Hunters revealed themselves one by one out of the forest, they all stare at him with interest

"I hope you're done testing me and stop sending a dog to attack me, because I'm kind of in a hurry here" he said flatly

"How do you know Gaea didn't send the monsters?"

he grunted "please, **They** want to kill me, and they would've send an army to do that"

Then he walk toward Andromeda and pick her up

"Lunch is over, lets go"

* * *

After four days of traveling, they stood outside of Las Vegas city, for the first time since going in the quest Percy smile, he wore a golden shirt with a dark overcoat, a gray jeans and his green shoes. His hair is loosely tied back showing his handsome face.

Artemis looks at him "You seem cheerful"

He look at her still smiling "of course, I am" I'm gonna meet the love of my life and mother of my child

"To avoid attention, Three people only should go and the other should stay here"

Artemis nodded "yes, I agree" she look at Thalia "you're coming and Phoebe your in charge"

"Yes My Lady" both of them answer at the same time.

Percy lead them through the city while whistling a happy note, Artemis and Thalia looks at him weirdly.

"So where's the book?" Artemis ask him

"Oh, we're not here for the book"

Artemis frowned in anger "Then why in Zeus name are we here?"

"We are here to pick up someone important"

They made a turn and found themselves standing in front of Wilderness school, full of cop car, ambulance and fire fighters in the front.

Percy frowned and walk to a guy

"What's going on?" he ask

"Oh there were some people who burn down a classroom" the guy said

Percy run inside the school, the cops tried to stop him but he snap his finger and use the mist to make them unconscious, Artemis and Thalia followed him inside

Percy walk into a classroom, it was a mess, chairs knock over and a wall was burn. He slowly walk inside and look around, he stop in the middle of the classroom.

He started to breathing hard, trying to control his temper but finally it burst

he look up and shout "NOOOOOOO"

the building shook, dark clouds started to multiply fast in the sky, then it started to rain and thunder rumbled, he took out his compass and look at where its pointing.

* * *

About 6 miles outside of Las Vegas a small army of monsters traveling towards north, looks back to the city which was covered in dark clouds.

Khione looks at the storm

"He's here" she said

Lycaon look at the city and growled "Who?"

His wolves started to growled around him at the city, They could feel a something coming toward them, something horrible, and every instinct they have tells them to run as far away as possible.

Lycaon bared his canning teeth and growled like his wolves, every hair on his body stood up, he could feel something powerful and evil coming to get them.

"Who is it?" he ask again, the storm started to move towards them as if following the threat

"The most Powerful Demigod" he look at the werewolf "Wake our hostages, its too late to run, he'll be reaching us soon, prepare yourself"

Lycaon smiled "Don't worry, That demigod cannot defeat all of us" he could feel his hand shaking slightly, he had never felt terrified in his life, whatever is coming toward them is not a demigod

"I wouldn't be bothering taking hostages if he can't" Khione reply

Khione and Lycaon stood in front of the small army with two cyclopes holding Piper and Leo who thrash around with their mouth gag. The storm was traveling towards them and at the edge of that storm was their enemy.

At distance they could see a man riding a flaming horse, holding a sword on his right hand, and his eyes glowing and leaving a trail of sea green light. The dark clouds block the sun behind him, and it looks like he was bringing darkness to consume them.

The horse wasn't on fire, it was made out of fire, and it stop in front of them, the storm block the sun above them and lightning flash across the sky, Percy made the horse disappear and he landed on the ground his eyes still glowing.

He look at Piper then at Khione.

she smile at him "It's been a long time Jackson"

Percy stayed silent and stare at her coldly with his glowing eyes

"Okay, I see that you're not in a good mood, so I'll get to the point, I want you to tell me how you found the book or we kill these two" she gestured at Leo and Piper

He's still silent, while Khione waited for his response

"Let them go" he finally spoke

Khione laugh "Or what you'll let us go?"

He shook his head "Oh no, I'm still gonna kill all of you"

Lycaon step forward "So this is Percy Jackson" he bared his fangs at him

"I would like to see what's all the fuss about a one guy" he said as he walk toward him.

Percy grab Andromeda's scabbard

"I will ask you one last time, give them to me" he said

"I don't think so" Lycaon reply, the werewolf look at the sword "unless that's a silver, you can't defeat me Son of Poseidon"

Percy has been holding himself back from going mad now he let it all loose.

* * *

**I'll finish this in two chapters and then Percy will go back to Olympus.**


	31. Chapter 31

Ch.31

Percy was about to drew Andromeda to destroy all of them but Khione drew her sword and put it on Piper's throat, her eyes widened in horror. Percy froze in place as he look at her with calm emotionless expression.

"uh uh uhh, draw the sword and I slit her throat" she said, the wolves have now surrounded him with Lycaon standing in front of him smiling cockily. Piper stare at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to let her die, she expect him to drew his sword but Percy let go of the handle, Lycaon's smile widened and Khione laugh.

"Gaea was right, you are in love with her. Now please drop your sword now" Khione wait for him to do what she say but Percy just stood there, she press the blade at Piper's throat, and she whimper. Percy slowly put Andromeda to the ground not taking his eyes of Khione.

"Now kill him" Khione commanded at Lycaon

"No, I like to see him suffer first" he reply and one of the wolves charge at him and sank its teeth on his shoulder. Lycaon was expecting him to scream but Percy just stood there calmly with emotionless expression but his eyes are pure of hate and rage that promise destruction, death and carnage.

"You fool, kill him" Khione scream, she took a step forward, but stop herself when Percy look at her, she could tell if she move where she is, he would free the hostage and destroy them all. The wolf let go of him shoulder and another one bite his thigh and another on his arms.

Khione scream at Lycaon "Kill him before he bore his fangs at us", Lycaon ignore and he was getting frustrated for the lack of reaction he was getting, Percy just look at them calmly but Lycaon could see a beast waiting to get out of its cage and unleash its wrath on them. They continued to torture him, until his clothes are bloodied and torn from the wolves teeth and claws, Lycaon was getting bored out of it, he was about order the wolves to finish him off but a horn stop him, The Hunters of Artemis are coming toward them with their bows drawn.

They stop beside Percy and point their arrows at the small army of monsters. Thalia look at Percy, horrified on what they did to him, its a miracle he's still standing.

Khione glared at Lycaon "I told you to kill him"

Artemis step forward, she look at Khione and she remember she's Boreas daughter "you stand no chance give yourself up and suffer the consequences" she said

Khione glared at Artemis, then she had an idea, an evil smile spread across her face

"I don't think so" she look at bloodied Percy and pressed the blade at Piper's throat until a drop of blood trickled down

"Jackson, I want you to attack them or the girl die" she said

Thalia frowned at her"What are you talking about, Percy would ne-" Percy took out riptide and step forward toward the enemy and turn towards the Hunter's.

Artemis glared at Percy "What do you think you're doing Perseus?"

He uncapped his sword, Thalia stare at his cousin in disbelieve "Percy?"

"I knew he would betray us" Phoebe said and then she let loose her arrow toward Percy before Thalia could shout no.

Percy catch the arrow in midair and broke it in half and tossed it aside, Phoebe was about to let loose another one but Thalia stop her "What do you think your doing, he's our allies" she shouted

"He betrayed us" Phoebe shout back

"Can't you see they have hostages?" Thalia gestured at Piper and Leo

"And they're more important than the fate of Olympus?"

"Enough" Artemis yelled at them, they stop and look at her, Thalia step forward "My lady let me take care of Percy"

Artemis look at Thalia for a while "very well"

Thalia nodded and took out her spear and aegis, she step toward Percy

"stop this and step back" she said and he shook his head. Thalia look at his eyes and she could tell he won't back down, so she prepare to fight him and just knock him out.

"I'm sorry Percy but, this is gonna hurt a bit"

Percy took a step forward and slash upward with riptide, Thalia raise aegis then she felt something heavy hit her shield that almost break her arm, she felt her feet left the ground and she flew backward. Thalia let go of her shield and spear and rolled away like a rag doll. Thalia groaned, and stood up slowly, she can't feel her arm where she hold her shield, she cough and look at Percy in shock, his eyes are glowing under his hair and blood. How could someone half dead could be so powerful.

Thalia stood up straight and held his arm.

Khione laugh loudly, she won't tell anyone of this but she feared him, she truly feared him from the depth of her being but now that his weakness is in her hands she could control him, the most powerful demigod is now in her possession.

Artemis glared at him "Are those two so important to you that you're willing to kill your cousin and put the world in jeopardy?" she could tell that was meant to kill her, if Thalia hadn't raise her shield it would've cut her in half and with that one strike she could tell none of her Hunters are match for him. She step forward and took out her knives

"My lady" Phoebe said

Artemis raise her hand "You are not match for him, you saw what he did. Only I will be able to fight him"

Percy and Artemis circled each other, while Khione and Lycaon watch in amusement.

"I'm a goddess boy, you can't defeat me" Artemis said

"Oh I would't underestimate him, there is a reason why Gaea fear him" Khione said

Percy attack first, he slashed downward and Artemis cross her knives to block, the strike wasn't powerful like she was expecting, his sword bounce back and he spin his arm and slash upward. Artemis wasn't expecting the trick and it caught her off guard but with her reflexes and years of experience she manage to dodge by stepping back. He was more trickier than she expected, he made his first strike looks strong, then using the momentum he got when his sword bounce back, he spin his arm and strike again with more power. They circled each other again and Artemis learning from her mistake examine him, he's half dead with his wounds from the wolves, he shouldn't be able to move much less fight but the wounds doesn't seems to be bothering him and judging from his calm face, he can't feel the pain or he holding back. No matter the case Artemis cannot underestimated him again it could mean her defeat. Every strike they make are blur and every time their blade met spark of electricity flew.

This time Artemis attack first, she slashed at him and he block, then she whipped her leg to throw him off balance but he jump, backward. The moment he touch the ground Artemis was already on him, she stab with her knife and he swipe it away then slash downward, she sidestep and stab for him neck, he lean backward to dodge, then he slash at her body but she block with it her right knife before she could stab again, he jump back to make distance but Artemis won't let him get away, she slashed and slashed at him as he continue to step back but every attack she make were either dodge or parry. Artemis stop her attack and jump back, how could he move this fast when he's wounded she wonder, they are equal in speed so Artemis try out for power. She stab with her left knife and just like she expected he swipe it away, she twirl her right knife in reverse grip and stab downward, he block the strike with his left arms, it become a power struggle between them, Artemis put more power and the knife slowly went down on Percy's head but he won't give up and stop the knife's advance, Artemis put more power and Percy won't budge, both of them break and jump back at the same time.

Artemis could not believe she's being hold back by a mere demigod and half dead for that matter, and then she notice something, Artemis was so engrossed in their battle just like everyone else, she didn't notice they had change position, she was now facing her Hunters and her back on the monsters, then Percy held his sword in front of him, and look at her meaningfully, at first Artemis was confused then she look closely at his sword, it showed the reflection of Khione and the hostages, he's showing her their location. Artemis look at him and gave him a short nodded as the signal to begin, Percy adjust Riptide, and the sun hit the blade and it reflected the light to Khione's eyes blinding her, she away distracting her, then in a flash Artemis turn around and threw both of her knife at the two cyclopes holding the hostages killing them, Lycaon snarl at her, she made her bow appear and shot him in the shoulder. Percy charge at Khione with an evil smile, she recover from the distraction and realize her mistake but it was already too late, Percy slash down on her and she step back away from the hostage. The Hunters started firing their arrow to those who try to get close to them and they advance slowly while the monsters retreat and reach Percy. Two of them took Piper and Leo to the back of their line away from danger

The Hunters stop firing arrows, Khione glared at them and Lycaon grunted as he pulled the arrow off his shoulder, then snarl at them.

Artemis stood next to Percy "So what now?"

Percy cupped riptide and put it back on his packet, then he held out his hand

"Andromeda" he said and the sword flew to his hand, Artemis could hear the sword humming and she could see it vibrating, as if the sword wants to get out of its scabbard.

"Now its time for me to get my revenge" he said in menacing voice, he step forward and Smiled evilly at his enemies

Khione's eyes widened and she run to back of her small army.

Percy drew Andromeda and slash at the same time sending an arc of Acheron, the red water chase her, some monsters scream in agony as it cut that was in its way, it was about to reach her when she look back and duck, it pass through her and continue on cutting monsters until it reach the end.

Everyone look at Percy with wide eyes, he just stood loosely there with his head looking at the sky and his eyes close, a crazy, evil, sadistic smile spread across his face, he let go of his scabbard.

They all look around, they could feel it, they all feel as if something bad is about to happen.

The dark clouds started to multiply again until not a speck of light is coming through from sun, then lightning began to flash and thunder rumbled. Percy open his dark and glowing sea green eyes, everyone started to back up away from him, the wind pick up and it started to rain. The earth began to shake, at first it was weak, then it started to get stronger and stronger as if whatever is coming is getting closer to the surface. Then water sprout out of the ground like geyser on his left then another one on his right but this time it was lava, water and lave sprout out everywhere.

A very crazy laugh that can only made by mad man escape his lips, everyone looks at him with wide eyes, the lava and water stop coming off the ground and form pillars.

Percy put his left hand on the pillar of water that was beside him and it turn into a color of red

He look at his enemies, with a crazy smile that promise death, and dark glowing eyes full of power.

"Shall we started" he growled like a monster

* * *

Everyone who watch as Percy slaughter his enemies using his powers felt like they were watching an apocalypses happening right before their eyes, it's as if nature itself have gone haywire and started to take revenge on humans for polluting the earth, his enemies stood no chance, he send wave after wave of lava and water, they were either frozen or taking a dip in the lava. Every monsters that touch Percy's sword all turn to black dust

"If the world is ending this is what it would looks like" Thalia said as she watch his cousin unleash his wrath on his enemies.

By the time he was done, its a miracle if a single life would be able to live in the area, on Percy's left side is a frozen waste land, and on his right is a lake of lava and in the middle is a river of red water as if the blood of his enemies flow on earth. The area was completely destroyed along with the army of monsters.

Lycaon lay facing down in front of Percy, he look up to him and Percy looks down on his as if he's a bug, not worth his attention and time.

"I.I..s..should have killed you" he stammered

Percy place his put on his head to make him kiss the ground

"you brag about only silver can kill you, now I'm gonna make you wish other than silver could kill you" Percy said menacingly

He look at Andromeda on his hand "Sorry sweerheart you can't have this one but I'll make sure you'll have the one who got away" He said, then stab her in the ground

He made water wrap around Lycaon's body to prevent him from getting away, then shape a water into an ax and then froze it. he move to his side, he aim for his leg

"Let's start on you legs so that you won't get away"

"Wha-" Percy brought the ax down cutting his left leg, he scream in agony, then he cut his right leg, Percy made the water wrap around him and the ax

his eyes are still dark and glowing, he smile down on Lycaon as he try to crawl away from him. Percy made a sword made out of Acheron appear in his hand, then he stab Lycaon with it, he scream, then he pull it out, then stab him again, and Percy laugh, a crazy laugh that scared the shit out of every one who are watching. Then Percy made Acheron disappear and replace it by Phlegethon, at the very edge of the sword Percy wield it to form the word Dog in ancient Greek, he kick the werewolf to face him, and Lycaon look at him in horror, Percy smile sadistically at him

"Every time you look at your reflection, you will remember me and you shall always tremble in fear" Percy put the the fiery river on his chest, to curve the word Dog in ancient Greek on his very essence so that it will never heal. Lycaon scream.

The word Dog is forever carve on his chase, Lycaon crawl away from him again and Percy watch in amusement.

"You...you monster" he said

Percy only laugh "you should have figured that out before you tried to kill me" he made a knife made out of water appear then froze it, he stabbed it on his chest then sliced down revealing his heart. Percy made the water disappear and it evaporate in a cloud of water. Then he made Cocytus appear and wrap it around his heart, then he watch as the wound slowly disappear.

"What...did..you do?"

He lean down on him "That is your punishment for hurting HER"

Lycaon slashed at him with his claw but Percy just lean back to dodge, and laugh in amusement. He kick him to turn him on his back again.

"it's time to end this" Percy said

He grab Lycaon's left arm, he put his leg on his side then pull, Lycaon look at him with fear and horror "What...are you doing?" Percy pull with all his might and Lycaon scream as he rip his arm off.

He toss the werewolf arm aside

Lycaon gasp in pain "Please stop" he cry out "Pleassse" he beg in tears

"I don't think so" he growled like a monster, he grab his right arm and rip it off

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Percy toss it away and look down on Lycaon "pathetic dog"

"Please I'm...begging you...have mercy"

Percy kick his face again and again "Too bad I don't have any anymore" he growled

He pick him up on his head "I run out long time ago"

Percy put both of his hand on his jaw, Lycaon's eyes widened as Percy slowly spread his jaw and then...

He pick up Andromeda out of the ground and look around

"I know your watching, I know your listening. Tell your son I'm coming for him, tell him even in the land beyond the gods he is no match for me"

He held out his hand and the scabbard landed on his hand and Percy sheathed Andromeda, the white on his eyes return to normal and his eyes stop glowing. he walk toward the Hunter which was a half a mile from him.

When he reach the Hunters they all had their bows aim at him, he raise one eyebrow at them, and then he fall to his knee and passed out.

* * *

Percy woke up in a tent at day, his hands were raise and handcuff around a wooden pole that support the tent, outside he could hear people talking. He look down, he wore a white loose shirt and pants and his whole body is covered in bondage from the wounds he got with the wolves, he close his eyes and use the power of time to heal them, he could feel them slowly closing as they were reverse to their previous condition, he waited for a few hours to heal, and then he use the power of time again to olden age of the handcuffs. The handcuffs rusted, then fall apart and turn into dust

He stood up and stretch his muscles, then Percy walk out of the tent and everyone stop what they're doing and look at him.

They drop everything and then took out their bow and point them at him

He slowly raised his hand

"I'm getting tired of all these weapon pointed at me"

"How did you get out?" Phoebe ask while glaring at him

Percy rolled his eyes "There is no prison that can hold me. Now would you please stop pointing those at me"

Artemis step forward "How about you started telling us who you really are"

"I'm your ally"

Her eyes full of suspicion "I want you tell us the whole story, I want you tell me how you got that mark in your arm"

Percy look at his Roman mark and he curse, he look around looking for Piper and he found her with at the very back with Leo, he smiled sweetly at her and wave his hand. Percy slowly walk towards her while the Hunters pointing their weapon at him. Percy stop in front of her, Piper look nervous and uncomfortable, he brush the back of his hand on her cheek.

"You have no idea how long have I waited to see you" He whispered longingly

"Do I know you" Piper said, while looking at his sea green eyes

He look as if he just realize something

"Right , My name is Percy Jackson" he held his out and Piper shook it

"Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Piper McLean, I know who you are"

Percy turn away and face the Hunters "What's for lunch?"

They all sat around in and they all look at him, while he eat his lunch

"Now would you tell us, how did you obtain such a power and why did we go in such trouble to save two demigods?" Artemis ask

"That's a very complicated matter" he said while looking at Piper's clothes, he frowned "I hope your not thinking of joining them are you?"

"Um no, I just borrowed them" she said

"Good, you're not a Hunter you're a warlord. I assume they told you about the Greek myths are really but did they tell you about your mother?"

Piper shook his head "no"

Percy look around "Since you all want to know the whole story, lets start with those two" he gestured at Piper and Leo

He pointed at Piper "You are a Daughter of Aphrodite and you are a son of Hephaestus"

"Are they the one you told us about, the ones in the great Prophecy?" Artemis ask

he nodded

"You two are a part of a Great Prophecy that decide the fate of the world"

Leo was about to speak but Percy interrupted him

"There are seven of us, and we are called the Seven War Lords, we rule every demigods in the world, think of us as Kings and Queens"

Everyone look at him like he's crazy

Percy shrugged "Don't look at me like that, I'm just telling you what other people think of us

"Wait, I think you have the wrong person" Piper said

"I agree, I don't think the gods would pick a daughter of Aphrodite to save the world" Phoebe said, and Piper frowned at her

Percy look at Piper "She's stronger that you think, anyway each of us have a role to fulfill for example Leo is the one who make our weapons and he's in charge of our vessel the Argo 2"

"Argo 2?" Leo said

Percy nodded "Yes, its a flying ship that you build to transport us to the ancient lands"

"you mean, I'm gonna build a flying ship, that freaking awesome" he said excitedly

"What about the daughter of Aphrodite?" Artemis ask

"She's our peacemaker"

"That's it?" Thalia ask

"not at all, without her we would've killed each other, she's the one who keep peace in us"

"How did you obtain power?" Artemis ask him

Percy look down in the ground, "To defeat the Giants, the gods and demigods must work together"

Artemis nodded

"But Zeus being an arrogant fool he is" thunder rumble in the sky "refuse our help, he thought that the gods could defeat the giants by themselves and so the prove ourselves "Worthy" we must close the door of Death"

Artemis eyes widened "But to do that"

"Yes. I have been called many things, Lightning thief, bearer of the sky, bane of the Titan king, Hero of Olympus and my most recent one" he look up with up and said in strong, proud voice

"Conqueror of Tartarus"

everyone look at him in shock, Percy stood up and walk away

* * *

The Hunters didn't saw Percy for a while after that, night finally came in, after they eat lunch and tell stories in the camp fire, they slept in their own tent.

Percy open his eyes, he was under water after wondering for a while he found a lake nearby, he swam the surface and walk out of the water, he found Piper staring at him with wide eyes

"you..you..you" she stammered

Percy smiled "Son of Poseidon"

Piper nodded slowly, he walk toward Piper and sat down next to her

"So how do you feel?"

she look at him, then the lake that reflect the moon and stars "Its all very strange I mean 3 days ago, I was just sitting in a classroom worrying about homework and now I just found out I'm suppose to save the world, I mean how am I suppose to do that?"

"Don't worry, you're not alone, there are seven of us" Percy took her hand and rub it with his thumb, Piper look at him in the eyes "Beside, you are much much stronger than you are" he said comfortingly

Piper smiled at him "Thank you", At first she thought he's kind of scary and the way he look at her made her uncomfortable, as if he own her.

Her smile faded as she look at his sea green eyes, Percy put his hand on her cheek

"Let your beauty cleanse me of my sin, let your warm burn away my guilt" he whispered softly

both of them slowly lean in " and your light shall hold my darkness back"

then they kiss.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending, it was kind of rush. After the next chapter Percy will be coming back to the future.**


	32. Chapter 32

Ch.32

The kiss only last a few seconds then we separated, I stare at him with wide eyes

he look down embarrassed "I-I'm sorry" he stammered, I turn away from him hiding my beet red face.

its so awkward, I wish someone would drown me in the lake right now. What the hell was I thinking kissing a stranger, he probably has a girlfriend in the future. The concept of Greek Myth being real gives me headache and including the future thing makes me feel like my head is gonna explode.

Usually I wouldn't kiss a guy who I barely know but this guy is different, he has this charisma of freedom, as if he could do whatever he wants and the way he look at me send a shiver of pleasure down my spine, he look at me with lust but not to my body unlike the others, he has this attractiveness in him that makes me want to know him.

"Well this is awkward" Percy said as he run his hand through his hair.

"yeah" I said shakily

I look up to him and he's still looking down in the ground embarrassed

"Why did you kiss me?"

He smiled sadly while looking at the glistening lake that reflect the moon and stars

"I miss it" he said suddenly

I look at him confused "Miss what?"

"I just miss the look of innocence in your eyes" he said softly, then he turn to me with a look of sadness, "I wish I could take you away so that you don't have to suffer but the fates would not allow it, they're already angry of me for not dying in that hell hole"

"Did..did something happen in the future?" I ask nervously

"No nothing, its just that you've change so much I almost didn't recognize you"

"Is that a bad thing?"

He shrugged "I don't really care" he whispered the last part, so that I wouldn't hear it

We stayed there, just looking at the lake

He took my hand "Would you come with me?"

"Where are we going?"

He pull me up and lead me to the lake, he entered the water and waited for me. I just stood there looking at him with suspicion

he smiled kindly at me "Don't worry, I won't hurt you" for some reason, I trust him and walk in the water. We slowly walk in to the water until it came up to my waist.

"What are we doing?" I ask nervously, I hope he doesn't drown me, then as if reading my mind, he chuckled and said "Don't worry I won't drown you, I just want to show you something" He took my other hand and we just stood there in the lake with the water in our waist and just looking on each others eyes, he smiled kindly at me.

"I'm a son of Poseidon, water will not harm me" he tilted his head and frowned "well except for that asshole" then as if realizing he's going off track, he look at me again

"I mean as long as your with me water won't harm you, you won't even get wet"

I look down on my clothes and he was right, I could feel the cold touch of the water but I don't feel wet at all. I look at him and laugh

"How did you do that?"

"Son of Poseidon" he said with a grin, I laugh a little

"I'm sorry about the cold thought, I haven't figured out how to heat up water yet"

The Hunters say he's the most powerful demigod in the world, I miss the chance of seeing him fight the army because I pass out in relieve of not dying.

"So what do you want to show me?"

"Do you trust me?" he ask

I shook my head "No"

he chuckled "good, but I won't hurt you" then he slowly walk deeper in the lake pulling me in. We submerge in the water, I continue on looking at him smiling kindly at me and then bubbles started to gather around my head, until my head is inside the bubble allowing me to breath. I look around in amazement, and Percy look at me in amusement.

"This is so cool" I said

Percy pulled me toward toward depth of the lake until we touch the floor, we just stood there while he hold my hand looking around as the moonlight shone underwater. Fish swam around us, I imagine how beautiful this would be if this were the ocean. We swam around underwater, he made water take any shape I want, a shark, a whale and then a dolphin.

After a while we swam to the surface, it was the most fun I had in a long time what's with my dad ignoring me. We got out of the water, I look down and I'm completely dry

"Nice trick"

"Thanks"

I look up to him and he's staring at me with those eyes again, that look of full of love and longing. all of the wall I build up so that kiss won't happen again crumble as I once again got lost to those beautiful sea green eyes. He slowly lean in and I closed my eyes as his lips touch mine.

He kiss me slowly, gently as if I would break with a single touch, I could tell he's holding back, finally he couldn't take it anymore, he kiss me hungrily. He slowly lay me to the ground, we separated and he look down on me his eyes full of lust.

he kiss my neck, my jaw and collarbone leaving a trail of fire heating up my cold body from the swim, his hand slid under my shirt touching my waist directly, and pleasure course through me. What is wrong with me I ask myself, I don't know what's going anymore but I don't want it to end, I want him to keep touching me, I want him. He pulled me up so that I was sitting down with him, I buried both of my hands on his long dark messy hair and look at his eyes, our head millimeter apart.

"What do you want from me?" I murmured

He smiled "Everything" he whispered, I closed my eyes and shivered.

I open them again and kiss him hungrily, our tongues wrestle for dominance, he took off my Jacket, then my shirt revealing my black bra and I took out his. I trace his lean muscular tan body as I kiss him then

A loud screech almost burst my eardrum, I put my hands in my ears to block the sound

"Agh"

I look where it was coming from and I saw an owl in the tree. after a while the owl finally stop

I breathe hard, and I look around as if waking up in a stranger's house, my clothes are toss around, My feet wrap around to a guy I just met with just my bra on, I felt my face heat up

"Oh God" I gather my clothes and run back to the camp in embarrassment. I run and run while holding my clothes then I stop when he was out of sight, I band my head to a tree cursing myself

"What the hell was thinking" I said angrily at myself. For some reason he bring this side of me that I didn't know exist within me, a side that is wild, and dangerous.

I sigh and put on my clothes back on, and then walk back to the Hunter's camp

* * *

Percy watch as Piper run away from him, he sigh and stood up, he glared at the Owl with hate and rage.

"Pesky Goddess" he growled, the Owl spread its wing and flew towards him, he made a ice sword appear and slash downward at the Owl cutting its right wing. The bird drop to the ground and then he stab it on its body, he twisted the blade and the Owl screeched in pain, it finally died after stabbing it one more time.

Percy look up "umm?" he look at the forest, then he made mist appear around his feet, then it slowly surrounded him until it cover his entire body like a hurricane. Percy swipe his hand and the mist move away from him expanding into a big circle. Percy close his eyes to sense someone whoever touch the mist, and then he made a ice trident appear and threw it to his left.

a thud then a silence, Percy waited for the for the person to come out of hiding, he heard a twig snap as the person walk closer.

"Haven't you heard the saying Curiosity kills the Cat, dear cousin" Percy said with a expressionless face and cold eyes, as Thalia left the shadow of the trees and into the shining moonlight

she glared at him with fury "I thought you were more that this, but it turns out you're just a cheating bastard"

"Things changes Thalia, you understand that more than anyone" Percy said

Thalia felt tears falling off her eyes "What happened to you Percy, how did you become like this?"

"I serve the Gods that's all I ever did" he said nonchalantly

Thalia wipe her tears off, she took out her spear and aegis and a point her spear at Percy with fierce determination.

"I don't have time for this Thalia, I need my strength to get home" Percy said

"You have to pay for cheating on her" lightning flickered around her "and I love you Percy, you're part of those who I considered family and its my job to set you right" she said softly

"Oh Thalia, I don't need to be save, I'm not Luke, I'm not an idiot who thought of destroying the world just because of a daddy issue" he shrugged "I'm a kind of guy who will destroy the world for pleasure of seeing all my enemies kneeling down in front of me, and trust me that's beyond saving and you don't have to worry, I don't have any interest in that"

"Fight me" is all she said

He shook his head "I cannot be defeated Thalia"

Thalia held her spear above and a lightning hit and then he point it to Percy sending the lightning to him, Percy made an ice sword appear, and then slash at the lightning. Percy look down on the ice sword and it was melted, He reach for his pocket but he remembered they all took his weapon including riptide, then he made a ice trident appear and hold it with both hands, he point the trident at her ready to strike.

* * *

The Hunters were awoken by the sound of lightning, they all got out of their tent to see the commotion, they saw a flash of electric blue towards the lake where Thalia and Percy are fighting. The fight lasted a few more minutes until silence, the Hunters run towards the lake, the place was a mess there were craters, and burning trees. They saw their lieutenant lying down impaled with a sword, Artemis slowly walk towards her, she touch her face and it was cold, Artemis pull out the ice sword and embrace her Lieutenant

Thalia Grace is dead

Artemis stood up carrying Thalia on her arms and look at her Hunters with rage "Prepare to leave, we shall hunt down Percy Jackson"

While the Hunters packing their stuff, Artemis went back to her own tent and notice that Andromeda was missing, he must have come back here when we run to the lake.

"Sneaky bastard" She growled.

Then she saw the compass lying next to Riptide, she look at them confuse.

"He didn't come back, then how did he get his sword?" Artemis ask herself

* * *

After traveling for a days, while the Hunters hunting him, Percy finally made it to Alaska. Percy manage to graze Khione with Andromeda before the earth swallowed her, it wasn't long enough to kill her but it was long enough to view her recent memories, and according to them they already have the book but for some reason they can't use it.

While traveling to Alaska Percy tried figured out why they were sent back here, Clytius was using the power of the book to raise Polybotes, but then he use the power of time, that's when everything went wrong. Percy using his power must have triggered a time spell in the book. That's the only explanation there is, and the one thing left unclear was why, when Percy use his power, he wanted to turn back time and the book comply. its as if the book response to his desire and use his power to turn back time. Percy stop and look at the place where Hazel died.

"I never thought I would come back here" Percy said to himself

He run his hand through his hair and then he dive into the water and torpedoed to the glacier, then he made a water sprout to carrier him to the top. Percy walk where Death will be imprisoned, and the place was just like he remembered except he hasn't started destroying the place.

The Gianst sat on two thrones in front of the Principia.

"Jackson" Clytius spread his arms "Welcome" he said as Percy walk towards them

Alcyoneus examine him "We met at last Percy Jackson" his voice booming

Percy stood in front of them "Let's get to the point, give me the book" he said calmly

Alcyneus smiled "Or what? you'll spare us"

"Oh no, you guys are still gonna die"

Clytius snap his fingers and the shades that he fought and destroyed in the future appeared once again, the Giant look Andromeda "I'm curious about your sword. Khione was writhing in agony with a singled grazed it"

Percy look at the shades and the golden eagle

"So you want to test me" He closed his eyes holding his anger back "I'm really getting tired being tested"

The shades took out their weapon and advance towards him, Percy drew Andromeda and the white in his eyes turn dark. The shades stop sensing danger, then they advance again, Percy held out his free hand, and spikes of ice shot out of the ground impaling the shades, then he slash at the giants sending Styx to them, Alyconeus held out his pole intercepting the arc.

"I smell the river Styx" he sniff the air "No I smell all the rivers of the Underworld"

Clytius look at the impale shades "looks like we have to test his powers ourselves" he said then stood up along with Alyconeus.

The giant look at Andromeda with distaste "I could not sense at first but that sword is far more dangerous than you imagine"

"I see" Clytius reply

Clytius and Alyconeus walk towards Percy and then separated moving to his either side, Clytius was to his left and Alyconeus on his right.

Percy keep on looking forward so that he could watch both of them "I can't believe you guys are stupid enough to actually fight me here"

Percy wield the ice to wrap around Clytius Legs and then slash at him sending Phletegethon, he block it with his spear and then Alyconeus lung with his pole and Percy rolled forward then dash towards him then slide under his feet cutting him, the Giant scream in agony and kneel with one knee.

Percy stood up from behind and slash again on the back of his thigh. and then he summon Phletegethon, the fiery river appear in front of him in a spiral, then into a circle and he wield it to shape into a horse. He hoped in and then rode toward the gate

"JACKSON" Clytius roared as he chase him, he turn back and summon a wall of ice as he move blocking Clytius.

The gates close preventing him to leave but Percy just held out his hand and melted the ice. The water fall to the ground, and he pass the gates and close it to make slow down Clytius. After riding for a sixty yards he stop and turn the fiery horse back, he held his hand to the ground, his eyes started to glow and the ground started to shake. The ice crumble in front him creating a massive chasm that even the Giants could not jump, he turn the horse and rode back to Canada. Both of them were decoy while Khione took the book back to the states and hide it from him, she couldn't have gotten that far, according to Alyconeus recent memory she left the moment he set foot on the glacier. He made the horse jump of the glacier and then wield it to change into a Chinese dragon, he made it float and then move for while riding on its head.

He scout the area in air looking for her until he finally saw her running a few yards away from the border of Canada and Alaska. Percy wield Andromeda to turn into a trident.

"KHIONE" he roared, the goddess turn her back and look up at Percy, she saw something dark coming toward her and then it impale her on the back. She fell and scream in pure agony, Percy jump down and watch as Khione turn in to black dust starting where Andromeda hit her. She scream and scream, then finally stop, and Khione the goddess was no more, Percy took Andromeda and turn her back into a sword and then sheathe her. Percy bent down and pick up the book under the black dust that was use to be a goddess. He dust it off

"Finally" he said softly

While traveling to Alaska, he thought of what he could do to undo whatever he did. He came to conlusion that he has to make sure the Giant Clytius never get the book from him, so that the events that happen in this time would disappear and go back to normal because if he didn't get it Percy wouldn't have to use his powers and they wouldn't have traveled back in time. He held the book on one hand and Andromeda on the other, he close his eyes and call the power of time. He open his eyes again and saw himself glowing with golden light. The book was open in his arms, and just like him it glowed with golden light. Instead of words he saw scenes, the book is showing the moments of his life, Percy waited for the exact moment where he could change everything so that he doesn't have to go back in time. He saw his life, the day he was born, the day he found out his he was a demigod and every quest he have ever gone into.

Percy felt something pierce his body, he look down and saw a silver arrow embedded on his chest, he slowly look up and saw Artemis with a bow. She shot another one, then another one, then another one, four silver arrows embedded on his chest, blood drip from the side of his mouth, and he could feel himself dying. Even if he heal himself using the power of time now, he'll never make it, and if he go back in time he won't be able to change anything with him dying. He look at the book again and saw an opportunity and he took it, just like before he was suck in a golden light.

Percy open his eyes and found himself in a forest, he was sitting on the ground leaning on a tree and he could hear the ocean nearby. He cough and blood came out of his mouth, Percy look at his hands, Andromeda is still there but not the book. One by one he pull out the arrows, then stood up using Andromeda to support him and slowly walk deeper into the forest, leaving a trail of blood. He made to his destination and a familiar scene greets him, he stayed hidden in the forest and lean on one of the trees, he cough blood, he doesn't have much time. He drop Andromeda to the ground, he doesn't have the strength to hold on to her anymore, and he could feel himself slowly losing conscious. Right then he saw himself burst out of the forest and shouted No in defiance at Clytius who is about to raise Polybotes. Just like before he charge at them, then use the power of time to slow them down, Percy slowly raise his hand and use the last remaining of his strength to cancel his own power, and Time sped up again. If he didn't use the power in this moment they wouldn't have gone back in time. Percy eyes slowly drop, a bright dark green light and the sound of Polybotes rejoicing was the last thing he saw and hear when Percy died and disappear from existence along with his sword.

* * *

Percy charge at the Giant but Khione intercept him, he held out his and use the power of time to slow them down, and it was working. He pass Khione then everything went back to normal, time sped up again. Percy curse and sped up but it was too late, Clytius has finish. Percy held his hand in front of his face to block the dark green light

The light subsided and Polybotes stood in the dark green lake, he held his hand on the air and shouted "Yes"

Percy curse in ancient Greek and then charge again,

"Clytius" He growled like a monster, Percy jump and held Andromeda over his head. The Giant turn around with a smile and then Percy slash downward at the hand where he held the book, it fall to the ground along with the book and Clytius scream in agony, he step backward and fall to the lake toppling Polybotes. Percy pick up the book and run into the forest, Khione tried to stop him but he slash at her sending Phletegethon, she caught on fire and scream as she rolled to the ground trying to put it out. Before he enter the forest he stop and look back at the giants with hate and fury

"This isn't over Giants" he growled, then run.

* * *

**Percy is Finally coming back to Olympus, to his beloved Piper and his child**

**Thank you all for the review, they encourage me to make this one of the best story in Percy Jackson FanFiction.**

**Enjoy :)**


	33. Chapter 33

Ch.33

Percy run in the forest until he could hear the sound of the ocean waves and then he burst to the ship, he was about to run to the ocean when he stop, he held his hand towards one of the ship that could sail. Tendrils of water shot out of the ocean and wrap around the ship pulling it to the depth of the sea, after he was satisfy the Giants could not follow him, he run to the sea with Andromeda on his hand and the book on the other. Percy torpedoed away from the Island back to Argo 2. As he made his way back, rage filled him for allowing another Giant to be awaken, he wondered why his power failed him. He curse inside and curse, he shouted "FU**" in his head that all creatures in the sea must have heard it telepathically. After a while he finally found the ship, with the Naiads swimming underneath it, they all saw him smile, then back away sensing his bad mood. He shot off to the surface and then landed on the deck of Argo with a thud. Sherry stared at him with wide eyes with a bowl of cereal, a spoon half to her mouth, she look at him and he look aas if he haven't eaten for a while now. Sherry blush while looking at him

"Why are you half naked?" she said shyly,

Percy ignore her and walk inside. He went to his room and stood there silently for a while then threw the Book of Ouranos in the wall and scream.

Percy sat on his chair at the helm of the ship with Andromeda on his lap and drinking whine from his goblet. They had been traveling for two days now without any trouble.

"I figured its about time you visited me" Percy said

Oceanus walk from behind him to the railing of the ship and sat down. Percy continue on looking ahead with an emotionless expression but his eyes shows anger.

"Your in a bad mood" Oceanus said calmly

"Of course I am" he reply harshly, and drink his wine, then threw the empty goblet into to the ground.

Percy look at Oceanus on his left side "Are you gonna tell me what is this book?"

"The maker of that book, my father which you must have figure out by now, only told me that its a key"

Percy raise one eyebrow "That's it? he didn't tell you what it open?"

Oceanus nodded

Percy closed his eyes trying to hold back his anger and run his hand through his hair.

"Are you gonna give it to the Olympians?" Oceanus ask

He look ahead of him "I'll figure it out"

Percy felt an ocean breeze and Oceanus disappear. He pick up the book from the side of his chair and examine it, he trace the crystal with his fingers, the light and dark swirling inside of it.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning and got dressed in my silver shirt and walk to the house where the seven live. They renovated the building, the living room now has a t.v and a separate room for meeting, Leo added some more room but I haven't seen them. I went inside the house without knocking, and Annabeth is coming down the stairs, she smiled and greet me

"Good Morning Riley"

I smiled back at her "Hey"

Both of us walk in the dining and all of them are already sitting in the table with seven chairs eating breakfast both, all of them smiled at me and greet me good morning and I greet them back. I sat down across Annabeth, I have been coming here for the last month eating breakfast, it started when I pick up Annabeth for work and I've been coming here ever since. I've been hanging out with them so much people are started to believe I'm part of them, I enter the mess hall with them, and people never seen me without one of them hanging out with me. After one week, people started to bow to me and call me sir. I act like I'm one of their best friend and people start to treat me like a royalty.

Me and Annabeth shared a look and she smiled. I stole Jackson girlfriend so that I could be part of them to be treated like a king and him getting sent out in a quest made it easier to replace him, the poor guy is probably dead by now, and if he made it back, I smirk at the thought him finding out his friends have replace him. All I need now is the gods to deliver the messages that Jackson is dead and I'll be sitting in that seventh chair in the council room.

After eating breakfast, both Annabeth and I check on the temples that were recently built for the Romans, we inspect it to see if everything is perfect, it was a good thing my dad was an architect and the stupid lesson he thought me weren't wasted. After checking the building we went to the council room, I sat on the Greek side and as usual the Seven assume their calm, emotionless expression that says obey us or die.

Night finally came in and we came in together in the mess hall. I sat on my table and they sat on the head table, I look towards them and smile, Winter solstice is tomorrow and the gods will announce Percy Jackson dead, then I will be crown.

* * *

Annabeth slowly open her bedroom door and peak outside to make sure no one was there. She went downstairs then sneak out and walk the streets of Olympus, she look back on her shoulder to make sure no one was following her and then headed to a garden at the very edge of Olympus. The garden has a field of grass and flower on the side, and it doesn't have any railing at the edge.

Piper watch in the shadow as Annabeth and Riley have their usual date in the garden. An evil smirk spread across her face, listening to Annabeth about her complicated feelings were worth it. She had to listen to her talk about her love for Percy which piss her off big time. It took all of her will not to strangle her when she talk about how the father of her child love her, just thinking about it now makes her temper flare.

Piper planted a doubt about her feelings for Percy with the power of assumption and a little touch of charmspeak. She has to say things to doubt her love for Percy and make her think she's in love with Riley at the same time while choosing her words carefully to not raise suspicion. It was a slow process, its like taking care of a flower, watering it everyday to make it grow but when it bloom the trouble was worth it. Piper went back to the house, she wore her nightgown and got into bed. When Percy is not with her, nightmares hunts her, and so she thought about Percy until she fall asleep.

* * *

Morning came and as usual they ate breakfast, Riley told Leo and joke, they laugh then all six of them froze.

Riley look at them weirdly "What's wrong?" he ask them.

They all started eating again

"I guess Percy is back and he seems to be mad" Jason said as he swallowed a piece of pancake.

Riley look at him confused "What are you talking about?"

"I'M HOME" Someone shouted at the living room, everyone stood up and walk out.

Percy look at the expensive looking red couch, the rug, the flower vase the paintings and the big screen t.v. Some one walk out of the door that was in the middle of two stairs that are separate but meet at the top. He look at the others as they walk out followed by a guy he doesn't know.

"Where is the round table?" Percy ask

Jason pointed to the door at the side of the room with all of their marks in them.

"We need to talk" he said then walk in.

Leo sigh "Welcome home"

* * *

I pace back and forth in front of the door, they've been inside for the last hour without coming out. No matter how many times I ask them, they never show the inside of that room. When I ask Annabeth if she could take me inside, her face would always turn serious and her eyes cold and say no. I put both of my hands on the handles, I pretended to be their friends so that I could take Jackson's place, it's time to take my throne, I push open the door and found myself in a room that has marbles pillars on four sides. The walls has a color of ruby and the floor is white along with ceiling. In the middle of the room is a white round table and seven different color of chairs or thrones, sitting on them are the seven.

"Hey-" I said and they all look at me, I froze on my track.

When their in the council room their calm, collective and commanding like a leader should be, when they're with the others they're kind and happy. What I saw was different, I saw the warrior in them, the warrior that thirst for the blood of their enemies, the way they're looking at me made my blood run cold. Their face are expressionless but their eyes are merciless, and full of cruelty.

Annabeth stood up from her gray chair

"GET OUT" she roared, I stumbled back and run outside. I burst outside, and I put my hands on my knees panting, I straighten myself and took a hard breath to calm myself. I look at my hands and they were shaking uncomfortably, I squeeze my fist to make it stop but they won't stop shaking. The door open behind me, I turn around and found myself facing Piper. She look at me with kind eyes, she step forward but I involuntarily step back. Piper reach toward me and slowly move forward, she touch my shoulder and I felt myself relax.

"I'm sorry about that" she said with a smile, while rubbing my shoulder. I totally should have pick her to seduce, I mean she totally has a thing for me with the way she look at me everytime I come for dinner. Annabeth is good but this girl is better, the first time I saw her she was tomboyish still back then she was still pretty, but now that she started look more feminine the girl look absolutely beautiful.

I gave her my best smile, something flash in her eyes but before I could recognize it, it disappeared.

"No its okay"

She nodded "Good"

Piper turn away from me and walk inside. I stare at her ass as she went inside, yeah I should have pick her.

* * *

The demigods celebrate the winter solstice and the return of their conquering Hero. Percy stood with the rest of the seven in front of the gods.

"So you found it inside of the Kraken and then when you got out, a Giant was waiting to ambush you and you got captured. They took the book and test its power, they manage to revive Polybotes, while you were escaping but it was too late" Athena said getting angry

"Where is the book then?" Zeus ask

"When I came up on them it was already too late, Polybotes was going to be revive, I tried to stop him but Clytius already finish the incantation but I took an advantage of him being distracted and burn the book on his hand" Percy reply

"Is that all?" Hera ask looking at him suspiciously, she tried to get into his mind but there is this wall that prevent her from doing so. She could tell he's hiding something

"Yes"

Poseidon look at the sword he was holding "Where did you get the sword?"

"Oh this? I found it"

Poseidon nodded slowly, he feels strange looking at the sword, he sense water in it but that's impossible.

"Lord Zeus may we go?" Piper ask

Zeus wave his hand "Yes yes, you may"

All of them left the throne room, they stop on the stair and look at the view of the whole city, its only been a month since they stood there looking at the ruin city of the gods, now its field with demigods celebrating victory.

"You did a great job remodeling this place" Percy said to Annabeth, she smiled at him and nodded, he look at the people dancing and eating.

"The real War starts now" he said gravely and all of them nodded

Jason look at Percy, he put his arms around his shoulder and lead him down "Yes but for now lets celebrate"

The party lasted until midnight. Everyone went back to their room except for Annabeth and Percy who stayed back in the living room. They sat next to each other

Percy gave her a bright smile and took her hand "What's wrong?" he said while rubbing his thumb on her palm

"I uh need to tell you something" she said nervously

"wait wait let me go first" Percy cleared his throat "Annabeth you've been my best friend in the world, you've been with me since the first day I discovered I was a demigod." he closed his eyes and kiss the back of her hand. Percy look intensely at her eyes "Thank you, Thank you for always being there for me and I'm sorry for always leaving you" he put her blonde hair on the back of her ear. A tear run down her cheek but Percy continued on "I know that we haven't spend time together and I know that we have grown apart" more tears are falling, he wipe them off with his thumb "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry it turn out his way"

Annabeth started to cry, he buried her head in his chest while she cried. Annabeth pulled back and wipe her tears, she smiled at him and look at him with eyes full of love

"I love you" she said "I love you very much"

Percy let a small laugh escape him, then kiss her on the lips. After walking Annabeth into her room, Percy went into his and waited to make sure she's asleep then sneak out of the house. He was about to open the door when he heard footsteps outside, he open the door slightly and peek. Percy saw two people with sword doing patrols, he waited for them to pass then walk outside. He whistled for Blackjack and the dark Pegasus obey his summon. They flew where Piper and Percy always meet. Out of excitement Percy jump down six feet in the air and bend his knee to absorb the impact when landing. Percy stood up and look at his lover, his vision tunneled and he marveled at her beauty she wore a blue jeans and her golden shirt, her long luscious chocolate brown hair, her hourglass shape body and her beautiful eyes that change colors. He walk slowly towards her as if he's in a daze, when he reach her, he just stood there staring at her as if he can't believe she's in front of him.

She look at him with concern "Is something wrong?"

"I-I just miss you so much" he stammered, she let out a small melodious laugh that's music to his ears. Piper put both of her hands on his cheeks, he closed his eyes and put his hands over hers. Percy open his eyes and lean down to kiss her, He deepen the kiss and they made out until they're out of breath. He buried his hands on her soft hair and she wrap her arms around his neck. They separated both of them out of breath, Piper could feel lust from him, he wants her, he wants her so much lust doesn't even describe it.

"Why are you holding back?" she whispered

"I'm just you know"

Realization hit her "Oh" she laugh and shook his head "Don't worry and make love to me already"

* * *

Piper lay with her head on Percy's chest, arm draped across his stomach. They just lay there as they wait for the sun to come up

"She's gonna be beautiful like her mother" Percy said

"She?"

"Yeah, she. I'm sure **she**'s gonna be a girl" he reply emphasizing the she part

Piper laugh

He kiss her head "I love you" he said

"I love you too"

"we can't stay like this forever, sneaking around" Piper said

"I know, We still have time before everyone notice you're pregnant, we'll work it out until then and besides I'm running out of underwear to lose"

Piper laugh

"and I don't think its appropriate for a soon to be mother wearing only her underwear in a middle of a meadow" Piper could have retorted to that by him wearing only his pants but its time to get on business.

"Did you do what I ask?" she ask him

"She cried. Are you sure it was the right thing to do?"

Piper nodded "It's risky but we need her to realize that she love Riley more than you and the only way for that to happen sooner is to have her compare her feelings for you and Riley"

"you made me do that so that she'll realize that she doesn't have feelings for me anymore. I sure hope those tears meant she doesn't love me anymore" He smiled as he look at the orange sky

"As long as you didn't over do it, the spell will remain" His lover can be manipulative sometimes but that's one of the thing he love about her, she gets what she wants.

Percy have been wondering for a while now "when did you get pregnant?" he ask her

Piper stayed silent thinking if she should tell him "The very first time we made love, on the cave" she felt him tense

"You mean to tell me that you got pregnant in the black territory in Tartarus?"

"Yes" she whispered

Piper felt his chest rise and then fall "Are you angry?" she ask him

He started to brush her hair again with his hand "No I'm not, don't worry"

She stood up and look for her clothes "We should head back, everyone is about to wake up" Piper got dress in her golden shirt and jeans with her red sneakers and Percy in her brown shirt, jeans and green shoes.

* * *

As usual I walk inside the house without knocking and went straight to the kitchen, I open the door and everyone was there, one seat was open at the opposite side of the head chair, usually Piper sit there while Jason is on the other side, I smirk and sat down. I notice everyone was looking at me

"What?"

"That's not your seat" Leo said, I look around for another one "But there isn't another one"

"Riley why don't you go and eat breakfast along with everyone from now on" Piper said, it didn't sound like a question but a command

"Yeah but, I always eat here"

"Now that Percy's here we don't have extra chair" I see, this was supposed to be Jackson's seat, well I'm not giving it up easily "Can't he just go and eat with everyone instead?" I ask innocently, I look at Annabeth for back up but she ignored me, and for some reason Piper look at her worriedly.

"He lives here, why would he go all the way to the mess hall to eat?" Hazel ask, I look around the table and they all look at me as if I don't belong here, its as if from the very start I was just a replacement until He got back. I shot up and walk out of the kitchen, I found myself face to face with Percy, he whispered

"A worm can only dream of becoming a bird" as he pass by, I stop on my track and glared at him as he went into the kitchen.

It's been 4 days since I got kick out of breakfast, since then everything fall apart, I don't hang with them as much as before, I don't enter the mess hall with them and when I go to the council meeting I see Jackson sitting in my chair bitterness flood me. Since he arrive they all seems to change there a sense of completeness in them. Even Annabeth seems to refuse me now, she blew off our date on the garden.

I enter the arena and saw Jackson practicing on a dummy with Riptide on his left hand while holding another one on his right, I look at the red sword he always carry with him. I smirk and decided to embarrass him in front of everyone.

"Hey wanna spar?" I called to him, he look to me and smile "yeah sure"

I took out my sword and my shield. he set down the blood red sword against the dummy and approach me on the middle. People started to gather around us

"Are you sure you don't want to use that sword instead?" I said in a mocking voice

He spin Riptide on his hand "You'll die if I did" I scoffed at that.

He step forward and prepare to slash upward, I raise my shield and smirk at how slow he was but then I felt something heavy hitting my shield and the next thing I know I was flying then rolled on the ground like a ragged doll. I stare at the sky in shock wondering what happen when a shadow envelope me, Jackson raise his feet and then brought it down, I move my head to the right to avoid it hitting my face. When his foot hit the ground I felt the ground shook. I rolled and rolled until I was out of sword reach then I stood up and found myself facing Percy who is about to slash at me, the strike was slow so I had time to raise my shield but the impact made me fly again. I stood up immediately to prevent him from stomping on me again but he was already on me ready to swing his sword, I tried to raise my shield but I can't feel my arm anymore, the strike will be slow so I decided to step back but before I could, I saw a glint and a blur then nothing, I look down

"Huh?" I look up again and

Jackson already turn around and pick up his bloody sword

"Wait where are you going?" I yelled, but he ignored me and walk out of the Coliseum. I did it, I showed everyone he's a coward, I smiled and look at everyone "Did you see what a coward he is, running away from a spar" I expected them to cheer me but they just stare at me with eyes wide and mouth open, they must be in shock I beat Jackson.

"um are you okay?" a girl ask me

I look at her confused "Of course I am I just beat Jackson, what's wrong with you guys aren't you gonna celebrate?"

"um dude?" one guy said he gulp and pointed at his neck "your neck"

I touch my neck and it was wet, I thought it was sweat but it was too thick I look at my fingers and they have blood on them.

My smile faded

* * *

I walk toward the mess hall when Connor from the Hermes cabin walk besides me

"You know there is a reason why they call him the strongest demigod, and that would be because he's unbeatable" he said then run off, I glared at his back hoping he'll catch on fire. I touch the bandage around my neck, The guy was toying with from the start, he could have killed me with his first move. It doesn't matter if I can't beat him in sword fight I still have his girlfriend and I'm meeting her tonight.

An hour after the curfew I sneak out of my dorm and head to the garden right behind on one of the temple we didn't renovate yet. I waited for her until she came out of the shadow, I gave her my best smile, she had a grim expression. I spread my arms for a hug but she just stood there.

I frowned "What's wrong?"

She shook her head "It's over for us" she suddenly said

"What!?"

"This relationship is over" she said, her face expressionless

I just stood there shock on what's happening

"Why?" I yelled

"Because I love Percy more than you" she said

Anger came over me "What do you think he will say when he found out his girlfriend cheated on him?"

"who's gonna believe you? I'm one of the Seven War Lords" I look at her calculating gray eyes, and we both knew I will not win if comes worse Jackson will kill me this time.

"I curse the day I met all of you" I said and Annabeth just smirk and walk away.

I screamed and toss around like a little child when a voice spoke behind me

"That's a pity it didn't work" the melodic voice said, I look at the pillars searching for the source

"who's there?" I yelled, then someone walk out of the shadow of the pillars. The woman wore wore a white shirt, white leather jacket and a white high heels boots, with a knife attach to her white belt. I can't see her face because of a cloud blocking the moonlight

"W-W-What are you doing here?" I stammered.

"How Pathetic" someone said from my right, I look at the guy, and he's wearing all black, black shoes, shirt, leather jacket and pants. The cloud blocking the moon disappeared and I found myself staring at Percy Jackson, his hair tied back with two bangs let down, one of them braided with a feather attach to it. I look at the woman which happen to be Piper. I took an involuntary step back.

* * *

"You were suppose to seduce her and make her fall in love with you" Percy said,

he sat down and lean back on the pillar, he put Andromeda on his shoulder and watch him. Piper approach him from the left.

"W-w-what are you guys doing?" he stumbled back

Piper lunged at him, and punch in the stomach and then on the face. Percy watch as his girl beat the guy up "Your really pathetic, you know that? you try to steal my spot for a month and it only took me four days to get it all back. You couldn't even steal my girlfriend which" Piper stop beating him up and he stumbled back towards the edge

"Please stop" Riley cried out "I-I know this isn't you Pipes" he pointed at Percy "Whatever he did to you, you have to fight it" he said desperately.

Riley smirk when she hesitate "That's right, Your not the kind of person who would do this, your a kind and compassionate person" she step back and shook her head. Piper look as if she's about to cry, she put her hands on her face a sob escape her then she started to cry.

a triumph smile spread across his face

"I'm sorry" she said

"It's okay, whatever he did to you we're gonna make him pay" he reach his hand and slowly move to touch her shoulder. Then suddenly her hand shot to his neck and hold him up.

he struggled and put his hand on her arms to push them away but she's too strong. He look down on her and find not tears, Riley found himself staring down on a woman with no remorse whatsoever. His eyes widened as the white in her eyes started go dark.

"why are you doing this?" he choke out

Piper started to walk towards the edge " all the work I did is wasted because you couldn't seduce a woman who already have doubts about her boyfriend" Piper tightened her grip he grunted. Riley look back and forth between Percy and Piper putting the piece together, his eyes widened as he realize what's going on.

"You two are together?" he ask as Piper held his neck with one hand.

Piper smiled and threw off Olympus. Piper turn around and look at Percy

"I guess we need a new plan" Percy said as he stood up and walk towards Piper. She saw him looking at her weirdly

"Is something wrong?" she ask him

Percy slid his hand on her neck "You just look sexy when your angry" she laugh and gave him a kiss.

"What now? My love" Percy ask her

"We need to think of a new way" He brush her soft chocolate brown hair "I'm sorry love, I ruin your work"

Piper shook her head "Don't worry" she wrap her arms around his waist. She look at his gleaming sea green eyes, that she loves so much "We'll think of a new way for us to be together"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, enjoy and don't forget to ReView**


	34. Chapter 34

Ch.34

"You have to let me go" Piper said

Percy grip the ledge as tightly as he can while holding Piper's hand, all around them the place crumbled. Below the pit of Tartarus are sucking them in to its eternal Darkness and fifteen feet above their friends are trying to help them but they're too far away. Piper got caught on one of Arachne's string and the floor that it was connected to crumbled and fall to the pit, Percy lunged for her and caught her hand. They got drag down until Percy manage to grab a ledge and now both of them are dangling on top of the chasm. Piper could hear Hazel yelling for the others but she knew they won't make it, the only thing she can do now is to save her friend.

Piper closed her eyes tears flowing out, she open them again with determination. She won't drag her friend into this.

"Percy Let go of my hand" she yelled, her voice lace with charmspeak. Percy look at her, his face white with effort.

he shook his head, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Let go" she yelled again with stronger charmspeak, his grip loosen but only for a moment. Piper could see conflict in his eyes, just one more he'll surely let go.

Piper took a deep breath and with all the power she could muster in her voice "LET GO" she yelled with tears in her cheeks. Percy's feature's relax and his eyes glassy as if he's being mind control but his grip on her hand didn't loosen. His mind have already given up but his body hasn't, he snap out of it and shook his head.

He look up "The other side Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?"

Nico's eyes widened "But-"

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted "Promise me!"

"I-I will"

Percy look at Piper, she understood what he's saying, if he can't let go then they'll gonna have to go together. Tears flowed none stop from her eyes blurring her vision,

she nodded at him

Percy look back up and saw Annabeth peering down on him, she look into Percy's eyes and understood on what he's about to do, she started to shake her head as if refusing to believe what's happening.

"You found me, and now its my turn to find you" Percy yelled with great sadness

Annabeth shouted "NO"

He look at her sadly, they just found each other and now they have to be separated again.

"Don't worry, you'll see him again" Percy said to Piper while still looking at Annabeth

Piper nodded and closed her eyes, Percy let go of the ledge, both of them fall into the darkness.

* * *

Piper woke up with a gasp, she was lying face down in what's looks like black sand. She look beside her and found Percy just like her laying face down. He's about the most stubborn person Piper have ever met, even now he's still holding her hand. She look around and her eyes widened

she shook Percy's shoulder "Percy, wake up" she said desperately

Percy groan, he let go of Piper's hand and flip on his back, he rub his eyes and look at Piper beside him, then he remembered what happened. He shot up and look around, he slowly stood up.

All they could see is darkness, the sand around them, the sky, including the big rock beside them. They try to see the Horizon but they couldn't make out the line that separate the earth and sky, it might have something to do with them being in the underground. Percy climb the rock along with Piper to see more of the place. Percy stood at the top and Piper stop climbing before the top.

Her grip to the rock tightened as fear grip her heart, all she can see is barren of endless dark land. Hope dwindle down in her.

How the Hades are they gonna get out of this place she thought to herself hopelessly.

"We are beyond the help of the Gods now" Percy said at the top of the rock "I want you to promise something" Piper look up at him.

His eyes are looking ahead, his dark messy hair swept to the side blend in the darkness, his face serious, and his brilliant sea green eyes seems to be glowing faintly. Piper thought he was different person, usually he's care free and has this goofy smile that hint ignorance but this person standing beside her looks like someone who could lead an entire army into battle. He give off this aura of power she has never notice before, maybe because his care free attitude mask it off but now that she notice it, she can't help but think he's dangerous.

It was like he took off a mask and became a completely different person. A bad boy turn into a dangerous man. Percy turn to her

for some reason her heart skip a beat and caught her breath. Piper didn't see fear in them, but a fiery determination and defiance as if he's defying the will of the gods, NO its as if he's defying the will of the Fates themselves. His gaze is piercing as if he could see through her soul.

"I want you to promise me that you would never give up, no matter what happen and I will promise you that I will get you out of here" He said, then he put his hand on her shoulder and squeeze it.

"promise me" he said forcefully.

Piper nodded vigorously "I promise that I will never give up"

Percy shook his head "No, I want you to say it with conviction"

Piper took a deep breath, if she wants to get out of here alive, she needs to believe Percy could get them out of here, she look at his eyes and said it again but this time with determination to make it come true

"I will never give up no matter what"

the hand that was gripping his shoulder move to the side of her neck and Percy pull her closer to him, he look intensely into her eyes as if his gaze alone could make her believe they will made it out of there alive, her heart started to beat faster "And I promise you I will get you out of here" The fear that was gripping Piper's heart loosen the moment he said that and she sigh with relief.

* * *

Piper sat down on the dark ground and sigh in relief, Percy remain standing and look around.

"I'm gonna go and scout the area" he said

Piper nodded, everytime they rest he would always scout ahead if there's anything out there. Piper sat and lean back with her arms and rest her feet. They've been traveling on the dark barren land for who knows how long, they met some monsters on the way but it was nothing they could't handle. Piper wonder if they're really in Tartarus, she expected an army of monster to come after them but she only seen few. After a while Percy came back and they started walking again. Piper have been relying on Percy since they got here and all the time she have never seen fear on him.

After hours of walking they found a rock where they could sleep, there's no night or day in the place, only darkness and they couldn't make a fire either. Piper and Percy sat down beside the rock and eat food from the cornucopia after that its time to sleep. As usual Percy took the first watch and Piper lay down on the dark sand using the cornucopia as a pillow.

When Percy was sure she was asleep, he stood up and walk away from her. When he was about Hundred yards away he stop. He took out Riptide and uncapped his trusty sword. Monsters started to appear one after the other, Percy twirl his sword and get ready. Percy have been fighting them since they got here and everytime he defeat them they will come back with greater number than the last.

Percy walk back and sat down next to the sleeping Piper, after a few minutes she woke up, Piper groan and sat up.

"Good morning" Percy said

"Morning"

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" she ask

Percy shook his head "I'm not tired"

Piper took out her Cornucopia to get some food. After they eat and let the food go down in their stomach

Percy stood up and took out Riptide "Come stand up, you need to improve your sword skills"

Piper nodded and stood up, she took out Katopris

"No matter what do as I say, understand?" he said

she nodded "Yeah"

Percy got into ready position "Let's go".

Piper lunged and stab aiming for his chest then suddenly Percy slash at her blade.

Piper yelp and Katopris flew, she watch as her blade landed 4 feet away from her.

Percy twirl his blade and put it on her neck "And your dead" he put it to his side "Go and pick it up"

Piper obey and run to pick up

When she got back Percy is already in his ready position "Let's begin again"

she doesn't know what's the point, he already knows she can't beat him but she obey because Piper knows he has reasons.

Piper lunged and stab again but this time Percy only block and let her strike. She slash, stabbed, whirl and he block them all with ease.

"You look at the spot where you will strike before you attack which make it easier to predict you moves" He said as he parry her strike

She stab and he spin to dodge then his left hand grab her jaw

Piper let out a gasp, and he turn her head to him. He lean and look at her kaleidoscope eyes "Lesson 1 when fighting only look at me, only look at my eyes"

She slowly nodded, Piper have never seen him this way, he's so strict and serious. But she understand the purpose of it, if she's to survive this place she needs to be strong. Percy let go of her and they began again.

This time Piper did what he says, she look at his eyes. They circle each other

"The eyes are the window to the souls, look at the depth of my being, search for my weakness and strike without hesitation" he said

This time it was Percy's turn to attack, he lunged then slash, Piper lean back then slash down.

"Annabeth thought you to think before attacking" he stabbed and she stumbled back "Don't think, let your instinct guide you to victory"

Piper did what he says, she stop thinking about her next moves or try to predict his, she let her instinct guide her body and the results came immediate. As she look into his eyes, she felt as if she could see his next move, when he strike, her instinct guide her body without hesitation to defend then counterattack.

"Your attack needs to be fierce" he said as he lean back to dodge her slash "fast" he stabbed and she caught his sword with her knife and spin the blade and counter with a stabbed, Percy lean to the right "Efficient" he parry her next strike and counter with a slash.

Their attacks become faster and faster as they fought. They Never left eye contact and both not showing weakness. Piper counter his strikes and he counter hers, there's no hesitation or mercy in him. If this continue she knows she will be defeated eventually, she has to find a way to defeat him.

They lock swords, Piper struggled to push him back but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't forget your surrounding or yourself. Anything can be turn into a weapon" He whispered to her

Both of them jump back and Piper thought of what he said

What do I have that can be turn into weapon? she thought to herself

"Hey, don't you think, your a little bit tired by now?" she said

She saw his sword waver slightly

Percy chuckled "Good, but you need more than that to break me"

Piper smiled at the compliment, but he's right. That level of Charmspeak won't work on him, if she wish for her voice to affect him, she need to surpass her current self and if she do, her power will reach a new level that no Children of Aphrodite have ever reach before

She initiate the first strike with fast and fierce slash. While they fought she charmspeak him, telling him he should take a rest and sleep. Percy would not give in to her words or even be faze by it.

She only need a slight hesitation to reach victory and so she muster all she got and release it all on the words

"Drop your sword" She commanded, not suggested but commanded. Piper saw a slight hesitation in his eyes and she took advantage of it. She drop down and swipe his legs. He fell backwards and Piper put her foot on his chest and point her knife in his face.

"I win" she said with a smile

Percy chuckled

Piper took her foot off his chest and offer her free hand, Percy took it and pulled her down then rolled, he ended up on top of her with his sword on her neck.

Percy lean down until their face an inch apart "Didn't I tell you to never hesitate to destroy your enemy" he said with a smile

They both laugh, it slowly stop as they look at each other eyes and then lean in. The kiss was only last a moment until Percy jump up

"I'm sorry" he said then run off

It become awkward after that, they never talk about the kiss, they pretended it didn't happen but Piper couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how she distract herself.

* * *

Piper look up and all she see is darkness, there aren't any stars. Both of them are sitting on the dark sand, they decided to rest after a long traveling.

"Hey, if there's no sun or moon, then how can we see?" she said, it was the first sentence she spoke to him other than, here's your food, it's your turn, and we need to keep going.

Percy look up "I don't know. It's a strange place"

"Why do you think we only seen a few monsters around, I mean its not like I'm complaining but this is Tartarus and I expected a bunch of monsters coming after us" she look back on him "Do you think Gaea is planning something?"

Percy shrugged "All we can do right now is to wait until it's right in front of us and mean while continue on traveling"

"Even though we don't have a destination?"

"We don't have a choice, we can't stay put and wait for our death to arrive"

They continue on traveling the dark barren land for a long time, and have completely lost track of time and just continued on.

* * *

Piper woke up and rub her eyes "its your turn", Percy always take the first watch, and she take's the second. Unknown to her, he take it to fight the monsters, that are chasing them while she slept.

Percy nodded and lean back against the rock and closed his eyes. Piper look at the sleeping form of Percy, she felt glad that he's with her or she would've die long ago, she stare at him and thought about how cute and peaceful he look.

she stare at him and before she knows it a small smile is on her face. She snap out of it and cleared her throat, what the Hades am I thinking she thought to herself. Piper clutched her chest but her heart won't calm down. She knows where her feelings are leading up to and she doesn't like it one bit.

she look anywhere but him but her gaze always fell on Percy then she notice something on his left side, she look closer and then touch it. It was wet but thicker than water, she couldn't see clearly because of the darkness but she thought it might be blood.

Piper frowned

Percy snort and Piper jump back and straighten herself. Percy woke up and look at her

"You okay?" he ask

Piper nodded

As usual Percy gave her usual training after waking up, then they will eat their food and after that they will continue traveling.

It was their routine until Piper woke up expecting Percy but he was nowhere to be seen. She look around and called to him.

"Percy?" she yelled

she stood up and look around, Piper wanted to walk around to look for him but he might come back when she's gone and he's gonna look for her and missed her, so instead she sat down and waited for him. After a while Piper got worried and decided to look for him. Piper walk around the area, she wanted to call out for him but he warned her that it might alert the monsters where they at. The fear that grip her heart when they first time they got here return, she started to panic while frantically looking for Percy. Piper doesn't know what to do without him by her side to guide her. After hours of looking, all she wanted to do is lie down and curled into a ball but she remembered her promise to Percy.

Piper drag her feet and continue on looking, she was about to pass out of exhaustion when she heard a noise in the distance, a new determination burn in her giving strength to run towards the noise. While running, all she can think about is Percy, she chanted his name in her head as she come closer to the noise. She saw Percy fighting a group of monsters in the distance. When she got there he already killed the monsters and he fall to the ground on his face.

Piper knelt beside him and slowly turn him.

"Oh gods, Oh gods, Oh gods"

His clothes is torn and bloody. She look around for monsters. They can't stay here, the monsters might come back. She scoop him up and carry him on her back. She walk for a while then she saw a rock, but when she got closer she realize it was a cave.

Piper went inside and gently set down Percy on the ground. She took off his shirt

"Oh Gods"

Piper tore a part of her shirt and wipe the blood off his body, then fed him some Ambrosia they have. After cleaning him she sat beside him and brush aside hair from his face.

She now realize why she haven't seen monsters all this time they were traveling, it was because he always kill them before she sees them.

"No wonder Annabeth calls you seaweed brain" she whisper as she brush aside hair off his face. she stare at his sleeping face and her heart won't stop racing.

She frowned "Why do I feel this way towards you?"

Whether Piper feel something for him she always thinks of Jason to distract herself but her thoughts always always end up on him until she can't stop thinking about Percy. It might because she's been relying too much on him.

Piper look up and close her eyes

She heard Percy whimper and she look at him. He had a frown on his face as if he's in pain, Percy whimper again and Piper put his head on her lap, she brush her hair and whisper comforting words.

Percy slowly open his eyes, and they were glassy as if he's about to cry. He look so weak and frail, it made Piper realize that he's not fearless, he's just courageous to face the horror's of Tartarus.

Piper caress his cheek, then he caught her hand and press it on his face. He looks like a wounded animal, it made Piper wanted to protect him, and take away his pain.

Before she knew it, Piper lean down and kiss him on the lips. She pulled back and Percy open his eyes. They look at each other then slowly lean in to kiss again.

* * *

Piper lay on top of Percy, her head on his chest while he play with her hair.

"What have we done?" Piper whispered, she shut her eyes tightly "We just betrayed the person we love" guilt started to gnawing in her.

he put her hair behind her ear

"Stop worrying and only think about surviving for now" he said gently

Piper slowly nodded "yeah you're right, We need to think about getting out of here first"

Percy kiss her forehead and play with her hair again. Piper started to hum a lullaby.

"Hey, I have this theory"

"What is it?" she ask, while she listen to his heart thumping with her right ear.

"Its just a theory about how to kill Immortals"

Piper look up to him, curiosity in her eyes "Tell me"

Percy frowned "I-I don't know" Piper crawl up to him until their face an inch apart

"Come on tell me" she peck his lips

Percy turn away "I don't think I should tell you"

she put her fingers on his chin and turn him to her "Tell me" she said persistently

Percy tilted his head with a confuse expression. Then suddenly his hands shot to her neck and choke her, they rolled over, and Percy end up on top while still choking Piper. She put both of her hands on his arms to take them away but he's too strong for her, then she reach for his neck to choke him too but Percy bang her head on the ground making her dizzy.

"Percy...Stop" she choke out but he just bang her head again.

* * *

Percy shot up with gasp. He look at the end of his bed and saw someone wearing a dark robe coughing while touching their neck, the person notice he was awake. Percy immediately grab Andromeda on the side of his bed then drew and slash sending the Styx at the intruder but before the arc reached its target, the intruder disappear with a gust of wind, and Percy was blast back hitting the wall with his back. He grunted and landed back on his bed face down. He stood up and look around him, his room was a mess and now he has to explain to Leo about the mark on his wall. He slid out of the bed and sheathed Andromeda then walk out of the room.

Piper woke up at the sound of her door opening, she sat up and found herself looking at half naked Percy wearing a pajama pants. She was about to ask what's going on when she saw tears in his cheeks, his eyes are glassy, and he look afraid.

Piper open her arms "Oh baby come here"

Percy ran to her and buried his face in her chest. Piper held him as he cry and gently stroked his hair.

"It's alright sweetheart I'm here" she whispered gently, then kiss the top of his head

Percy sob in her chest soaking her night gown but she didn't care, she just held him and comforted him until he falls asleep.

There's still tears on his cheek as he lay beside Piper on her bed, she wipe it of with her thumb while she lay sideways and her arm drape across his stomach. It's been a long time since she saw her lover like this

So frail and weak, even now while he sleeps, he still looks afraid. Piper fell asleep while holding him tightly as if to protect him from any threat.

* * *

**Sorry if its short, its just a fill in on what happened in Tartarus. The real battle starts next chapter and I have nasty surprise for you.**


	35. Chapter 35

Ch.35

It's been a week since Percy got back from the quest and right now they're discussing when they can make their move against the giants. All the necessities needed to fight the war have been finish and the preparations are almost complete. Frank have finish training the demigods to work together and are about to separate the army of demigods into seven Legions. Leo just finish making the armor and the weapons to fight the war with the help of the cyclopes lead by Percy's brother Tyson. The construction are complete and Olympus is livable again courtesy of Annabeth. The defense are complete and ready to take on anyone who dare to invade. The only left thing to do is to decide when to move out but to decide that they needed the information Thalia have gathered about the location of the enemies. Which arrive strap to a leg of an eagle.

In the middle of the round table is an holographic map of Greece with a blue dot on their location.

As, in charge of Information about the enemies, Percy stood up addressing everyone.

"According to Thalia's messages, the Giants forces are spread across Greece and apparently they're making bases with army of monsters in them"

"Bases, you mean like castles and stuff?" Leo ask

Percy nodded and took out a paper containing the message, he read the locations of the known bases in Greece

"According to them there are two in Macedonia, one in Thrace, two in Epirus, one in Thessaly, three in Central Greece, one in Attica, one in Euboea and three in Peloponnese. There might be some more and the Giants could be anywhere on those bases" Percy sat down and pass the message to her right and Annabeth read it through. After reading it she pass it to the next person.

All of them thought silently about the new development. They're more spread out than they thought and they didn't think they would make bases.

"Going back and forth between those places and Olympus will be a waste of energy and time" Piper said grimly

Everyone agree

They stayed silent for a while thinking of a better way to quickly eliminate them and without going back to Olympus after destroying one base.

"I have an idea which will solve that and our transportation problem" Annabeth announced and stood up

"What do you propose we're gonna do?" Hazel ask

"I suggest we divide Greece into seven territories, each one of us will be given one and we will make our own bases. Our job will be destroying the bases that the Giants have built in our given area" she pause and waited for their opinion, she could see them thinking about her idea. She continued on "If we make our own bases, we don't have to worry about transportation and we are more coordinate than the original idea of attacking the enemy from Olympus"

"who's gonna stay here and defend?" Frank ask

"The nature spirits and the satyrs along with the Cyclopes who are finishing the automans"

Leo have finish designing the automans and they've built about three of them. Each of those automans are design in the image of the Olympian gods, place on the side of the streets of Olympus going up to the throne room.

"How about Communications? We haven't found the Rainbow Goddess to relay our messages" Piper ask

"It might be slow but we still have bird messaging and with this we have high chance of finding her, she must be kept on one of those bases" Annabeth reply

They would have use modern technology for that but Gaea might discover their location and send an ambush so they have no choice but to stick with bird message.

"Those who agree?" Jason called

Everyone raise their hands

"Very well let's start"

It took them another two days to decide who got what, in those two days no one have seen them leave their house or caught sight of them. The seven never even left the room, the only way they got to eat was because of the Nymphs who left food outside the door of the meeting room.

The Nymphs that went into the house carrying food for them could hear yelling in the room, at one time the whole house seems to shook.

After endless of arguing they have finally decided who goes where.

All of them slumped in their respective chair

"So its decided" Jason said

Everyone look tired, and ready to drop down.

"In the North, Frank will take Macedonia, and Hazel will take Thrace" Annabeth announced while rubbing her eyes "Leo will be in Thessaly and Piper is Epirus. Jason will take Central Greece and I will be in Attica and Euboea"

Annabeth look at Percy "And Finally Percy will take Peloponnese "

"all in favor?" Jason said

All of them raise their hands. Jason look around and said in a booming voice "Meeting Adjourned!"

a collective sigh run throughout the table. Leo touch his jaw "Hey guys, I think I have a beard"

Everyone look at him

"Those are chips, idiot" Piper said

they all laugh.

For the first time in two days, everyone saw the bright light of the sun and breath the fresh air of Mount Olympus. The guards that were assign to patrol Olympus look at them as they sat on the step in front of their house, they bow to them and continued on their duty. The armor they wore were the first batch Leo finish.

The guards wore a silver spartan helmet without the hair on top, silver plated body armor with the new crest of the Demigods in the stomach but without the mark of their parents, silver greaves and shoes that has wings design at the side and finally silver arm guard. The equipment they wore are made out of steel gain with the help of Hazel. The guards hold shield and spear on their hands, then a sword is strap in their belt.

"In about four days, it will be January" Jason said

"The day, the three year war with Gaea starts" Percy said as he lie down on the stairs and look at the sky

"Should we finish the preparations?" Frank ask

Leo sniff himself "First I need a shower and food" he stood up and walk inside followed by everyone.

After they took a shower and eat, Jason and Piper called out a council meeting in the Justice building. People started calling it that since the Athena Parthenos stood outside. They will explain to everyone the plan while the others got back to their individual duties. Hazel check if the Hecate or Trivia children could strengthen the barrier, Frank have started dividing the Demigods along with Annabeth, Leo got back to his work at the forge. Percy followed Leo to the forge wanting to check on his brother and the thing he ask him to build

On the outside, the forge looks like the rest of the building in Olympus. Percy followed Leo inside and found himself in a store. On the right side of the wall is full of weapons and the left side is for Armors. Ahead of him is a counter with Nyssa behind it. Percy followed Leo as he slip at the back of the wall behind the counter. At the back there's a metal door and Leo open it. They both went inside and found themselves at the forging room. It was dark and hot as people forge weapons for the war, and the sound of metal colliding rang across the room. They both walk further and they pass people forging weapons. Percy wave at Jake as he pass by and the son of Hephaestus nod as he hit a red metal with a hammer.

At the end of the forge are the cyclops building the automans.

Percy saw Tyson working on a head that looks like Ares.

"Tyson!" He shouted

The cyclopes looks behind him and a big smile spread across his face. He drop what looks like a big screw and run towards him.

Tyson gave him a big hug that almost crush his ribs. Tyson told him how smoothly their building the automans and they should be finish in about two weeks. Percy told him to get back to work and walk back to Leo's side.

They both stood watching them work

"Are you finally gonna let me take a look at your creepy sword?" Leo ask him

Percy chuckled "No"

"Where did you get it anyway?"

"I told you, I found it lying around Circe's island while I was looking for the compass" Percy reply

"You've been secretive since you got back to Tartarus you know"

"That's because the secrets I hold needs to remain hidden"

Leo stayed silent at that and continue on observing the Forges until finally he said the thing he had known for a month now.

"Does that include your affair with Piper?" he ask quietly

Leo waited for his answer, then look at him "You don't seem surprise I found out"

Percy shook his head "You're her bestfriend, I'll be more surprise if you didn't"

Leo nodded "I saw the way you two look at each other, at first I thought it was just my imagination but one night I saw you two sneaking out of the house and I followed you"

He look at the shell that use to be Percy Jackson. He might haven't known him a long time but he could see how much he has change, he just doesn't know if its in a good way or a bad way.

"What happen to you guys in there?" he ask

"Things that would make you kill yourself not to experience" He reply, a sad look came to his eyes "Did you know my parents are dead?"

Leo look at him in confusion "That's impossible, Annabeth just saw them before we-"

"pick us up at New Rome" Percy look at him with sad eyes but no tears are coming out "They're dead Leo"

Leo look down "I'm sorry for your lost" they've been so busy preparing for the war, they've forgotten what's going on in the mortal world.

"Nobody knows they're dead but the Gods" the sadness in his eyes disappear replace by coldness and He glared down on him "You ask what happen to us? Do you really wanna know how they tortured and heal us over and over again? and How they make me watch as my parents burn to death?" On each sentence Leo step back and Percy step forward.

Percy glared down on him as if he wants to rip him apart then suddenly as if realizing what he's doing, Percy straighten himself and cleared his throat. He look away from Leo

They stayed silent for a few minutes watching the cyclopes attach Ares's head into a body without limbs

"I'm sorry about my outburst" he said

"No, its okay. I'm sorry about you parents" he said sadly

"Are you gonna tell Jason?" he ask

"I understand why you won't tell them, so I have no choice but to stay silent" Leo understood the necessity of them being united "but that doesn't mean I approve"

"Thanks" He said gratefully

Leo sigh "Let's leave that issue and get back to business"

He walk toward another metal door and walk inside. the room is bright and the white walls are full of paper that have designs in them. At the end of the room is a desk where Leo draw his designs and decide what needs to be build. He walk towards it and showed him a large paper that was spread across the desk.

He held it in front of Percy "What do you think?" he ask

Percy examine the design of the armor for his dragon, and he nodded "I like it"

Leo rolled the paper "Good, I can start forging the armor immediately and I should be finish by the time we move out, also"

* * *

Jason and Piper walk towards the justice building. They pass the temple for Bellona, Mars, Artemis, and Apollo on the way. Annabeth did a marvelous job designing everything, the place looks like a combination of Greeks and Romans architecture. They pass demigods heading towards their training and people who takes art class, they carve out the gods from a marble. Satyrs playing their pipes on the gardens. they saw what looks like Roman teaching a Greek swords technique under a tree, all in all it was a peaceful day in Olympus.

Piper saw some of her siblings picking apple on one of the gardens, they wave and she smiles at them. As Jason stare at her, he thought of how beautiful she is, then he remembered something and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Piper ask

Jason look away, he promised that he wouldn't be jealous anymore and yet here he is again feeling envy

"It's nothing" he reply

Piper stop and grab his shoulder. He refuse to meet her eyes, knowing he'll crave in immediately.

"Tell me what's wrong?" she said gently

Jason sigh "I notice, you gave you're feather to Percy"

she raised an eyebrow and then sigh "Before, we fall into Tartarus, Percy said something to me, he said that I will see you again"

Jason look at her beautiful eyes, she put her hand on his cheek

"The thought of being together with you again kept me going in Tartarus and Percy always reminded me that you're waiting for me. I gave him that feather to remind him that we're all waiting for him"

Jason shut his eyes tightly, he hated himself for being jealous of the guy who brought the love of his life back but he can't help himself

"I'm sorry for being jealous, it won't happen again"

Piper chuckled "It's okay to be jealous, its just mean you love me"

He smiled

she kiss him "I love you Jason"

"I love you too"

Piper took his hand "Now come on, we better get going"

They pass the Athena Parthenos and walk inside the Justice building. There are total of eight room on the building, seven on either wall where each of the seven take care of their respective duties such as taking complaints (Piper), Planning the training menu (Frank), designing the buildings that are need to be build, and thinking of a strategy (Annabeth) Listing Ideas of how to defend the city (Hazel) Thinking of a way to get the supplies they need such as food and other stuff (Jason)Gathering Information and thinking of a way to completely destroy the enemies until their just a pile of dust (Percy).

The final room is where the seven and the leaders of both camp have their meetings, in the meeting the seven will relay their plan and take on ideas to improve it. the Seven will also give their orders and the leader of the Camps will enforce them.

They both push the door that has the Athena Pathenos and the eagle of the legion carve in it. All the leaders of both camp are already seated. They make their way to their seat and sat down.

They lay out their plan then answer some question all day.

* * *

Jason jab at Percy multiple times and he sidestep to dodge, Jason slash and Percy jump back, then strike back and the Jason block the attack. They've been fighting for half an hour now while the other seven gather around them and watch. Just three days left before they head out and wage war against Gaea. They decided the demigods need breaks so they cancel all training and let them relax while they train in the coliseum.

"AAAAAH" Jason brought his sword down and Percy block then kick him on the stomach. Jason stumble back without taking his eyes off him. Percy charge and slash, Jason rolled forward dodging his blade and then tackled him as he come up. Percy fell back and Jason stab at him, he rolled to the side dodging it and then stood up. They circle around each other like Wolves ready to pounce at any moment.

"Come on guys, just finish the fight already" Leo complain, a Hammer on his hand.

Their blades cross again and again

Percy block his strike and then whirl, he was about to make a cut on his stomach when suddenly he glowed electric blue and Jason disappear in front of him with sparks of electricity, his blade past through. Percy frowned, and then he felt the cold touch of a metal on his neck.

Percy turn around and look at Jason, the Son of Jupiter put down his blade to his side.

"Dude that was freaking cool. Up top and Down low"

they both laugh and the others clap

"What else do you have?" Percy ask

Jason smiled "Watch this"

He raised his blade, and wind slowly gather around it and then Jason slash on one of the dummies at the corner. An arc of wind came out of the blade and cleanly cut the dummies from the distance.

The others clap "Wow"

Percy high five him "Nice"

"I got one more" He said

He stab his sword into the grown and prepare himself. He held his hand to one of the dummies and he closed his eyes.

The others waited in silence.

Lightning started flicker on Jason's arm, then travel to his palm. Jason's eyebrow scrunched up in concentration and sweat started to appear on his forehead. Lightning travel from his arms to the center of his palm then he open his eyes and they glowed with electric blue.

"AAAAAAH" Lightning shot out from his palm and hit the dummy.

Jason pant trying to catch his breath

"Yeah, Jason" Piper shout and he nodded weakly at her

"You okay bro? you look pale?" Percy ask

"I'm just not use to it, usually I use the sky" he said panting

Percy patted his back "Just keep using it"

Jason look at the dummy "It's a little bit weak though"

The others stood beside them "It'll get stronger" Hazel encouraged

Percy and Jason sat at the corner and watch Hazel Practice her power with all kind of weapons circle around her, Piper and Leo sparring, and Annabeth with Frank.

Hazel concentrated on a bronze sword in front of her with both of her hands held out. The sword slowly change shape into to a ring, a statue and small dragon that looks like Frank right now. She turn it back into a sword and let it fall to the ground. She closed her eyes and the weapons all around her started to levitate in the air. Hazel open her eyes and point all the weapons on five dummies that were line up. She swipe her hand and the weapons sail towards the dummies piercing them.

Piper dodge Leo's flaming hammer and then flick his forehead.

"Owww" He rub his forehead

Piper smirk at him "What's wrong?"

"Haven't you heard the word holding back?" he complain, Leo prepare himself again "I freaking hate that super strength of yours"

Piper laugh

Katopris is still strap on her waist. She wants to practice her hand to hand combat since she has super strength.

Piper lean to the right to dodge Leo's hammer, she could feel the heat of the fire. she gave him a spinning kick and he stumbled back barely dodging. If that kick actually hit, his head would be flying in the air. Leo open one of the pouch on his belt, the sphere on his golden cuff started to glow and then a small metal boomerang that has robotic red eye in the middle. Three more came out and flew around him. Leo made the Archimedes small and attach it to his cuff so that he doesn't have carry it on his hand. The metal boomerang turn to Piper, then one of them shoot out a laser on its eye barely missing Piper's cheek and it made a small explosion on the wall behind her.

Piper smiled

"Finally some challenge"

Leo smiled "a Demonstration perhaps?"

One of the Boomerang flew towards the dummies that are covered on Hazels weapons and it cut the heads of all the five dummies.

"I'm planning to make more but in different designs" he said proudly

Piper smirk

Her legs tense, then she jump and flew. She fall to the ground with a flying kick. Leo's eyes widened and jump back.

Piper landed

the ground shook a little and there's crack where she landed

The boomerang surrounded her, then attack. Piper four times somersaulted dodging all of them and when she landed on the last one, her legs tense and lunged. Easily reaching Leo from six feet away, Leo was so surprise he forgot to block her punch in the stomach. Piper made sure it was a weak punch but it will sitll hurt, and then she sweep his feet. He fall to the ground with a grunt and then she put her foot on his chest.

Leo groan "I give up"

Piper smirk and offer her hand

He took it, while rubbing his stomach. He glared at her "Couldn't you hold back?"

"I was holding back"

Annabeth and Frank circle each other.

Frank stab with his spear and she sidestep, then threw a knife at him. Frank lean to the right and the knife pass through, he turn back to Annabeth and she was already in front of him. She slash and he lean back. He jump back and slash down, then stab. Annabeth dodge them all, then she rolled forward and stab with her dagger. Frank turn into a snake and coiled on Annabeth's arm. Frank slither toward her head, she caught him by the head with her free arm and threw him aside. She took out three knife and threw them at the slithering snake, Frank dodge them all and then turn into a bear. Frank jab at her, then she caught his arm, and wrap herself around his arm, then she hook his head on her leg and shift her weight. Frank fall to the ground hard. Annabeth let go of his hairy arms and stood up. Frank turn back to himself groaning.

Annabeth smiled down on him "How are you doing big guy?"

Frank gave her two thumbs up, then stood up.

"Hey guys, its lunch time" Percy announce

"Yes!" Leo shouted excitedly

They decided to have picnic on one of the gardens that wasn't use for growing fruits. They spread a big blue blanket and sat down. Leo attack the sandwich. Percy lay down and his head on Annabeth's lap while she play with his hair. Piper lean back on Jason's chest and eat strawberries. Frank and Hazel lean on each other's shoulder and watch two birds on one of the trees.

"This is nice" Frank said

Everyone agreed with him

Percy sat up "Hey! I just had a great idea"

He look at everyone excitedly "We should meet back here on Olympus once a month!"

Jason smiled "Yeah, I think that's a great idea"

Everyone agreed and decided to meet back here every month. Annabeth pull Percy and lay his head back to her lap. Each of them know this might be the last time they could relax and they want to enjoy it to the fullest.

* * *

It's just one day left before they head out, Annabeth and Frank have finish dividing the demigods. The seven met their army separately and address them. Percy stood in front of his army on the coliseum. Just like he ordered, Frank gave him the weakest demigods in the whole force. They stood in line and look at Percy nervously. Standing before them is the legendary Hero who have slew many monsters and have fought Gods, and Titans.

He spoke in a loud and proud voice "for those of you who don't know me, I'm Percy Jackson and I am your commander" he pause to let them chew what he said "you are under my command because you are the weakest demigods in the whole Army of the Gods" he could see disappointment in their face "for that reason I pick you to be my army" they all look at him with surprise faces "I pick you because you know what it feels like to be weak, what it feels to be powerless and you will do anything not to feel this way again" He pause again "because of that I believe you have the will to become strong, you have what it takes to survive" He took a step forward

"Who here wants to be strong?"

the demigods look around them

"I WILL ASK AGAIN, WHO HERE WANTS TO BECOME STRONGER?" he yelled

"I DO SIR" a blond girl said to him, Percy look at her and smile, and one by one all the demigods follow her

"From now on I will train you and I'm not gonna lie, it will be hard so those of you who wants to back out, feel free to leave" He look around and waited but no one move from their spot.

a wicked smiled appear on his face

"by the time I'm done with you. You will be the strongest army of demigods the world have ever seen"

* * *

"Did you really have to give her a romantic date?" Piper ask Percy

They sat on the on their usual spot.

"It's not like I had a choice, I have to pretend I'm good boyfriend remember?" He reply

Later that night, Percy have given Annabeth a romantic date with the help of Hazel and Frank. They decorated the Garden where they had a picnic, they had a delicious dinner and dance around.

Percy grab her hand and look at her with concern "Are you gonna be okay?"

Piper nodded and gave him reassuring look

"Just don't push yourselves too much okay?

She smiled at him "Yeah, yeah"

They both lean at each other's shoulder, and enjoy the last moment of peace they have left because starting tomorrow the long awaited war against the Earth itself starts.

* * *

On a large clearing at the very edge of Olympus stood seven stand with four step line up together and behind those stand are each of the Seven Warlord of Olympus armies. Wearing the steel plated silver armor and in front of each of the army are seven vertical flags. The color of the flags are red, electric blue, fiery orange, gray, brown, black, and sea green, in the middle of the flags are the symbol of seven.

From the back enter the seven. They all wore golden armor with their symbols on the stomach, arm guard, greaves and capes with their colors and marks.

They reach the stands and simultaneously took the step of the stairs. They reach the middle of the stands and fell in one knee at the same time. Their army followed suit and kneel in front of the gods in all their glory.

Zeus nodded at them then they all stood up and turn to their army at the same time. All of them drew their weapons and raise them in the air and shouted.

"FOR OLYMPUS"

Their army drew their weapons and raise them in the air

"FOR THE GODS"

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

Percy's eyes fluttered as he slowly waken, he stare at the red ceiling trying to process where he was then he remembered what happen. His eyes widened in alarm, he tried to get up but he couldn't move his body, he tried to move his feet, his hands and his head nothing happen.

"Calm down" someone from his right side

He tried to move his head again and still nothing.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" the man said

the voice sounded familiar to Percy but he couldn't put where he have heard it before.

"If I was a moment too late you would've surely die and then I'm gonna have wait years for you to reborn again"

The man came to his vision and he look down on him, it was Erebus the Primordial of Darkness.

Percy's eyes widened

"I see you recognize me, I'm glad"

He disappeared from his view "I know you can't move your body right now but when you recover your strength you're be able to move again"

He felt his hands touch his head and Erebus turn it on right so that he could see him.

"You must be wondering why I'm helping you" he said

He might not be able to move his body but his eyes scream "Yes"

Erebus nodded "Very well I will tell you why or rather I will remind you why"

Erebus touch Percy's forehead with two of his fingers, the moment they touch his skin, his forehead glowed in a bright white light. Percy's eyes widened again and they become cloudy white. Erebus continued on touching his forehead until the bright light disappeared. He pull his fingers back to his side but Percy's eyes remind cloudy white.

"Welcome back Percy Jackson"

The side of his mouth tug to the side struggling to move until,

A wicked smile spread across Percy's face

Erebus smiled back

"Or should I say Ouronos, **My Brother**"

* * *

**I'm sorry if the chapter is a little bit rush, and the design of the armors will come out later.**


	36. Chapter 36

Ch.36

"FIRE THE CATAPULTS!"

Green fire balls rain down and exploded at the army of monsters in front of them. The monsters broke rank and scattered trying to dodge the fire balls. Kampe the Jailer scream commands at the panicking monsters, trying to maintain order and they slowly advance towards the army of demigods. They continued firing at the monsters until they were hundred yards away.

Percy turn to his army and raised his sword in the air

"SEND THEM BACK TO TARTARUS WHERE THEY BELONG!" His army roared and Percy charged at the monsters followed by his army.

The monsters form a wall of shield on the front line and the demigods slam into them. The sound of swords and shields slamming together with shouts of defiance filled the air

Percy look up as he pull out his sword out of a Dracanae, Harpy's are swooping down and attacking his army from the air.

He whistled loudly and then a black dragon slam into one the Harpy's turning it into a golden dust. Percy brought his attention back to the monster's in front of him and started attacking them, his sword become an arc of destruction as he stabbed, slashed and whirl at the monsters.

He saw his General or second in command fighting several feet besides him.

"Kane" He called out

The warrior look at him "Send the signal!" Percy shout and he nodded. Kane reach for the flare gun on his belt and shot it into the sky.

Percy look around for his prize until he saw its towering figure among the sea of monsters.

A cloud of water vapor started swirling around him forming a hurricane, then with a battled cry.

"AAAAAH"

Percy charge deeper into the ranks of monsters with his cape bellowing behind him, and blew away anyone who gets close to him. The hurricane disappear and he slash at Kampe. The monster block with its acid covered swords and their blade lock together.

"Jackson" the monster hissed

Percy push her sword back and then thrust at her stomach. Kampe sweep his sword aside, Percy spin and slash at her but she block his sword again. They continued on exchanging blows after blows

Meanwhile on the monsters right flank, the air rippled and then warriors wearing silver armor mounted on horses with spears and circular shield with the symbol of Perseus in their hands, appear out of thin air.

A man on the front raised his spear and pointed it at the monsters

"CHAAAARGE!" He shouted

all of them gallop at the monster's right flank. A cloud of golden dust appear the moment they slam at their enemies. They wreck havoc on the right flank as the main force push back the monsters on the front line. All around them Greek fire blaze from the fire balls.

Percy push back Kampe by slamming the monster with a pillar of ice. She shook her head, trying to shake off the dizziness and then spread her bat wings. Kampe flew into the air but before she could get farther, Percy shot and wrap tendrils of water on her legs then slam her into the ground.

Kampe turn to him and shriek. Percy made more tendrils of water from the ground wrap around her like vines. The snake on her feet hissed with anger and she growled at him. He towered over her and look at her with emotionless eyes. Percy stabbed his sword on her chest and she roared in pain, he continue on stabbing her until she completely turn into dust.

A horse clap behind him. He turn and face Lucretia on top of a brown horse, she took of her spartan helmet and place it on her hips.

"Lord Perseus, Victory is within our grasp. It's only a matter of time until all the monsters are defeated"

Percy look around him and all monsters are almost annihilated. Some tried to escape but shot with arrows, Some are brave enough to face the might of his army but they stood no chance. Each of his soldier are train to kill monster with everything they got.

After the last of the monsters are annihilated, they went back to their camp in the forest fifty yards away from the Catapults.

Percy walk through their camp followed by his general and the four Captains, As he walk to his tent the demigods he pass bow to him and then went back to their business.

"Casualties?" Percy ask

"None Sir" Kane reply proudly

Percy nodded

There aren't any because Percy have turn them into powerful warriors. He taught them how to use a sword, a spear, a dagger, a bow and to use every instinct they have to survive. He taught them the arts of close combat and to destroy the enemy without hesitation and mercy.

"Any word from the others?"

"Lady Annabeth along with Lady Athena are currently engage with Enceladus in Attica. Lady Hazel is chasing the giant Leon with Lady Artemis after his defeat. Lord Leo have not caught sight of Mimas after their battle a week before. Lady Piper have gain an information about the Rainbow Goddess and currently heading to her location for an attempt of rescue" Kane finish his report.

They reach the biggest tent in camp that has two sea green vertical flag on either side of the entrance. Percy stop on the front and turn around.

"Have the men well rested, we'll be heading out to destroy their bases first thing in the morning" Percy commanded

All of them bowed and run off

Lucretia walk up to him and bow "Lord Perseus"

Lucretia is his assistant who make sure all his need are met.

Percy entered his tent, he rub his eyes and stood in front of a full body mirror in the corner. For someone who just went through a full blown battle he look fine.

His muscular golden armor has one shoulder pad have his mark etched on the stomach, his vambraces have tribal mark shape like wings and in the middle is a trident. The golden shoulder pad in his right shoulder have a tribal horse head etched on it and his greaves have tribal sun and inside is the omega symbol. His cape is pin with a gold circle with a trident inside on his left shoulder and on the right its strap underneath the shoulder pad.

His hair is tied in a ponytail, two strand of bangs are let down and one of them is braided with a feather attach to it.

Percy rub his jaw, a beard is starting to appear and he's looking more like his father by the day except for the evil glint on his eyes.

He started taking off his armor and toss them in the ground until he's just wearing a white tunic and black pants. Lucretia pick up his armors and put them on a mannequin that is about the same size as him.

Percy sat down on the ground in front of a table that has an holographic map of Peloponnese, he touch where they are and it zoom in to their location. They're about hundred miles away from the base of his hated enemy Khione. They departed a week and half ago from his castle, they should have reach her castle days ago but she keep sending army of monsters to slow their advance.

Lucretia put fruits in from of him and stood behind as if to guard him from danger.

"Thank you Lucretia, you may go and get rested, we have a long day tomorrow"

Lucretia bowed and walk out.

He examine the terrain surrounding the base of the monsters, and think of a plan to destroy it.

It's been three months since he left Olympus and haven't come back since. He'ed been too busy fighting monster all over his territory. Over the past three months he have destroyed two castles and burn down one city. The Gods never forgave him about the city no matter how many times he apologize.

Percy sigh longingly

Piper is now four months pregnant and according to the internet the bump in her stomach should be starting to appear now.

Percy rub his eyes and Andromeda hummm from the side of his circular bed at the corner beside the mannequin where his armor is kept.

"I know sweetheart"

Percy is getting frustrated, he hasn't seen Piper for three months and he's going crazy. He has to make sure he could go back to Olympus this month or another city will burn. He told everyone he didn't have time to hunt the monsters one by one but the truth is, he just did it to let out some steam and he was pissed Polybotes got away from him again. The Giant set an ambush on their way to the second castle but Percy knew he was gonna do that so he set a trap, he almost had him but Khione interfere with an army of her own so Percy have no choice but to retreat and Polybotes have been in hiding after that battle. He hated the bitch, she's like his nemesis. after he destroyed the second castle he have been looking for her and now that he found where she's hiding, he'll make sure she'll never get away.

Andromeda humm again

"No, I can't use you for this one either, its not time for you to reveal yourselve"

This time the sword humm and vibrate

"Don't worry, the time will come and when that happen, we will wreck havoc into the world" Percy took out a list of names and add another one. It was a list of name Percy wants to name his baby girl "Meanwhile, you're gonna have to be satisfy with the monsters we hunt at night" Andromeda won't stop annoying him all night until he let her destroy a monster.

Night came in and Percy walk out of his tent. He wore a tight black coat that show his muscle, a black pants and black boots. Percy put on his hood and walk the camp. He's careful not to make a noise, he train his soldiers to always be alert and with just a slight noise they could wake up, then they'll try to kill him without hesitation. Percy also taught them to kill before asking question.

He walk the camp like a ghost and reach the sentries at the edge of the camp. They're just standing there but their eyes are constantly moving, taking on every detail of their surrounding. He slip through them and walk around the forest looking for monsters Andromeda could destroy.

As he walk he heard someone. He went toward the noise and found Lucretia hitting a tree with wooden practice sword. She practice the move he taught her and he watch in the shadow. Percy stayed and watch her for a while until Lucretia finally stop. She knelt with one knee trying to catch her breath. Percy walk out of the shadow and let himself be known.

"Why didn't you tell me, you're practicing at night?" Percy said from behind her

Lucretia shot up and turn around pointing the wooden sword at him

Percy smile "You need more than a wooden sword to kill me"

Lucretia's eyes widened and stood in attention "Forgive me Lord Perseus" she said hastily

He put his hand up "It's fine" Percy look behind her and the tree have marks from continues hitting "I could have help you practice"

Lucretia look down as if embarrass, there's no way she could ask him. Lucretia admire him, no she worship him. She was the weakest demigod in the world because she didn't really have any talent in fighting and she always envy her sisters and brothers fighting monsters. Then Percy Jackson stood in front of her and offer her a chance. A chance to become strong and a hero saving the world. She work harder than anyone else in his army and then after days and nights of endless training, she become the strongest warrior in his army. Lucretia felt sure, she was gonna be his second in command and when he pick Kane, she felt disappointed. She doesn't want to be just his assistants She wants to stand by his side in the battlefield but she didn't even got pick as one of the captains. She wants him to look at her with proud eyes as she destroy his enemies in his name.

Percy hold out his hand and she gave him the wooden sword. He twirl it around and then hit the tree, it shook and leaves fell out.

"Do you know why I didn't pick you as my second in command or one of the Captains even thought you're the best warrior?" Percy ask

Lucretia look down "No, Sir"

"Look at me"

Lucretia obey his command and look at him in the eyes. Her knees buckled at those gorgeous and piercing Sea Green eyes.

"I didn't pick you because, I have more important role for you to play"

He let go of the wooden sword

"Can I trust you?" he ask

"Yes Sir you can"

He took out a crystal from his pocket and held it out in front of her, she carefully took it and look at it as its the most important thing in the world. The crystal glowed and when it died down, she was holding a book that has the crystal embedded in it with a title she couldn't understand.

"W-w-what is this sir?"

"It's a very important Item and I want you to guard it for me" she look at him with wide eyes

"No one must touch or see that book, do you understand?"

Lucretia nodded vigorously

He put his hand on her shoulder "You must protect it with your life"

"I will My Lord" she said with determination

Percy smiled "I want you to stay at my side at all times,and You'll be my personal Warrior. You will only listen to my commands and no one else. I will trust you with all of my secrets, do you swear that you will never tell anyone and protect them all even in death?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good"

Lucretia's eyes brighten and was about to say thank you when

Percy tense up and look around "Well sweetheart looks like you're about to eat" he look at Lucretia "Stay behind me"

She nodded and move behind him.

Percy drew Andromeda and his eyes turn dark. Hellhounds came out of the shadow and growled at him.

The Hellhounds pounce

* * *

Percy Jackson stood a top of a hill mounted with a white horse looking at a castle on the edge of a cliff with an huge army of monsters at the front, its bigger than any other army defending the castle he had destroyed. Standing beside him is Lucretia at his right and his second in command Kane to his left. They made a wall of shield and Percy could see archers at the top of the wall.

Behind him are his 4 best warriors, Lucian who command the aerial force, Leslie who command the Archers, Claus command his Calvary and Silvia a daughter of Trivia who command 2 of her siblings under Percy. After them are the Calvary, then his foot soldier with his flag at the front waiting for his command, and at the very back are the archers and the catapults pulled by BMW.

"Lucian stand by" Percy commanded

"Yes Sir" he bowed and went to the back of the army

"Leslie make sure the Catapults are lock and loaded and wait for my command"

Leslie bow and ran off.

"Silvia make sure you'll be able to cast the spell the moment I gave you the signal"

"Yes My Lord" She reply

"Claus you're up"

"Yes sir" Claus mounted his dark horse

Percy turn and face his army. He raise his sword "NO PRISONERS!"

They all raise their swords and roared.

He pointed his sword "CHARGE!"

Percy gallop towards the monsters followed by the Calvary and then the foot soldiers. His horse slam on the front line breaking the rank. He stab at the monsters left and right turning them into dust.

Scream of battle cry filled the air. All around Demigods and monsters fought.

Percy look at the top of the wall and saw his target. He look at her with disdain and she glare back. A Hellhound jump at him and he fall to the ground. He held the Dog's neck keeping it from eating his face, he stab the hellhound on the stomach and it disintegrated. Percy stood up and continue fighting while making sure they were out of the Archer's range.

Percy roared and blast the monster's back with Hurricane and then made a spike of ice stab them while they're still in mid air. As he fought, his soldiers make sure they're not in his way, and then he made a giant whir pool around him, that caught the monsters surrounding him. He froze the whirlpool and then threw it squishing some of the monsters.

Once a while a crazy laugh would escape him. He really needed to let out some steam. Percy made frozen trident appear all around and then threw all of them at the monsters making a cloud of golden dust. He dodge a Cyclopes broadsword and then made a pillar stab him in the stomach. He made large tendrils of water appear on the ground and start knocking off enemies and throwing them.

Both Armies refuse to give grounds and continue on fighting. Percy have the power while the Khione have the number if weren't for that they would've been destroy long ago. After a while Percy decided to spring his trap, he look at Kane and nodded at him. He nodded back and started to yell

"RETREAT RETREAT" he kept on screaming.

Percy's army start to retreat and the monsters roared victory. At the top of the wall Khione saw them retreating and command her monsters to chase after them. She saw his defeat and she will not let the opportunity go to waste.

The monsters chase after them as they retreat back at the hill where two people stood.

Percy raise his sword "HALT!" his army stop and turn back to the monsters. Kane took out a flare gun and fire it on the sky. At the hill Leslie raise her hand and brought it down

Green fire ball started to sail in the sky at the back of the hill and landed on the monsters exploding at impact. The monsters started to retreat.

Percy look at Kane again. He took out another flare and fire it

Silvia activate her spell and a wall of fire appear cutting the army of monsters in half. The other half on the castle's side retreated but the other half couldn't escape. The remaining monsters didn't have a choice but to charge at Percy's army.

A line of Archer appear at the top of the hill lead by Leslie, they shot the monsters before they could get close to Percy.

Percy's army raise their swords and roared in approval as they watch the monsters burn and get shot. Khione slam the railing of the wall in anger.

At the front of his army Percy stood smirking at Khione and from distance, she could see it which anger her more. The monsters that were left behind were all destroyed, Silvia cancel her spell and the wall of fire came down.

The sun is about to set in the Horizon, so Percy decided to end the day with Khione's defeat. They made a camp behind the hill and set up Guards at the top.

* * *

It's been three days since the battle started. The castle's defense is much stronger than Percy thought, it's arm with Ballistae and Khione have been hiding some of her force inside. Since the castle is located at the edge of a cliff they only had to defend one side and there is also a matter of barrier.

Percy is sitting down on the ground behind his table with Lucretia behind him and his General and his Captain in the front standing in attention.

a guy enter his tent and stood in an attention waiting for permission to speak

"What is it?" Percy ask without looking up at his table

"A messenger from Olympus have arrive saying he needs to speak with you Immediately"

A guy burst into the tent and push the guy away, he stumble to the side but he caught his balance.

"I have a message from the Queen of Olympus" he said in a cocky tone

His General and Captains just stood in attention without moving, the guy put his shoulder on Leslie and Lucian to push them out of the way. Leslie grab his hand and twist it,

"OW OW OW. What are you doing I'm-" Leslie tighten her grip.

"UGH"

"You do not enter or speak unless you are told to, and watch your tone when speaking" Leslie said

"Enough"

Leslie let the guy go and push him so that he's standing in front of the table. He rub his shoulder and frown at Percy

he was about to complain when Percy look at him with his unforgiving, cold and piercing eyes. Every instinct he have told him to stop speaking and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"Tell me your name" he said, then look down on the holographic map of the area

"I'm Steven" he said regaining his confidence

"Did I say you can come in Steven?"

"I'm an messenger of the Quee-"

Percy bang the table with his fist and Steven jump

"I don't fucking care who sent you, you do not come in here and act as if you own the place. Now apologize to my men" He gestured at the guy he bump into.

Steven stayed silent wanting to keep his pride but when Percy look back at him, his hand started to tremble slightly. He look at him as if he wants to devour him completely.

"I-I-I'm sorry" he stuttered

Steven look at the women standing behind Percy, the way she's staring at him made him uncomfortable, its as if she wants to tear him apart. Even the guys behind him make him uncomfortable.

This guys are dangerous he thought to himself

Percy look back at the table again "Now tell me the messages"

Steven choose his words carefully "The Queen wants you and your army to go to Central Greece and give assistant to Lord Jason immediately"

"No" Percy answer immediately

With a look of shock "But you have to, a large army of monsters are heading his way lead by Porphyrion"

"Still no"

"But-"

"I finally have the bitch cornered, I will not let this opportunity pass by"

"But the Queen's order you to go!"

He raised an eyebrow "Do you think I care?"

Steven fell silent

"How long until the Army reach him?" he ask and then turn to the table

"Three days"

A wicked smile spread across his face "Then I have three days to destroy her"

* * *

**I hope you all like the sneak peek : )**

**Before I continued I'm gonna need some OC so if you have some.**

** please PM them to me**


	37. Chapter 37

Ch.37

Percy stood at the top of the hill under the stars with his hand behind his back holding Andromeda looking at the castle. He had the messenger from Olympus stay on his camp, if he return with a reply, Percy refuse to help Jason until he destroy the castle in front of him. The Queen will keep nagging him on his dream.

"What do you think we should do?" Percy ask

Lucretia examine the castle thinking of a way to penetrate it. If they don't take down the barrier they'll be at the mercy of the archers and if they attack on air the ballistae along with other creatures that can fly will be troublesome.

"Silvia could only hold the barrier for a short amount of time so if we are to scale the walls, we have to move fast" Lucretia reply

Percy nodded "Correct"

She look at his back with worry "Sir, is it wise to defy Juno?"

The issue have been bothering her, she would follow whatever decision he make but she couldn't help but feel worry for him. Defying a Goddess can have consequence and defying this particular Goddess will be disastrous. She's worried that something bad would happen to him.

"No, its not but If I'm to kill the Giant, I have to eliminate necessary factors" Percy glared at the castle "I can't have her interfering everytime I'm about to kill a Giant"

Andromeda humm

He had told her everything about the sword, how he created and its powers. Every time Lucretia look at it, she feels uneasy even thought it will protect Percy.

Percy sigh "She's really impatient"

Soon, the goddess will fall to his hand.

* * *

Percy sat on a chair in the Empire State Building observation deck looking at the burning city of Manhattan while drinking tea. He look at the woman he despised the most to his right.

"It's been a while since you invited me into a tea party" Percy said

Gaea smiled at him "You truly are a remarkable creature Percy Jackson, creating a weapon that could truly destroy immortals"

Percy cursed under his breath, he wanted to keep Andromeda a secret for a little while longer "I'm guessing your son's hand never recovered?"

"Indeed" Gaea nodded

"Well tell him, I will finish the job soon and don't bother asking where the book is I already destroyed it"

Gaea chuckled "No, you didn't"

Percy raised an eyebrow "What make you say that?"

Her face darken as if she's remembering a bad memory "Because I would have done it long ago if I could"

Percy have thought about the book a lot, he has this nagging feeling that it was created for a purpose, not just for power but something important. That's why he told the gods he destroyed it, something inside of him told him it must not fall into another's hand.

"Why did your husband created such a thing?" Percy ask

A look of surprise came to Gaea's face "You could read the writing?"

Percy curse himself inside his head for letting it slip "No, your son mention it"

she look at him with suspicion. There are only few beings in the world that could read that writing and most of those beings are asleep.

Percy look at the burning city and sip his tea ignoring the look of suspicion Gaea is giving him. He should really be careful what he says around her, the woman is cunning, one false move and it will be the doom of him.

"Other than informing me of your discovery of my secret, why else did you call me here?"

She gave him a sly grin and he look at her with a confused expression. His eyes slowly widened and he lunged at her.

"YOU BITCH!"

Before he could put his hands on her neck he woke up on his tent gasping surrounded by his General and Captains.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

Lucretia look at him with relieved but her expression looks grim as if she's about to deliver a bad news "You've been sleeping for two days Sir"

"FUCK!" He threw his sheets away and stood up. He walk out of his tent followed by everyone and look at the orange sky. Gaea put him into a coma without him noticing to delay him.

Everyone look at Percy's back with his sea green tattoo. Lucretia blush at the sight of him half naked but tried not to show it.

Percy run his hand through his thick dark hair, he closed his eyes trying to hold back his anger.

"Is everything ready for battle?" he said with his eyes still close

"With your command My Lord" Kane answered

He thought what he could do about the situation, His plan was to end this battle on the first day so they'll have time to give Jason reinforcement. The sun is about to come down and tomorrow Porphyrion will reach Jason.

He's gonna have to make best of the situation "Lucian prepare another set of Pegasus"

Lucian bow and run off to obey his command

"What are you planning sir?" Lucretia ask

"We're gonna destroyed them tonight"

* * *

Percy crouch behind a bush at the side of the castle five feet away from the barrier and behind him are Lucretia, Silvia and Claus. Percy look up at the castle wall and a Cyclope with two hammer's strap across his back was standing on top. He look at the others behind him. Lucretia have her slightly curl reddish dark hair in a ponytail, she has a bag and a sword strap on her back and a knife strap on her left arm. Just like Lucretia, Silvia have her auburn brown hair on a ponytail and she has a dagger on her thigh and a sword on her back, both of them are wearing black leather pants and jacket. Claus pulled his dark hair and he has a broad sword strap on his back, on his belt he has a grappling hook that Percy gave him. The grappling hook were the last Leo made before they left. Percy only has two of them on his armory since they were last minute.

Percy use the mist as a cover to get close to the castle without the guards noticing them.

"Remember the plan, Silvia and I will look for the magic circle and cancel the barrier while Lucretia and Claus will disable the Ballistae"

All of them nodded then Percy look back at the guard and saw him walk away.

"Let's go" he whispered and they sprint towards the barrier. They crouch down again in front of it.

"Silvia!" Percy whispered

The daughter of Trivia touch the invisible barrier and closed her eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched up with concentration. She made a hole in the barrier big enough for them to slip in.

She open her eyes and said "It's done"

They immediately sprint towards the wall before the next guard comes, as soon as they were all in Silvia let the hole close to avoid attentions.

They sat with their back against the wall and waited for the next guard to rotate.

Lucretia closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Don't worry, you won't fail" Percy said

Lucretia look at him, He wore a tight dark jacket with no hood, dark pants and black boots. He has a bow and arrow on his back and Andromeda morph into a short sword strap horizontally on his lower back. He also has knifes on both of his lower legs. His hair is on ponytail with two strand of bangs on either side is let down and one of them is braided with a feather attach to it.

Feeling more confident, she nodded.

"You all ready?" Percy whispered

They nodded and they all pulled up their mask that covered half of their face. They waited for Percy's signal, he has his eyes closed and took out his grappling gun from his belt.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

Percy stood up and face the wall, he look up and fire his grappling gun. He wrap his arm around Lucretia's waist and they went up. They reach the top and went over the railing. The circular wall have a total five towers where the ballistae are located and the castled itself is very grand where a queen might live.

He look down on the ward

"Since when did they have Catapults?" Silvia ask

"They must have build them after the first battle" Claus suggested

There are three catapults and one more is being built by three cyclopes.

Percy look at one of the window on the right and follow it across.

He look at the tower to his right "Let's go"

Percy sprint to the tower followed by everyone, they reach the doorway and Percy was about to open it but He heard footsteps inside.

He put his back on the right side of the door with Silvia besides him and across him are Lucretia and Claus.

Percy slowly took out an arrow and waited. The door open and two chatting empousai walk out. Percy put his hand on the one on his side mouth and stab the arrow on her chest. The empousai disintegrated and he put the arrow back to his holster.

Claus did the same on the other one and Lucretia stab her with her knife. They went inside the tower then upstairs, they reach a wooden hatch leading to the top where the Ballistae is. Percy open it slightly and took a peek, he look around until he found the Ballistae with two telkhine looking at the direction where his army is.

One of them sniff the air "Do you smell something?"

"Sorry about that bro" the other one reply

A look of disgust came to the dog's face.

Percy slowly open the hatch and Lucretia hold it for him as he slip out. Kneeling down, he took out his knife from his ankle and held it on reverse grip. Lucretia walk out and kneel beside Percy, she took out her knife and look at him.

He nodded

They slowly and quietly walk behind the monsters. They put their hands on their mouth and slit their throat at the same time.

Silvia and Claus walk out of the hatch.

"Let's get to work" Percy said in a muffled voice because of the mask. Lucretia kneel down in front of the ballistae and took out a bomb from her bag. Percy look down on the window before, he took out his bow and fire an arrow with a wire right above the window. The arrow embedded itself on the wall and he tied the rope into a pole.

He look at Lucretia "Fire the signal the moment the barrier come down"

She nodded

He look at Silvia and nodded at her

She nodded back

He look down and there are five guards doing patrol. He waited until they were gone

Percy put his bow over the wire and slide down. He let go of his bow then slip in on the window. He landed inside and then fall into one knee, he look to his left and found a Dracanae looking at him with wide eyes. In a lightning fast speed, he drew Andromeda with his free hand and slash at her neck with one motion. The monster couldn't even scream as she disappear from existance. Percy sheathe Andrimeda as he look to his left and right. Silvia slip out of the window. There's only two ways right or left

"Which way, Sir?" Silvia ask

Percy search the Dracanae's memory and he pointed to the left "This way"

They made their way until they reach a corner, Percy raise his hand and they stop. Percy took a peek and saw an earthborn guarding a door.

Silvia wave at the earthborn and it walk towards her. The monster reach the corner and Percy stab it with both of his knifes. It turn into dust and he sheathe his knife. They walk to the door and open it. They look around the room full of weapons

"Their armories" Silvia said

"Look for any explosives"

Silvia nodded and search the place, after setting up the explosives they made their way back.

They quietly walk the dark hallway that's only lit by torch.

"This place reminds me of Tartarus" Percy said, he stop and look out of the window "Except for the windows" he continued on

They continued on walking when they reach a plight of stairs that goes up and to their right are another stairs that lead down. Percy look ahead and there's a light coming off upstairs then he heard something to his right, they back off.

A cyclopes went upstairs and he was about to go up when he saw a girl wearing all black smiling at him.

The Cyclopes frown "Who are you?" he started walking towards the girl. Percy drop down on the Cyclopes shoulder, the monsters look up with a confuse expression. Before he could speak, Percy stab his throat and slit it. It turn into dust and landed on the ground.

They went downstairs until they were on a large room with 3 pillars on either side going forward and have torch on each one. At the end of the room is a doorway and Percy could hear footsteps coming from the other side.

Percy look at Silvia and nodded at the pillars.

She nodded and hid behind on one of the right pillars and he hid on the left pillars. Percy listen to the monsters and estimated there are about five of them. They reach the room and as they move, he move around his pillar and the monsters past him, he unsling his bow and put an arrow, across him is Silvia.

He took a peek and they were Earthborns, Percy nodded at Silvia

She sprinted towards the monsters, the last one turn back but before he could make a noise Silvia's dagger is already in his stomach. Percy shot two arrows hitting two and Silvia slash at another monster's face. The last one tried to run away and warn the others but Percy shot him before he could take the stairs.

Percy slowly open the door and took a peek making sure no one is there. Percy open the door and look around the courtyard, in the middle is fountain with a statue of Khione under the moonlight. Percy look around the courtyard, according to monster's memory the magic circle is around here but that's far as his memories goes. He look at the fountain and then at the statue. He search for any button that would activate anything while Silvia look around for any one. They heard a machine clattering and they hid in the shadows, Silvia hid under the bush and Percy fire his grappling hook on the ceiling and went up.

The fountain move to the side and open a way that goes down. Two people walk out talking.

"Good Job, delaying Jackson" Percy would never forget the voice, it's Khiones

"Thank you Milady" a familiar voice reply

A Telkhine burst from the door underneath him"Lady Khione, Intruder were discovered at the towers!"

"What?!" They run inside the castle, just as he thought. Khione was the girl and he was a little bit surprise to see Steven running with them. They close the door, Steven was the one who put him to sleep for two days, he's gonna have to visit the guy sometimes.

Percy drop down on the ground, he look at the door and wanted to chase after them but the fountain is closing.

"Lord Perseus" Silvia said waiting in front of the closing fountain

Percy cursed and followed Silvia inside.

They went down until they saw light coming off at the bottom. They slowly come down and look at the room before them, they stayed in the shadow as they look at the two monsters guarding a door at the end of the room. Percy took out his bow and shoot the Telkhine on the right. The arrow embedded itself on its chest and then turn into dust. The Cyclope look at the Telkhine at his right.

"Huh?"

An arrow embedded itself on his eye and then on his chest. They walk towards the door

"For something so important, It's not guarded very good" Silvia said

"That's because they're not expecting us to sneak our way in" Percy reply.

They reach the door and open it. Two Empousai look at them with wide eyes

"What are-" Silvia threw her knife hitting her on the chest and Percy shot the other one on the head. They're in a circular room that has no window and on the floor is a glowing circle with a star in the middle.

"Do your work Silvia" Percy said

She knelt in front of the circle and touch the ground with her hands. She close her eyes and concentrate. The circle started to glow brightly until the light filled the room and then it disappeared along with the circle.

Silvia collapse on the ground panting. She slowly stood up and then fell again. Percy only look down on her without concern whatsoever, he taught them not to give up even if they've been stab four times. A minor exhaustion won't stop them from fighting.

Silvia stood up completely, her face pale and sweat on her forehead. She look at him and he smiled at her

"Nice Job Silvia" he said

Silvia smiled with a proud look in her eyes

Percy tilt his head toward the door "Let's go"

Silvia nodded

* * *

The moment the barrier came down the towers exploded with Greek fire, Percy's army start firing their Catapults at the castle and Pegasus flew around dropping bomb at the Catapults on the ward and destroying monsters along the way.

A black dragon landed on the ward, it roared and swipe away monsters with its claws and wreck havoc while bombs are being drop and balls of fire sailing towards the castle. The dragon look up and Harpies are flying around, it open its mouth and breath fire incinerating them. Archer's from the top of the wall fired their arrow at the dragon but its skin is too hard, without the Ballistae they can't wound it.

The Dragon saw the Sphinx and it roared at it. The dragon unfurl its wing and flew towards the Sphinx.

They went back up and since they didn't need to be quiet anymore Percy blast the fountain with a pillar of water. They went outside and look at the back of the castle, a flash of green and explosion came from the front, then a roar of a dragon. The ground shook and a Sphinx flew past them and went to the front. Green fire balls hit the wall of the castle itself. The towers burn with Greek fire along with the Ballistae. Percy went inside the castle followed by Silvia, they past the room and went back upstairs. The castle shook and dust came down from the ceiling as fire balls hit their mark. Percy look up and monsters are passing the stairs probably heading towards the armory, he took out the red button and press it. Explosion and smoke came from the left. They took the stares they saw, Percy kick down a door and burst into a grand hall with a stair going up to the second floor and monsters are running around panicking.

As the dragon wreck havoc, Lucretia took the chance and run to the gates. She killed monsters along the way and then the Dragon flew toward the sphinx when she reach the gates.

Lucretia open the gate and demigods poured in the burning ward with battle cries, the catapults have stop firing and Pegasus swoop down and fire their repeated crossbow at the monsters on the ground, and the dragon fought the sphinx in the sky. The army split up, a group head to the top of the wall to kill the archers and the other make their way towards the castle itself. Their battle cries filled the air as they massacre monsters while running to their destinations.

Monsters poured out of the door across Percy and Silvia. the main door on his left open and his army poured inside lead by Kane with a mighty battle cries, Lucretia saw Percy and she run to him. She has cuts all over her body and blood on her forehead. All around them monsters and demigods fought, Percy pulled down his mask

"Silvia join Kane"

Silvia nodded and join the fight. He look at Lucretia "come with me" they made their way to the stairs while killing monsters.

After killing the sphinx, the black dragon landed on the very top of the burning castle, it roared and breath fire in the sky.

* * *

Percy kick a grand door and found himself in a bright throne room with hole on the roof and a burning ball on the ground. a red carpet is on the ground leading up to the throne itself. Sitting on the chair is Khione with a look of hate and disdain.

"Jackson" she growled

Percy took off his bow, his holster and knifes and let them fall on the ground. He took Andromeda in his hand, then spin it, and it morph back into a katana. Percy slowly drew her and his eyes slowly turn dark.

Andromeda humm and vibrate in his hand eager for a blood of a Immortal. Percy handed the blood red sheathe to Lucretia without taking his eyes off Khione as if she'll escape if he take his eyes off for a second.

She stood up from her throne and took out a sword.

"I curse the day you were brought into this world" Khione said

Percy smirk

They charge at each other and met in the middle. Khione roared and slash down, and Percy met her blade with slash of his own. Their swords lock together and Khione glared down on Percy who is smirking. Percy push her back and slash down. Khione block his sword and Percy kick her stomach. Khione grunted and stumble back, then Percy slash down again. His blade graze Khione's right eye and she scream in agony, she grip her right eye and when she let go, it was falling apart like burn paper. The anger in her eye have disappeared replace by fear. Percy strike again and she barely block the attack. Their blade lock together again and Percy grab her wrist then pulled and threw her. Khione fell on her knees.

"It's time to end this" Percy said, he circle around until she's kneeling down in front of him. The goddess glared at him.

"You're a monster!" she said with hate

Percy smiled wickedly at her "It's Too bad you've figured that out too late"

He slashed at her chest and her head thrown back and scream at the heaven, Percy put Andromeda on her mouth and stab down silencing her. The Goddess turn into black dust and swirling around Andromeda.

Percy swing his sword around as if to wipe off her essence. Percy look at Lucretia

"Are you afraid of me?" he ask

She slowly shook her head "Never"

She walk to him and held out the scabbard. Percy took it and sheathe Andromeda, he look at the throne and sat down. He put Andromeda on his lap and his temple on his right fist.

He sigh and closed his eyes

Lucretia thought if he has a crown on his head, he'll look like a dark king. Percy stayed like that for a while until Kane burst into the throne room. He knelt in front of him, he didn't know why, usually he'll just bow but it seems appropriate to kneel.

Percy kept his eyes closed at all times.

"Speak" he said

"The enemies are all annihilated, We awaits your orders."

Percy open his eyes and look at the white ceiling.

"Burn it to the ground" he said coldly

"As you wish, Lord Perseus"

* * *

"FIRE!"

Fire balls sail to the castle and exploded, they continued on firing until the whole place is burning and Percy watch as it crumble.

"Sir!" someone called behind him, he turn around with his hand behind his back and Kane and one of his soldier is dragging a man covered in dirt to him. They threw him in front of Percy and the man knelt. He look up at Percy

"Steven" Percy said

Kane move behind Steven "We found him trying to steal one of our Pegasus"

Percy tilt his head "You came to my camp acting as if you own the place, you put me on a coma and now you dare to steal from me?"

Steven sneered at him "Let me go, Jackson or I'll have you executed"

Percy raise an eyebrow "now, you're threatening me?"

"You're a fool Percy Jackson, you ruin everything!"

"What did I do now?"

Steven glared at him "I was under the order of the Queen to infiltrate Khione's force as a spy and gain information from them while your in Central Greece but you fucking idiot refuse to obey orders. The Queen had me go on with the plan, I went to the castle the night I arrived and they told me to prove myself by delaying you and when you wake up, you're suppose to go hurrying on to Central Greece helping Jason but nooo, you have to be a fucking dumbass and attack the castle"

Percy thought about it for a while "how do I know your telling the truth?"

He rolled his eyes "I swear on the river styx"

Thunder rang across the sky

"Now let me go!" he yelled and then smirk at him "I'll have you punish for this, maybe I can even have you're precious army taken away from you, then I might ask the Queen to give them to me"

Percy just stare at him, by the now the whole army is gathering around them.

without taking his eyes off him, Percy said "Lucretia"

Lucretia stood beside him "Sir?"

"Write a letter to Olympus" he look down on Steven with emotionless face and cold eyes

"What should I put sir?" Lucretia ask, while one of the soldiers handed her a paper and a pen.

"Dear Hera/Juno

I must inform you with great sadness that your servant Steven have recently died in his valiant effort to obtain crucial information from the enemies of our great Pantheon. His bravery shall be engrave in our hearts, his memory shall be always remembered and his great sacrifice shall be written in history so that the future generations of Demigods will take courage from his deeds.

P.S. If you do something like this again, I will go back to Olympus and destroy all of your temples.

Your Beloved Nephew

Perseus Jackson"

Steven look at him with wide eyes as Lucretia wrote what he said into a paper

"Are you mad?"

Percy shrugged "Just a little bit"

Steven have a look of outrage, he was about to open his mouth but Kane snap his neck. He fall to the ground and two soldiers came forward and drag the body away. In the background the burning castle exploded.

Lucian came forward "Lord Perseus, we are ready to depart"

Percy nodded and then look at Kane "Go back to my castle and wait for my orders there"

Kane bowed and before he left

"Also don't wait for me and have Claus funeral" he said

Kane nodded and walk away.

* * *

After cleaning himself, and wore his armor.

Percy walk toward the ten Pegasus that are line up in front of his dragon. Each Pegasus have sideways repeater crossbow on each side of their neck that are attach into a collar. Each crossbow have string on their trigger attach to one of the stirrup so if you pull it the crossbows will fire automatically. The crossbow are attach to each other in a circular shape kind of like rein and the ammo case are on the top side of the crossbow so that it's easier to reload. The back of the horse have saddle bags where the bombs and ammo are.

Percy smiled and scratch his dragon's neck "Hello Inferno, I hope your in the mood to fly because we have a long way ahead of us"

Inferno tug Percy's head and he laugh. Percy sat on his back and look at his aerial force in front of him, Lucian is in the front and Lucretia is beside him. Behind Percy is the sun rising signaling a new day for battles. Flying is the only way they could reach Jason in time.

"We would be heading to Central Greece, our objective is to destroy Porphyrion along with his army"

His soldiers put on their spartan mask.

Lucretia raised her sword "FOR LORD PERSEUS!"

The others repeated the cry

Inferno unfurl his wings and shot to the sky followed by ten Pegasus.

* * *

**Never mind about the name I just decided.**

**Review : )**


	38. Chapter 38

Ch. 38

Lucretia Deveroux watch Percy's back as he ride his black dragon Inferno. Along with his long dark hair, tan skin and gleaming golden armor, he looks fierce and majestic is what she thought. The sun is already high on the sky by the time they see the battle in the distance. Percy could make out the chaos of the battle, fireballs sail out of the castle hitting the ranks of a large army of monsters that is attacking from the north, Demigods and monsters fought on the ground and Pegasus flew around the castle defending it from the threat on sky. Archer's fire their arrows and balistae at the back of the army of monsters to make sure they won't hit their allies and Percy could see two large scorpions wrecking the enemies catapults but instead of living things the scorpion were machines. He look at the ranks of demigods and confirmed his suspicion. He could see two flags, fiery orange and electric blue meaning Jason and Leo. Percy knew Juno has a back up plan in case he refuse to bring his army and that back up plan is Leo meaning, he had to give up his pursue of Mimas to help Jason. Speaking of which Percy could see a large circular clearing right on the middle where the two armies met and inside that clearing is Porphyrion along with Jason and Leo. Their battle is so fierce no one dared to enter the circle in fear of getting caught on the cross fire.

Percy gestured for Lucian and Lucretia to come closer.

"Lucian take half of the men and help the demigods down there" Percy commanded

"Yes sir!" Lucian reply on his left

"And Lucretia take the other half and destroy the remaining catapults"

Lucretia frown "But sir, I want to go with you"

Percy gave her a look and she look down in as if ashamed, she defied his command.

"My sweet apprentice, look at the clearing in the middle of the battle" Percy said

Lucretia look at the battle raging on between two of the strongest demigods versus the giant king. She could see a large fiery sword forming in the sky then stab down but the giant parry it with his spear then the sword turn into a snake and slither on the giant's weapon, while that's happening a powerful lightning shot out of the ground and flew towards the giants head. Porphyrion tilted his head and the lightning past him narrowly missing his cheek. The Fiery snake was already on the giants arm but the heat didn't seems to affect him as he stab on the ground in front of him then slashing in the sky. She could also see laser shooting at Porphyrion's body but they only stun him temporarily then continue his attacks.

Lucretia understood what he's saying.

"I'm about to go into that and I won't be holding myself back, if I accidentally kill you, I won't forgive myself"

"I will do as you command, My Lord" Lucretia said with clear disagreement of him going without her.

"Good, Let's move!"

They sped up then they split up when they reach the edge of the battle. Lucian went to left, Lucretia to the right and Percy flew straight to the giant. Inferno drop him off and landed with a thud, Inferno circled around then he flew to kill the Drakon they saw earlier as instructed.

Percy stood up and look at the giant in front of him.

"Ahh, Percy Jackson welcome" Porphyrion said with a booming voice. Percy slowly walk to Leo and Jason then stop besides them. They're both wearing their armor and they look older, taller and their hair is longer than the last time he saw them

"Glad you could join us" Leo said

Percy look around, the place is torch and covered in debris from their fight.

"You're late" Jason said coldly

He notice Jason seems to be depressed and in a bad mood. Percy decided not to say anything and focus on the enemy in front of him.

"I believe this is the first time we met" Porphyrion said

electricity run on Jason sword then he slash at Porphyrion, lightning shot out of it and Porphyrion swatted it away with his hand.

"Let's get this party started" Jason said then he disappeared in frizzles of electricity. Leo charge with his hammer held high and surrounded by fire. Percy made two large broad sword and threw them at Porphyrion, they shattered against his skin but he kept on throwing them. Above the giants head, Electricity come together and form Jason. He pointed his sword at Porphyrion and lightning shot out at the tip hitting his head, he tried to swat him out of the sky but Jason kept on lightning traveling in the sky. Leo charge on Porphyrion's leg and is about to hit but the giant right foot is coming down on him. He rolled forward barely dodging then he stood up spinning and hit the giants leg. Porphyrion kept trying to stamp but Leo kept on dodging. They kept on attacking him like that until the giant got frustrated and slam the but of his spear on the ground creating shockwave, it blasted back Percy and Leo then Porphyrion slash at Jason right after he lightning travel, Jason block the spear by surrounding himself with a tornado. The giant was so strong, the wind actually bend and sailed away about a mile away from the clearing. Percy and Leo stood up, they both glared at the giant, metallic boomerangs about eight of them came out of Leo's belt and shoot laser at Porphyrion, but the laser are not strong enough to do some real damage on the giant. Leo charge again at the giant and form four spear of fire and send them to the giant. On Percy's back, Andromeda humm like crazy on his back, he would like to take her out but now is not the time to do it. Percy's sure the gods are watching this fight waiting for us to weaken the giant so that they could strike. He uncapped Riptide and point it on the sky, water swirl at the very tip forming a sphere and it got bigger and bigger. Porphyrion stab at Leo and he dodge by flying using his powers then he made a sudden turn and flew towards the giant then he made another turn going down, he held his hammer over his head with both of his hands and accelerate down on the giant. Porphyrion hold his arm over his head and Leo crash on it like a meteorite creating a hot shockwave, the giant grunted then he swing his arm sending Leo flying away. Leo landed on his feet

"Leo!" Percy called, he look back and saw a giant ice in a shape of the titanic on the tip of his sword. Leo retreated and Percy haul the titanic at the giant. It crashed on him and he fall down. with a flash of lightning Jason appeared beside Percy, breathing hard.

"This asshole is tougher than I thought" Percy commented, Porphyrion's fist burst out of the ice and emerge with a roar.

"How are we gonna get this guy?" Leo ask, getting ready to go

Lightning flickered around Jason's body "We kept on pounding him until he's nothing but a pulp"

Percy frowned and was about to say something about his mood but Leo tug his cape, he look at him and Leo slightly shook his head. Percy decided to obey Leo and not talk about his issue right now.

" Jason I want you attack him in distance to distract him while we attack him at close range. Leo keep attacking his lower body and I'll take the upper" He was about to charge but Jason put his hand on his shoulder and turn him to him. Jason had a angry expression and he glared at Percy.

"I'm not gonna watch in distance and let you fight him" he said

Percy glared back at him " and I'm not gonna let you fight him with your sword while you clearly have a emotional problem. Now do as I say and keep your distance"

Jason squeeze his shoulder "I'm not a baby that needs to be taken care off"

They glared at each other

Leo separated them and look at them angrily "Stop this and focus"

Porphyrion threw his spear, Jason disappeared with frizzle of electricity, fire surrounded Leo's body and shot to the sky and Percy burst into a cloud of water vapor. Jason appeared in front of Porphyrion and shoot lightning at his face, the giant block them by spinning his spear in front of him then he punch him but a large broad sword hit his arm, it shattered but it manage to change the trajectory of the giants punch. Porphyrion's fist miss him by a couple of inch and he kept on shooting lightning at his face but the giant block them by covering his face then Jason disappeared when Porphyrion tried to hit him again. Percy appeared with a cloud of water vapor on Porphyrion's shoulder and he stab him at the side of his neck then slash. The wound bled but its not deep enough to be a real damage. The hand that was covering the giants face reach for Percy and he disappeared then Leo crash on Porphyrion's head like a meteor. The giant roared in pain and stumble back, he grab Leo and threw him then a lightning pierce Porphyrion's shoulder making a small hole. Jason needed time to charge a powerful lightning enough to fierce the giant's skin but even with that Porphyrion refuse to fall and the wounds that were given to him are already recovering.

All around them, their armies continue to fight each other but with the help of Percy's aerial force the enemies are slowly getting push back.

Porphyrion's spear appeared again from the sky and charge at Jason in front of him, he slash at the son of Jupiter. Percy was expecting him to dodge but instead, Jason close his eyes. His eyes widened and before the blade of the spear could reach him, Percy appeared in behind Jason with a cloud of water vapor and pull him back but the spear manage to graze him and he's bleeding. Percy made a wall of water shot out of the earth but it was cut down in half. Leo shot fireball at Porphyrion giving covered to Percy as he retreated carrying the wounded Jason. Percy gave Jason to Leo who has blood running down at the side of his mouth.

"Take care of him and I'll hold Porphyrion" Percy said

"What the Hades happen?" Leo yelled

"GO!"

Leo nodded and retreated back to the Jason's castle. Percy was about to charge at the Giant when he felt something coming out of the sky, his ice widened and he wrap himself in a sphere of water. Fire arrows rain down on Porphyrion and exploded like missiles, the assault continued on for a few more minutes and Percy's willpower was stretch to limit to keep the water sphere from falling apart. It finally stop and he put down the water sphere. Percy look around and the whole place is burning and black smoke covered the sky from the explosion. Porphyrion is gone and his army started to retreat. The Demigods cheered at the sight of them running away. Percy reminded himself to thank Apollo.

Percy walk inside the open gates when Lucretia catch up and walk beside him. Demigods stare and clear a path for him to walk inside. Two demigod held the door open for him and he walk inside the castle. One of Jason's soldier directed him where Jason is being treated. He found Leo leaning against the wall with cross arms, he has a worried expression. Percy stop in front of him

"How is he?" Percy ask

Leo grab the collar of his armor and glared at him "What the Hades are you planning, why would you do this when you know we are in the middle of a war" he whispered with anger

Percy turn his head to Lucretia "Leave us"

she bow and walk away

Percy push Leo's hand and walk to the window, he look down on the courtyard where the wounded are being treated.

"I don't know what're you talking about" Percy said with honesty

Leo move besides him "Piper broke up with Jason"

Percy's head snap to look at Leo "What?!"

Leo had a look of confusion "You mean you really don't know? she broke up with him right before she went to rescue Iris"

Percy had a thoughtful expression

Leo lean in and whispered harshly "I don't know what's going on between you two but You better fix this" then he left Percy standing, looking out of the window.

* * *

It's been three days since the battle and Porphyrion haven't made another attempt but Leo and Percy could tell soon he's gonna come back.

Percy sat on the head of a long table across him is Leo and to his right is Clarisse Jason's second in command, next to her is Chris and to his left are the Stolls. They ate in awkward silence. The other's could tell something is going on between the two of them but they decided to stay silent and not to get involve in their affair.

"What's Jason's condition?" Chris ask to break the silence

"He's resting" Leo reply

Jason life have been save but he's still not waking up. Percy had sent a secret letter to Piper asking why did she break up with him, it was careless of her and now one of the leader of the demigods is suicidal. Even though Jason's life is not at risk anymore, he still haven't wake up.

"I like your mechanical scorpion, they remind me of the movie transformers" Percy said

"Thanks, and I see that you're dragon have grown"

"Yes, he's eating well"

Someone enter the room and bow to them.

"What is it?" Leo ask

"We just receive a message from the Hunters in Crete, they have manage to rescue the goddess Iris from the clutch of Gaea" the messenger said while breathing hard

Percy frowned "Crete, then what-"

Someone burst into the room, Lucretia bowed to Percy "We just receive a message, Lady Piper have been captured in Epirus!"

Percy drop his fork and spoon and shot up. He speed walk in the hallway and burst inside a dark room that has a round table and seven seats. Leo followed him and close the door leaving them by themselves. They took their seats and holographic image of Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth appeared. They all look different now, Hazel's much older than last time Percy saw her and her hair is longer and have this air of maturity. Same goes for Frank, he's more muscular and emit a intimidating aura. Annabeth looks more beautiful than last time, more wiser and her eyes seems to be able to see what're they thinking. Percy hasn't seen her since two weeks ago when they had a date on a beach near Athens. Percy's frown deepen when Piper's seat remain empty, he hasn't been able to see her since they departed from Olympus except when they have a meeting like this but Percy doesn't count that as seeing each other unless he's able to touch her warm skin. Unlike Annabeth, her territory is too far away from his, so he can't visit her and he rarely come to the meeting because he's always away hunting Giants and the hologram is only located on each of their castle.

"Let's cut to the chase, I'm sure you all know by now, Piper have been captured" Percy said

"Where's Jason?" Frank ask, his voice more deeper and confident than the last time.

"Injured" Leo reply

"How?" Hazel ask with worried expression

"By the Giant Porphyrion and he's okay now, he just needs rest"

Hazel nodded

"Back to business" Percy took out a paper from his pocket "According to this letter, Piper has been captured and being kept on a mountain in Epirus"

"Hey, I've been thinking about this a lot since we discovered Gaea is planning to use the winter solstice to rise and her servants once talk about sacrificing two demigods to wake her, is it possible those sacrifice is the trigger?" Frank said

"I'm pretty sure that's the trigger but its still too early for her to make her move" Annabeth said

"I agree, so then why would she make her move now?" Hazel ask

"Because she wants something else" Percy answered her question and everyone's eyes are on him "Piper is the bait and whoever comes after her is the prize"

"Jason?" Frank said

Percy shook his head "No, Gaea wants the person who is not currently being attack by the Giants"

Annabeth and Hazel look at Frank while Leo and Percy are having a staring contest.

Frank shook his head "It's not me, I just got attack Hippolytus bane of Hermes"

"And you're just telling me this now?" Hazel said angrily

Frank turn into his old self "I'm sorry, I didn't tell you because you were busy hunting Leon and I didn't wants to bother you"

"Don't you think being attack by a giant is important enough?" Annabeth ask

Frank look down as if ashame "I'll try to tell communicate with you guys more"

Hazel nodded with satisfaction "Good"

Leo look around the room "Any suggestion of how to save Piper?" he already knew who is going but he ask anyway

"I'll go" Percy said immediately

Annabeth look at him with concern "its a trap, all of us are being held back by the giants and I'm sure that you're army is being attack too" she reach to touch his cheek but her hand pass through like a ghost. Annabeth really miss him and she can't wait to touch his tan skin and kiss his soft lips.

"There's a high chance you're gonna die"

Percy nodded "I know but Piper is one of us, we can't just leave her to die"

everyone in the room agreed because out of the five of them, he has a high chance of saving her.

"So its decided, Percy will go after Piper, while I hold back Porphyrion" Leo said

Everyone nodded

Percy look around the room "good luck to you all and I hope to see you on this month's gathering"

Annabeth look at him with adoration "I hope to see you there"

Percy smiled "Count on it"

"I will"

Hazel and Frank's hologram disappeared

"I love you" Annabeth said

"I love you too" Percy reply and her image disappeared.

"No wonder, everyone hasn't found out about you and Piper, you're such a good actor" Leo said in emotionless voice

"I'll take that as a compliment"

Percy stood up

"I think you should know, Mimas was heading west when I was chasing him" Leo said

He nodded "I thought as much"

"She outmaneuvered us"

The moment Piper set out to rescue Iris they were already caught on her trap and the only thing she needed to do is to wait. Gaea knew Percy will refuse to help Jason and won't let the opportunity go to destroy Khione so Hera won't have a choice but to choose Leo who is close destroying Mimas. Percy who didn't have a choice but leave his army on his territory was also part of her plan, now that their leaderless, Polybotes is free to destroy them. Gaea probably thought Jason will be the one who go running to rescue Piper and Percy will be left to fight Porphyrion but him getting injured was a stroke of luck on their side and the biggest prize she could hope for will come to her hand. The head of Percy Jackson.

Percy slam his fist on the table and curse Gaea.

He left Leo on the room and walk out into the courtyard that's full of tent. People stare as he walk by, he easily caught sight of his men because even though their surrounded by other demigods, anyone could easily tell their different. They're more dicipline and a lot stronger. They stood in attention as he address them

"I will be heading to Epirus with Lucretia while all of you will stay here and continue on assisting them" Percy look at Lucian "I'll be placing you under Leo's command, obey him"

Lucian doesn't seems to be happy taking command from someone other than Percy but he nodded anyway.

"Lucretia, prepare yourself. We'll be leaving shortly"

"Yes my lord"

Percy walk back inside the castle and prepare himself. Percy look at his dragon, his armor is mess up from the fight with the drakon but he emerge victorious. He strip his armor and waited for Lucretia, Percy wore black pants and black shoes with sea green lining, black overcoat and black gloves. He held Andromeda on his hand and watch Lucretia running towards him.

she reach and apologize panting.

"It's okay, now let's go"

Percy mount his dragon and held out his hand to Lucretia. Percy decided to leave her Pegasus because they need it more than them. Lucretia hesitate but she wrap her arms around his waist and put her head on his back. Inferno shot to the sky and head to Epirus.

* * *

They reach their destination at noon and they landed at a castle that has a red flag with the symbol of Piper. They open the gate and he stormed inside. Percy open a big door and found a man with black hair and brown eyes greeting them along with Lacy who's Piper's favorite sister.

He look at the guy in front of him "And who are you?"

He bow "I'm Simone, Lady Piper's second in command"

Percy walk to the throne and sat down in it. He close his eyes and enjoy the scent of lavender and roses from Piper. He lean back and relax.

"What happen Sedric?" he ask, his eyes still close.

"It's Simone sir" Percy wave his hand as if to say whatever and Simone continue his story "Lady Piper decided to go with small group and use the element of surprise to rescue the goddess but we got ambush by two giants at the base of the mountain. Lady Piper manage to deal a fatal wound on one of the giant but the other one with one hand manage to strike her head, hard enough to knock her out"

Percy open one eye "A giant with one hand?"

Simone nodded

Percy had a look rage "Clytius" he whispered with pure hate

"We were outnumbered, so we had no choice but to retreat" Simone finish

Percy stayed silent for a while then he suddenly ask "How long until you can get oil, enough to burn an entire forest?"

"Excuse?"

His gaze falls on Simone and he felt a chill down his spine like that old saying someone walking on their grave.

"As soon as we can" he said hurriedly

"While you're at it, tell everyone I will be taking command of this army until we rescue Piper and Lucretia here will be my second in command"

Simone frown, not liking his position being taken but he didn't dare disobey Percy Jackson, words of a ruthless army and their fearless and cruel leader wrecking havoc all over Peloponnese have reach their ears. He's smart enough not to test if the rumors are true.

Percy turn to Lucretia "Make sure everything is ready by morning"

"Yes, My Lord"

* * *

Percy stood in front of a tree outside of the castle at night and drew Andromeda out. Holding the scabbard on his left hand and the Katana on his right, he cut all the leafs that are falling from the tree in half with lightning speed then sheathe Andromeda before the pieces touch the ground. He look at the moon on the sky thinking about seeing Piper soon then he turn behind him then he drew, slash then sheathe with high speed. A arc of oily water sail and cut the tree across him. The tree falls down with a loud thud that made birds fly away.

"Next time, I won't miss"

Walking out of the cut tree is Drew wearing inappropriate clothes that would have made Artemis blast her into Tartarus. She smiled and sway her hips as she approached him.

"Hey Percy"

Percy stare at her with blank face and cold emotionless eyes "didn't we go down this road before?"

Drew shrugged "I'm may be a lot of thing but I'm not a quitter"

Andromeda vibrated on his hand "Calm yourself" Percy whispered. He put his other hand on his coat.

"So what're your plan for rescuing Piper?" she ask, while she twirl her hair and blink rapidly at him. Percy just threw up on his mouth then he realize something and the last piece of the puzzle fall into place.

"You know, I always wonder how Piper receive the fake information about Iris being here" Percy said and he saw a slight hesitation in her. it was so small if he weren't Percy Jackson he would have miss it.

a wicked smile appear on Percy's face and Drew realize he's on to her. She tried to step back but she couldn't move her feet its as if their rooted on the ground. She tried screaming but her lips were sealed tight and her hands are stuck on her hips.

Percy slowly approach her and Andromeda humm with excitement. Panic and terror are evident on her eyes as Percy circle her.

"Now what should we do with you?" He stop in front of her and he look as if he just had a great idea "oh, I know just the thing as a punishment for having kidnap Piper"

Drew struggle but she couldn't move as if she's a statue

A fiery knife appeared on Percy's left hand and he curve Greek letters on her forehead. Her eyes widened and scream from the pain. She tried to scream but she couldn't, she's powerless.

Percy made the fiery knife disappeared and look at his handy work. Tears are flowing out of her eyes and blood from her forehead. He wrote I'm coming for you in ancient Greek on her forehead.

He lean in to Drew's ear "If you don't show this to your master, I will hunt you down and make you feel pain you never felt before" Percy touch the side of her face and use the river of Pain. Drew's eyes widened they rolled back and pass out.

He left her there and walk back to the castle.

* * *

Percy look through a binocular five miles away from the mountain. he wore his dark overcoat with dark jeans and black boots. the mountain is covered with dark clouds just like the mount Othyr of San Francisco. Behind him is Piper's army ready for battle. Lucretia stood beside him and couldn't help but think about how dashing he look with his dark clothes while holding his Katana, his dark hair tied in ponytail with two bangs let down on either side of his face and one of them is braided with a feather attach to it.

"Simba, wait for my signal"

"Yes, sir" Simone said with a look of annoyance.

* * *

Percy and Lucretia enter the forest at the base of the mountain and made their way up. It was foggy and dark, Lucretia couldn't see anything which made her edgy, any moment a monsters could show up and ambush them. Her right hand stayed on her swords that's strap on her belt. Lucretia wore a brown jacket with the standard silver shirt, blue jeans and gray boots, they didn't wore their armor because it makes them more noticeable from the enemies. Percy stop walking and a blade swing in front of him that would have cut him in half. Lucretia sigh in relief Percy didn't get hit by the blade.

"Looks like getting in won't be easy" Lucretia said

Percy shook his head "No, getting in is the easy part, getting out of here alive is a lot more tricky"

Lucretia agreed with him, after all, this whole mountain is a trap design to kill one of the seven, surely they know a simple trap like this won't kill them. There has to be more, something far more dangerous. After getting through numerous traps they arrive in a clearing and found a gate blocking a path that leads to the top of the mountain. Percy stop walking a look around,

"More traps?" Lucretia ask

"No, I'm just looking for the bastard guarding the gate"

Lucretia head a slithering noise behind her and she turn around alert.

"Oh! he's here"

Percy grip Andromeda ready to strike at any moment. The entire place is silent except for the occasional slithering noise.

Lucretia ready herself with her already drown sword "What is it? Sir"

"an asshole, I fail to kill" tired of playing the game of hide and seek, Percy drew Andromeda and slash sending a wide arc of Phlegethon and the attack was so fast, Andromeda was already in her scabbard before the arc got one feet from them. It cut the trees and the fire slowly spread around but the trees weren't burning. Phlegethon only burns the soul not the physical body.

"Is it wise to use your sword here? the gods might be watching" Lucretia said with full of worry

"This place is not the gods territory anymore" Percy look around and did another quick drew to his right then behind him until the whole surrounding is burning from Phlegethon's fire.

"Come out! I know you're here you stupid snake"

Right after he said that a giant snake burst out of the ground and hiss at them.

Percy smiled "Python, long time no see buddy"

When he and Piper were in Tartarus, they found a cave where they thought they could rest but it turns out to be the home of Python. After receiving many injuries from the snake Percy and Piper barely manage to get away from his grasp. Python is the only monster he encounter in Tartarus, he couldn't defeat and now he's here.

"Let ussssss continue where we let off sssshall we?"

Percy drew Andromeda, the white in his eyes turn dark and she humm with excitement. Python slither towards Percy and he push Lucretia then he jab the scabbard on the ground and push himself off the ground then he spin into the air while Python past through below him. He landed on his feet and the snake turn around then spit acid, Percy rolled to the side and head a hissing sound of something melting. Percy heard something coming out of the ground behind him and he turn around. He found himself facing Python's tail that has a very sharp bronze sword attach to it, Percy remember getting cut by it and he's not very fund of the memory. Percy stood straight with Andromeda's scabbard on his left hand, he face the tail side way then Python started to stab at Percy with a very high speed that the tail is a blur but Percy block them all without moving from his position by stabbing at the blade. Their attacks are so fast Lucretia could see multiple attacks instead of one. The tip of their blade would meet on every attack and sparks would fly. Python's head charge at Percy, he whirl, parrying the tail with the scabbard and slashing at the head. The snake scream in pain from the cut on his right eye and retreated underground.

Percy sheathe Andromeda

"Is he gone, Sir?" Lucretia ask

"for now" he turn and walk to the door, a large ice javelin form over his head and sail towards the door breaking it apart. He walk casually to the path that leads to the top followed by Lucretia. They climb the foggy mountain that's full of traps and powerful monsters like the Hydra and the Minotaur. Percy use this opportunity to train Lucretia and let her fight the monsters, he wants her to gain experience of fighting for her survival because even if she knows every fighting technique there is, all of it will be useless in the face of death, only the thought of surviving will help her. This is why he let his army fight the enemies even though he could easily destroy them, he wants them to gain experience as much as they can take.

Percy stop walking and the fog in front of them cleared, revealing a black castle looming over them as if its ready to devour them.

"Inside of this door are the giants, I want you to searh for her while I hold them off" Percy said

"Yes, sir"

He was about to reach for the door knob but stop "Before I forget, you should drop the sir thing"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"I said, you should drop the Lord and Sir thing" Percy said

"But sir"

"I want you to call me Percy, nothing else"

"But sir, I'm just you're subordinate" she reply

Percy shook his head and put his hand on her cheek "You're not just my subordinate, you're more than that"

He remembered when he ask them who wants to be strong, and she's the girl who spoke up first, at that moment he knew she would be a great warrior. Percy watch her every step she made to becoming a great warrior she is today, Lucretia is more than a subordinate to him, he trust her enough to save the most important thing in his life, and the only people Percy trust enough to do that are the other six.

Lucretia blush and look down as if embarrass "As you wish...P-percy"

He smiled and ruffled her hair "Now, prepare yourself"

She nodded with great resolve

Percy open the door and step inside. Two Giants sat on a chair in front of a door as if guarding it, one is Clytius and the other is a giant that has a skin of a volcanic rock, and hair that looks like its on fire, the rest is just standard stuff.

The door close behind them and Percy walk forward until he's in the middle of the room. Lucretia step back and disappeared into the darkness. The two giants stood up and spear appeared on their hands and Percy drew Andromeda, the white of his eyes turn dark. They stood sill and watch each other for a while until a sound of a pin hit the ground. They charge at each other, the Giants slash with their spear and Percy somersault between them and their spear past through beneath him. Percy landed then he slash at Clytius sending the Styx, he block it with his spear and then Percy drop backwards as Mimas's spear past above him. Before he hit the ground he burst into a cloud of water vapor and appeared on Clytius shoulder, he stab the giant on the side of his neck. Clytius scream and struggled, the giant hit the wall as he try to get Percy off his shoulder but he held tightly. Percy saw Mimas reaching for him at the corner of his eye then he disappeared again and appeared on top of his fist. Percy slash down as his arm, Phlegethon hit his arm and burn his essence, Mimas scream and strike with his spear. He held Andromeda in reverse grip and block the spear. The strength of the giant send him flying backwards, he hit the circular window and flew outside.

Percy landed on a tree a hundred yards away from the castle, he jump off the tree groaning. He use the power of time to heal his broken arm, Percy could hear a cracking sound as the bone go back the way they were before. The giants burst out of the castle breaking the walls. They're really angry, Clytius neck seems to be falling apart like a burn paper. Black essence flew into the air and he look at Percy like he wants to rip him apart. Mimas burn hand is slowly recovering, normal weapons seems to recover faster than Percy's attacks.

He made swords made out of the styx and send them to the Giants, and they spin their spear in front of them, destroying the swords while moving forward and Percy stepping back. When Percy was done, Mimas took his turn and black fire covered his spear and threw it at Percy, the spear was so fast, he barely manage to react and rolled to the side. Percy look at the black fire, Leo warn him of this, he said the black fire is the only fire that could burn a fire user like him that even lava couldn't. It's like him and Polybotes who is touch is poisonous to him. Percy look at the giants and charge at them. He pull water out of the trees and they died, he made the water slither toward the giant and wrap them around his legs, after a few seconds, he manage to break his grip but it was enough distraction for him to get to Clytius. He attack Percy and he block his spear, the attack would have sent Percy flying again but with only one hand, the giant's strength is reduce greatly. Percy let the spear slip through his blade and slice his hand then he turn and made a large javelin made out of Acheron and send it to Mimas, the giant stumbled back to dodge it and it past his head by an inch but Percy wasn't done yet. He made an earthquake rock the earth and the ground Mimas was standing on fall apart. Because of the fog the giant couldn't see the cliff and Mimas rolled down to the very bottom of the mountain. He look at Clytius who is holding glaring at him with hate.

"It's just me and you now' Percy said and he sheathe Andromeda. They circled each other.

"I'm gonna kill you" Clytius growled

Percy smirk "With one hand?"

Clytius face twist into an ugly face of rage and charge at Percy

* * *

Percy stood in front of dissipating Clytius into a black dust. The wind blew his essence away and Percy head back to the castle. Lucretia should have found Piper by now. he reach the castle and walk inside. He cut the thrones that were on his way and open the door.

Lucretia struggled as the earth wrap itself on her body, standing in front of him is a women he recognize well but all of that disappeared when Percy lay his eyes on the woman chain on the wall across him. Piper is wearing her golden armor, her arms are chain to the walls and she's unconscious. Even if she's covered in wounds and blood she still look beautiful Percy thought.

"Jackson, I see you defeated my sons" Gaea said

Percy focus and he quick draw sending Acheron at Gaea, a wall of earht appeared in front of her and Lucretia fall to the ground coughing. She stood up and run to his side.

She look at him apologetically "I'm sorry"

Percy ruffled her hair "go, give Sinbad the signal"

She wanted to argue but she saw the look on his face and she went running outside.

The wall came down and Gaea smiled at him

"You're not suppose to interfere directly" Percy said

A large broad sword came out of the ground and Gaea swing it around "The Fates made an exception for you"

"Really?"

The circle each other

"Don't be so surprise, after all, you created that abomination"

Andromeda humm and vibrate angrily

Gaea raised and eyebrow "It has a mind of its own?"

"Her name is Andromeda" Percy quick draw sending styx.

Gaea slash at the arc, cutting it in half.

"It seems the Fates had conditions for letting you fight me" Percy said

"They said I must do it with only demigod level of power" she said

They continue to circle each other then they lunged, their sword cross and the walls crack from the shockwave. Their blade lock and they glared at each other, they both jump back and their blade met again. Gaea stomp her feet and spike of earth comes towards him. Percy slice at the spike sending Acheron, it cut all the spike and head toward Gaea but she wasn't there any more. Percy block her broadsword from the back then he spin and hit her with the scabbard, she block it with her arm and stab at him. Percy parried it and stab but he heard Piper whimpered and he hesitated. Gaea smiled and she whirl swatting Andromeda aside and she skittered away then Gaea stab. Percy felt her blade enter his body but before it could go deeper, he let go of the scabbard and grab the blade with both of his hands. Gaea push and Percy held her back, he made ice sword appeared and stab her on the legs but she wouldn't let go and continues to push. Percy made more swords appeared and stab her all over her body. she wouldn't budge, Percy's hand bled and Gaea bled golden ichor from the wounds but they already start to close then explosion shook the castle and he multiply the strength of the earthquake. Gaea lost her footing and Percy kick her stomach, she stumbled back letting go of her sword. Percy pull it out and toss it aside. Gaea glared at him and Percy step forward and put his fist in front of him. Gaea did the same, and he lunged. He swing his arm and Gaea block with her arm then Percy jab her stomach and she cough his fist. Percy went down and swept his feet and she jump then kick down, Percy rolled forward and gave her a spinning kick. She caught his leg and push it away then kick him on the stomach, he stumbled backwards, his wound bleeding.

Percy readied himself again and Gaea smirk at him. Explosion from outside continue to erupt.

Gaea charge and jab at him, Percy block and dodge them all then she swing her arms, he caught the punch and brought his elbow on her face then punch her stomach then he gave her a spinning kick. She stumble and fall then she notice her broad sword behind her. She took it and stood up, He made a run to his sword and she chase him. He look back and he saw her jump, with her sword over her head ready to cut him in half. Percy smiled and he lunged for his sword

"Andromeda!" his sword flew to his hand and he hit the ground then rolled to the side right before Gaea's sword sank on the ground and he slash as he rolled making a deep cut at her body.

She screamed in pain and a memory flash from his eyes. Percy was looking at a cage that is tightly lock and he could immediately tell whoever is on that prison is a very powerful being like Gaea.

Percy slowly stood up and Gaea look at him murderously as she touch the wound on her chest. Her body started to fall apart into pile of mud.

"Out of the demigods that were ever born I hate you the most" she growled right before her body fall apart.

Percy continue to bleed from his wound, as he drag himself to Piper. The castle started to burn as the Demigods continue their assault. He cut her chain and catch her. He wrap her arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"I miss you so much" Percy said as if he's about to cry. The room started to fall apart and Percy stood up.

* * *

Percy put Andromeda on the ground and held Piper. At the top of the mountain the castle burn and the surrounding forest along with it, with the destruction of the castle the fog cleared, revealing a sky with dark clouds. Percy took her down from the mountain until they're good distance away from the battle, then Percy found a meadow just like their happy place back home. Percy knelt and put Piper's head on the crook of his neck. he held her tightly and whisper comforting words.

Piper started to stir, he pull her back and put his hand on the back of her head. Her eyes fluttered and look at him with those beautiful eyes he loves so much.

"Percy?" She whispered

He smiled down on her and nodded "yes"

She put her hand on his cheek and smile, he closed his eyes and savoir her touch. Percy lean down and kiss her on the lips then he put her hair on the back of her ear. Then Percy saw tears started to fall from her eyes.

He frowned with worry "What's wrong?" he ask as he caress her cheek

"I'm sorry" she choke out

"Hey, hey, stop. You have nothing to apologize" he said gently

Piper shook her head then cover her eyes with the back of her hand, tears flowing to her cheeks.

Lightning flash on the sky

"I couldn't protect her" she sobbed

Percy smile faltered, and Water rain down on them.

"What?"

Piper cried harder and she clutch his coat tightly "Our baby, our baby is gone"

She buried her face to his chest. Percy look as if he doesn't know what's going then he held her tightly.

"Shhh, it's okay" he said while rubbing her back and he closed his eyes. The feeling of rain hitting his body, the touch of her body, the sound of her crying, the lightning and the rain disappeared. All of it sank into nothingness.

a girl about five years old wearing a pink dress run on the beach flailing her arms around and giggled, she stop and bent down to pick up something, she turn around and held out a seashell with a big smile.

"Look Papa, Mama. I found a sea shell" she said with a cute voice.

Piper laugh and Percy smiled at his daughter with his arm wrap around his wife's waist.

"That's great honey, why don't you find some more so we could make a necklace?" Piper said brightly

"Really?"

Piper nodded and the girl jump and cheered "Yay!"

She started to look around the sand for seashells.

"Be careful Helen, we don't want you to get hurt" Percy yelled

"Yes, Papa" Helen replied as she look around.

Helen shriek as the wave got her wet, her eyebrow scrunched and her cheeks are puff.

Percy smiled at how cute she is, it was a smile of happiness without a hidden agenda. Just a innocent smile like his old self. Helen run to him and hug his leg, she look up to him with puppy dogs eyes

"Please Papa, make the wave go away" she said

Percy laugh and knelt down, he pinch her cheek "Do you want me to teach you how?"

Helen's eyes widened "Really?"

Percy nodded

Helen hug him "I love you, Papa"

Percy rub her back "I love you too sweetie"

The image of him hugging his daughter broke like a glass and then fall apart. Percy open his eyes and everything came crashing down on him. He held her tightly against his body as she wail only a mother who lost her child could.

He felt something broke inside of him, it was a hope. A hope of him going back the way he was, a hope that died along with his daughter.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update**

**Enjoy the meal!**


	39. Chapter 39

Ch.39

Lucretia burst into the meadow where Percy held Piper in his arms while rain pour down on them and his back is turn to her. She slowly approach them and stop a few feet away.

"Lord Perseus, the castle have been destroy and the giant Mimas have escape" she reported.

Lucretia stood straight and wait for orders. Percy pick up Andromeda off the ground and slowly stood up.

"Will you do me a favor, my dear?"

Lucretia could tell something is wrong but dared not to ask "Anything"

Percy turn and approach her then he held out the sleeping Piper "I want you to take Inferno and Piper back to my castle" Lucretia took Piper into her arms.

Percy brush hair out of Piper's face then kiss her forehead. Lucretia eyes widened for a second then controlled her emotions. She now understood everything.

"Don't let anything happen to her, protect her with your life" Percy said

Lucretia tried to look into his eyes but shadow covered his face then lightning flash lighting his face and Lucretia didn't like what she sees, his eyes are emotionless, dark and lifeless.

Percy took Piper's limp hand and kiss it "She's my life"

"Understood" Lucretia said

He let go Piper's hand "Go" he commanded.

Lucretia turn and run into the forest leaving standing alone in the rain.

* * *

Lucretia disappeared into his view and he stood alone in the middle of the meadow. He turn and walk opposite way of them. He wondered around the mountain like a zombie until he fell to the ground and pass out.

Percy slowly woke up and groan, he block the sunlight coming out of the window to his left with his hand. He sat up and look around the room made out of wood. There's a boar head over his head, a drawer on the right side of the bed with lamp and flowers and the door is in front of him. He slid out of the bed and look down on himself. He's wearing a soft loose white shirt and a red pajama pants.

Percy open the door and walk out of the room and founds stairs. He went down and found four people sitting on a table staring at him. There's a man about forty years, a middle age woman, a girl who's about the same age as him and there's a sixteen years old.

The man stood up and speak in Greek "Ah you're awake"

"How long was I out?" he said in perfect Greek

"Two Days" the man answered

Percy look around the house "May I ask where am I?"

"You're in my house, about fifty miles away from Mt. Tomarus where my son and I found you"

Percy nodded "Thank you for saving me"

"What is your name son?" the middle age lady ask

"Perseus"

"Well Perseus, do you know how the fire started?"

Percy shook his head "I'm sorry but no, my friends and I were camping when the fire started. We started to run but we got separated"

"Stop interrogating him, mom" the girl said then she look at Percy "Why don't you take a seat and eat breakfast with us?"

Percy smile and step downstairs "If you don't mind"

He sat down next to the boy and they introduce themselves. The Father is Nestor, the mother is Harmonia, the daughter is Ianthe and the son is Ajax.

"So Perseus where're you from?" Ianthe ask while passing a plate.

"America" Percy answered

"Your Greek is pretty amazing for a foreigner" Ajax said.

"Thank you, I had a lot of practice"

As a payment for helping Percy and letting him stay on their house, he work on their farm for free. He have been staying in their house for three days now. He's currently grooming one of their horse. He's wearing red shirt, faded jeans and his hiking boots. His hair is the same as always but this time the feather is on the ponytail.

Ianthe enter the barn "Perseus, could you help me buy stuff on the village?"

"Sure" Percy reply.

Ianthe drive the truck towards the village and they went around the market buying stuff for the farm. Percy carried all the stuff on his shoulder. Percy look around while Ianthe is bargaining with a guy. He look at a table full of accessories in front of him.

"Do you see something you like?" The guy behind the table said.

Percy pick up a necklace made out of seashells, he snip it and he could smell the faint scent of the sea.

"Handmade" Percy said

"That's right. Do you like it, I'll give you a discount" the guy said.

Percy put it back "No"

He look for Ianthe and she's talking to a girl about her age. Percy decided to let her have fun and wondered around the market some more.

After one hour they drove back to the farm. Percy continue to work on the farm until night came. They all sat on the table and eat. Percy open his eyes and slid out of the bed, he change into the clothes he originally wore and went downstairs.

Nestor is sitting in the dark looking at him "You're leaving?"

Percy nodded "It's time for me to wake up. Now please handover my sword"

"From the moment I saw you coming out of that forest I knew you weren't an ordinary guy" he said and put Andromeda on the table.

Percy pick up Andromeda

"What are you?" Nestor ask

It wasn't coincidence that he found Percy on the side of the mountain, he must've check it out "I see, you're a clear sighted mortal"

"I've been seeing strange thing since I was a child. I knew something strange was going on when I saw the mountain engulf in green fire"

Nestor stood up "What are you?"

Percy turn away from him and walk to the door "I've been called many things. a Hero, a God, and a Monster. Take your pick, I don't really care"

"Wait! before you go, could you explain what are these things I see?"

Percy stop in front of the door and look back "I think you know the answer to that. Thank you for letting me stay in your lovely home by the way"

He walk out of the house and disappeared in a cloud of water vapor.

* * *

The watchmen in Piper's castle spotted Percy as the sun rise behind him. He rang the bell to signal his return and people started to wake up and get dress. The gates open and demigods in their silver armor line up on either side of the path leading inside the castle. Percy head inside without glancing at the soldiers.

The door to the throne room open and Percy strode then sat on Piper's throne. Simone and Lacy stood in front of him, feeling nervous. They don't like the lack of emotion in his eyes.

"We were worried, we search for five days but we couldn't find you and you're Lieutenant" Simone said

Lacy step forward "Is Lady Piper okay?"

"She's fine, however it seems that Gaea have put her into a state of coma. I had Lucretia take her back to my castle where my magician will work on her" Percy lied casually

"Silvia the white witch?" Simone ask

Percy raise an eyebrow "I didn't know my subordinate are famous"

Simone smirk "It's not hard when you're part of the army of a guy who destroyed an entire city"

"What else people call them"

Simone shrugged "Lucretia Deveroux the Dark Apprentice and Kane the Death's right hand"

Percy nodded then stood up "You'll be in charge until Piper gets back"

He step forward until he's towering over him "You will stay in this castle until I say so or until Piper get's back"

Simone nodded "Understood"

"Good, don't disappoint me"

He said then strode out of the room.

* * *

Percy took one of their Pegasus and head towards Jason's castle. The sun is high in the sky until he saw the beat up castle. He landed the Pegasus on the courtyard where the wounded are being treated. He walk inside the castle and saw Leo discussing somethings with the others. Everyone stop talking when they saw him.

"I assume everything went well?" Leo ask

Percy pull out a chair and sat on opposite side of him "How is Jason?" he ask

Leo sat down and everyone left the room "He's awake but still too weak. How's Piper?"

Percy fall silent

Leo frowned, even though Percy look calm and collective, Leo doesn't like the look in his eyes. it feels like he's gonna explode and destroy everything in the area.

"Did something happen?" he ask suspiciously

Percy shook his head "Piper is fine, she's under a spell that put her in a coma that's all. I'll have my men work on waking her up"

Leo doesn't believe that, he could feel something happen between them "Someday soon all of your secrets will be spilled and you can't do anything about it"

He nodded

"Let's leave that subject alone, how is the situation?"

Leo sigh "Porphyrion have completely retreated, Hazel manage to kill Leon with the help of Artemis, Frank is in pursuit of Hippolytus and Enceladus have also retreated from battle"

"What about my army?" he ask

"With the help of Poseidon, they manage to ward off Polybotes but without you, he could't completely destroy the giant" Leo said

He nodded and remind himself to sacrifice something to his dad.

"Call Frank and tell him to stop the pursuit, its a waste of time and energy" Percy said

Leo nodded "What about you?"

Percy stood up "I won't stay long, after I visit Jason. I'll be heading back to my castle"

He turn and walk away when Leo stop him.

"Wait" Percy stop

"Are you okay?" Leo ask, even though what he's doing is wrong, Leo still consider him his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said and continue on

Leo sigh and rub his eyes "When is he gonna stop lying?" he said to himself.

* * *

Percy knock on Jason's room.

"Come in"

He open the door and went inside. Jason is sitting on his bed looking out the window. Percy look at a girl holding a water on the side of the bed.

"Leave us" Percy said and the girl obeyed.

He sat on a chair and wait for Jason to ask the question but he just sat there and stare out of the window.

"Did Porphyrion manage to hit your head and made you a brain dead?" Percy ask mockingly

Jason turn his head and glared at him.

"Oh good, you're still with us"

"I heard about Piper, how is she?" he ask with worry

Percy stood up and open a cabinet and rummage it until he found what he's looking for. He took out a bottle of Glen Mckenna. He made two glass of ice and gave one to Jason. He open the Glen Mckenna and pour some on his glass and to his.

Percy sat back down and drink "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jason look as if he's about to cry and drink the Glen Mckenna "I don't know what happen, One day she ask me to meet her on the border of our territory then out of nowhere she said she couldn't be with me anymore"

Percy pour some more drink in his ice glass and Jason continued on "I ask her why and she said she didn't love me anymore. I went down on my knees and beg her not to leave me but she walk away without looking back" He drink his alcohol "I think she found someone else"

Percy drink the alcohol "What are you gonna do now?"

"What am I suppose to do?" He ask miserably

"Take her back" Percy said

Jason look at him "What?"

"win her back"

"But she said-"

Percy interrupted him "Jason, do you love her?"

Jason nodded "More than life itself"

He stood up and put his hand on his shoulder "Then do whatever it takes and make her yours again"

Jason look into his eyes and determination slowly filled him "You're right" He slowly slid out of the bed while grimacing then stood up. His expression determine and his eyes full of life.

"She will be mine again" he said while looking ahead as if he could already see the goal line.

Percy smile slyly at his side.

That's right, fight, and continue on fighting for the sake of my revenge because only when Gaea is destroyed will I let you die.

* * *

Percy walk out of Jason's room and Leo was waiting for him.

"You're the devil" Leo said while he pass by.

"We're Greek and Roman Leo, we don't believe in devils" he called back

Percy found his soldiers line up in front of their Pegasus and standing straight even thought most of them are bleeding from the wounds they receive. He could tell their morals are low, so he decided to spike it up.

He stood in front of them "I'm Proud on each one of you"

With just that sentence, his soldiers morals are strong again and ready to go to war.

Percy mounted his Pegasus and followed by everyone "LET'S GO HOME!"

His soldiers cheered and they shot to the sky.

They reach his castle that's in process of being repaired as the sun set behind it and the ocean glisten and sparkled. His castle is located in a cliff with the ocean below it. Instead of being on the courtyard, his stable is on the very top of the castle. They landed on a circular landing that is attach to the very top of the building.

Lucretia, Kane, and Silvia stood in their silver armor in front of a path that lead up inside.

Percy got off his Pegasus and one of his men took the rein and guide it inside. He strode inside and the others followed him.

He open the door to a fancy room and laying on the queen size bed is her Queen.

Everyone left the room and close the door. Percy slowly walk to the bed and kneel on the side of the bed. He grab her hand and squeeze it.

Piper slowly wake up "Percy?" she ask weakly

He kiss her hand "I'm here baby"

She look at him with her lifeless eyes "I'm sorry"

"Shhh, it's all right"

Piper weakly shook her head "No, it's not. I let our baby be taken away, it's all my fault"

He shook his head "No no no" he lay beside her and put his arm around his shoulder and held her hand " it's not your fault, It's Gaea's" he whispered

He turn her to him "If weren't for her we would've never lose our baby, we wouldn't be feeling this pain"

Piper look at him with tears in her eyes "Promise me"

she put her hand in his cheek "Promise me you'll never leave me that you'll stay by my side forever"

Percy kiss her on the lips "I promise"

Piper felt herself feeling better and her eyes widened, she push him away.

"What's wrong?"

Piper shook her head "Don't"

Percy had a look of agony "But-"

"Don't, just hold me" she said

Percy close his eyes and held her again.

Just like that they fall asleep in each other's arms, comforting each other. Percy woke up at the sound of Piper screaming. He shook his shoulder

"Piper! Piper! Wake up!" he shook until her eyes open full of horror, grief and pain. She grip his shirt and cry on his chest while he held her tightly and caress her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay now" he kissed her forehead "I'm here for you"

Piper continue to have nightmare every night and he comforted her each time. She stayed in the room all day staring in space doing nothing. He's worried about her and it's killing him seeing her like this.

Percy enter the room and sat beside the bed and held his hand "I want you to come with me"

Piper didn't answer so he scoop her up and carry her outside. He carried her in his arms into the beach and walk into the ocean as the water part. The water close behind them and Percy walk the sea floor as the water stayed away from them as if there's a glass dome surrounding them.

Percy stop and set her down on a round dry sand in the ocean floor. He sat beside her and held her hand.

"I made discovered this when I was looking for a place where I can be alone to think about you" He pointed around the place "I also decorate it"

The place is surrounded by coral colonies with glowing pearls and glowing sea plants. Colorful fish like rainbow swam around them and dolphins.

"I thought this might cheer you up" Percy said, he look at her by he got no reaction.

He sigh

And tears started to fall into Piper's eyes and buried her face into her hands "I'm sorry for being useless but it just hurt so much, its making me numb"

Percy wrap his arms around her "I know sweetie" Piper look up to him and he look at her in the eyes and grip his arms.

"I don't want to feel this way anymore" she said

Percy put a strand of hair behind her ear "We've always watch each others back and support each other, you are not alone and I will always be here with you. You can share your pain with me just like you always do"

Piper shook her head "You've always been protecting me and I promise myself it's my turn to protect you. I promise myself I will protect your heart from any pain, you've lost a child too, I can't let you bear the burden alone"

"Oh Piper, you're the only reason why I haven't kill myself yet. You're the reason why I'm alive and continue on living. It's because of you're love for me and my love for you, I could take on anything the fates throw at me. All you need to is continue to love me and I could bear any pain in the world"

Piper cried harder and touch is cheek "I love you so much"

Percy smiled for the first time since he lost his daughter "I love you too"

They kiss and made love as Percy use the power of Cocytus to take away her pain and felt his pain doubled up.

Piper lay beside Percy with her head on his chest.

"I want revenge" she said

Percy smiled once again "Then you shall have it"

* * *

Piper walk on the beach, she's wearing a soft white dress and flowing white scarf wrap in her arms. The warm water of the ocean touch her feet on every wave and the wind blow her hair to the side.

On the very top of the caste, Percy watch her from a veranda with his elbow on the railing and a drink in his hand "Beautiful isn't she?" Percy ask.

Behind him, Kane stood in attention "yes sir" he reply

He didn't just say that to please Percy, Piper is truly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Can I trust you Kane?" Percy ask

"of course you can, sir" Kane reply with conviction

He nodded "Good, because soon she's gonna have to go back to her army and I want you to go with her" Percy turn around and face Kane, he approach him and put his hand on his shoulder "Do you understand how important this is for me?"

"Yes, sir"

"She's my life Kane, if that woman die. I will die along with her, so I need you to protect her and make sure she survive this war"

"I will protect her with my life" Kane said

Percy nodded and look back at Piper "Good"

* * *

Percy is not happy because it's time for Piper to go. She's been staying on his castle for a month now and before people started to get suspicious, she decided to leave.

She squeezed both of his hands "Don't worry, we'll see each other again"

She back up and they didn't let go of each other's hand until the last minute. She mounted her Pegasus Delilah and Percy met Kane's eyes and he nodded.

Percy watch as she took off into the sky leaving him.

Lucretia stood behind him "Sir, there's a messenger waiting for you from Olympus"

He nodded and walk back to his castle.

He sat on his throne and look at a guy in front of him "What do I owe the honor?"

"You are being ordered to go back to Olympus with your army in one week time"

"And who's order is that?"

"By the king of the Gods" he reply

Percy thought about for a while the he ask "Are the others being summon also?"

He nodded

"Very well, I'll be there"

* * *

For the first time in a long time Percy walk the street of Olympus with his army behind him then another group of demigod surrounded them and took out their bow and swords. They all pointed their weapons at them but mostly him.

A guy step forward "Perseus Jackson, you are under arrest and to be stand trial on the Council of the Gods"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update.**

**Queen's Affair's next update might take long because I'm still thinking about Helen's personality that will fit in the story.**


	40. Chapter 40

Ch.40

**Maria Pov:**

The whole city is excited for today's event because today the Seven Warlords are coming back to Olympus and we the people who are left behind to guard the city decorated the whole place with flowers, banners and fireworks.

People are waiting at roof of the houses and at the side of the streets ready to throw flower fetal at the returning Heroes. My friends Alan and Charlie decided to climb up to the roof so we could have a better view of the main army. Everyone who were left behind dream is to join the army and fight monsters. We climb the stares while the two of them talk about who is their favorite Hero.

Charlie's favorite is Jason while Alan is Percy which means they always argue who's the strongest. Sometimes satyr would go out and go to the main armies and go back with awesome stories about their achievements. In the stories the Seven Warlords are like the ultimate Hero, they're like gods who fall from heaven to vanquish evil in the world, Each of those stories involve them conquering a castle and defeating an army by themselves. There's a story of Frank Zhang conquering a castle by himself and Hazel Levesque destroying an army of monsters with only her Spatha and her steed. Leo Valdez fight with Mimas engulf an entire area into flames and people says even now the area is still burning. Annabeth Chase defeated thousands of monsters with only ten people and her strategy. Jason Grace split a mountain that's a full of monsters and Piper McLean threw large boulders to her enemies and buried them under the earth, they say her strength is more powerful than Heracles himself.

We reach the roof and watch the portal about a hundred yards away and there are people with us and across us, they're all talking excitedly especially the dryads and other nature spirits.

Charlie pointed at the portal "Look the portal is glowing!"

"I wonder who is it" I ask

A big, muscular Chinese man walk out of the portal wearing a golden armor with brown cape bellowing behind him then a man wearing a silver armor holding a brown vertical flag with his mark, and after the flag his army emerge.

Frank Zhang Legacy of Poseidon and Son of Mars, The Tactician. His expression fierce, proud and even from up here I could feel his aura of power rolling off in waves. For some reason I could feel myself getting angry and go into rampage. His army march behind him, waving and smiling at everyone while he march looking ahead not even gracing the crowd. Everyone threw flower petals in the air and cheered.

The portal light up again and a pretty woman with dark skin, gold eyes and her hair in a pony tail wearing a gold armor and black cape emerge followed by her army.

Hazel Levesque Daughter of Pluto, The Calvary and just like her boyfriend her expression is fierce and walk with purpose. I could feel a magnetic pull towards and my sword and every metal start to vibrate and move towards her.

Then after her is a Latino elf in golden armor with his slightly long curly hair and fiery orange cape that's actually on fire. Following him is his army with his flag raise proudly in the air.

Leo Valdez Son of Hephaestus, The Maker and it seems that they all have the same expression. The air around us seems to be getting hotter as he pass by.

When the next person emerge from the portal, every girl in the area squealed like school girl. A tall and handsome man with long blond hair and electric blue eyes.

Jason Grace Son of Jupiter The Leader, I could smell ozone and rain in the air as if a lightning storm is about strike. Each of them has an aura of leader but with him, it makes me want to bow to him.

The next one to emerge is a beautiful blond women emerge, wearing the gold armor just like the rest and in her arms is the terrible aegis that makes me want to run away.

Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena The Strategist, her piercing gray eyes, are calculating, wise and seems to take in everything. Standing beside her is second in command Reyna Daughter of Belona.

Every guy in the are fall silent and start drooling as the next person arrive.

"Holy Aphrodite!" Charlie said besides me and Alan nodded with his mouth open and drool at the beauty of the women striding like a royalty.

Piper McLean Daughter of Aphrodite The Peacemaker, the description the satyrs gave us with dreamy eyes doesn't do her justice. She's far more beautiful and sexy, her long luscious brown hair blowing in the air, the color of her eyes change each time she took a step with her long sexy legs and she strode like a queen. How could anyone call this beautiful woman the whisperer of Death? There's a rumor on her that she could kill monsters with a single word. Following behind her is a dark hair man, he seems different from the rest of her army and seems more stronger, discipline and more intimidating.

The guys went wild and threw all petals to her.

When she pass by us my friends lean over and almost fall trying to look at her, if weren't for me they would have die and they didn't thank me and continue to drool over her.

While I yell at my friends for being stupid, the next person came in, I felt a chill run down my spine.

A gorgeous man walk out of the portal, unlike the rest, he wasn't wearing the gold armor but instead he's wearing dark coat and gray pants and hiking boots. He has dark soft messy hair that's swept to the side and recently cut, he also has a trident earings. His sea green eyes glint with mischief, his natural tan skin glisten in the sun and his lean body would make any woman swoon.

Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon, The Destroyer. If Jason is light then this man is his opposite, for some odd reason his shadow seems bigger than the others and everything about him scream dangerous including the blood red Katana that has a feather tied to the butt of the sword he's holding. But strangely super attractive as if he would do anything to have you. Just like the rest of them power rolled out of him like waves more so than others and instead of bowing down, he makes me wants to grovel in front of him.

The army that follows him are more discipline than others and walk with blank expressions. I could tell that each one of those demigods are not ordinary.

They look likes they could destroy a city just like the rumors said. One time a satyr went to his territory and came back all traumatic. For a whole week all he did is stare in space, mutter some words and tremble until he finally told us what happen. The satyr stare into nothing as if the event is happening right in front of him and describe the event.

It was just a normal day like any other, the sky was blue and the sun was high then everything started to go wrong. Dark clouds slowly multiply and cover the entire city as if it was swallowed by darkness, then out of the dark sky came down Perseus Jackson like a fucking god and his army of destruction march into the monster infested city. They ravage the city and slaughter every monster they find then... the world ended, the ground started to shake and Lava pour out of the ground, storm brew in and wreak havoc.

Suddenly soldiers wearing armors emerge from the roof and pointed their arrows at him and the soldiers from the ground unsheathe their swords and surrounded Percy and his army. Octavian approach him and announce

"Perseus Jackson you are under arrest and to be stand in trial on the Council of the Gods!"

Everyone gasp

* * *

Percy's army were about to draw their swords but he raise his hand and they put them back and stand in attention. He feels that he should recognize the person in front of him but he could't put where he have seen him.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" He asked

Octavian face went red with anger for the embarrassment and shouted "I'm Octavian Legacy of Apollo and the augur of Rome!"

He thought about then shook his head "Nope, doesn't ring a bell"

Percy stop forward and they stop him and put a sword on his neck. He look at the trembling sword then at the owner who looks like he's about to pee himself.

Percy rolled his eyes and sigh, he held out his hands. Octavian smiled and handcuff him.

Lucretia and the others had a look of outrageous and was about to kill every last one of them.

"Stop" Percy ordered and they all held themselves back. and followed behind.

The doors to the Throne room open and Octavian enter the room with head held high and a cocky smile. Behind him is Percy handcuffed with guards with their spears on him.

There's a tension in the room, and the gods faces looks serious and dangerous. Behind the left side of the thrones are the Romans senator with Reyna and the right sides are the Greeks councilors. The other six sat in front of their respective parents with grim and worried expressions.

Octavian step aside and let Percy walk in the middle of the room then he stop. He move behind Percy and jab him on the back of his head with the butt of his sword.

"KNEEL!" he yelled

Percy look back and gave him the I-will-kill-you-later stare. Octavian back away then kneel in front of Jupiter and present Andromeda to the god.

Percy saw a slight hesitation when Jupiter pick up the sword then examine it in his hand. The sword was cold and a chain is wrap around the scabbard and hilt preventing anyone to draw it. A feather is attach to the butt of the sword like a key chain and Jupiter could feel a slight vibration as if it wants to get out of its prison and attack him. Jupiter the toss the sword to Hephaestus and look at Percy.

The god of Blacksmith examine the sword "Except for the chain, there isn't any scrap of metal in it" he said

"That's because she's not made of metal" Percy said and sat cross legs and his elbows on his legs and his head on his hand "It's made out of the Five Rivers of The Underworld" everyone notice that he's out of his handcuffed and there's a pile of dust behind him.

"That's impossible!" Athena exclaimed

Everyone's faces looks dark and serious, even Dionysus isn't sleeping. Of course they would take this seriously, they thought themselves as unsinkable and yet standing before them is a man who created a weapon that could erase their existence.

"Explain, Demigod!" Jupiter's said with a booming voice and outside Lightning and thunder rumble

Percy rolled his eyes, even in the Roman form he's dramatic "The sword is made out of The Five River's of the Underworld mix together and I use my blood as a catalyst"

Hades frowned "I don't sense them in your sword"

"That's because it's wrap with my blood which is the only thing that could hold back her power and if other than me drew her, she will attack" Percy said

Everyone turn to Hephaestus, the chain is undone and he was about to draw the sword, when he heard Percy what said.

A look of relief cross his eyes then they harden again "Tell us that sooner"

"You've been calling it a she, is that thing alive?" Apollo ask

Percy glared at him "That thing's name is Andromeda and yes she's alive"

Hephaestus toss the sword to Athena, and she could hear a humm and feel a vibration "Can it...she speak?"

"Yes, she can but right now she's giving me the silent treatment"

Everyone look at him and he shrugged "We had a slight disagreement"

They all fell silent for a minute then Dionysus raise his hand "We kill him"

Jupiter smiled for the first time today "Those who agree-"

"Wait!" Hera interrupted

Percy smirk, he was waiting for that.

Hera look at him with her emotionless eyes "Are you the only one who can use the sword? even if we kill you?" she ask

He gestured at Andromeda "Why don't you kill and find out?"

They had a staring contest for a while then Hera smirk "I say we let him live" she said

Everyone turn to her with wide eyes

"Are you mad?" Jupiter said with outrageous expression

"Think of the opportunity of destroying Gaea and her children for good, don't you think it's worth letting him live?" she ask then she smirk "For now"

Percy knew this was going to happen, she must be the reason why Zeus is Jupiter and Ares is Mars because they would have killed him the moment they found out about Andromeda but Jupiter can listen to reason and Mars is more calmer.

He saw Mars form flickered to Ares and he look as if he just had a massive headache. Ares must be trying to break out.

"Besides, he's already planning to come back to life why not save him the trouble?" Hera added

Jupiter shook his head "No, No, I will not let this mortal live for another minute"

"I agree with Lady Hera" Athena said while looking at Percy, just like Hera, they all look at him with shock.

"If we kill him, our forces will lessen greatly and we can't afford that right now"

"And how do you know, he won't betray us and join Gaea?" Demeter ask

Athena look at her "After what she did to him?"

Demeter remember the feeling when Hades first kidnap Persephone and she thought she will never see her again.

she nodded "He won't betray us"

Jupiter had a look of rage "All in favor of not killing him?"

Jupiter, Mars, Artemis, Demeter and Hephaestus didn't raise their hands.

Jupiter suddenly stood up and took out his master bolt and pointed at Percy then Poseidon pointed his trident at his neck with the tip glowing.

Jupiter's master bolt crackle with electricity making everyone's hair stand up, the tension is high and it feels like if everyone make the wrong move, everything would break loose.

Hera change into Juno "Jupiter, enough. The boy will live"

Jupiter slow put his master bolt down and look as if the process is killing him. He stayed silent for a while and sat back on his throne.

"You will swear on the river Styx that you will never point your sword at us" Jupiter growled

Percy smile "I swear on the River Styx I will never use my sword against the Olympian Gods"

Thunder boom in the sky sealing the deal.

"And One of us will go wherever you go, Athena"

Athena nodded not daring to argue with his father's current state.

"And if you do anything that will betray us, even the slightest hint. She will kill you on the spot" Jupiter said.

"very well" Percy said while standing up.

Jupiter glared at him "This isn't over"

"For now it is" Percy said with a smirk. He held out his hand "Andromeda"

The sword rift itself off Athena's hand and to his hand. He drew the sword and the white in his eyes turn dark.

Everyone look at the pitch black sword and lean away from it. He sheathe the sword and walk out of the throne room.

Lucretia was waiting for him and she bow as he pass by. She walk besides him "Find out who was following us when we rescue Piper" He commanded

Lucretia stop and bow then she walk away to find out who rat him out.

* * *

Percy sat and lean against a pillar and his left foot hang in the air. He look down at the party down at the courtyard and drink his wine.

"Your friends are looking for you" Poseidon said behind him.

"I just want to be alone right now" Percy said and drink his wine from the bottle "Thank you for helping my army with Polybotes"

Poseidon stood besides him "You're welcome"

He look at his father "Am I still your favorite son?" he ask suddenly

Poseidon stayed silent and thought about the question "Out of the children I had in my lifetime, you are the greatest of them. So my answer would be yes"

"Even though I created a weapon that could kill you?"

Poseidon put his hands on the railing "My son, nobody gets out of Tartarus unharmed. No matter how strong you are, you're still gonna take a wound out with you" he pointed at the sword leaning against the railing "And that is your wound"

Percy nodded and smile gratefully at him. They stayed like that looking down at the party while passing a drink. Then Poseidon ask the question he have been wanting to know

"Are you okay?"

Percy look at his reflection at the bottle of wine and shrugged "how do you deal with this kind of stuff?"

He look at his son with sadness "When I lose a child to death, I usually try to distract myself from the pain"

Percy look up "Does it go away?"

Poseidon nodded "Time will erase the pain but the memory will be with you forever"

Percy sigh "Do you know what hurts more?" he pause and look at his reflection again "not once did I ever shed a tear since I lost my child" He trace his reflection "Every night I would stare at myself in the mirror and wait for the tears to come but not even a slightest tear came down"

Percy threw the bottle at the wall and it shatter.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"It's been a long time since we ate at the same table" Frank said

"Hey Frank, could you pass the bacon?" Leo said

"Sure" Frank gave him the bacon "So what do you guys want to do today?"

Percy bite his hotdog "First I'm going to the arena to pick my officers then" he look at Annabeth and they smile at each other "I'm gonna take Annabeth to a date"

Jason was about open his mouth and ask Piper if she wants to go to the city then he remembered they broke up. Everyone is trying their best to ignore the awkwardness between them and continue to act normal.

"Can I watch?" Jason ask Percy

He stop eating and stare at him with confuse expressions "You want to watch My date with Annabeth?"

Everyone fell silent then burst out laughing.

Annabeth shook her head "For someone who created a weapon that could kill Immortals, you can be an idiot sometimes"

Realization hit Percy "Ohh, I see. Of course you could watch"

"I just had a great idea" Hazel said with excitement "Why don't we all go to the beach tomorrow?"

Piper nodded "I like that, we could invite the others too since we haven't really spend time together"

"So, it's settled then?" Hazel ask

and everyone nodded.

After eating their breakfast they all headed to the Coliseum wearing their gold shirt and jeans. They joke around and tell stories about what happen to their territories and what kind of place it was.

The whole coliseum was pack, they heard about the appointing of positions so the other demigod got curious and decided to watch. The entire seats are separated into seven, and each of those are occupied by the army of the six and the other part of the seats are for the audience. The six are on the very front of the seats and besides them are their lieutenant and their flags. Watch from the emperor's box are the God's themselves.

Percy's army stood and line up in the arena facing a stand with wooden throne and sitting on the throne is Percy. On his left side stood Lucretia and in front of the stand are his officers.

He stood up and address his army. Their face expressionless and deadly

"In our Previous battle two of our beloved comrade Claus and Leslie died in battle!" he said with firm and strong voice. He pace in front of them with his hand on his back and continues on "With their death two holes have appeared in our mighty and today we will choose the worthy warriors amongs you, who will fill up those holes" Percy stop pacing and face them "Anyone who thinks they are worthy step forward"

His whole army took a step at the same time.

Percy sat on his wooden throne and he raise his hand. Everyone drew their swords and Percy brought his hand "BEGIN!"

They all start to attack each other in a battle royal. Everyone watch with wide eyes as they all try to kill each other until only three people left.

All three of them are beat up and exhausted while people lay on the ground unconscious. They were all about to charge each other when Percy raise his hand.

"STOP!" Lucretia said

The three of them line up and stood in attention breathing hard.

"Step forward and state your name" Percy said

the girl step forward "Europa Legacy of Mercury" she step back and a man step forward

"Lucifer Legacy of Ceres" he step back and another guy step forward

"Marcus Son of Aeolus" he step back.

Percy look at them and their hands tremble under his gaze but their eyes shows fire, a roaring fire of will to live.

Percy smiled "I choose all three of you"

* * *

**After a long battle, vacation comes after.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Plot for the Seven Warlords of Olympus**

Percy won't be possess by Ouronos or he won't be his champion.  
My idea was Percy is Ouronos from the very beginning.

After Kronos chap him to pieces, Gaea knew he will eventually recover and regain his full power, so she imprison him while he was still weak. Gaea created a prison that can only be open from the outside and she made it so that Ouronos is the only being able to open it but he's stuck inside. How the fuck is he gonna open it when he's inside? That's where the book of Ouronos Percy recover from the Kraken's stomach comes in. The book is made out of Ouronos's essence, so it can be use to open the prison.

Now the explanation about Percy's being Ouronos from the very beginning start's now.

Before being Imprison, Ouronos although weak, manage to slip a fraction of his conscious before Gaea close the prison. The Conscious was so weak it took time for it to awaken and gain the ability to think. Ouronos was able to see the world like in a dream state unable to do anything and touch anything. He wonder around with no physical body. That's until Prometheus passion mankind into a clay, before Zeus could breath life into them, Ouronos slip his conscious on one of the clay making it his physical body. Ever since then Ouronos was stuck on the cycle of Life and Death bidding his time until he could rise up and free himself.  
The opportunity came when he was reborn as Percy Jackson.

Percy didn't have sky powers because he only has Ouronos conscious and his power and body is sealed.

Ouronos have tried to break free on the first Giant war but Gaea Percy won't be possess by Ouronos or he won't be his champion.  
My idea was Percy is Ouronos from the very beginning.

After Kronos chap him to pieces, Gaea knew he will eventually recover and regain his full power, so she imprison him while he was still weak. Gaea created a prison that can only be open from the outside and she made it so that Ouronos is the only being able to open it but he's stuck inside. How the fuck is he gonna open it when he's inside? That's where the book of Ouronos Percy recover from the Kraken's stomach comes in. The book is made out of Ouronos's essence, so it can be use to open the prison.

Now the explanation about Percy's being Ouronos from the very beginning start's now.

Before being Imprison, Ouronos although weak, manage to slip a fraction of his conscious before Gaea close the prison. The Conscious was so weak it took time for it to awaken and gain the ability to think. Ouronos was able to see the world like in a dream state unable to do anything and touch anything. He wonder around with no physical body. That's until Prometheus passion mankind into a clay, before Zeus could breath life into them, Ouronos slip his conscious on one of the clay making it his physical body. Ever since then Ouronos was stuck on the cycle of Life and Death bidding his time until he could rise up and free himself.  
The opportunity came when he was reborn as Percy Jackson

He doesn't have sky powers because he only has Ouronos conscious and his body and power is sealed.

Ouronos have tried to free himself on the first Giant war but Gaea discovered him, he was injured and he lost his memories then reborn as mortal until he was born as Percy Jackson.

The coffin contain his memories.

**I'm writing this because I hope you all get a great idea for a fanfiction and because I won't be able to continued on writing my stories due some personal circumstances.**

**I was hoping to finish both of my stories before this but it seems I fail you all. Forgive me**

**T_T**


End file.
